A Chance at Happiness
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Once and Again and foces mainly on Eli and Grace. It starts right after Karen's accident. I update this story every weekday so you might want to check it often.- and it's complete now
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Chance at happiness 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J 

Eli was sitting in the chair next to his mother's bed. She was still sleeping. She has been sleeping since he got there. He did not really want her to wake up. He had no clue what he would say to her if she did.  The moment he had heard about the accident, he forgot all the anger and all hse cared about was getting to her. She needed him. Jessie needed him. That is all he thought about at the time. But sitting here watching her now, everything started to come back. They both had lost it with each other. He had said something things he did not mean. Hopefully, she had also. He had not cried yet about the accident, about what she said, but he knew he would. When he felt, no one was watching him. He knew that if anyone saw him that be shocked. He was not supposed to cry. He had to be strong. Jessie needed him to be. If he did cry, he would let every one down again but then again that is what was expected of him. He was supposed to fail. He always did and he always will. 

He saw her move. He almost jumped. She could not be waking up. She did and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Lily pulled the covers over Jessie and walked out of the room. "How's she holding up?" Rick asked.

"Good with all things considered." 

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Just be there for her. Be the father that she loves. Right now that's all she needs."

He put his arms around her. "So do you think Eli actually went to see her?"

"I think he might of. It's hard for him. Karen and him have had some hard times not like Karen and Jessie."

"But most of the those hard times were caused by him…"

"And Karen has nothing do with this?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Look I'm going to go check on Grace and Zoe why don't you decide to get a little faith in your son."

Grace had gone to the hospital to see how he was holding up; he has been there all night. She had got a friend to drop here off and told her mom she was going to the library. She had watched him sitting there next to her bed about to cry. She did not know what to say to him but she knew he needed someone. She just was not sure she was that person. She had waited for him to say something to her but he did not. When he got up to leave, she had ducked into a room. When she came out, he was gone. She knew why he had left, he was sacred he was going to cry. She knew there was no reason to wait any more. She called her friend to come pick her so she could head back home. 

"Mom?" Zoe asked as she saw the light from the hall come in the room.

"Yeah it's me." She walked over to where Zoe was sleeping.  She had just came from Grace's room and she wasn't there.  "Where's you sister?"

"Last time I checked she was at the library."

"It's midnight. The library is closed." Lily said a little worried.

"All I know is she said she was going to the library. I'm not my sister's keeper." Zoe said. 

Lily smiled. "I know you're not. She's probably down stairs on the couch or something maybe she didn't want to wake you up."

"Sure, all I know is she's not here and I'm ok with that."

"Good night, Zoe."

"Good night, mom. Oh mom?"

"Yes?"

"How is Jessie and Eli's mom?"

"I don't know but she'll be alright I hope."

"Me too for Jessie's sake."

"I didn't think you even liked Jessie."

"Well I don't love the girl but I just well I wouldn't want to be going though this with you. That's all."

Lily smiled again. "Good night Zoe." 

She walked out the room. _Where was Grace? She knew better than to stay out this late._

~end of chapter 1~


	2. Chance at Happiness 2

Title: A Chance at happiness 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Grace was standing out side the on the curve stilling waiting for her ride. She hasn't shown up and she was getting worried. 

"Grace, You lost or something?"

She turned around shock to see Eli coming towards her. "No, I'm not lost I'm um…"

"Who sent you here to check up on me?"

"No one."

"Oh so they don't know you are here. I see so you came to check up on me. For a girl who doesn't want to talk to me, you sure are going out of your way to get near me."

"Just because I happen to me within a 50 foot radius of where you are doesn't mean I'm checking up on you."

"Grace just because I barely passed high school doesn't mean I'm stupid. Obviously your ride forgot you so get in the car I'm taking you home."

"Why should I?"

"Well for starts it's almost 12: 30 and it's dark out side and you're alone."

"Good point but I'll only get in the car with you on one condition."

"Oh and what's that?"

"You tell me why you bolted when she started to wake up."

"Lily, honey why don't you come to bed?"

"Because my daughter is out some where's alone."

"Why don't you try putting a little trust in your daughter and know that she will come home safely."

She gave him a mean look. "This isn't the same. Grace can't take care of herself like Eli can."

"Lily, she'll be ok I promise. Do you want me to go and start looking for?"

"No, she'll call and I'll give her till 12:30."

"Ok if that's what you want to do."

"Ok, so we are here which means all questions stop now."

Grace got out of the jeep. "Like you even answered any of my questions, so why does it matter?"

"Good point either way you're going to stop asking me questions which you know I'm not going to answer."

"That's fine with me it's not like I even want to talk to you."

"Right." They headed into the house. 

When they closed the door, Lily and Rick got up. The moment Lily saw Grace she ran over and hugged her. 

Grace looked at Rick. "What's wrong with her?"

Lily backed away. "What's wrong with me? Where have you been? It's 12:30 and don't tell me you were at the library it closed three hours ago."

"I was…" Grace started to speak.

Eli interrupted her. "She was at the library. I ran into her when she was leaving and I started talking to her and well I lost track of time. I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily looked at Grace who did not say anything.

"So let me guess you didn't see you mother?" Rick said.

"No, I didn't."

"So if you didn't have to bring Grace home would you have even said anything?" Rick said.

"I would have. Dad, it's not like I wanted to lie to you…"

"But you did and now your mother almost dies and you can't even take the time to go and see her in the hospital."

"That's exactly right I'm just to busy to even care about my mother! Is that really what you think of me?"

"What do you expect me to think?"

"Why do I even try? Tell Jessie to come and talk to me if she needs me."

Eli started to leave.

"So you're just walking away?" Rick said.

"I'm leaving before some else I care about say something they wouldn't be able to take back." He said as he walked away. 

Rick turned to Lily. "Can you believe him!"

Lily looked at him. "Actually the person I can't believe is you. Come on Grace you need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Sure." She hugged her mother and walked by Rick and started to say something but decided not to. She just walked off with disgust. 

"Ok what just happened to you and where did the wonderful man that I had been sitting here with go?" Lily asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm still here. I haven't left."

"And what was that? You just attacked the poor kid."

"The poor kid?"

"His mother if you've forgotten almost died last night and he needs people to talk to not to argue with."

"Well he seems to have found that in Grace."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well it's better than her being his drug supplier."

"That's a positive way of looking at."

"That's the only way of looking at it."

"Well I'm going to bed and so are you because I have a show to do tomorrow and you have work and all of all kids are safe for now. Our jobs are done for the night though I did a better job then you any way." She smiled.

"Ok really?"

"Of course."


	3. Chance at Happiness 3

Title: A Chance at happiness 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

"Your mother almost dies and you can't even take the time to go and see her in the hospital." His father said in anger. 

Eli just stood there.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" His mother yelled. 

Again, he just stood there.

"It's not like I even want to talk to you" Grace said.

He tried to run this time but it was pointless he could not move.

"You're a failure." His father said.

"You'll always be a failure." His mother said.

"You'll never change." Grace said.

"But I…." Eli started to speak in an attempt to apologize.

"But you what? You lied!" His father said.

"You smoked dope!" His mother said.

"You never showed up!" Grace said.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Eli screamed.

Eli woke up with a jolt. They were right and he knew it. He was a failure. He was a disappointment to ever one. He had been his whole life. 

"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked Lily as she stared off into space.

"I was thinking I should be asleep."

"And why aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about Grace. So what's your excuse?"

"I'm thinking about Eli." 

"What have you come up with? Anything useful?"

"None, you?"

"Nothing too, well at least they have each other." Lily said with a smile.

"And remind me again how that's a good thing." 

"Because Grace isn't going to let Eli doing anything horrible as long as he's with her."

"And Eli hopefully won't let Grace do anything horrible as long as she's with him."

"That's the least we could hope for."

"Grace…" Grace turned around to see her mother and Jessie behind her. 

"Yes mom?"

"I wanted to tell you that I adopted Jessie. Aren't you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic." She said sarcastically.

She started to walk a little further and Mr. Dimitri was in front of her again with Jessie. "Grace…"

"Mr. Dimitri?"

"I wanted to tell you that I've found the lead of my next play. It is Jessie. Aren't you glad?"

"Very." She said through grinded teeth.

She started to walk a little further. Eli came up to her. "Guess what?"

"What now?"

"I've well… I just want for you to be the first to know I've meet someone."

"Great…" She said again not happy. "Excuse me I need to get through."

She walked on a little further.  Then her dad came up. "Grace, meet you new little sister. She is the best one yet. Now I have my two perfect daughter, her and Zoe."

"Wonderful I hope you three all have a great life together." She said and walked off. This time no one came up to, meet her. That is when she realized she was alone.

Grace woke up in a panic. She looked around her room and realized it was true. She was alone.


	4. Chance at Happiness 4

Title: A Chance at happiness 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Eli came down from his apartment, into the kitchen. He sat down at the table. He knew he was not going to get any sleep. It was pointless to even try. Too many thoughts were going through his head, thoughts about his mother, about his life and Grace. He knew his mother had ever reason to be mad at him. He knew he could of and he should of done better but he would never tell her that. He loved her just as he loved Jessie and his father. He could never seriously tell them that though. They would not believe him any way. How could someone who had disappointed them so much love them? How could someone who was always hurting people possible love anyone? Eli was broken out of his thoughts to the sound of a scream. 

Jessie was trying to sleep. She was doing a good job. How she was sleeping, she did not know.   After everything that had gone on, she must have exhausted herself.  In her dreams, her mother was fine and her father, Eli, her mother and her were a family again. Her mother was not unhappy. Eli was not in trouble and her father did not even know who Lily was. She never wanted to wake up again. She liked the world she was in. Nevertheless, she was woken up by a scream.

Zoe had finally gone to sleep. She heard Grace and Eli come in. She had heard the fighting. She was getting use to it. Eli was a screw-up and he always got in fights with Rick and Karen about it. However, she had thought he might change after hearing about Karen. Almost losing his mother must have killed him, despite what he wanted to say. She could see Jessie hurting too. She could not imagine what that was like almost losing your mother. The thought of almost losing Lily sacred her. However, she did not have the chance to even dream about it because she heard the scream. 

Grace looked around the room. She had just screamed. Why had she just screamed? She knew why that dream had scared her.  She let a tear slide down her face. She was alone not only in life but now in her dreams too. She started shaking and let more tears slide down her face. Her scream had even sacred her and she hoped that no one heard her. She could not face anyone. She was supposed to be strong. She just could not be weak at least not around anyone else. Nevertheless, she was weak and that was the truth. She had to accept it she was alone and weak. She heard a sound and was shocked to see Eli standing in her doorway. She started to wipe away her tears. "Eli, what are you doing in here?"

"Coming to make sure you are ok." 

She tried to smile. "I'm fine. Really."

He walked over to her. "You're shaking and you've been crying. Grace, you're not fine." He put his arms around her. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Grace did not have the energy any more to fight him. She just looked into his eyes and started crying again. 

He held her tightly and let her cry.

Jessie and Zoe watched from the doorway in shock.


	5. Chance at Happiness 5

Title: A Chance at happiness 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Lily, Zoe, Grace, Rick, Eli and Jessie were sitting at the kitchen table. No one was saying anything.  

Lily looked at Rick and mouthed the words. "What is going on?"

He shrugged. 

"Um… Jessie are you doing anything after school today?" Lily asked.

Jessie looked up shocked to hear a voice. "I'm meeting with Katie after school and we're just going hang out for a little while. That's ok, right?"

"That's fine. Just call us when you want to be picked up." Rick said.

"Ok got it."

Rick looked at Lily. "Try someone else." He mouthed.

"You" She mouth back.

"Um Zoe, what are doing after school?" Rick asked.

She looked up also shocked. "I'm just hanging out some friends and yes I will call when I'm ready to get picked up."

"Ok." Lily and Rick said.

"Um… Eli what are you up to do today?" Lily said.

He looked up even more shocked then the others. "I'm going to look for a job. And maybe if Jessie's up for it later go see my mom."

Grace looked at him as if he was nuts. 

"Right, well if you actually get a job or actually go see your mother can you tell me?" Rick said.

"Of course I will." Eli said sarcastically.

"Um Grace what are you doing after school today?" Rick asked.

"Well I'm planning to come home. That's all." She said very sarcastic.  

"You don't want to see you new sister? Maybe Rick, I or Eli could drop you and Zoe off." Lily suggested.

She looked at her watch. "Well look at the time. We have to go. Come on people. Hurry now. And Eli grab your keys."

Everyone got up and put their dishes in the sink, grabbed their books and left.

As the door closed, Lily turned to Rick. "Something is up."

"You noticed that to? I've never seen the four of them ever get along so well before."

"It scares me."

"You too?" He said with a smile.

She just laughed.

Grace got into the car and turned to the two in the back. "Ok what was that?"

"What was what?" Zoe said.

"She means why were we all just interrogated." Eli said.

"I don't have a clue." Jesse said.

"Well one of you two are going to tell me because that's is not what I'm looking to go though every morning." Grace said.

"Well it's not like we did anything." Zoe said.

"We never said you two did, but I've never seen the two of you be so quite around each other." Eli said.

"Hey, we could say the same for the two of you." Jesse said with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Grace asked.

"It's means that you two aren't arguing, you haven't even said a word to each other and you're worried about us?" Zoe said.

"Ok, ok this is getting us no where's. There is nothing going on between me and Grace.  But there is something going on between you two and I want to know what it is." He looked right at Jessie.

"Remember me, girl who almost just lose her mother. I have my reasons for being quite."

Grace turned to Zoe. "But you don't."

"Well forgive me for not being very talkative. I'm tired because someone wouldn't shut up last night!" She said looking at Grace.

"So that's what this is about!" Eli said. "You saw me comforting Grace last night after she had a bad dream. Is there something so wrong with that? I'd do the same thing for you Jessie and you know that."

"Right, so she's just like a sister to you?" Jessie said.

"Exactly." Eli said.

"And he's just like a brother to you?" Zoe said.

"Yes, that's exactly right. Now we are here. Zoe, I don't want you to bring this up again ok?"

"Fine." She said and got out.

The rest of the drive was silent. When they got the high school, Jessie got out quickly but Grace stayed.

"So I'm just a sister to you?" Grace asked.

"It seems that way." Eli said and then asked.  "So I'm just a brother to you?" 

"That's what everyone seems to think." Grace said and closed the door and walked off to her first class.

"Ms. Sammler you're up." The nurse said as she entered.  "How you feeling?"

"Better I guess."

"That's good. You have had many visitors lately.

"I have?" She asked wondering whom she was talking about.

"Well your daughter, husband…"

"x-husband."

"Ok x-husband and son have been here."

"You sure my son was here?

"I'm pretty sure he was your son. Eli's his name right?"

"Right."

"Then yes he was here last night till about midnight."

"Thanks for letting me know. And I think I'm going to try to get some sleep so…"

"Of course, just call me if you need anything."

"I will." She said as the nurse left. Karen had tons of thoughts going through her head.  Eli had been here. Why hadn't he stayed to talk to me? Of course, he was not going to stay and talk to me. He hated me.  After everything that happened and everything he said, I knew it was true. I just wish he could give us another chance.  Maybe that is why I came back to be able to have a second chance with my son. 


	6. Chance at Happiness 6

Title: A Chance at happiness 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Lily got home from the station and looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, like normal. The phone ran. She went to go answer it. "Hi?"

"We still on for tonight?" Judy asked.

"Tonight?"

 "Remember, Sam and I are coming over for dinner to see the baby?"

"Right I forgot. Jake and the baby are coming too." She said starting to remember.

"Ok Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Our house is just a mess and with the whole thing with Karen things are just a little tense around here."

"You know we don't have to come…"

"No, it's ok. I'll just clean up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it'll be good for everyone to see the baby."

"Ok we'll I'm going to go."

"Bye." Lily put down the phone and started cleaning.

Grace walked into Mr. Dimitri's classroom. It was her lunch hour but she really did not feel like eating. He was sitting at his desk when she walked in. The second he saw her, he got up.  "So Grace what brings you to my classroom?"

"I don't really know I just didn't really feel like eating." She sat down in the front desk.

"So something is bothering you. How about you share that with me?" He was getting closer to her.

"My life is just…." She stopped. 

He was right next to her. "Is what?"

"Is…."

"Excuse me?" Grace and Mr. Dimitri were shocked to see some women standing in the classroom.

"Um… I'm going to go." Grace said. She grabbed her books and bolted out of the classroom.

"How you holding up?" Rick asked as her entered Karen's room.

"Better than you I'm guessing." Karen said with a smile.

Rick said down in the chair next to her bed. "No what would give you that idea?"

"Because I see in your face that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing you don't need to worry about it. How about let's talk about what you've been up to."

"Well I've been in this bed mostly. Though the real excitement is the visitors that I get." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to brighten up your day."

"Sorry to say Rick but the person who I'm really glad visited me is Eli."

Rick looked at her shocked. "Eli didn't come to see you, Karen."

She looked at her puzzled. "Yes he did. He was here last night till about twelve at least that's what my nurse said."

"He told me he never came. Karen, are you sure she said Eli came."

"Yes, she told me this morning that Eli stayed with me for hours. What's wrong Rick?" Karen asked worried.

"Look Karen, I'll be back later ok. But I've got to go." He got up.

"Rick, tell me what's wrong!" Karen said worried.

"I'll tell you later. You just do not worry, ok. Promise you won't worry about this?"

"Sure if that'll make you happy." She said sarcastically. 

He started to leave.

"But you are going to tell me what's wrong!" She screamed as he left.


	7. Chance at Happiness 7

Title: A Chance at happiness 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Lily got home from the station and looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, like normal. The phone ran. She went to go answer it. "Hi?"

"We still on for tonight?" Judy asked.

"Tonight?"

 "Remember, Sam and I are coming over for dinner to see the baby?"

"Right I forgot. Jake and the baby are coming too." She said starting to remember.

"Ok Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Our house is just a mess and with the whole thing with Karen things are just a little tense around here."

"You know we don't have to come…"

"No, it's ok. I'll just clean up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it'll be good for everyone to see the baby."

"Ok we'll I'm going to go."

"Bye." Lily put down the phone and started cleaning.

Grace walked into Mr. Dimitri's classroom. It was her lunch hour but she really did not feel like eating. He was sitting at his desk when she walked in. The second he saw her, he got up.  "So Grace what brings you to my classroom?"

"I don't really know I just didn't really feel like eating." She sat down in the front desk.

"So something is bothering you. How about you share that with me?" He was getting closer to her.

"My life is just…." She stopped. 

He was right next to her. "Is what?"

"Is…."

"Excuse me?" Grace and Mr. Dimitri were shocked to see some women standing in the classroom.

"Um… I'm going to go." Grace said. She grabbed her books and bolted out of the classroom.

"How you holding up?" Rick asked as her entered Karen's room.

"Better than you I'm guessing." Karen said with a smile.

Rick said down in the chair next to her bed. "No what would give you that idea?"

"Because I see in your face that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing you don't need to worry about it. How about let's talk about what you've been up to."

"Well I've been in this bed mostly. Though the real excitement is the visitors that I get." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to brighten up your day."

"Sorry to say Rick but the person who I'm really glad visited me is Eli."

Rick looked at her shocked. "Eli didn't come to see you, Karen."

She looked at her puzzled. "Yes he did. He was here last night till about twelve at least that's what my nurse said."

"He told me he never came. Karen, are you sure she said Eli came."

"Yes, she told me this morning that Eli stayed with me for hours. What's wrong Rick?" Karen asked worried.

"Look Karen, I'll be back later ok. But I've got to go." He got up.

"Rick, tell me what's wrong!" Karen said worried.

"I'll tell you later. You just do not worry, ok. Promise you won't worry about this?"

"Sure if that'll make you happy." She said sarcastically. 

He started to leave.

"But you are going to tell me what's wrong!" She screamed as he left.

Title: A Chance at happiness 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Eli and his band walked into the living house. They set up everything. 

"I'll be back in a second." Eli said as he headed into the kitchen. 

One of the members followed him. As soon as they were in the kitchen, he turned to Eli. "Ok we have this bet going. See the sides are one you were high all last night, two you were drunk or three your mother has died. So which is it?"

"None of the above. And what makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well for starters you look like you got no sleep and you aren't wearing that lock around your neck."

Eli reached for the lock and just like the guy said it was not there. He knew where it was. The only place it could be. "Tell them I'll be back in a second."

He said as he ran upstairs.

Grace put up her last book in her bag and headed out side. This day had been horrible. She had made so many mistakes today. The first one was the ride here. Some things were said that should not have been said. Then there was lunch. She had made a full out of herself with Mr. Dimitri; because of her, he might lose his job. Whoever that woman was did not look like she was going to just ignore what she had walked in on. She was glad to have the day be over with because there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. Grace looked up and saw Rick waiting in the car for her.

Lily was just about done with Grace's room when she noticed that something was shining in her bed. She walked over and picked it up. She knew from the second she saw it, whose it was.

At that moment, Eli came running in hoping to get what he lost here last night.


	8. Chance at Happiness 8

Title: A Chance at happiness 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Grace could tell that something was wrong with Rick the moment she got in the car.  She had no clue what it was though. She decided to ask him despite the fact that her gut instinct was to not say anything.

"Rick, what's wrong?" She asked nervously.

He did not say anything and just presided to drive faster.

When they finally stopped a red light, he spoke up. "So when did Eli start lying for you?"

Shocked by the question she did not say anything.

"I know he didn't meet you at the library and take you home. I know he went to see his mother. Now tell me why he lied for you!"

"I don't know I didn't ask him to." She said defensively.

"So where were you, Grace? He cannot be your alibi anymore. So you might as well tell the truth!"

"Why should I tell you? You are not my father! And my life really isn't any of your business!" She said with fury and added. "You wouldn't believe me any way."

They drove up into the driveway.

"Fine! If that is the way you're going to be. But you're going to have to tell your mother." He got out and walked into the house.

"Fine! Then I will tell her!" She yelled back at him, slammed the door, and walked into the house.

Eli noticed his lock in Lily's hand. "Um… Lily I can explain."

"Oh really? Let's hear it. I want to know why your lock is in my daughter's bed!" Lily said with fury.

"It's not what you think…"

"Oh come you what do I think! Or the better question is what lie are you going to give me!"

"Lily, please…."

"Please, what? I've stood up for to everyone and this is how you repay me! By taking advantage of my daughter!"

"Lily I didn't!"

"Like I'd believe you! After everything you've lied about. Why would I believe you now!"

"You have to, Please Lily you have to! Grace and…"

She threw the lock at him. "Don't you dare blame my daughter!"

Grace and Rick walked in. "Mom, what are you doing!" She asked as she saw her throw the lock at Eli. She went over to him. "Are you ok?'

"Grace, get away from him!"

She turned to her mother. "You just threw a medal lock at your own step son why should I even listen you?"

Rick walked over to Lily. "What happened?"

"I found this in Grace's bed." She pointed towards the lock.

Grace looked at Eli. "It must have fallen off last night…"

"Last night after he lied for you?" Rick said.

"What is he talking about?" Lily asked Grace. 

"Who told you?" Eli asked Rick.

"Your mother."

"Of course."

"Ok some one clue me in here. What is going on?" Lily asked.

"I went to see my mother last night." Eli said.

"But you said…" Lily said.

"He lied for me." Grace said.

"And what was he covering for you for?" Rick asked.

"Nothing, look you two aren't going to believe us any way." Eli said.

"Well we're not going to believe you. That's for sure." Lily said.

"Mom!" Grace said.

"Don't you raise your voice to your mother!" Rick said.

"Ok, that's it I'm leaving! Because this is going no where's!" Eli said.

"Of course you'd leave. That's your solution to everything!" Rick said.

"Eli, can I come with you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah sure." Eli said.

"You're not going any where's!" Lily said.

"Watch me!" Grace said as they ran down the stairs.

Rick and Lily ran after them. By the time they caught up with them, they were backing out of the drive way.


	9. Chance at Happiness 9

Title: A Chance at happiness 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

"So where are we headed?" Grace asked.

"Does it really matter now?" Eli said.

"I guess not. But it might be good to have some sort of a plan." Grace said.

"Right, let me tell you what I know from years of experience with this. 1. we can't have a plan because we didn't plan for this to happen and 2. ok so there is no two but can you just relax and stop bothering me!" Eli said.

"Ok, sorry!" She said as she tried to be quiet. Then she thought of something. "Ok, I can't sit here and just be quiet because I need to know why you lied for me."

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I did not lie for you. I lied for me. I did not want them to know I saw my mother. You just happened to get involved."

"So you didn't lie for me because you didn't want me to get in trouble?"

"Why would I? If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the knight in shinning armor type."

"Believe me I never thought you could be. I just thought that you might actually be thinking of someone other than your self for once. I guess I was wrong!" She said she turned to face the window.

"I think of other people than my self. Remember me, the person who was there to comfort you last night when you were crying! About what I don't know." He screamed.

 "Ok, stop the screaming! You sound like Rick!" She said through tears.

He pulled over the car. "My father? He yelled out you? Why?"

"Because when he found about you visiting your mother. He lost it. I just happened to be the person he lost it on."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to get hurt. Believe me, Grace I didn't." He said truly sorry.

 "It's not that, it's just everything. First Mr. Dimitri, then Rick and now my mother. I guess it just got to me. I don't really want to cry."

"Mr. Dimitri? What happened with him?" He asked worried.

"Nothing that you should worry about. It really wasn't that big of a deal, I don't think." She said hoping she was right.

"You know I've got an idea." Eli said.

"Ok, I'm sacred." Grace said with a smile.

"Well you don't want to cry and I don't really want to drive any more…."

"So?" Grace asked impatiently.

"How about we get some coffee? We just happened to pull into a coffee shop." He said with a smile.

"We just happened to. You sure you didn't plan this?" She said with a smile.

"Remember I told you I don't make plans." He said with a smile.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"Wait for them to come back. Eli doesn't have much money so they can't get too far." Rick said.

"No not with that. Remember Jake, the baby; Sam and Judy are coming over. What are we going to tell them?"

"When are they getting here?"

Lily looked at her watch. "In about ten minutes. And I don't have anything made to eat."

Rick laughed. "You know this would only happen to us. The day our two oldest kids run has to be the same day we throw a family dinner."

"What ever could go wrong as has gone wrong." She said with a laugh.

"Why don't you order something?"

"You read my thoughts." Lily said. She got up, grabbed the phone book, and started ordering something. 

"They're here!" Jessie said as she entered. 

"How did you get here?" Rick asked.

"I picked her up." Sam said as he walked in. 

"When did you become responsible?" Rick asked.

"As soon as I started going places with him." Judy said. 

"Where's Zoe?" Lily asked.

"Right here." Jake said as he came with Zoe and the baby.

Lily looked at Zoe questionably. "I called him. I knew he was coming over here and I really didn't want to have to ride in a car with Eli again."

"Thanks." Lily said to Jake.

"No problem. So where's is Grace?" Jake asked.

"She's at a drama meeting." Rick said quickly.

"We had a drama meeting?" Jessie asked concerned.

"Don't worry sweetie, it was a planning meeting, not many people are going to be there." Lily said.

"But is she coming?" Judy asked.

"I don't really know." She said.

"Where's is Eli?" Jessie asked.

"At the hospital." Lily said quickly.

"I thought I was going to go with him." Jessie said.

"He was just stopping by for a second." Rick said.

"Jake, you know I'm just dying to see this little girl of yours." Lily said trying to change the subject quickly.

Zoe and Jessie looked at each other. "Mom she was born here. You did see her." Zoe said.

"Right, but it's been so long." Lily said defensively.

"Um, guys I'll be right back." Jessie said.

"Me too I've got to put something up." Zoe said.

Lily looked at Rick. She mouthed. "Something's up."

Zoe and Jessie entered their old room. 

"Ok, what's going on down there?" Zoe said.

"I have no clue but it defiantly involves Eli and Grace." Jessie said.

"My guess is it involves what happened last night." Zoe said.

"And we're going to find out what's going on." Jessie said.


	10. Chance at Happiness 10

Title: A Chance at happiness 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

"Ok let me tell you something before you go and order another cup of coffee. I don't have a lot of money so find another way to avoid talking to me that doesn't involve my money depleting very quickly." Eli said.

Grace put her cup down. "I'm not trying to avoid talking to you. Actually I think you're trying to avoid talking to me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want to have to tell me why you were up last night when I screamed, why you bolted from your mother's room, why you lied about where we were and why you always run." Grace said with a smile.

"So many questions for such a small brain." Eli said.

"Oh don't even try that. It's not going to work."

"Try what?" He said with a smile.

"Don't try to start making me bicker with you so I'll forget the questions you haven't answered." She said.

"Oh that's what I was doing. I did not even realize it. So you want me to answer the many questions of Grace?"

"That would be nice."

"As long as you promise to answer my questions."

"Which are?"

"What were you dreaming about last night, why were at the hospital, what exactly is doing on with you and your English teacher and will you ever forgive me for missing you concert?"

Trying to avoid the numerous questions, she looked at her watch. "Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"My dad and the baby are supposed to come over tonight. Eli, we have to go back."

"No way! Come on you don't even like your dad." Eli said.

"I may not like him but this little girl is my sister and she's going to have to grow up with him as a father and I want to make sure that she knows that I will always be there for her even when he not."

Eli wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Ok, that's was so sweet, but seriously Grace if we do back, they will be no turning back."

" I know."

"So is she really worth it?"

"Is Jessie really worth it?"

Everyone was sitting down at the table and Lily was staring the phone, hoping it would ring.

"Lily, how's the radio job going?" Jake asked.

She looked up quickly. "It's going fine." She said.

"How's book lover's going?" Rick asked.

"It's going pretty well." Judy said.

The phone rang. Lily picked it up after the first ring.  "Grace?" She asked hoping.

Rick looked at her and mouthed the words. "Is it Eli?"

She shook her head. "Mrs. Sammler?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?" She asked getting worried.

"This is visa calling to telling you about a great opportunity we have for you…"

"No, I'm sorry we aren't interested. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat back down.

Jake could tell something was wrong and that it involved Grace. He got up. "Lily, do you think you could help me prepare a bottle for the baby, in the kitchen?"

"Sure." She got and followed Jake into the kitchen.

As soon as they got in their, Jake turned to her. "Lily, where's is Grace?"

Lily looked at him shocked. "She's at a drama meeting just like Rick said."

"Lily, I understand that you and Rick would like to solve these problems on your own but this involves my daughter and I think I deserve to know what's going on!" He said.

"Nothing is going on." Grace said as entered the house followed by Eli.  She went over to her father and hugged him. "But it's nice to know you care." She said and then looked at the baby in his arms. "Can I hold her?" She asked.

"She's your sister." He said.

She picked up the little girl. "Hi, I'm your oldest sister, Grace. And I want you to know something, I'll always be there for you." She said and the baby cooed. 

Jessie, Rick, Judy, Sam and Zoe came in. 

Eli went over to Jessie and hugged her. "You know I remember when I first got to hold you too." He said.

Jessie smiled. "I bet I was the cutest baby you'd ever seen."

"Well you were the cutest baby sister I'd ever had." 

Zoe walked over to Grace. "Can I hold her?"

"How about we hold her together, the three Manning sisters together forever." She said with a smile.

Eli looking at the three of them and he knew that it was worth.


	11. Chance at Happiness 11

Title: A Chance at happiness 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

"Bye!" Lily said as Jake, the baby, Judy and Sam left. 

When she closed the door, she turned to everyone obviously exhausted. She looked at Eli and Grace. "You two don't go any where's. Rick and I need to talk to both of you." Then she looked at Zoe and Jessie. "And you two need to go bed."

Jessie looked at Zoe. "Don't worry we'll find out what happened tomorrow."

"Go!" Rick said.

They both walked up stairs.

Rick turned to Eli and Grace. "Sit!"

Both Eli and Grace sit. Grace spoke up. "Personally if you two want to talk about this go ahead but I'd rather talk to my mother alone." 

Rick looked at her, knowing exactly why she was doing this. "How about you two tell us what happened and then you can talk to you mother." 

"Fine." She said.

"So who wants to start?" Lily said.

"I guess I will." Eli said. "Last night despite the fact that the two of you want to make it in to a big deal isn't. I went to the hospital last night…."

"And I went to the hospital also."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"To check up on him, I was just worried he wasn't ok. So I went and really he was there for so long that I missed my ride."

"And Eli had to bring you home?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I had to bring her home." Eli said.

"But why did you tell us you went to the library?" Lily asked.

"Because I didn't really think you'd wanted me going to the hospital alone at night." 

"Ok, but what about the lock?" Lily asked.

"That's even easier to explain." Eli said with a smile.

"Then explain it." Rick said.

"Last night I couldn't sleep, I guess I had a lot on mine so I came into the house. That is when I heard Grace scream and I ran upstairs to make sure she was ok. She was. She had just had a bad nightmare but in the process, my lock fell off. And that's why you found in it her bed this morning." Eli said to Lily.

"That all?" Rick asked.

"Oh no we forgot to mention that Zoe and Jessie saw him trying to calm me down and that's what they were all quite about." Grace said. 

"That's explains a lot." Lily said. "You know Rick, Grace if it's ok I want to talk to Eli alone for a second."

Grace looked at Eli. And he just nodded his head. 

Rick looked at Grace. "And would you be ok if I talked to for you alone?"

"Sure." She said and they headed outside.

"Ok, I'm not really good with apologizes so…" Lily said.

Eli laughed. "You want help? Cause I'm an expert."

"Well, if you helped then I really don't think don't think this will count." She said.

"Ok, then go ahead."

"Eli, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused of doing anything to Grace it's just…."

"You love her?"

"Exactly, and I don't know why but I'm very protective when it comes to her and when I saw your lock I just…"

"You thought we slept together?"

"Yes, well no. I do not know. I know you two would never actually sleep together but for that one second I forgot who you really where."

"Who I really am?"

"Yes, I forgot that you're Eli, my step son who I love and care about. Sometimes I forget that you aren't my son."

He laughed. "You know for someone who claims they aren't good at apologizes, you really awesome."

"Thanks, I think." She said with a laugh.

"You're welcome. And you know Lily, I'm ok with you thinking of me as you son because someone times I forget you're not my mother." He said and got up. "I'm going to go now but I just have one question."

She looked up and tried to wipe away her tears. "What's that?"

"What exactly did you do with my band?"

She laughed. "I told them that you'd practice here tom and that you had a family emergency."

"Good, goodnight Lily."

'Goodnight, Eli."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Grace asked.

"Can we sit down?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Grace sat down. "So?"

Rick laughed. "You're as impatient as your mother. You know that."

"If that's what you came out here to tell me that. Then Rick, I'm going back inside."

"No, wait. I want to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For going at you in the car and screaming at you. You're right I'm not your father but I forget that sometimes you know?"

"Believe me sometimes I wish I could switch fathers but I can't." She said smiling.

"Do you accept my apology?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I do." She got and started to head inside but added one thing. "You know I meant what I said I wouldn't mind having you as a father."


	12. Chance at Happiness 12

Title: A Chance at happiness 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J Oh and I have been reading the reviews and all I can see is thanks and I'm using your ideas.

Grace headed back into the house and ran into Eli who seemed to be leaving. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well I guess I might as well tell you I'm going to the hospital. And if you want to come please don't follow me, just ride with me, this time." He said with a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Grace asked.

"That depends on if you're going to follow me if I say no."

"I have no plans to follow you no."

"Ok then if you want to come then you can, it'll be nice to have someone to sit with that isn't sleeping." He said with a smile.

"Will we be there long?" Grace asked.

"I'll make it quick." He said.

"Let me go tell my mom and Rick and I'll meet you outside." She said as she headed inside.

"So how did it go?" Lily asked Rick as he came into their room.

"She said she wishes she had me as a father." He said with a smile and got into bed. 

"Sorry to break the news to you but she'd take anyone but Jake as a father."

"Oh thanks, but I really didn't need to know that." He said.

"I'm sorry I was just joking." She said.

"I know, so how did the talk with Eli go."

"Pretty well I guess he said sometimes he forgets that I'm not his mother." 

"Again I'm going to have to point out to you just like you did to me that Eli would take anyone other than Karen."

"Thanks, very much."

"I'm was just joking." He said.

"I know but partially it's the truth. And you know what this means do not you?" She said with a smile.

"What?"

"That we did something right."

"What did we do right?"

"Bringing them all here, look at Grace and Eli, they might not want to admit it but they are close and so are Jessie and Zoe. We've got our own little dysfunctional family here."

"I never would have guessed this would happen."

"Either did anyone else."

"But I'm glad it did."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lily said.

Grace walked in.

"You need something?" Lily asked.

"No, I just wanted to see if I could go to the hospital with Eli."

"Does he know you're going?" Rick asked.

"Yes, and I think the only reason he's taken me is because he knows I'll follow him if he doesn't."

They laughed. "That's fine just don't stay too late."

"We won't." 

Grace said as she walked out of the room.

Jessie was on the phone with Katie. "So how are things at your house?" Katie asked.

"As well as can be expected."

"So there's craziness?"

"Exactly."

"But the real question is how are you holding up." Kate said.

"I'm ok."

"You're lying."

"Ok, so I'm not but does it really even matter?"

"It matters to me."

Jessie smiled; it was nice to have someone who cared. "Ok the truth: I'm just taking one day at a time really. And I have yet to really feel anything. I haven't had to the time to."

"You need to find the time either that or sooner or later you're going to bust."

"You're probably right. I'll try."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear, so have you and your brother been to see your mother?

"No, he's been too busy to bring me to see my mother."

"He's been to busy with what?"

"He's been to busy with our step sister, Grace. And before you say anything I know it's weird."

Grace walked away from the door and headed down stairs.


	13. Chance at Happiness 13

Title: A Chance at happiness 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Eli looked up as he heard Grace come outside. He looked at her; she did not look like she was ready to go. He got out of the car. "Ok, what's wrong? And why aren't you ready to go?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to take Jessie with you."

"Ok first off the only thing I need to do is leave and second why do you think I need to bring her?"

"Because I just heard her say that you're to busy with me to bring her."

"Oh…."

"So go up there and tell her you're taking her to the hospital and I'll stay here and try to find something to do."

"You ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Thanks." He said as he headed into the house. 

Grace also walked back into the house. Zoe ran up to her and handed her the phone. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Someone named Riley."

Grace gave her a weird look and then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Grace? This is Riley."

"Hi Riley, I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"We're in the same English class and we're in drama together."

 "Ok…"

"You don't remember me? It's ok, don't worry about it."

"Ok, so what did you call for?"

"Well I called to see if you wouldn't mind helping with English. I'm basically failing the class…"

"Sure. When do you want me to help you?"

"When ever is good with you. How about I meet you after English class?"

"That's fine."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye." She hung up the phone and headed up to bed.

Eli tapped on Jessie door. "What are you doing?"

Jessie turned around shocked to see Eli leaning up against her door. "Doing homework, that's all I ever seem to be doing."

He walked in and sat on her bed. "Well what would you say if I offered you something else to do?"

She smiled. "Depends on what it is?"

"How about going to the hospital with me to see Mom?"

"That's sounds like a good plan, so we leaving now?"

"That's the plan. You think you can tear yourself away from this." He pointed to the books.

"It'll be hard but I think I can do it." She said with a laugh.

"I'll meet you down stairs."

As he headed outside the door, she told him, "Thanks I don't know how you knew but that's exactly what I wanted to do."

"Hey you!" Jessie said as she walked into her mother's room. 

Karen looked up and smiled. "Jessie…"

"Hey mom. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit a by a car." She says with a smile. "But I'm getting better. Did you come alone?" She asks worried.

"No, she didn't." Eli says he walks into the room. 

"Eli!" She says happily. 

"Hi." He says, as he stands by the door.

"You know I don't bite." She says as she smiles at Eli.

"I know, I just well I like it over here." He says hesitantly.

"Ok, so Jessie what have you been up to?" Karen asked.

Looking at his mother laying there, all of his old thoughts came back and some new ones. Why can't I go over and tell her how happy I am to see her? Why can't I tell her I love you? Why can't I say that I am glad she is ok? Why can't I tell her that I do not ever want to lose her? Why can't I be the son she wants me to be?"

Karen and Jessie looked over at Eli. "Eli, are you ok?" Karen asked worried.

Eli looked up quickly. "I'm fine, you know Jessie we can't stay any longer.  I promised Dad and Lily…"

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just glad you two came." Karen says.

Jessie gets up from her chair. "Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." She looks at Eli. "I love you too, Eli." 

Eli just walks out the room with Jessie.

Karen is left with her thoughts about Eli. Why can't I just tell him I am sorry? Why can't he talk to me? What was the point in me coming back if my own son cannot tell me he loves me or even look me? 


	14. Chance at Happiness 14

Title: A Chance at happiness 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J

Grace walked into English nervously. She tried to sit in the back but there was not any seat left. She grabbed a seat in the front. "Please don't let anything happen." She prayed.

Mr. Dimitri walked in and put his books on his desk. "People, I'm passing out your grades from you last paper. Let me say something these papers were horrible ad next time I want better." He started heading out the papers. 

When Grace got her paper, she was shocked to see in red letters "D- see we after class," was written on her paper. She raised her hand. 

He looked up. "Yes, Ms. Manning?"

"I'm wondering about my grade. I don't think I deserve it."

"Oh really well what do you think you deserve then?"

"Better than this."

"Oh so you want to be the teacher? I seriously doubt you could do it."

"I don't want to be the teacher, I just want to get a fair grad."

"So that's not fair? Personally, I think that grade is considerate considering the paper, but if you want the grade you deserve than I'll change it but you want like it I know that."

"In that case, then forget it." She said sitting down. 

"Great now that she's satisfied, let's start class."

"So how is Karen?" Sam asked.

"She's doing as well as she can with all things considered. I guess."

"How are you doing?"

"With Karen?"

"Right."

"It's hard. I feel like I'm suppose to take care of her like I'm still her husband."

"But you're not."

"I know that but she has no one else and she shouldn't be alone."

"She has the kids."

"Right. Eli cannot take care of himself nether less his mother. Jessie is too young to take car of her. She needs me."

"But do you need her?"

"I need her to get better so she doesn't need me."

"Hey wait up!" Riley screamed as Grace hurried out of the room. "Grace!"

Grace turned around. "Riley, right?

"Yeah, are you ok? Mr. Dimitri was so hard on you on you back there."

"He wasn't that bad."

"He wasn't that bad! Grace, unless you did something horrible to that man, you did not deserve that."

"I just might have."

"Ok, I'm sorry I know I don't know you well but I really don't think that you could have done anything to him. He's a pig."

"You don't really know what happened."

"All I know is that your making yourself feel guilty for what he just did and that's not right."

"You really believe that?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Ok, thanks and I'm sorry wasn't I suppose to be helping you?" She said with a smile.

"Well that was the plan but maybe now you'll help me for free."

"Deal."


	15. Chance at Happiness 15

Title: A Chance at happiness 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh and someone wanted me to write a Katie and Jessie fan fic and I don't mind, I just well it's my first gay/lesbian fan fic but I could do if enough people want me to so email me if you do.

Jessie walked into the bathroom, leaned up against the wall, and let the tears start to flow. Katie, was right she did to find time to feel. To feel the pain and sorrow that she had been trying to hide just caused her to sink to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and started to rock back and forth. 

The door opened and Jessie got up quickly and ran into a stall.

"Jessie?" Katie said.

"Katie?" Jessie said her voice breaking.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

Jessie opened the stall. 

Katie looked at her. "You know when I said to find a time to feel, I didn't mean school time."

Jessie laughed. "I'm fine

"No you're not. You're far from ok."

"No I'll be just fine. Forget it." She started to try to wipe the tears away.

Katie turned her towards her. "You don't have to lie to me. You don't ever have to."

Hearing this, Jessie knew she was right. "Katie, I just can't take it any more."

"Then don't. Look come with me and I'll take care of you." She said as they headed out of school.

"So how are things at the house?" Judy asked Lily. "Things looked pretty tense last night."

"They were. Everyone is on edge since Karen's accident."

"Yeah well that's expected."

Lily got a beep. "Can you hold on a second Judy, there's a beep on the other line."

"Sure."

Lily beeped over. "Hello?"

"Lily, is Jessie there?" Rick asked.

"She's at school. What's wrong?"

"I got a call from school and they said that Jessie isn't there."

"Just a second." She put down the phone. "Jessie!" She went up stairs and then came back to the phone. "She's not here Rick."

"Where could she be? Maybe Eli knows. I'll call him."

"Wait I'm on the other line with Judy, I'll go tell her to tell him to go check Karen's house and then call you, ok?"

"Ok, Lily why would she do this?"

"She's almost lost her mother, she's acting like she normally wouldn't. Maybe it's the only way for her to deal with it."

"I hope you're right."

"I probably am. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lily beeped back over to Judy. "Is Eli there?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Jake and Zoe. Is something wrong?"  
"Zoe's over there? Why is she over there?"

"I don't know. I think she called Jake to pick her up after school. I do not know. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine can you just tell Eli to go to Karen's house and see if Jessie's there and then call Rick?"

"Sure. You sure you're ok?"  
"I'll be fine."

"So how's your mother?" Jake asked Eli as he handed him a stack of books.

"She's getting better."

"You and Grace must have been there long because I didn't here her come back in." Zoe said.

"Grace barely knows your mother. Why would she go to the hospital with you?" Jake asked.

"She didn't go with me. I took Jessie." He turned to Zoe. "That's why you didn't hear her come in because she never left."

"This time she didn't come with you. Didn't she go with you before?" Zoe said.

Eli looked at her as if she was nuts and he turned to Jake who looked confused and worried. "She followed me to the hospital, she didn't come with me."

"Why did would she follow you to the hospital!" Jake said.

"Eli!" Judy screamed. 

Eli turned to face her, just happy to find some one else to talk to. "What?"

"Lily wants you to go to your mother's house to see if Jessie's there."

Zoe gulped. "My mother called?"

"Yes, and she well let's just say she was shocked to find out you were here." Judy said.

"I thought you told me you asked your mother." Jake said.

"Well…"

"Wait, why would Jessie be at mom's house?" Eli asked worried.

 "I don't know. All I do know is that your father and Lily are looking for her. You can leave now."

"Thanks." He said and headed off.


	16. Chance at Happiness 16

Title: A Chance at happiness 16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh and someone wanted me to write a Katie and Jessie fan fic and I don't mind, I just well it's my first gay/lesbian fan fic but I could do if enough people want me to so email me if you do.

Katie and Jessie were lying on Jessie's bed.

"So you feeling any better?" Katie asked.

"Am I suppose to?"

"Well that's the whole reason for us skipping, wasn't it?"

"I guess."

"But it didn't help did it?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry." Katie said.

Jessie got up on one of her elbows. "Sorry for what?"

"I told you I'd take care of you and look what I've done. You don't even feel any better."

"Katie, you did take care of me." Jessie said truly meaning it.

"I did?" She asked hoping that Jessie wasn't lying. 

"Yes, you're the only one who has been able to. If it wasn't for I'd still be on the floor in the bathroom crying like a baby." Jessie said with a smile.

"You don't cry like a baby." Katie said with a smile.

"Jessie!" Eli yelled as he came into the house.

"Who's that?" Katie asked worried.

"That's my brother." Jessie said getting up.

"Eli! I'm up here!" She screamed down to him.

He came up the stairs. When he entered, Jessie and Katie were both up. He looked at Jessie and could tell he had just interrupted something. 

Jessie looked at Eli worried. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You're the one who skipped school, not me." He said.

"You know what, Jessie I'm going to go." Katie said trying to leave.

"No, you don't have to leave. I want you to stay." Jessie said.

"I don't think so Jessie, I'm bringing you and Katie home now!" He said.

"Why so I can go home and have dad scream at me and everyone act like nothing has happened. I don't think so." Jessie said.

"You know what? You do not really have a choice in the matter. You are going to go home and I am dropping off Katie." He said. "Now both of you get your stuff and meet me in the car!" He screamed and headed down stairs.

"I can see that something is bother you." Riley said as Grace looked up from her book.

"What?"

"I said I could tell something's bothering you. You seem to be off in another world." Riley said.

"I'm sorry. Let me see your essay maybe I can review it." She said.

Riley laughed. "I did better than you so I don't think you could really help me." 

"That is so not a shock."

"So what were you thinking about?" Riley asked.

"It's boring, you don't want to know."

"It's probably more interesting then this paper so tell me."

"Ok, I've been thinking about a guy."

Riley smiled. "Any guy in particular?"

"Yeah, my step-brother." She said.

"Oh so it's not like a guy you like." Riley said.

"Yeah, it's not like that." She said.

"And you do know that doesn't sound very convincing, don't you?" Riley said with a smile.

"Bye Katie." Jessie said as she got of the car. "I'll call you if I can."

"It's ok, if you don't. I'll see you at school." She said she headed towards her house.

Jessie turned to Eli. "I'm not going home!"

"We've been though this, you are going home!"

"No, I'm not and truly you can't make me!" She said and opened the door and ran out of the car. 

"Jessie!" He said as he got out of the car and started to chase after he. "Jessie, come on stop!" He screamed.

She just kept running. 

He was starting to catch up with her so she ran into the street. She looked back to make sure he was not that close.

"Jessie!" Eli screamed.

Jessie looked back at the road. There was a truck coming right at her. 

Eli ran towards her and grabbed her just in time. Eli looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever do that again!" He screamed.

She just started crying. He held on to her very tight. They sat there for a few minutes.

Jessie finally spoke up. "I know now how mom must have felt."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Ok say that again."

"Right before she was hit, I think I know what she was thinking about." Jessie said.

Eli laughed. "Well I'm glad you got something out of your near death experience."

"I'm serious, Eli. Right before I was almost hit, I thought about you, dad, mom, the people I love.  That must have been what she thought about it, Eli."

"You're probably right, but can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Next time you want to know what mom was thinking about, could you just ask her?"

She laughed. "I'll try."

He got up and extended his hand to her. "Come on, if we don't get home soon dad is going to freak."

She got up. "And he isn't already?"

"I didn't say that." He said with a smile.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She said smiling.

"You could say that." He said putting his arm around her. "So when did you start skipping school?"

"Don't act so shocked, you did it."

"Yeah but I hated school."

"And I don't? School has not changed that much."


	17. Chance at Happiness 17

Title: A Chance at happiness 17/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and second I do not mind the suggestions but there really is not a reason to argue. 

Grace got of Riley's car and started walking to the door. "Thanks for the ride." She said.

"No problem and thanks for the English help." Riley said and started to back out of the driveway. 

Grace started to head in side when she saw her father and Zoe drive up. 

She walked over to the car.

Zoe got out quickly and started heading to the door. Grace stopped her. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"She's trying to get in before I have a chance to talk to you mother." Jake said.

"Why are you even dropping her?" Grace asked.

"Because she skipped school today and I was bring her home." Jake said.

"How did she… Oh you've got to be kidding me. You helped her." Grace said.

"Don't act so shocked. I'm just doing what you did with Eli yesterday." Zoe said with a smile.

"You and Eli did what yesterday?" Jake asked. 

Grace gave Zoe a mean look. "Dad, how about you just go I'll talk to mom." She said.

"Ok, I'm going to go. Tell your mother, I'm sorry." Jake said as he got in the car and drove away.

Grace turned to Zoe. "Ok, what was that all about?"

"Nothing really." Zoe said and started to head inside. 

Grace stopped her. "I don't think so…"

Grace and Zoe turned around to see Eli and Jessie drive up.

Eli got out. "Oh I remember that." He said laughing.

Jessie got out and when she realized Grace and Zoe were there, she stopped smiling. "Eli, let's go in." She said and started heading in.

Grace walked over to Eli. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'll tell you later." He said as they all headed in.

Judy was sitting next to Karen's bed reading a book. 

Karen woke up and looked around when she saw Judy she smiled. "Hey Judy."

"Hey, you're awake. I was wondering when you were going to open your eyes." She said with a smile putting the book down.

"Has Jessie or Eli been by?" Karen asked.

"Um… no they haven't." Judy said thinking about the conversation she had with Lily.

"Why?" Karen asked worried.

"Well they've probably been busy with school and work." Judy said.

"Ok, what's going on Judy?" Karen asked.

"Nothing." 

"I can tell you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is." Karen said.

"You know what, Karen I have to go." Judy said getting up. 

"Judy, please tell me…"

"I'll come see you tomorrow." Judy said walking out the door.

Rick and Lily were sitting at the table, when the kids walked in.

As soon as Rick saw Jessie, he went over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm fine dad. I'm just tired." She said as she started to head up to her room.

"I don't think so. Sit." He said.

She moaned and sat down at the table. 

"The same goes for you." Lily said to Zoe.

Grace and Eli smiled and headed into the living room. 

"Wait you two need to hear this too." Rick said.

Eli and Grace moaned. "We were so close." Eli said with a smile.

They came in and sat down at the table.

Lily looked at Rick and he nodded. "First off, I'm glad to that each one of you are safe. But…"

"We need to sat some ground rules here." Rick said.

"Exactly, in the past two days each and everyone one of you has run off with out our permission or consent." Lily said.

"And even though we understand why, you can't just do that." Rick said.

"Eli and I already know, we had this conversation last night. So can't we go?" Grace said getting up.

"No, because you two may not realize it but what you do is being copied." Lily said pointing to Zoe and Jessie.

"Oh no I don't think so I'm not being held responsible for what ever they did." Grace said.

"Why not?" Rick said.

"Because these two both have minds of their owns and they do what ever they please." Grace said.

"I have to agree with Grace on this one. I skipped because I felt like it, not because Grace and Eli ran yesterday." Zoe said.

"See?" Grace said.

"And you?" Rick asked looking at Jessie.

"As much as I hate to ever agree with Grace and Zoe, it's the truth I skipped because I needed to relax and I couldn't do that at school." Jessie said.

"So can we go?" Grace asked.

"Fine, but one question where were you this afternoon?" Lily asked.

"I was at Riley's I called you remember." She said and started up the stairs to her room.

"Eli, you can go too." Rick said.

Eli just smiled. "It's nice."

"What's nice?" Lily said.

"Not being the one you two are lecturing." He said as he headed the garage.

Grace was sleeping peacefully when she felt some trying to wake her up.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Eli standing over her.

"What do you want?" Grace asked half-asleep.

"I need you help." He said sitting on her bed.

"What did you do this time?" She asked.

"Very funny, now will you just come with me?" He asked pleading.

"Fine, just let me get dressed." She said.

"I'll be waiting for you in my apartment." He said as he left.

"Sure what ever." She said as she got up and started to get dressed.


	18. Chance of Happiness 18

Title: A Chance at happiness 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure.

Grace walked downstairs and into the living room. She could see Eli was sitting at the table in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen. 

"Eli?" She whispered.

He turned around. "You actually came down."

"Well there were these others plans that I had but I decide yours where the best." She said sarcastically.

"Very funny." He took her hand. "Come with me and I'll explain what we're doing on the way."

"Sure whatever." Grace mumbled and followed Eli out of the house.

Jessie stood up. She had been sitting in the dark on the couch thinking, when Grace had come down. "Something was up." She thought and she was going to find out what.

"Rick?" Lily asked as she watched the clock change.

Rick rolled over. "What are you doing awake?" He asked still half-asleep.

"Thinking mostly." She said.

"About what?" 

"I don't really know I just had this feeling. I don't know how to explain actually just forget it." She said turning back to her side.

"Wait just a second. You woke me up at one in the morning and you are not going to tell me why! I do not think so." Rick said.

"I just… I don't know I guess I just for a second there I thought that something was wrong." Lily said.

"Something wrong with who or what?" Rick asked worried.

"I don't really know it just a feeling, Rick. I get it every once and a while just try to go back to sleep and forget it." Lily said hoping she would forget it

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's one in the morning all of our kids are asleep and you're here so nothing could go wrong." She said starting to believe it.

"You're right. Now try to go to sleep please." He said.

"I will."

"So where are we headed?" Grace asked. "Wait I know. Why are we going to a place you were kicked out of?"

"Smart one aren't you?" Eli said sarcastically. "I need to get something's from my mother's house for her and then we're going to the hospital which is where you come in." He said pulling into the driveway.

"What are we doing at the hospital and why did it have to be done at one in the morning?" Grace asked getting out of the car.

"We are doing this at one in the morning so no one knows I had anything to do with it and you'll see what we're doing." He said walking into the house. 

"So this is something wrong." Grace said annoyed. 

"I never said that. Now can you just help me look? I am looking for a big white box that looks really old and had Jessie and Eli written on it." He said as he started to look.

"Fine, but if you get into trouble for this I'm wasn't involved. Ok?" Grace said as she too started to look.

He laughed. "Ah, perfect Grace, I wouldn't dare ruin her perfect record." 

"I'm not perfect, Eli. I'm far from perfect." She said as she lifted up some clothes.

"I never said you were. I just said you want people to think you are." Eli said as he closed the door.

"Can we change the subject?" She said annoyed.

"Fine. So how about you tell me about this dude Riley." Eli said.

Grace busted up laughing. 

"What's so funny? You like him are something?" He asked.

She grabbed the box and headed to where Eli was. "Here." She said still smiling. "And what's so funny is that Riley isn't a dude. Riley is a girl. And you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! What would I be jealous?" He asked shocked that she said that.

"Yes you are and it's funny. Especially coming from a guy who thinks of me just as a sister." She said as she opened the box to see what was inside.

"I never said I just thought of you as a sister. I already have one sister and I'm not looking for another one." He said as closed the box.

She smiled. "So you think of me as friend?"

"For now I do." He said. "Now let's go, I owe you a trip to the hospital." 

"Ok let's go. Grab the box." As they were walking out of the house, she muttered. "For now."


	19. Chance at Happiness 19

Title: A Chance at happiness 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure.

"Here." Eli said as he handed Grace another cup of coffee and sat down. 

"Thanks, but I think I've had enough. How can doctors live on this stuff?" Grace said.

"Well they don't really have a choice and it's not that bad." He said taking another sip of his cup.

"You're opinion not mine." She said. "So is there a reason we haven't gone home yet? We are done right?" 

"Yeah we're done. I just well I owe you something…." Eli started to say.

Grace cut him off. "For doing this? You do not owe me anything, Eli. I did this because we're friends." 

"You didn't have to though and like I said I owe you something." Eli said.

"Ok, what is it that you think you owe me?" She said nervously.

"An answer." 

"An answer to what?" Grace asked clueless.

"To one of your questions. It's the least I could do." He said 

Grace got up. "Don't worry about it, Eli. I have already forgotten about them. How about let's just go home." She as she started to head out of the door.

He grabbed her arm. "Grace, I always run because I'm sacred if I stay someone else I love will get hurt."

Grace looked him in the eyes and could tell it was true. "Well next time you're going to run take me with you."

"Why?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Because that way you'll have a reason to come back." She said with a smile. "Now come on, we need to get to bed before the rest of the family wakes up."

Eli and Grace walked out of the hospital and a cold wind blew. Eli took off his jacket and handed into her. 

She looked at him questionably. 

"It's cold and plus I want you to know if we ever run off together I'd always take care of you." 

"I never doubted it." She said and put on the jacket. 

Karen woke up the next morning and the lights were off so she waited for the nurse to come in. When the nurse finally did, she was smiling. Karen did not know why until she turned on the lights. Karen started laughing. "Who?" She asked.

The nurse smiled. "No really knows." The nurse left.

Looking at her walls, Karen started to think back to happier times.

_~A young Eli and Jessie came running in the door. _

_Rick was trying to catch up to them. _

_Karen looked up from her work and saw Eli and Jessie holding two sheets of paper in their hands. Karen looked down at them. "What are these?" She asked. _

_"For you." Eli and Jessie said. _

_Karen took the sheets of paper. Eli's was a drawing of the whole family and Jessie's was off the house._

_"Aww thank you, guys." She said as she hugged them. "You know what I think I'll save these in some special place." She got up and went to find a box that Rick had to get for her. She wrote their names on it. "This is where we'll put all of your drawings you do and then when you're older we can look at them again and remember how happy we all were."~_

Karen smiled. That box had almost gotten too full but Karen refused to throw any of it a way. She loved looking at all the things that Eli and Jessie had done for her. They always seemed to be there, when times were bad, just like they were now.

Grace walked into the bathroom; Jessie was already in there. 

Jessie looked up out her. "Had a rough night?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really." She asked as she tried to get to sink. 

"So you slept all last night?" Jessie asked.

"Like always." Grace said.

She grabbed Grace's arm. "Why don't you just tell me what you and Eli really did!" She said.

Grace pushed her back. "Don't ever touch me again!" She put her toothbrush back down. "I'll wait till you're gone or you grow up, which ever comes first." She said as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

Lily walked past Grace. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk to her right now." Grace said pointing at Jessie.

Lily walked into the bathroom. "What happened?" She asked Jessie.

"Nothing." Jessie said as she left the room.

Rick walked by. "Jessie where are you…"

"To my room." She said as she head upstairs and slammed the door.

Rick walked into the bathroom where Lily was. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." 


	20. Chance at Happiness 20

Title: A Chance at happiness 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure.

Everyone was sitting around the table when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Lily said and got up. "Oh hi Karen." She said. 

Everyone looked at her. "Oh really. That's nice. I'll tell them. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What did Karen want?" Rick asked.

"She wanted me to tell Eli and Jessie thanks for what they did." She said sitting down.

"What did you two do?" Rick asked Eli.

"Yeah, Eli what did we do?" Jessie asked.

"They decorated Karen's hospital room with old pictures that they drew when they were little." She said to Rick.

Jessie looked at Grace who was staring down at her bowl and then at Eli who was half smiling. "You're got to be kidding me!" Jessie said figuring out what happened. She got and ran to her room.

"What is wrong with her?" Rick asked.

"I think I know. I'll go talk to her." Eli said getting up and heading to Jessie's room.

"Did you two know anything about this?" Lily asked Zoe and Grace.

"How could we know what was going on? You just told us." Zoe said getting up.

"Grace, how about you?" Rick asked.

"If I knew why they did or that they did I wouldn't see a reason to tell you anyway." Grace said getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. 

"Tell you children when ever they come down, that we'll be in our rooms." Zoe said walking up stairs with Grace.

Eli knocked on Jessie's door. 

Jessie was laying her bed crying on.

Eli went over to her bed and sat down. "Jessie…."

She turned to face him. "She is not your sister, Eli. She is not your girlfriend. She is not even a friend to you."

"Jessie, she is my friend."

"I don't care, Eli. She had no right to even go in our mother's room. She shouldn't have been there!"

 "She was helping me, Jessie."

"I could have helped you. I should have helped you."

"Jessie, I know you could have helped me. I just… I took you last night and so I thought you'd want to sleep…"

"Don't lie to me! I bet I did not even cross you mind last night. I saw you to leave. I saw you go up to her room and get her."

"You were watching us!"

"I was sitting in the living room, Eli. I was not planning to see anyone. How was I to know you and Grace were going to try to sneak out?"

"Jessie, was does this bother you so much?"

She got up. "Because I'm your sister. And she is not. Have you forgotten that?"

He got and went over to her. "I'm not looking for another sister. I already have you and you are the only sister I want. Grace is a friend to me. That's all."

"Seriously, Eli she doesn't like me and I wouldn't put it past her to try to replace me."

"Jessie, believe me she has no intention of being my sister. Please don't ever think I'd replace you."

"I don't but if I was you I'd watch out I might replace you." She said with a smile.

"I don't think so!" He said as he started to tickle her.

Zoe followed Grace into her room. 

"So do you really know nothing about what happened last night?" Zoe asked.

Grace turned around. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Trying to get some important information out of my sister." She said sitting down on her bed. 

"There is no information to get out of me, so leave." Grace said getting annoyed. 

"Oh really, then why is Eli's jacket in your room?" Zoe asked with a smile. 

She went and picked it up. "Get out now!" She said and Zoe got up and left smiling.


	21. Chance at Happiness 21

Title: A Chance at happiness 21/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure.

Eli and Jessie came down stairs laughing. 

Rick looked up at them. "Glad to see that everything is all right." 

Jessie looked at him with a smile. "It is." She said sitting down at the table again.

Eli did the same. Then he looked at Rick with a smile. "What would you think if Tad was your son?" 

Rick looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why?"

"Well Jesse's thinking of replacing me with Tad." He said laughing.

"That's what you two were talking about?" Rick asked still a little confused.

"Exactly, so dad you didn't answer the question." Jessie said with a smile.

"I'd rather not think about. You two are enough for me to handle." He said laughing.

Grace and Zoe came down after hearing Eli and Jessie downstairs. 

"So are we ready to go?" Zoe asked the three of them.

"Sure, let me get my keys." Eli said as he headed into his room.

"So what were you three laughing?" Grace asked as she sat down.

"We were…" Rick started to say.

But Jessie cut him off. "Nothing, you would want to know." She said getting up and going to get her books sack.

"What's her problem?" Zoe asked as she sat down.

"I don't know." Grace said annoyed.

"Bye Jessie." Eli said as she got out of the car. He turned to Grace. "I was wondering…."

"About you jacket?" She asked.

"Not really but now that you bring it up…."

She pulled it out of her books sack. "Here." She said handing it to him.

"No, keep it. I was going to tell you could have it. I have others." He said smiling.

"Ok then if you weren't wondering about your jacket then what were you wondering about?"

"You." He said with a smile.

"What about me?" She said curiously.

"I was wondering when you were going to answer one of my questions?" 

She smiled. "You're picking me up right?" 

He nodded.

"I'll answer one of them then but only because you gave me the jacket." She said opening the door with a smile.

As the door closed and she started to walk off, he said. "I knew that jacket would be useful."

As Grace entered school, she could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned around but no one was there. It could be anyone she thought, but she knew who it was. She knew that he was watching her.  A few weeks ago, she could say he was the one reason she came to school but now she did not feel like she wanted to come to school. She went over to her locker and opened it. The bell rang. She had to go to class. She picked up her books and Eli's jacket and headed to English class. From the moment, she stepped though the door, she knew this was not going to be a normal day for her and she would regret coming to class.

Lily was putting the dishes in the sink when Eli came in. She went to say something to him but stopped. That feeling was there again and she did not know why.

Eli looked at her worried. "Lily, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Did everyone get to school fine?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I just dropped them off and then I'm heading to the store. You sure you're ok?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Eli, can get you me the phone? I need to call your father." She asked.

"Sure, no problem." He said he got her the phone.

She started to dial the number. 

"Lily, I've got to go, but I'm worried you're not ok." He said.

"Eli, go I'm fine." She said.

"Ok." He said as he walked out the house.

Rick picked up. "Hello?"

"Rick, it happened again." She said worried.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"That feeling. Rick, I'm worried."

"Is everyone at school?"

"Yeah, Eli was just here."

"Ok, then just wait for them to get home. Nothing is going to happen. Ok?" He said trying to reassure her.

"Ok, I'll try. I have to go to the radio station but I should be home before they get back. I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's ok. Just promise me you're ok." He said.

"I'm fine and I'm going to go." She said hanging up the phone. She grabbed her keys and started to drive to the station but she could not the feeling out of mind.


	22. Chance at Happiness 22

Title: A Chance at happiness 22/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my 22 chapter until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

(Ok here it is I finally wrote it. I hope yall think it is worth the wait and thanks for all the wonderful comments yall sent me. J ) 

Grace walked into Mr. Dimitri's class and sat down. Mr. Dimitri was not there yet, so she took out a book and started reading. 

When Mr. Dimitri did walk in, she could feel his eyes on her. She put the book down and looked up. He was staring at her. She tried to smile but she could not get her face to smile. He eventually turned around and wrote something on the board.  She read the words and almost smiled. "Free Period." She took out her book again and started to read. She did not even realize, he had come over to her desk. When she looked up from her book, she was shocked to see him standing there. "Mr. Dimitri?" She asked scared about what he could want. 

"Ms. Manning, I need to talk to you outside." He said barely smiling.

She put her book up and followed him outside, but she grabbed Eli's jacket before leaving. She did this because for some reason she needed to hang on to something.

When they got outside, he closed the door and turned to her smiling. "You never met me after class." He said a matter of fact.

"I was suppose to meet you after class?" She asked clueless.

"I wrote on your paper to see me after class." He said.

"Right, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"I can see that. Well after school today, I want you to come see me. We need to talk." He said and started to open the door.

She closed it. "What do we need to talk about?" 

"If you haven't figured that out yet then you're not as smart as I thought you were." He said and opened the door and went in side. 

She followed him and sat down. 

Riley looked at her. "What's going on?" She mouthed.

"I don't know." She mouthed back.

Grace's day went by too fast. Before she knew it, school was over with and she knew what she had to do. She collected all of her books and headed to Mr. Dimitri's class. Every step seemed like it took forever. She knew why, she did not really want to go. She knocked on the door and cracked open the door. 

He was sitting at his desk, writing something.

When she came in, he looked up with a smile. "I brought the paper. I hope to figure out why I got this grade." She said and sat down in the front desk.

He got up and took the paper from her. "You didn't come here to discuss the paper, did you?" 

"Actually this is the reason I came. I don't think I deserve this grade and I want to know why I got this grade." She said seriously.

"Ok." He said he got out his pen and wrote an A over the D and handed it to her. "Now is this what you want?" He said.

She took the paper from him and smiled. "That's exactly want I want." She said getting up and starting to leave. 

"Grace, you're not going to get that grade that easily." He said with a smile.

She turned around and faced him sadly. "Then I don't want it." She said and went to hand it back to him.

"Oh, you're going to get the grade." He said and grabbed her wrist. "Because I know you want it." 

Eli was leaning up against his car, Grace still had not come out and he was worried.  He saw some people leaving and walked over to them. "Do any of you know where Grace Manning is?" He asked.

"You must be Eli, I'm Riley." She said smiling. "She's in a meeting with Mr. Dimitri."

"Hi Riley, when did this meeting start?" He asked.

"Um…" She looked at her watch. "Only about ten minutes ago. But Eli…" She pushed him away from everyone else. "I think something's up. You might want to go check on her." Riley said very serious.

 "What could be wrong?" He asked worried.

"I can't say too much but I just have this feeling. Can you please go and check on her?"  Riley asked worried.

"Sure. Just tell me where the room is." He said. 

As she started to tell him where the classroom was, many thoughts started to run though Eli's mind. Was Grace all right? Would Mr. Dimitri hurt her? Would he get there in time? When Riley finally finished the directions, he ran to the classroom as fast as he could. 

When he got to the door, he could hear Mr. Dimitri. 

"Grace, you know I've never realized how beautiful you are." He said.

Eli opened the door and it slammed against the wall. 

Mr. Dimitri looked up and so did Grace. He still had his hands around Grace's wrists.

Eli ran over to him. "Get your hand off of her!" He screamed and punched Mr. Dimitri in the eye.

"Eli…" Grace said with a smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he went over to her. He noticed she was shaking and saw his jacket on the floor. "Put this on." He said as he helped her put his jacket on.

"Eli, can we go? I just want to get out of here." She said pleading.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as he started to lead her out the classroom. 

When they got to the hallway, he stopped. "I'll be right back." He said as he started to walk back to the classroom. When he entered, he saw Mr. Dimitri starting to get up. He went over to him.

Mr. Dimitri started to speak. "You do know you're not going to get away with this." 

"You know what I think I am, and if you think I'm the last person who's going to come after you. You have another thing coming. She has a father, a mother and a stepfather who are not going to sit back and let you continue this. So don't you dare say that I am going to get in trouble! You took advantage of one of the most wonderful girls, I have ever met and that is unacceptable. You are a jerk, eventually you will get what is coming to you, and I will make sure of that. Now I do not know everything that happened here but if even touched a hair on her head I will come after you. Do you understand me?" Eli said furious.

Mr. Dimitri just smiled. "You are nothing but I a kid who's in love with a little girl so don't tell me what to do." 

Eli got ready to punch him but then he stopped. "You're not worth it." He said and left the room.


	23. Chance at Happiness 23

Title: A Chance at happiness 23/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me.

Eli got into the car and turned to Grace. "What happened in there?" He asked worried.

"Eli, please I just want to forget about it." She said pulling his jacket tighter.

"Grace, I can't help you if you don' tell me what happened." He said.

"Well maybe I don't want your help!" She screamed.

"Well, whether you want it or not you need it! So if you would just accept that and move on, then everything would be fine!"

Grace started crying. "Everything will never be fine again, Eli… Never again…."

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said reaching for her.

She turned away. "Eli, promise me you wouldn't tell anyone what happened." She said.

"But Grace…"

She faced him. "Eli, I'd die if anyone else ever knew what happened in there so promise you won't tell anyone…"

"I promise." He said.

She smiled. "Now let's go home."

Rick and Lily were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking, when Grace and Eli came home.

"Grace how was school?" Lily asked.

Grace just headed up stairs.

Rick turned to Eli. "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know." Eli said going to the refrigerator and getting something to drink.

"Why was she wearing you jacket?" Lily asked.

"Cause she was cold." Eli said sarcastically and then headed into the living room.

After he left, Lily turned to Rick. "Do you think it is because…" she whispered. "She's gay?"

Eli from the living room heard what she said and spit out his drink. 

Rick and Lily turned to him. "Did you just hear what we said?" Lily asked worried.

"Is that what's wrong with Grace?" Rick asked.

Eli got up and started laughing. "I'm sorry but why would you think Grace was gay?"

"Because she's like running the gay/straight alliance." Lily said.

"And because of that you thought she was gay?" He asked shocked.

"Well then why else would she…" Rick asked.

"Because Mr. Dimitri running it and he was her favorite teacher." Eli said.

"So Grace isn't gay?" Lily asked confused.

"No, she's far from it, believe me." He said laughing and starting to walk out of the room.

Rick looked at Lily and smiled. "You should be happy now that we both have daughters who are straight." 

Lily frowned. "Yeah sure but…."

"But what?" Rick asked.

"He knows something about Grace and I want to know what it is."

Grace turned the hot water on the tub and let the steam start to rise up and cover the mirrors in the bathroom. Once the mirrors where all fogged up she started to undress, she did not want to see her self. She was not sure she could look her self in the eye. She took out a washcloth and a bar of soap and sat down in the tub.  Once she was in the tub, she started vigorously to try to get his scent off her. When she realized that the she could not, she started to cry. Cry for the pain she had felt, the love she had lost and how stupid she had been. Grace heard a knock at the door and she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Sweetie, we're about to eat. Are you planning to join us?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, mom I'll be down there in a few seconds." She said getting out and putting a long sleeve, gray, baggy shirt on and a pair of sweatpants. She did not brush her hair; she did not feel a need to. She grabbed the clothes she had just worn and put them in the trashcan except for Eli's jacket.  Her eyes were still red from crying, when she came down stairs to dinner. Eli was the only one who noticed. When she was done eating, she headed up to bed, she wanted this day to end as soon as possible.


	24. Chance at Happiness 24

Title: A Chance at happiness 24/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me. Oh I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was under strict orders not to do anything so my knee would heal sorry. L

Grace woke up scared. He was even in her dreams. She could not sleep with out seeing him, with out it happening it again. She got up out of bed, grabbed a robe and headed into Eli's room. She could hear him playing the guitar. She knocked on the door and heard him stop.

 "Come in."  He said.

She opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed; his guitar was lying next to him.

When he saw her, he got up. "Grace, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She said about to cry.

He went over to her. "I don't know how much of a help I can be but I'll try." 

"Can you just hold me?" She asked not caring how he would take that.

"Sure." He said. "Come over here." He said leading her over to his bed. He sat down first and then let her lean in to him. 

"Thanks Eli… Goodnight" She said starting to fall asleep.

"Good night, Grace." He said kissing her on the forehead.

When Eli's alarm clock went off, Eli woke up with a jolt. He hit it hard and turned off it. He looked down. Grace was still in his arms. She looked so peaceful sitting there, that he want to wake her up. He looked at his watch. Everyone was about to awake and Grace was still in his room. "Grace…" He said softly.

She moaned and looked around. "How did I?" She asked confused.

"You came in here last night because you couldn't sleep. You've been in here every since." Eli said.

Grace got up quickly. "What time is it?" She asked worried.

"You got about ten minutes before everyone wakes up." He said softly.

"Ok then I'm going to go." She said hurrying out of the room but she stopped right before she left. "I don't remember if I told you last night but thanks Eli."

He smiled. "You did and you're welcome." He said as she closed the door. "That's not all you said." He said as he smiled to himself thinking of everything she had in her sleep.

Grace was able to get to her room before anyone woke up. When she got in her room, she got back in the bed and laid her head down. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She had not slept so peacefully in weeks. She could still smell him on her. She was not in hurry though to wash it off.   She got dressed still smiling; he had held her last night with a tenderness that she had not felt in a long time. Though he probably did not think of it as much, it meant the world to her. With everything that went wrong yesterday, she had a found a friend that she did not want to ever loose. She just hoped her felt the same way. When she was finally dress, she headed down stairs to breakfast, hoping no one saw her come in.

"Grace, are you feeling better?" Lily asked as soon as she saw her come down.

Grace smiled. "Well I don't remember not feeling good, so I don't know how I could feel better." She said sitting down at the table next to Eli.

"Well then was wrong yesterday? When you ran upstairs?" Lily asked worried.

Grace breathed in deeply. "Nothing was wrong, mother. I just wanted to get up to take a bath. I was tired."

"You sure?" Lily asked still worried.

Eli looked at Grace and could tell that the questions were getting to her. She had been able to forget what had happened with him and now she was being forced to remember it.

"I was just tired, now we can drop it because I really don't like being integrated." Grace said annoyed.

 "Sorry." Lily said shocked about her angry Grace was. She looked at Rick and could see he was just as shocked by her tone as she was.

"Eli, do you think you can drop everyone off at school and pick them up?" Rick asked trying to change the subject.

"No problem." Eli said getting up. "But we have to go now." He said looking at everyone.

They all got up and headed out.

When they arrived at school, Jessie got out quickly but Grace just stayed in the car staring off in the distance.

"Grace, you are planning on going to school right?" Eli asked worried.

She came out of her trance.  "What, did you say something?" 

"I asked if you were planning on going to school." Eli said.

"Of course I'm planning on going to school." She said starting to get out.

"Grace…" Eli said.

She turned around. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Eli asked concerned.

"I don't yet. Ask me latter." She said and headed into school.

Eli drove off towards the hospital. 


	25. Chance at Happiness 25

Title: A Chance at happiness 25/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me. 

Eli knocked on the door and Karen looked up and smiled. "Come in." She said as he walked in and leaned up against the wall. "You know I don't bite, you could actually get close to me."

He half-smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down in a car next to her bed.

Karen looked at him and could tell something was wrong. "Eli, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

 "You know just because I'm the hospital doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know something is wrong." She said seriously.

"Is that obvious?" He asked smiling.

"I'm your mother, I can tell these things. So, what is wrong? It's must be pretty bad if you came to me."

"It is, I think. But I can't really tell you what is wrong." He said sadly.

"It's ok just tell me what you can, I'll try to help all I can." 

"Well one of my friends is in trouble and I prevent things from getting worse yesterday but this friend won't tell me what happened and they won't let me tell anyone."

"Do you think you need to tell someone?" 

"I think their parents need to know because I think they will help at least more then I can, but I promised that person I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well if this person is in real trouble and you can't really help them then you do need to tell someone but ultimately it's your choice but Eli if you're sacred to break their trust then know this if you save this person then it's worth it." 

Eli got up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome and I hope that helps you."

"It did."

"Oh and thanks for the decorations." She said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you smile again and if doing this caused it then it's worth it." He said leaving.

"Hey." Jessie said as she saw Katie standing by her locker.

"Hey, you." Katie said smiling.

Jessie went and put one of her books in her locker. "So you think can come over to my house after school?" Jessie asked smiling.

"I thought you were grounded." Katie said also smiling.

"I am but if I tell them that you are coming over for school, they won't ask any questions." 

"So are we going to be studying?" 

"What do you think she." She said laughing.

The bell rang. "I'll see you after school. I've got English now."

"Oh have fun." Jesse said walking off and laughing.

Grace walked into English class grabbed a seat in the back. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to have to look him in the eye. She didn't even want him to live. She shivered at the last thought. She had never once thought she would ever wish someone dead. She never had before and she hated him for making her think this way.

He came in to class and everyone started to laugh.

"What happened to you?" Tad asked laughing. 

Mr. Dimitri smiled. "Would all of you people believe I was a bar fight?" 

"No way, so how did you really get that black eye?" Riley asked laughing.

"Someone's fist ran into my face, now let's get to work people because my social life is really none of you business." He said agitated and then he looked at Grace and smiled.

She looked down at her desk and suddenly felt very cold. She reached down for Eli's jacket and knocked over book sack, which hit the person next to her. "I'm so sorry." She said reaching for it. When she finally grabbed it, the zipper came undone and the inside of her books went everywhere's. Everyone laughed. 

Riley went down and started to help her pick it up. She looked at the Tad who was sitting next to her. "Or you dumb or something! The least you could do is help her!" Riley screamed.

Everyone laughed.

She looked at Grace who looked like she was about to cry. "Grace, it is just books. You know what maybe you should go to the bathroom." She suggested.

Grace nodded and left the room.

When Grace left, Mr. Dimitri said, "You know I think I'll go and check on her." He said and left the room. When he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Where are you off in such a hurry?" He asked smiling.

"Get you hands of me!" She screamed. "I never want you hands any where on me!" 

Someone in the hallway stopped and looked at them. "Is everything all right?" The women asked.

"Everything's fine." Mr. Dimitri said smiling.

"Ok." She said and walked off.

"Now if I was you I wouldn't scream like that. You wouldn't want people to think something was wrong." He said smiling.

"Something is wrong. You…"

He put his finger over her mouth. "Are so you claim. You and that brother of yours claim that's what happened but you know as well as I do that if that is what really happened you would have told someone by now and I would not be teaching here. Since you haven't, one would assume that you're lying." He said smiling.

"I'm not lying and you know it!"

"Then why haven't you ran to your mother, father or even that guy of yours?"

"Because…."

"Because you don't want them to know so in other words you have no right to even try to act like I did anything."

"You took advantage of me! You were my favorite teacher and you used that to get what you wanted! You did everything in your power to make me feel like I was nothing! So yes you did do something to me, and I'm not going to let you say you didn't!"

"That's what you claim but what proof do you have? Just your word, which means nothing against my own. I could claim you were the one who…"

She slammed him. "Don't you even finish that sentence! You jerk!" She said walking back to class.

"Hey" Jake said as Lily walked into his office. "What's wrong?" He asked as she sat down.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked shocked.

"If you came here to talk to me then something must be wrong." He said something. "Is it one of the girls?" He asked.

"It's Grace, something wrong but the problem is I don't know what it is." She said.

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Well for one Eli, I think he knows what's going on and he wants to tell me but he can't. Plus she almost bite my head off today when I'm asked her about school. She doesn't normally do that."

"Eli knows what's wrong. Of course that kid seems to cause trouble where ever he goes." Jake said annoyed.

"He's not a bad kid, I actually think he's just being a friend to her.  And I don't think he knows that we're worried about her."

"That's your opinion. But maybe I can get it out of him. He does work here you know."

"Yeah I know but don't. I guess we're just have to wait for either him or Grace decides to tell us."

"You sure you don't want me to?" He asked smiling.

"It sounds like a nice offer but don't."


	26. Chance at Happiness 26

Title: A Chance at happiness 26/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me.

As they headed home, the car was silence except for Eli's music, which was blaring from the stereo. Even though he was trying to pay attention to road, he could not help but notice that Grace seemed a little uneasy. Something had happened today, this much he knew. She seemed to be off in another world probably somewhere's where that jerk could not touch her. He wanted her to feel like he would protect her from him. She did not trust her enough yet though but he would do everything he could to make her trust him like that.

Jessie was staring out at the window at the houses that the passed. Zoe was sitting between her and Katie but she could still see her if she wanted to. She could still remember what happened that day she stayed home from school. She did not know if given the chance it would happen again or if you wanted to. All she did know is that she preferred not to think about it.

Grace was sitting in the front seat thinking back to last night, she could still remember her dream she had had in Eli's arms. She loved the feeling of feeling that secure. She had not felt that way in a long time. He had been the one thing she could not find in anyone else. She was even starting to trust him. "Because you don't want them to know so in other words you have no right to even try to act like I did anything." Dimitri's words came back to her. Maybe she did not trust him as much as she thought she did. If she had, she would have told him everything that he did to her but she had not and because of that, someone else was probably going to get hurt like she had. 

Jake, Rick and Lily were sitting at the table when the kids came in. 

"We'll be up in my room!" Jessie yelled as her and Katie ran up the stairs.

"But…" Rick started to say but it was too late.

Zoe came in and saw Jake. "Daddy!" She said, ran, and hugged him.

Grace and Eli walked in. "You do know we need to talk. You can't keep avoiding me." Eli said.

Grace smiled. "You've never seen my skills of avoidance. They're quite good."

He laughed.  Then he saw Jake, Lily and Rick. 

"Eli, we need to talk to Grace alone for a second." Rick said.

Grace stepped in front of Eli. "No, what ever you have to say to me, Eli can hear too."

"Fine if that's the way you want it." Lily said sitting down. 

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked Jake a little worried.

"Zoe, why don't you go to your room, we need to talk to Grace and Eli." Lily said.

"Ok." She said and headed up to her room.

Grace and Eli sat down.

"So what is this about?" Grace asked annoyed.

"We're concerned about you." Lily said.

"Oh really, why is that?" Grace said aggravated. 

"Grace, you might want to listen to them." Eli suggested. 

Grace looked at him wide-eyed. "You told them?" She got up. "I trusted you and you told them!"

Eli got up and started to walk towards her. "No, I didn't tell them anything. Grace, I promise you, I didn't."

"Grace, Eli didn't tell us anything." Rick said.

"Then why are we having these meeting? And why are you here?" Grace asked again mad.

"Oh excuse me…." Zoe said.

They all turned around and faced her. 

"Didn't I tell you to go upstairs?" Lily asked aggravated.

"You did, I just wanted to ask you a question and then I'll leave." She said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Why is Jesse making out with Katie?" She asked very much serious.

"What?" Rick and Eli asked.

Grace just started laughing. "Finally!" She said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Zoe said. "Why is something wrong?"

"I know we have something to eat in this house, I'll find something for us to eat." Katie said walking down the downstairs. Katie was following her. Everyone was staring at her. " Is something wrong?" She asked.

Lily walked forward to Jessie before Rick had a chance. "Jessie, honey why doesn't Katie go home? I think your dad and you need to talk."

"Why? What's going on? Why does Katie have to leave?" She asked Rick concerned.

"Because Zoe saw you two kissing." Grace said.

"You were spying on me!" She said screaming at Zoe. She turned to Grace. "I bet you're happy! This is exactly what you wanted to happen, but you know what I am still better off than you. At least I do not have to sneak off to my own stepbrother's apartment in the middle of night or steal his books, just to spend time with the person I love!" Jess screamed.

"You know what I was happy for you but forget it. You don't deserve it! And you know what you have no right to spy on us again. First two nights ago and now this. You have no clue what's going on! You couldn't possibly! But you know what if putting me down makes you feel better makes you happy! Then be happy!" She screamed and ran up the stairs crying. 

Eli looked at Jessie furiously. "She's right. You have no right to say those things to her! You have no clue what's she's been though!" Eli screamed and ran up the stairs after Grace.

"Um… can someone please bring me home?" Katie asked. 

Rick turned to face her, he had forgotten she was there. "Lily, Jake can one of you…"

"I'll take her home." Lily said.

"I'm sorry, Jessie." She said passing by her.

"It's ok." She said and hugged her.

She walked off with Lily. 

"I'm going to go." Jake said and started to leave.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Rick said.

"Thanks." He said and closed the door.

"Jessie, can we talk?" Rick asked.

"I don't think I have a choice." Jessie said and headed into the living room with him.  


	27. Chance at Happiness 27

Title: A Chance at happiness 27/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me..  

Eli knocked on Grace's door.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

He leaned up against the door. "Grace, I'm not leaving until I talk to you."

"Well then you'll be here all night." She screamed. 

"That's fine with me." He said sitting on the floor and leaning up against the door.

He heard her feet hitting the floor as she came to the door and opened it.

"If you're going to just sit there, you might as well come in." She said leaving the door open and walking over to her bed and lying down.

He came in and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

She laughed. "Just because I let you come in does not mean I'm going to let you talk." 

"Ok." He said smiling and grabbed one of her books.

When she saw which one he had picked up, she freaked. "Give me that." She said got up and grabbed it from his hands.

"You must have really loved him, if you still hold that book so dear." He said frowning.

"Jessie doesn't know everything Eli. You does not know me. She never has." Grace said throwing the book in the trashcan.

"So then why did…" Eli started to ask.

"Because he was there. He was someone I could touch. I know it sounds stupid but some times when you cannot have what you want you settle for what you can. And I could have him. I knew that from the moment I started flirting with him. I knew where it was going to lead and he is right I did want it. Just not from him and not like that." She said sadly as the tears started to follow.

 "Grace, I know you don't want to tell but what did he do?" He asked with a little hesitation. 

"I know he'll do it again, Eli. If given the chance he will do it again and to another person, if I do not say anything. My silence could cause another innocent person to get hurt." She took a deep a breath. "Eli, he…. he…" She started to shake. "I can't do this. I cannot sit here and have you look at me when I tell you this. I can't stand the judgment." She got up and started to walk to the door.

He got up, walked towards her, and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Eli jumped back shocked. "I'm sorry." He said.

When she saw how hurt he was, she started to cry and sink to the floor. "I'm so sorry. I should not have screamed you. I should not have gone to that room. I should have stopped him…." She was rocking back and forth now.

He went over to her, held on to her, and let her cry. "Grace, this isn't your fault. Please do not blame yourself. I cannot stand to watch you blame yourself. You are too sweet to deserve the hell he put you through."

She looked him in the eye. "But Eli, I knew he would do this. I knew he wanted it. I should have known better than to be alone with him that day." 

"Grace, what did he do to you?" Eli asked again but this time not with hesitance.

"Eli, he raped me." She said and stated to cry harder.

At that moment, Eli felt tons of fury built up in side of him. This man had taken the girl he loved and made her in to a person, he could not even recognize. He hated him for it and he hated him self even more for not being there for her when this all started, not being a good enough friend for her to run to when she got sacred. 

Jessie sat down next to Rick on the couch. Rick was still obviously nervous and shocked.

"Jessie, when did this happen?" Rick asked a little uncertain about what to say. 

"It didn't just happen dad. It well… I don't really know how to explain it to you." She said herself too a little uncertain about what to say.

"Do you love Katie, Jessie?" He asked having trouble getting the words out.

"I don't know yet, but I do know that I like being with her. She… well she understands me and seems to really care about me and I haven't been able to find that anyone else." 

"But what about Tad?" 

She laughed. "Tad is a friend and I know sooner or later I'll have to tell him that but right now I'm not sure Katie and I or ready for the whole school to know about us yet. I wasn't even ready for you, Eli or mom to know about this yet."

"Why didn't you want us to know about the two of you? Were you sacred we would not be ok with it?"

"Are you ok with this?" She asked smiling.

"I'm shocked but I love you and I'll love you no matter what you do. That will never change." 

"You promise?"

He smiled. "I promise, but you've got to promise me that if anything happens, you will tell me."

"I'm not so sure you want me to do that because you have no clue what happens in my life." She said smiling.

"Dad, can you please come back to the house. I need to talk to you." Grace said into the phone. 

"Is everything all right?" Jake asked.

"Dad, please just come over here." Grace said putting the phone down.

She turned to Eli. "One down, two to go."

"You can do this, Grace. I know you." Eli said following her down stairs. 

Rick, Jessie and Lily looked up when they heard both of them come down.

Jessie got up and walked over to Grace. "Grace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." 

"It's ok, Jessie, but can I please talk to my mom and Rick for a second alone?" She asked.

 "Yeah sure." She said and started to head up to her room but stopped by Eli. "Can you forgive me?" 

He hugged her. "I can always forgive you." 

After Jessie left, Grace and Eli walked over to Lily and Rick. "Dad is on his way." Grace said.

"I guess we'll wait till then." Lily said nervously.


	28. Chance at Happiness 28

Title: A Chance at happiness 28/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me..  

Grace sat down in the chair with Eli holding her. Everyone was waiting for her to say something. She didn't know if you could. If you could get the words out of her mouth. She leaned closer to Eli and he held on to her tighter. He knew what she needed now and he was trying to give it to her.

Lily finally spoke up. "Gracie, we know something's wrong and we're worried. Can you please tell us what's going on?"

"I don't know if can…" Grace said a little hesitant.

"Grace, I know you can." Eli whispered in her ear.

"Grace, did someone hurt you?" Jake asked.

"Yes, someone did." Grace said.

"Who ever it is, I'm going to kill them!" He screamed getting up.

"Jake, I don't think that's what Grace's wants." Eli said.

"You don't know what she wants!" Jake said still screaming.

Grace got up. "Dad, please, Eli's right. I don't want that. I didn't come down here to tell you just so you get beat the person up."

Jake sat down and so did Grace.

"Gracie, who hurt you?" Lily asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Mr. Dimitri." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"Mr. Dimitri is a dead man!" Jake said again getting up.

"Jake, sit down!" Rick screamed getting annoyed.

He sat back down.

"What did he do?" Lily asked half-knowing the answer.

"He raped me." She said starting to cry. 

Eli held on to her and let her cry.

"Oh, Gracie." Lily said. "I'm so sorry." She said going over to her. 

Grace got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry to Mom. I shouldn't have let this happened." 

"Oh no, Gracie. Don't say that, this wasn't your fault." Lily said in tears.

Rick got up and walked over to Eli. "Let's leave the three of them alone. I want to talk to you any way."

Eli got up and started to follow him in to the kitchen. 

Jake stopped him. "Thanks, Eli."

"For what?" Eli asked.

"For being there for her when this happened. As much as I wish you would have came to me, I'm glad you did have to you run to." Jake said and shock Eli's hand.

"I was just happened to be the one to pick her up from school, if it had been you she would have done the same thing." 

"Well either way, thanks." Jake said.

Jessie was sitting on the stairs, when Grace made her confession. She could not believe that Mr. Dimitri had done this. How could he have done this to her! She got up and walked to her room. Grace had been through so much lately; no wonder Eli and her were so close. She now had a new respect for Grace. She had been so strong. She had not stopped coming to school or got into a corner and cried. Jessie wished she could be like that. She promised her self for that minute on she was going to go out of way to help Grace. If the people at school started to talk, she was going to stop them. She was going to actually try to be a sister. Grace.

"What is it, Dad?" Eli asked once they got into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. I have seen the way Grace is looking at you for support. I'm glad to see that she found a friend in you." Rick said.

"Thanks, but I feel so bad for her. She is so shaken up right now that I do not think she even knows what to do. She's got so much to go through still and I don't want her to have to go through that alone."

"I know, but I'm glad she finally said something. That guy deserves to be in jail and it think if Jake and Lily start in that guy there is no doubt he'll be in their pretty quick."

"I hope so. He seems to think nothing will happen to him. I told you all of you would go after him that the one punch I gave him was nothing compared to watch the rest of you would do."

"You punched?" Rick asked smiling.

"Yeah, he had Grace by the arms when I came in so I punched him to get him off of her." Eli said also smiling

"Well that's the least he deserves. I would have done the same thing to him." Rick said.

Rick and Eli walked back into the living room. 

Lily was still holding on to Grace but when Grace saw Eli come in she went over to him.

Eli saw Lily face that first was shocked but then she smiled and mouthed the words "thank you" to him.

Rick sat down next to Lily and held her hand tight.

"We've decided to find a rape counselor in the area for Grace. I think I'll check out RAINN's website. We are going to go to school to tomorrow and talk to the principal, the three of us. I'm going to drop Grace's off at the counselor on the way." Lily said to Rick.

"Sounds like a good plan. If you need a lawyer…" Rick started to say.

"I think I have an idea of who to get." Lily said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Jake said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." Grace said. 

"You might want to try to get some sleep." Lily said to her.

Grace looked at Eli. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"I stay with you till wake up." Eli said smiling.

Then started to walk up the stairs, Lily and Rick stopped them. "How about Grace, stay on the couch tonight. Eli you can take the chair." They suggested.

Eli and Grace came back down the stairs. "I'll go get you some blankets." Eli said and went to the closet.

Grace looked at her parents. "Stop worrying, Eli is going to take care of me tonight."

They both looked at her a little shocked by her words. 

"He's going to help me sleep, knowing someone is watching over me helps." Grace said trying to explain.

"In that case I'm glad you have him." Lily said and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Jake gave her hug. "You know I never knew I had such a strong daughter. I'm really proud of you." He said and started to leave.

Rick came over to her. "I know you don't really like me sometimes but I just want to I'm sorry."

She hugged him. "Rick, I do like you and thanks for caring so much."

"It's easy, you're a very sweet person." He said and started to head off to bed.

Eli came down the stairs as Rick passed. "Take good care of her." Rick said.

"I will." Eli said with a smile, headed to the couch, and handed Grace the blankets.

"Do you think you'll actually sleep?" Eli asked.

"Will you hold again tonight?" She asked.

"If you want me to, I will." He said.

She nodded her head. "But I'll be back I'm going to go change. I'll be though."

Grace headed up to her room and Eli fixed the blankets and waited.

When Grace finally came down Eli was asleep. She just smiled and lay in his arms.

Lily tuned off the computer and got into bed. "I found someone." She said as she lay looking at the ceiling.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm not. I just found out that my little girl was abused. I hate myself for allowing that happened. All the signs were there. I should have stopped it." Lily said.

"You couldn't of. She did not tell anyone, Lily. There was no way you could have stopped it. Please tell you me you know that." He said.

"I'm her mother, I'm suppose to protect her and I didn't. I'm never going to get over that." She said crying.

"I know, I know." He said holding her and understanding completely because he felt the same way.

Jake walked over to Maddie's baby crib and watched her sleeping. "I want let you get hurt, Maddie. I promise you that. I'm going to do better with you than I did with Grace. You're my daughter and I love you. I want you to always know that and I want you to run to me if something ever happens to you." He said tears starting to roll down his face. "I want you to love, Maddie and know that I will always take care of you no matter what." He said and started to think about baby, Grace. He had done something wrong when he raced her. Something so wrong that she didn't trust him enough, she didn't expect him to be able to protect her like he could. He had failed Grace but he wasn't going to fail Maddie or Zoe. 


	29. Chance at Happiness 29

Title: A Chance at happiness 29/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who were wondering since Jessie I now gay then I might try to play that in but I'm not sure. Oh and I'm bring in something that happened with the gay/straight alliance thing so bare with me..  

Eli sits down on his bed and hits the on button on the radio. "Me And A Gun" by Tori Amos came on the radio.

 "5am Friday morning Thursday night far from sleep   
I'm still up and driving can't go home obviously  
So I'll just change direction cause they'll soon know where I live   
And I wanna live   
Got a full tank and some chips" 

Eli thoughts went to Grace. She was going through so much right now and he wished that he could be there for her; he wanted to always be there for her. She had found him as a friend now and he was glad about that, he just hoped that she realized that he was always going to be there for her. All the sudden he thought of something, something he would do for her to make her feel better.

"It was me and a gun and a man on my back   
And I sang "holy holy" as he buttoned down his pants" 

Grace walked into the office. 

The lady got up. "You must be Grace Manning, I'm Faith Harris." She said reaching her hand out to Grace.

Grace walked past her hand and sat down in the chair across from where Faith was sitting. 

"Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk to but Grace I can't help if you don't talk to me." Faith said.

"How could you possibly help me? You have no clue what I've been through." Grace said aggravated.

"That's where you're wrong. Grace. I help counsel because I know what they have gone though. See Grace, I was raped by a person I went to school with in high school. Therefore, I know what you are feeling and I know that you need help getting through this and I want to help you. Do you think you could let me?" Faith asked hoping to get through to her.

"I'm sorry. I did not know. Ok, yes I'll try but I really don't know how to start." Grace said a little nervous.

"Well how about you start by telling me what happened that day."  Faith suggested.

"Ok, well I went to his classroom because I had to see him about a paper…"

"You can laugh  
Its kind of funny  
Things you think  
Times like these  
Like I haven't seen Barbados so I must get out of this"

"Yes I wore a slinky red thing   
Does that mean I should spread for you,   
your friends   
Your father  
Mr Ed"

Lily, Rick and Jake were sitting in the chairs in front of the principal's desk. "I'm sorry, Mrs. and Mr. Sammler and Mr. Manning. Be assured that our school will start investigating this as soon as possible."

They all looked up when the door opened. "Is there something wrong…" Mr. Dimitri said as he opened the door. 

Jake and Rick jumped up and went after him.

Before Lily or the principal could stop them, they had Mr. Dimitri pinned up against the wall.

Mr. Dimitri looked scared but he was still trying to weasel his way out of it. "Look I don't know what you two thinking you are doing but you aren't going to get away with this!"

"Shut up! You jerk! You deserve what ever you get!" Jake said and punched him in his other eye.

"Jake!" Lily screamed shocked but not trying to stop him.

"You took advantage of a young girl that we all love and for that you deserve to pay!" Rick screamed and punched him in the mouth.

When they finally let go of him, he was smiling. "You know your son did the same thing last time he saw me but it didn't do him any good either. Now I want to know why I was just attacked?" He said looking at the principal.

"Mr. Dimitri, I brought you into my office because charges have been brought up against you." 

"What kind of charges?" Mr. Dimitri asked.

"You're charged with the rape of Grace Manning…"

"You've got to be kidding me! Grace is my favorite student! That is preposterous!" Mr. Dimitri screamed.

"Don't lie, you know it's true!" Jake screamed, Mr. Dimitri backed up.

"Well Mr. Dimitri, they have proof."

The door opened and cop came in. "Augustine Dimitri?" The cop asked. 

"That's him." Jake and Rick said.   

The cop walked over to him. "Augustine Dimitri, you are under arrest for the rape of Grace Manning." He said and started to put the cuffs on him.

As he started to haul him out, he said. "Tell Grace, that I miss her." He said with a smile.

"The bastard!" Jake screamed and went after him but the cop stopped him.

"It was me and a gun and a man on my back   
But I haven't seen Barbados so I must get out of this"

"He said that I'm going to get the grade because he knew I wanted and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get his hands off me but his grip was so tight. He pushed me on the top of his desk. I screamed and he covered up my mouth and said that he would try to be gentle and then he started to take of my pants. Then he grabbed one of my breasts and smiled. I started to cry but he wouldn't stop and before I knew it he was inside of me and he was smiling. I couldn't help but think that I had caused him to think that I wanted this. When he finally was done he pulled my underwear and pants back up and his too. He let go off me and said that it was worth the wait and I went to hit him and he grabbed my arms and said Grace, you know I never realized how beautiful you are. Then Eli came in…"

"Who's Eli?" 

"My step-brother and a good friend of mine. Well he came in and hit Mr. Dimitri and then talked to Mr. Dimitri and took me home." Grace was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." She offered her a tissue.

Grace took it. "Thanks. Um… how much longer?"

"You've been here for two hours so why don't you call a ride?" She suggested.

"I will, thanks, Faith." Grace said getting up and smiling.

"Wait, Grace." Faith said.

Grace stopped in the door way. "What?"

Faith got and grabbed something. "Here I think you need to take this home and take it. That way there are no unanswered questions left."

Grace took it from her and looked at it. It was a pregnancy test. "Um…. Thanks."

"Grace, I know you don't want to take it but it's better than not knowing." She said.

"Your making great progress, Grace. I hope you keep it up."

"Me too." Grace said leaving.

And I know what this means   
Me and Jesus a few years back used to hang   
And he said "it's your choice babe just remember   
I don't think you'll be back in 3 days time so you choose well"

"Tell me whats right   
Is it my right to be on my stomach  
of Fred's Seville "

The bell rang in school and everyone came out of the classroom and was shocked to see Mr. Dimitri getting hauled off and heard him say "Tell Grace I miss her."

"Oh my gosh." One student said.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as Jesse came out of her last hour.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said as she walked by a student and she heard.

"I heard Mr. Dimitri and Grace Manning slept together and now she's blaming him and calling it rape." One of the students said.

Jesse went up to her. "That's not what happened! Grace would never do that!"

The girl looked at her shocked. "And how would you know?"

"Because I'm her step-sister."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said walking off.

"Jessie, what did happen?" Riley asked walking up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Grace's, did that jerk do something to her?" Riley asked worried.

"You know what I can't tell that." Jessie said walking off.

"It was me and a gun and a man on my back   
But I haven't seen Barbados so I must get out of this"

"And do you know Carolina  
Where the biscuits are soft and sweet  
These things go through your head when there's a man on your back   
And you're pushed  
flat on your stomach  
it's not a classic Caddilac"

"Grace, are you ok?" Eli asked as they pulled up into the driveway.

She got out. "I'm far from ok, Eli but thanks for asking." She said as she headed into the house.

"I'm sorry, Grace." He said sadly.

"It's not your fault." She asked she headed up stairs.

He followed her slowly.

When she got to her room, she screamed.

He walked in. "Are you ok?"

"I'm better now. Did you do this?" She asked smiling.

He smiled. "Thought you might need something to help cheer you up." He said.

She went over to him and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Eli they are beautiful."

"Just glad to see you smiling." He said.

"It was me and a gun and a man on my back   
But I haven't seen Barbados so I must get out of this  
I haven't seen Barbados so I must get out of this"


	30. Chance at Happiness 30

Title: A Chance at happiness 30/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews and for those of you who are asking if the whole rape thing is because I've been throw an experience of my own, the answer is yes and no it wasn't at school. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net

Jessie knocked on the bathroom door. "Grace?" Jessie said through the door. "Are you ok? You've been in there for a long time." Jessie said worried.

"Come in." Grace said softly.

Jessie opened the door and walked in. "What have you been doing…." Then she saw what on the bathroom counter.. "Grace, are you…."

"I've been to sacred to look. I've just been letting it sit there and worrying about what it might mean." She nervous.

"Do you want me to?" Jessie asked.

"I don't' know if I'm ready to hear or see what's that thing says because if I am pregnant, I don't know what I'd do." Grace said worried.

"But Grace you might not be pregnant and wouldn't you want to know that?" She said.

"I guess but I still can't…" Grace said nervously.

"It's ok, I will" Jessie went over to the counter and read it. "Grace…"

"What does it say Jessie?" Grace asked nervously.

"So why did you get her flowers?" Zoe asked as she came into Eli's room.

Eli turned around and almost jumped. "Zoe, what are you doing in my room?" He asked annoyed.

"You know if you locked the door I won't be able to come in freely as I choose." Zoe said smiling and sat down on his bed. "So write any songs lately?"

"You know I've been meaning to lock my door." He said walking over and closing it. "Now Zoe why are you really in here? I know you don't care about my music." He said smiling and sat down next to her on his bed.

"Because I want to know what's going on with Grace and I know you know or you would not have brought her flowers, her favorite flowers. So what's going on?" Zoe asked worried.

"You know what Zoe don't worry about it, Grace is just has this problem and it's getting to her…"Eli started to say.

But Zoe interrupted him. "What kind of problem? And why do you know about and I don't?"

"Zoe, the best thing you can do right now is not worry about stop asking questions." He said getting up and trying to get her out of his room.

"But Eli…." She said but it was too late he had already closed the door.

"Who did you're appointment go?" Lily asked Grace came down for dinner.

"Fine." Grace said and sat down between Eli and Jessie.

"Well what exactly happen Grace?" Judy asked.

"Can you two let her come up for air please!" Jessie said.

"Thank you, Jessie. I agree can you please just let me eat in peace with out reminding me of the r…." She started to say but Eli stopped her.

"About the doctor's appointment right?" He said looking at Grace and then at Zoe.

"Right, the doctor's appointment. Which let me tell you that that was loads of fun." Grace said sarcastically.

"It's not exactly meant to be fun, Grace. It's meant to help you." Lily said seriously.

"Your mother's right. It is helping you right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Faith is a big help and she's one of the nicest people I eve met." She said overly cheery.

"Grace, do you think that you could be serious for one second?" Rick asked.

Grace stood up. "Be serious? You mean act like the way I have been acting ever since that bastard raped me! No Rick, I wouldn't possible know how to act serious!" 

"Grace, come sit down please." Eli said getting up and tying to calm her down and it worked because Grace did sit down.

"Who raped you, Grace? What's going on?" Zoe asked worried.

"Oh great!" Lily said.

"She might as well know because Faith wants my whole family including Rick, Jessie, Eli and Karen to be there tomorrow after school." Grace said seriously.

"What does eh want us there for?" Jake asked worried.

"I don't know to have a party. What do you think Dad? To discuss what happened obviously." Grace said annoyed.

"What time?" Rick asked.

"Right after I get off of school so if you call can manage I'd like for you to be there." She said getting up.

"Grace, we're are you going?" Lily asked.

"To take a bath, if that's ok with the rest of this family." Grace said annoyed.

"It's fine." Lily said as Grace left the room.

"Mom, what is she talking about?" Zoe asked.


	31. Chance at Happiness 31

Title: A Chance at happiness 31/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

 (oh and the chapter before this was a type when I listed everyone  who faith wanted to see I mean Judy not Karen)

"Grace?" Eli asked as he knocked on her door.

"Come in, Eli." She said as she put her brush down.

Eli entered her room. "How you holding up?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

"As best as I can but you're helping." She said smiling and sat down on her bed next to him.

"How I am helping?" He asked a little shocked.

"Well for one these flowers, they defiantly brightened up my day." She said smiling. "And soon or later I'll be able to repay you for everything."

"Don't worry about repaying me, just being able to see you smile is enough to make up for everything I've done."

"Well no matter what you say I am going to do something for you."

"Oh really and what exactly is it that you have in mind?" He asked a little worried.

"Oh what am I scaring you now?" She laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see but it'll be worth the wait I can promise you that." 

"Oh in that case then I'll be waiting." He said laughing. 

They both looked up as Lily came in. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked as she came in.

"No, not at all. I will leave you two alone. Grace, I'll see you downstairs." Eli said as he started to walk out the door.

"So Mom, what do you want?" Grace asked as Lily sat down next to Grace on her bed.

"You and Eli have become close." Lily said.

"Yeah, he's been really nice through this whole thing." Grace said getting up and walking over to the flowers and smelling them.

"Eli?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, when I got home today after seeing Faith, he had these out for me." She said smiling.

"Yeah, he seems to really care about you." Lily said a little nervous.

"Ok, mom I know where this is leading and don't go there. Eli and I are just really good friends." Grace said facing her.

"You mean really good siblings right?" Lily asked hoping that Grace would agree.

"What I mean is we are really good friends, we aren't good siblings because we aren't siblings, mother. What's so wrong with me and Eli being friends?" She asked.

"It's just so soon after…." Lily started to say.

"After the rape you can say it. If I can say it you can say it."

"Ok it's just so soon after the rape for you to be getting so close to another guy." Lily said.

"And how would you know, you've never been raped!" Grace said mad.

"Grace, I know I've never been in your situation but for what I've heard from people that have been in the same situation don't usually…." Lily started to say.

"Don't usually… Why do I have to do everything like every one else, mother? I'm not everyone else. "  She said getting mad.

"That's not what I meant, Grace." Lily said a little shocked about her reaction.

"Well I don't really care what you meant, mother. I'm tired so if you'd excuse me I'd like to go to sleep." Grace said annoyed.

"In the case then goodnight, Gracie." She said going to give her a kiss.

Grace turned her check. "Goodnight." 

As Lily left the room and closed the door, Grace started crying. "Mother." She said putting her hands on her stomach. 

"Hey Jessie." Eli said as he came into the living room.

Jessie put down the phone. "Hey Eli, how you doing?" She asked as he came in and he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm fine I guess but you know what we need to talk." Eli said seriously.

"We need to talk to about what?" Jessie asked thinking that he meant Grace.

"About you and Katie, are you ok Jessie? You look worried." Eli asked worried.

"Oh me and Katie right. What do you want to know?" Jessie asked.

"What did you think I wanted to talk about?" Eli asked shocked.

"Nothing. So again I'll ask what do you want to know?" Jessie asked serious.

"I just want you to know that I'm ok with it." He said.

"Oh really then why do you look so uncomfortable?" Jessie asked smiling.

Eli laughed. "Because this is just going to take a while to get to use to."

"Excuse me?" Grace said.

Jessie got up. "I'll leave you to alone. Good night, Grace, Eli."

"Good night, Jessie." They both said.

"Ok, so you ready to go to sleep?" Eli asked.

"Yes."

"You ready to go to bed?" Rick asked Lily.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Ok that's not very believable." Rick said as Lily came into bed.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood to be very happy." Lily said sadly.

"It's ok, I don't expect you to be." Rick said.

There was a knock at the door. "Mom?" Zoe said.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on with Grace?" Zoe asked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rick said getting up and living.

"Thanks." Lily said. "Zoe, honey come into the bed with me." 

Zoe came into the bed. "Ok, so what happened?"

"Do you remember Grace's English teach, Mr. Dimitri?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he directed her play right?" 

"Right, Mr. Dimitri well he raped her." 

"He did what! How he could he have done that to her!" Zoe said starting to cry.

"Zoe, honey it's ok." She said and held her.


	32. Chance at Happiness 32

Title: A Chance at happiness 32/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

(ok I know yall are getting annoyed about this but ok this is the final list of everyone who is going to be at the therapy: Grace, Zoe, Lily, Judy, Rick, Karen, Eli, Jessie, Jake and Tiffany) 

As they pulled up to school, everyone just sat in the car not saying anything for a very long time.

Finally Eli spoke up "Jessie, why don't you go in I need to talk to Grace alone." 

"Ok, but Grace I'll be waiting outside. I don't want you to go in alone." Jessie said getting out of the car. 

"Thanks, Jessie." Grace said and then turned to Eli. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" 

"I wanted to make sure that you're ok with going back to school." Eli said worried

"Do you want the truth?" She asked smiling.

"That would be nice." He said smiling.

"No, I'm not ok with going with going back to school but I have to eventually Eli. I don't really have a choice." Grace said seriously.

"I know you right but I also know that this is going to be very hard for you. I wish there was something I could do." Eli said.

"Just be here to being to Faith's after school, that's enough." She said as she started to get out of the car.

"Will do." He said as she closed the door.

"You ok?" Rick asked Lily was still sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

"I'm just nervous about this appointment this afternoon."  Lily said worried.

"Well I will be there with you the whole thing and so will Judy." Rick said.

"Yeah Sam's is suppose to drop her off or are we going to pick up Karen?" She asked

"Yes we are but you just changed the subject and I think we need to really." Rick said seriously.

She laughed. "You noticed that huh. And I know you're right but I really don't want to talk right now actually I just don't want to have to think about it. You understand." Lily hoping he would.

"Yeah, I think I do and it's ok. Do you have to work or can we spend the day together?" Rick asked smiling.

"No, I don't and I'd love to spend the day with you. Just promise you'll try to help forget all that's happened in the last couple of days." She said smiling.

"It will be my goal for the day." He said smiling and holding her. 

"First I won't you to come with some where's." She said smiling.

"Oh Mrs. Sammler, what do you have planned?" He asked smiling.

"You see." She said laughing.

Grace and Jessie walked in to school together. As soon as people saw Grace, they started whispering.

"Grace, just ignore them." Jessie said.

"I'm trying, Jessie. I just can't stand them all watching me." Grace said seriously.

"Come with me." She said pulling her into the bathroom.

"Ok, why are we in here?" Grace asked confused.

"I want you to look in the mirror." Jessie said.

"Ok, why am I looking in the mirror?" Grace asked annoyed.

"I want you to see that the person that everyone is talking about the same person that you've always been and that you're a strong person who can make it through this."

"And I suppose to see this all in the mirror?" Grace asked smiling.

"No but it's what I and everyone else see when we look at you." Jessie said smiling. "Did that help at all?" 

"Not really but give me a little while. Ok?" Grace asked.

"I'll give you all the time you need." Jessie said.

The bell rang. "I think we have to go to class now." Grace said smiling.

"Ok, good luck." Jessie said as she walked to her class.

Grace walked into her English class and everyone looked up. She took the only seat left.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come back to school after everything." One girl said that was sitting behind her.

"I know after everything that she did and getting Mr. Dimitri fired…." One of the people said back to her.

"Can you two jerks shut up! You two have done worse things, then Grace has even thought of so you can't talk." Katie, who was sitting next to Grace, said.

"Thanks." Grace whispered to her.

"It's no big deal, you'd the same for me and Jessie so…" Katie said.

"I get but still thanks." Grace said smiling.


	33. Chance at Happiness 33

Title: A Chance at happiness 33/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Hey Karen. How you doing?" Lily asked as Rick placed Karen in the car.

"Hi Lily, I'm fine." She said through her teeth. 

Rick got in the drive seat. "So Karen how are you doing?" 

"She's fine." Lily said.

Rick looked at Lily like she was crazy. 

"I already told her." Karen said as Rick turned back to the road and started driving.

"How long is this going take?" Karen asked.

"We don't really know yet." Lily said back in response.

"Anyone want to tell where we're going?" Karen asked annoyed.

"You don't know?" Lily asked shocked.

"No, if I knew I wouldn't be asking would I." Karen said with sarcasm.

"You didn't tell her?" Lily asked Rick shocked.

"I thought Eli or Jessie would." Rick said defensively.

"They didn't so can one of you please tell me where we are going and why are we going there." Karen said agitated.

"We're going to Grace's rape counselor because Grace was rapped by her English teacher. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Lily asked annoyed.

"No." Karen said sadly. "And I'm sorry." She said meaning it.

"Can you two stop arguing!" Grace said aggravated as Jessie and Zoe stopped arguing.

 "Are you ok?" Zoe asked annoyed. "You seem a little on edge." 

Jessie kicked her. "Shut up." She whispered.

"It's ok, Jessie. Zoe, I'm just a little nervous about the meeting." Grace said serious.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zoe asked.

"No but thanks for thanks for the offer." Grace said.

"Can all of you imagine everyone together for this and not killing each other?" Jessie said trying to lighten up the moment.

Grace laughed. "This is will be a event that we will remember." 

"It'll be a miracle more than anything if everyone gets out of there in one peace." Zoe said laughing.

They pulled up the parking lot. Jessie and Zoe got out.  Grace and Eli stayed in the car.

"You going to be ok?" Eli asked.

"I don't but do you think you could hold my hand and keep reassuring me I can get through this?" She asked looking in to his eyes.

"I'd love to." He said getting out of the car and waiting for her and then taking her hand and walking iwht her to the office.

"How long do you think you'll be here?" Sam asked as he and Jamie walked Judy to the office door. 

"I have no clue. I don't any one really knows but I'll call yall when I'm done ok." She said giving Sam a kiss.

"You can't not bring Maddie in there." Jake walking up said angrily to Tiffany.

"But your whole family is here I can't find a baby sister." Tiffany said back to him.

"Well she's isn't coming in there with us." Jake said.

"You know I can watch her." Sam spoke up.

"No!" Jake and Tiffany said quickly.

"You don't really have any other choice." Sam said.

"I don't care you're never watching my daughter." Jake said.

Tiffany pulled him aside. "Jake, we really don't have a choice. He can't be that bad. I mean is a father." She pointed out.

"Ok." They walked back over to 3 of them. "Ok you can watch her but Sam if you so much as touch a hair on her head I will kill you." Jake said seriously.

"If I can't touch her then how am I going to take her?" He asked laughing.

"Sam!" Judy said and elbowed him.

"What?" He asked still laughing.

"What's going on?" Rick asked as Eli, Grace, Zoe, Jessie, him, Lily and Karen walked up.

"Sam is going to watch Maddie for us while we're here." Tiffany said smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Grace and Eli sad. Jessie and Zoe laughed.

"Or you really that desperate?"  Rick asked and Karen and Lily laughed.

"I'm not that bad." Sam said defensively.

"Just make sure to tell Jamie everything there is to know about Maddie and you won't have to worry about Sam forgetting anything." Rick suggested.

"Either way my threat still stands." Jake said as everyone headed into Faith's office. Everyone but Jake and Tiffany were laughing.

"Ok everyone take a seat. First, let me introduce my self. I am Faith Harris and since there are so many of you how about you each tell me who you are and how you are related to Grace. Will start with the young man how sitting next to Grace." Faith said pointing to Eli.

"Oh well I'm Eli Sammler and I'm Grace's stepbrother."

"I'm Jessie, his sister and Grace's stepsister."

"I'm Zoe Manning, Grace's little sister."

"I'm Judy, Grace's aunt by her mother's side."

"I'm Lily Sammler, Grace's Mother."

"I'm Rick Sammler, Grace's step-father and the father of Jessie and Eli."

"I'm Karen, I have no relation to Grace but I'm the mother of Jessie and Eli."

"I'm Jack Manning , Grace's father."

"And I'm Tiffany, I'm not really related Grace but I'm the mother of Grace's half-sister, Maddie."

"Ok now that's that done let's get started…."


	34. Chance at Happiness 34

Title: A Chance at happiness 34/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Ok, so where do I put her?" Sam asked as him, Jamie and Maddie came though the door.

"Well a crib would be good." Jamie suggested.

"No crib." Sam said quickly.

"I was a baby at one point in time wasn't I? So shouldn't you know how to do this?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

"You're right. I should. Ok since there is no crib, we can put her my bed and surround her with pillows?" He asked Jamie hoping he was right.

"Good, job dad." He said as he followed him into his bedroom where they put lay Maddie down to sleep on his bed.

"The monitor?" Jamie suggested as they started to leave the room.

"Right." Sam said as he picked up the monitor and headed into the art room with Jamie.

"Ok not that's that done let's get started I'm guessing that you all know why we're here right?" Faith asked and everyone nodded.

"Ok first of let my state that the only reason I asked all of you here was because each everyone of you have or do play a part in Grace's life and how you handle what has happened either has affected Grace or will affect Grace. Speaking of which there are three people in this room who I think need go to anger management classes and you know who you are. That is not to say that I'm not glad to see that Mr. Dimitri had two blacks eyes from Eli and Jake and one broken jaw from Rick. It is just that I think there are better ways to handle the feelings that you are all having then to beat the crap out of the guy."

"That's your opinion." Jake said and everyone laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Manning and is but it's also your daughter's who may I add shares some similar traits with you because she her self has hit the man."

"Way to go, Grace." Eli said.

Grace laughed. "I'm glad to see that you're all so glad." 

"Also I'd like to point out there is no same way from people to handle being raped. If there were, then I would write a book, it would be come a bestseller and I would be out of a job. But there's isn't and so no matter what you've heard from other people who have been in this position, Grace is different and shouldn't be compared to anyone else.  And all though most people who have been raped find it hard to form any kind of a relationship with any guy after being raped, Grace has been able to through Eli."

Grace squeezed his hand.

"And Karen even though you and Tiffany probably don't think you need to be here there is in a fact a reason. Karen the reason I asked you here was because since your daughter and on both live in the house with Grace they both have constant interaction with her and I thought you would want to know what was going on. And this will be last time I'm going to ask you to come in. Plus I want you to see how your children are handling this. Mainly your son, Grace asked that you come because she wanted you to know Eli has done for her. Grace I guess you can take it from here."

Eli looked at Grace a little shocked. "Karen, I know you don't really know me that well and you're probably don't like me that much either but I thought the very least you should know what your son has been doing for me. Eli was the one who picked me up the say and it happened and be the crap out of Mr. Dimitri. After the rape, he took me home and because I made him promise he didn't tell anyone what had happened to me but he allowed me a place to sleep that night because I couldn't sleep and ever since then he's been there to guide me through this and still helps me get through the nights which are really hard."

Karen smiled. "Thank you, Grace. And Eli…."

Eli looked at her a little worried about what she was going to say. 

"Eli, I'm very proud of you." Karen said and Eli smiled.

"No back to what I was going to say about Tiffany. The only reason I really asked you hear was because you're the only person in this whole group of people that seems to be able to get close to Mr. Manning. And even though he wouldn't like to admit, he needs support through this too because he can't just go around beating everyone up."

Jake laughed. "Why not?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Faith said smiling. "And other than that everyone else I will be meeting with at different times during my sessions with Grace. So you are all free to go but Grace I need to talk to you."

Everyone started to leave. Eli waited. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah just wait for me, ok?" She asked smiling.

"So did you take the test?" Faith asked.

"Yes."

"And what did it say?" Faith asked, turned, and faced Grace.

"That I was pregnant." She said.

Eli who was waiting out side the door heard this and started to feel very sorry for Grace. 

Grace finally walked out side. "Are you ok?" Eli asked as she came out.

"I'm fine so did you like part of your payback?" She asked smiling.

He laughed. "I loved it but Grace I'm worried about you." He said seriously.

"Don't be, I'll be fine." She said and Eli did not believe her.

"So what did you think of out day together?" Lily asked smiling as they dropped Karen off.

"I don't really know what to say." He said still a little shocked.

"Well how about you tell me if you're happy or sad." She suggested.

"Neither at this point I'm just shocked." He said seriously.

"Ok for now that's ok but sooner or later…"

"I know I'm going to have to say something."

"Sam?" Judy asked as she came into his apartment with Jake and Tiffany.

"Yeah?" He asked him and Jamie came out of the art area carrying the monitor.

"Where's Maddie?" Jake asked.

"She's still sleeping. She hasn't made a sound since I laid her down to sleep." He said smiling.

"Oh really." He said as he grabbed he monitor out of Sam's hand. "Maybe that was because you didn't have the thing on!" Jake screamed.

"Oh no!" Tiffany said.

"I knew we forgot something." Jamie said.


	35. Chance at Happiness 35

Title: A Chance at happiness 35/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Maddie!" Tiffany yelled at she ran into Sam's bedroom. 

Jake, Sam, Judy and Jamie followed her.

"Where is she?" Tiffany asked she looked on the bed where Maddie had been laid down.

Jake went up to Sam. "Where is she! You better find her now!"

"I don't know where she is. I laid her down right here and…  She couldn't have walked away could she have?" Sam asked shocked.

"She can't even crawl yet, Sam." Tiffany screamed at Sam.

"I'm sorry. I really she must be here." Sam said sacred.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said from the living room.

"What?" Sam asked as they all followed him into the living room.

"Oh my goodness, Jake come see this!" Tiffany screamed.

"What did you find Maddie?" Jake asked as he came in.

"Oh how cute." Judy said.

"What's going on in here?" Jake asked as he pushed past Sam. "She's crawling." Jake said smiling walked over to Maddie and picked her up. "She's finally crawling." He said to Tiffany and Judy.

"Yeah, isn't she so cute?" Tiffany said to Jake.

"Yes, she is." Jake said smiling.

"So everything's forgiven right?" Sam asked.

"You can sleep safe tonight but just for tonight." Jake said laughing, grabbed the bags, and walked out the door. 

"Do you think he means it?" Sam asked Judy.

"Every word of it." Judy said smiling.

"Dad, you're dead." Jamie said laughing.

"Gracie?" Lily asked she knocked on Grace's door and opened it.

"Yeah, come in." Grace said as put down her notebook and wiped away tears.

"How you feeling?" Lily asked as she sat down next to Grace.

"I'm ok, is there something you need?" Grace asked a little tired.

"I just came in here to check on you. So are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"I'm fine… I'm really ok…" Grace said as tears started to roll down on face.

"Oh Gracie." Lily said as he held her tight. "I'm so sorry for everything you had to go to. I have always wanted to protect you, Gracie. I am so sorry Gracie. I really am very sorry I should have protected you because you'll always be my little girl." Lily said crying.

"Oh mom, this is not your fault at all. I love you so much and I always will because you're my mother." Grace said smiling.

"Ok we can't do this any more." Lily said laughing. "How about you go to sleep and I'll talk to your tom." Lily said getting up. "Good night, Gracie."

"Good night, mom. Thanks." Grace said getting her pillow.

"Good night." Lily said as she started to leave the room.

"Oh shoot." Grace said as she ran into the bathroom and dropped the pillow. 

"Hey Eli." Rick said as he came into the kitchen and sat next to Eli at the table.

"Hey." Eli said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You know your mother was really proud of you today." Rick said seriously.

"Good." Eli said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's all your going to say?" Rick asked shocked.

"Pretty much yes." Eli said smiling.

"So the fact that your mother is proud of you means nothing to you?" Rick asked shocked.

"No, it does mean something to mean. Of course, it means something to me. For the first time in my life, my mother is actually proud of me. How can you possibly think that means nothing to me!" Eli said getting up.

"Then why can't say that to her?' Rick asked.

"Because I don't know how long this is going to last. Because I always screw up, Dad. Mom knows that and she is just waiting for me to screw up again. Just like you are."  Eli said seriously.

"That's not true Eli..." Rick started to say.

"You know what dad, you're wasting your time. I do not believe it any way. Now I am going to check on Grace." Eli said getting up and heading up stairs.

"What exactly went wrong here?" Rick asked as he sat back down in the chair.

"Grace? Are you ok?" Eli asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. 

"I'm fine, Eli and I'll be out in a second." She said as she ran the water and threw it on her face.

She finally opened the door and smiled. "I'm out. Now can we go to bed?" She asked exhausted.

"Sure, but Grace…" Eli started to say.

"Eli, I'm exhausted so can we talk later? Because I just want to go to sleep." Grace said pleasing.

"Ok, deal. Let's go." He said as he led her down stairs.

In twenty minutes she as already asleep.

"Hey can't so slow down for a second." Grace said as she chased after him.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She screamed as she ran after her little boy.

"Grace?" Eli asked as he came through the door.

"In the living room." She screamed to him.

He followed her voice.

When the little boy saw him, he ran to him. "Uncle Eli!" He screamed and hugged her.

"Hey you! Have you been a good boy for you mother?" Eli asked smiling at Grace.

"Um…" The little boy hesitated.

"I take that as a no." Eli said putting him down.

"That's a definite no." Grace said getting up. "Hey why don't you go play with your toys while I talk to your Uncle Eli."

"Ok." He said and ran off.

Eli sat down next to Grace on the couch. "So how are thing going over here?"

"Things are going…" Grace started to say a tear fell down her check.

"Grace is there anything I can do?" Eli asked.

"No not any more. I just well I didn't think my life would turn out this way." She said crying.

He wiped some of her tears away. "Me either, Grace. I always thought, we'd…" Eli started to say.

"We'd be together." She said finishing his sentence. "I know so did I but now I'm…"

"Now you have a kid and I'm…"

"You're getting married." Grace said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Eli said.

"I know you are but at least you're happy." Grace said smiling.

"But you…"

"But I'm alone. I know that Eli. Can't you just forget about me for one second and try to be happy?" Grace asked sadly.

"I can't help but wonder if you hadn't well…"

"Become pregnant, Eli you can say it. I have, but Eli you can't live in what might have been you've got to live in the what is." Grace said as she started crying again.

"I know you're right. I do. And I have to go." He said getting up.

"Bye Eli. Just do one thing for me. Make sure to invite me to the wedding." She said smiling.

He smiled. "I will. I promise and tell the kid I love him." He said as he started to leave.

"You love only him?" She asked as he closed the door. "Because I've always loved you, Eli." She said as the door closed and she sank to the floor and cried.

Grace woke up with a start. Eli was still sleeping. Grace snuggled up closer to Eli and just cried.

"So how did the talk with Eli go?" Lily asked as Rick came into the bedroom.

"Not very well. Not well at all." Rick said getting into bed.

"Well at least you and him didn't cry." Lily said smiling and snuggled up to him.

"How are we going to this again?" Rick asked smiling.

"I don't have any clue but if we can't survive this then we can't survive anything." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, if we can survive this." Rick said laughing.

"You don't think we can?" She asked.

"I don't think we can handle all the kids, and another one." Rick said.

"Another one?" Lily asked smiling.

"If we have another child, then I don't know what we will do." Rick said seriously.

"If we have another child… So are you planning on us having another child?" Lily asked smiling.

"Are you?" Rick asked.

"I don't yet." She said smiling.


	36. Chance at Happiness 36

Title: A Chance at happiness 36?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Good morning." Lily said as Grace came down stairs.

"Hey, Mom I've got a question." Grace said as soon as she saw her.

"Well I'd prefer that you say good morning to me too but ok shoot." Lily said smiling.

"I was wondering if I could take the car to school today, I've got an appointment with Faith after school."

"No, I'm sorry Gracie but I need the car, Eli can drop you off right?" She asked looking at Eli.

"Yeah sure no problem." Eli said as he kept eating.

"Fine whatever." Grace said as she went over to get a cup of coffee.

"Grace!" Eli screamed and everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" Grace asked him annoyed.

"You know you probably shouldn't be drinking that because… well it's not good for you." Eli said a little nervous.

Grace slammed the cup down. "Eli, I need to talk you now!" She screamed and he followed her outside.

"What's going on with the two of them?" Lily asked Jessie and Zoe.

"I don't know." Jessie said as she ran up stairs.

"How about you?" Lily asked Zoe.

"I have no clue and I'm ok with that." She said smiling.

"Ok when did you sister tell you?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Jessie knows?" Eli asked shocked.

"Of course and she told you so don't act so dumb about it."

"Grace, Jessie didn't tell me I over heard Faith asking you if you were pregnant after the meeting."

"So why didn't you say something last night?" She asked sitting down on the ground.

He sat down next to her. "It's not exactly a topic that easy to bring up." He said.

"You're telling me. I cannot bring myself to tell my parents. I don't know how I ever will." Grace said sadly.

"But you're sure you're pregnant?" Eli asked.

"Well the test said I was but Faith set up an appointment for me to make sure I am but I don't think I am. I would like to think that if I was I would know. That I'd be able to feel the baby but I can't." She said sadly.

"Is that why you need the car?" He asked.

"Yeah but it looks like you're going to have to bring. That's ok right?" She asked a little worried.

"Don't worry about it. I do not mind at all. Grace, if you are pregnant what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know. I know I am too young to have a baby but I also do not think I could go through with having an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption. I really don't know what to do." She said as she started to cry.

He held her. "Grace, I wish there was something I could do for you. I hate seeing you like this." He said sadly.

"There isn't anything that you can do, Eli because once I have this child or even while I pregnant with it, I'm going to be alone." She said crying harder.

He looked her in the eyes. "Don't say that, Grace. Please do not ever say that because no matter what happens I will always be there for you. You have to believe me when I say that."

"I do." She said because looking in his eyes she knew he meant.

"Good, now I think we both need to get ready to leave or everyone is going to start asking so…."

"So I'll go get ready." She got up and started to head inside. "Eli?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"The same goes for me." She said as she closed the door.

Rick knocked on Karen's door and walked in. He walked up to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She screamed.

"Hey." He said as he walked in. "So how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. I'm just getting use to not having a hospital staff around to help me." She said smiling.

"Do you need help?" He asked concerned.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She said.

"Ok what ever you want I'll do it." He said serious.

"I want Eli to move in with me so I don't have to hire any one." 

"Anything but that! Karen, you know that is not fair to him or to the rest of the family. For one Grace and him are close and she really needs him to get through this. Wait is that why you want Eli to move in here? Because of Grace and him?" Rick asked already knowing the answer.

"That's part of it." She said sadly.

"Why? Why can't you just leave things how they are?" He asked annoyed.

"Because Eli and Grace are becoming dependent on each other and for heaven sakes Rick they're sleeping together!" She said aggravated.

"They're just sleeping together, Karen and on the couch, in the living room, in plain site." Rick said.

"For now but Rick this is Eli we're taking about. How long do you think the both of them are going to last like that?" She asked.

"Grace was just raped and I seriously doubt that she's even thinking about having sex with any one. Karen, you do realize how absurd this sounds?"

"Rick I don't really care how absurd this sounds. I want Eli moved in with me tomorrow." Karen said acting stubborn.

"You know what fine. I'll tell him when I get home tonight." He said getting up and starving to leave. "You know Eli was right you were just waiting for him to screw up again." Rick said as he slammed the door.

Grace walked into school and again everyone was staring at her. You can do this, Grace. You can get through this day with out letting those people get to you. She said as she headed for her first class.

"I hear she's pregnant with Dimitri's baby." One of the girls said as she walked past Jesse.

"Yeah and she's actually going to have it." The other one said.

Jesse stopped them. "And where did you hear that from?" she asked annoyed.

"Is it true?" The first one asked Jesse.

"No." Jesse said lying.

"Oh yeah that was very believable." The other was said and headed off to tell someone else.

"Shoot!" Jessie said as the girls walked off. "Grace is going to kill me." She said as she headed to her first hour.


	37. Chance at Happiness 37

Title: A Chance at happiness 37?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Look at her, she looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. Has she already forgotten that she going to have a baby." One of the girls behind Grace's said.

"Yeah if I was going to my English's teacher's baby I'd be a little more stressed out." The other one said.

Grace turned around. "Where did you hear that from?" She asked mad.

The bell rang. "Does it matter, Grace? As long as it's true that's all that matters." They said getting up and leaving.

Grace grabbed her books and headed outside furious. She saw Eli waiting for her and Jesse. Zoe was already in the car. She got in the car and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked concerned.

"Does it really matter, just drive." She said as Jessie got in the car.

"Eli, I need you drop me off at the doctor's." Jessie said as she got in the car.

"Why can't all of you just be going to same place." He said annoyed. "Zoe is going home, Jessie's going to the doctor but not the same doctor that Grace is going too." He said laughing. "You girls are to drive me nuts." He said trying to cheer Grace up but it did not work, she did not even smile.

"Mom?" Zoe said as she walked into the kitchen where Lily was cooking. 

"What?" Lily asked not really looking up from the water she was boiling.

"When are you going to have the baby?" Zoe asked serious.

"How did you find out?" Lily barely mumbled because she was so shocked.

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash can on accident so when are you going to have you baby?" Zoe asked again.

"Zoe what bathroom did find it in?" Lily asked concerned.

"Mine, Mom what's wrong?" Zoe asked worried.

"Zoe, honey that's not mine." Lily said thinking about who it could be.

"Well then who else in this family is having a baby?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know honey can you please go to your room because I need to think for a second." Lily said serious.

"Sure but Mom…" Zoe said.

"What?" 

"You're water is boiling over." Zoe said as she walked out of the room.

Lily turned off the water and poured into the sink. Then she sat down at the table and thought. It was Grace's it had be Grace's. Tears started to flow as she thought about Grace's having a baby. This could not be happening to Grace. She was only seventeen. Lily picked up the phone and called Jake and Rick.

Eli and Grace walked into the doctor's office and up to the reception's desk. "I'm here for an appointment with Dr. DeFrank. My name's Grace Manning." Grace said.

The nurse pointed her to her seat to wait and Grace and Eli walked over to the waiting area.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked her as soon as they sat down.

"I'm just worried, Eli about what they might say." She said seriously.

"I know you are but I'm going to be here for you when you come out so no matter what they say, you can let all your emotions out of me." He said smiling.

"Grace Manning?" The nurse said.

"Yeah that's me." She said getting up and letting go of Eli's hand and following the nurse.

"This shouldn't take long, your boyfriend won't have to wait for very long." The nurse said.

"He's n…." Grace started to say but smiled instead and said. "He doesn't mind."

"I can't believe he got her pregnant! If he thinks a black eye is a bad thing. He hasn't seen anything yet!" Jake said screaming.

"Will you lower your voice, Jake? I do not want Zoe to hear you." Lily said annoyed.

"Ok, I won't talk so loud but Lily what are we going to do?" Jake asked. "She can't have this baby." 

"Oh and what are you going to do? Force her to have an abortion?" Lily said sarcastically.

"And why not?" Jake asked.

"For one before the two of you decide what you want her to do how about you talk to Grace and ask her what she wants to do." Rick suggested.

"Stay out of this!" Jake said annoyed.

"He's got a point, Jake. This is Grace's baby and it is ultimately Grace's decision. Whether you like that or not it is." Lily pointed out.

"So what if she wants to have this baby and raise the child what are you going to do? Just let them live here? You're house is already packed enough with out having to worry about a baby." Jake said.

"We'll deal with it, Jake. I am not going to force her to do anything she does not want to. That's not fair to her." Lily said.

"You say that but I don't think that you're housing arrangement here is going to be able to stand having another child here. But you know what if you want us to, we'll just sit here and wait for her to come home." Jake said sitting down.

"Ok fine." Lily and Rick said sitting down.

"Hey." Eli said as Grace came out of the office. "How you feeling?" He asked as he went over to her.

"I'm feeling weird to say the least." She said a little weary.

"So what did they say?" Eli asked. "You don't seem very happy so I'm going to have to go with you are pregnant." He said.

"That would be a good guess." She said as they headed out to the car.

"But is it right?" Eli asked.

"Eli, can we just go home. I'm tired and I really don't feel like discussing it right now." She said as she got into the car and closed the door.

"Ok." Eli said as he got in the car and they drove off.


	38. Chance at Happiness 38

Title: A Chance at happiness 38?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

Jessie got in the back seat and could tell something was not right. Neither Grace, nor Eli was talking and the silence was scary. She decided to break the silence.

"So Grace how was your appointment?" Jessie asked.

"It was fine." Grace said a little mad.

"Sorry I asked." Jessie said and little shocked but Grace's tone.

"Jessie, she didn't mean it. She's just a little upset." Eli said.

"I get that but I didn't do anything. I was just trying to be nice." Jessie said agitated.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I just came from then doctor's office, you know to see if I'm pregnant…" Grace started to say.

"And are you?" Jessie asked.

"She won't tell anyone." Eli said as Grace turned around again and looked out the window.

"What's taking them so long?" Jake asked annoyed.

"They had to pick up Jessie, so just calm down." Lily said.

"Calm down. I can't calm down, how can you calm down?" He asked annoyed.

"Jake, getting mad at us is going to help us at all." Rick said.

"It helps me." Jake said.

The door opened and Eli, Jessie and Grace walked in.

"You're going to tell us right?" Jessie asked Grace.

"If you'd leave me alone for one second I just might." Grace said annoyed.

"You said that a while ago and we have…" Eli started to say and then he saw his father, Lily and Jake.

"Ok, what's going on?" Eli asked concerned.

"Eli, Jessie we need to talk Grace alone for a little bit." Lily said.

"About what?" Grace asked concerned.

"I'd would rather wait to tell you that alone." Lily said.

"Well I'll go come on Eli." Jessie said and started to leave.

"No, Eli's staying because what ever you have to say to me you can say to Eli." Grace said grabbing his hand.

"Well it looks like I'm staying." Eli said and led Grace to the table and they sat down.

"So what's this all about?" Grace asked. "And why is dad here?" She asked.

"Grace, we know you're pregnant." Lily said.

"When did Jessie tell you?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Jessie knew?" Rick asked shocked.

"Why did Jessie know? And why doesn't he looked shocked?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Because I told him and Jessie read the test for me." Grace said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"How did you find out?" Grace asked.

"Zoe found your pregnancy test in the trash." Lily said.

"Of course and the reason I didn't tell you is because I'm not pregnant." Grace said.

"What?" Eli asked shocked.

"Wait, but the test…" Jake started to say.

"Was wrong I just came back from the doctor and she said I was not pregnant." Grace said getting up. "Now is there anything else we need to discuss?" She asked.

"No, you can go." Lily said a little confused.

Grace and Eli left the room.

"What just happened here?" Jake asked confused.

"Well our daughter told us she's not pregnant and we had no clue." Lily said sitting down.

"This is good right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess but she didn't look so happy." Jake said.

"Well she just found out that the child she thought she was carrying isn't real." She said sadly.

"Grace, why didn't you just tell me you weren't pregnant?" Eli asked as they entered her room.

"Because I… well I kind of wanted to be pregnant." She said.

"You wanted to be pregnant?" Eli asked shocked.

"Well not exactly. I just well I had started to get use to the idea of carrying a child. You know having a child inside of me and now I do not. It was just unsettling." Grace said.

"Well I'm not going to say I understand because I don't but I'm glad that you don't have to worry about being alone any more." He said.

"After you told me you'd always be there for me, I believed you." She said smiling.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Grace said.

"Grace, Eli I'm sorry but I need to talk to Eli for a second." Rick said.

"It's ok just as long as you bring him back." Grace said with a smile.

"I promise I will." Rick said and Eli and him left.

"So what's up?" Eli asked as they entered the hallway.

"It's your mother." Rick said.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Eli asked worried.

"Nothing's that wrong with her but she needs your help with something." Rick said.

"Ok, whatever it is…" Eli started to say.

"She wants you to move in her." Rick said sadly.

"Anything but that. Dad, she kicked me out of that house and Grace's need me." Eli said angry.

"Eli, calm down. Look I promised her that you would move in tonight…." Rick started to say.

"But dad..." 

"I never said you'd stay. Just stay there for one night and see if you think you could stand living there. Neither one of us are forcing you to stay there." Rick said.

"Why can't she get a nurse?" Eli asked.

"I don't know Eli please?" Rick asked.

"Fine, but I can't promise I'm going to stay." Eli said.

"We're not asking you to." Rick said.

"Look I'm going to go tell Grace I'm leaving so…" Eli said.

"That's fine. Just tell me when you leave." Rick said and started to walk off.


	39. Chance at Happiness 39

Title: A Chance at happiness 39?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Hey you! What happened? I thought you were going to eat dinner with us?" Tiffany asked as Jake came in.

"Sorry, something came up with Grace. Where's Maddie?" Jake asked as he came in the door.

"She's sleeping, wait what happened with Grace? Did that guy come after her or something?" Tiffany asked as Jake sat down next to her.

"Well Zoe found a pregnancy test Grace took and showed it Lily, so Lily called me but as it turned Grace had been to the doctor and found out she wasn't pregnant." Jake said exhausted. "I don't think there is anything else that could go wrong. At least I hope not because I'm not sure I can take it."

"Well maybe if you didn't take everything on by yourself then you would be able to." Tiffany suggested.

Jake laughed. "You should like that stupid doctor." 

"Is that so wrong? Come Jake admit, you need someone to help you through this. And if you ask me, I wouldn't turn you down." She said smiling.

"I know you won't maybe that's why I haven't asked you." He said smiling. "By the way I'm not a nice sight when dealing with this stuff. I'm pretty mean."

"I know, I don't mind. I've seen you like that. I can take it." She said.

"Ok, well in that case next time something goes wrong I'll make sure you're the first person I tell."

"Hey." Grace said as Eli came back into her room. "So what's going on?" She asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Well it looks like my mother wants me to move in with her so I can take care of her." Eli said sadly.

"Are you going on?" Grace asked worried.

"I don't really have a choose. My dad wants me to stay there at least for a day and then it's my choice. I'm sorry Grace…" He started to say.

"No, it' s no big deal. I've lived in this house with out you before." Grace said turned around and getting up because her tears were starting to fall.

"That's true, I guess. But Grace are you sure about this?" Eli asked a little hurt by Grace's words.

"Yeah, Eli. Just go take care of your mother, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Grace said still not facing him.

"Ok then I'll go um… Grace I'm going to leave you something on dresser, you can keep it if want but I'm leaving it any way. Bye." He said as he started to leave.

"Bye, Eli." She said as he closed the door and she turned around. She walked over to her dresser and saw his lock laying on her dresser. She picked it up, put it on, and started crying again. "First I lose my baby and now I lose Eli." She said as she sank to the floor.

"Hey you." Lily said as Rick came in the door.

"You ok?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well I'm glad for Grace but you know Jake's words were a little harsh." She said.

"Harsh but true. What are we going to do when this baby comes?" Rick asked concerned.

"I don't know maybe Jessie and Zoe can move in together again?" She suggested.

"If you want both of them to live then I wouldn't suggest it." He said.

"Ok Jessie and Grace? Or Zoe and Grace?" Lily asked.

"Jessie and Grace maybe since Grace will be leaving soon but… I don't know. Can we not think about this right now?" He asked.

"Sure, what's wrong with you?" She asked concerned.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lily said.

Eli walked in. "I just came to tell you that I'm heading out to Mom's house." Eli said to Rick.

"Ok, tell your mother to call me tomorrow ok?" Rick asked.

"Fine." Eli said as he headed out the door.

"Ok, why is going over to Karen's house?" Lily asked.

"Karen wants him to." Rick said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because she needs his help getting around." Rick said.

"I don't believe that. What's her real motive?" Lily asked.

"To get Grace and Eli apart." Rick said sadly.

"And you didn't tell her no?" She said shocked.

"I told Eli he didn't have to stay for more than one day." Rick said defensively.

"He can't stand Karen, Karen stand him and putting them in a house together is very destructive." Lily said. "I can't believe you agreed to this." 

"I didn't have much of a choice." He said.

"There's always a choice right, you just happened to make the wrong one." Lily said as she got up and headed down stairs.

"Any one home?" Eli asked as he came through Karen's door.

"In the kitchen." Karen screamed.

Eli headed to the kitchen and saw Karen reading at the table. 

"Eli, I'm glad you came." Karen said smiling.

"Glad someone is." He said sarcastically. "Look mom if you don't mind I'm really tired and I'd like to go to bed." 

"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Well I do live here so I'd say yes." He said sarcastically and headed to his room. When got there he closed the door and threw his stuff down. He was thinking of Grace. How could she survive the night with out him? How was he going to survive the night with out her? He asked him self as he sank to the floor crying.

"So has she attacked you yet?" Katie asked.

"No, she's got too many other things on her mind to worry about me." Jessie said.

"Good, so what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Day dreaming." Jesse said smiling.

"About what?" Katie asked.

"About us." She said smiling.

"oh you have to tell me." Katie begged.

"Well we're finally out of high school and we're sharing an apartment…"

"A cool apartment, right? Now one of those boring ones. I hope."

"Of course it's cool."

"Good, now continue."

"We wake up early every morning to watch the sun set together on our patio."

"oh I like it. But wouldn't it be cold?"

"Well not for us because we're snuggled up under a blanket."

"Good because I now we could keep each other warm." Katie says smiling.

"I don't doubt that." Jessie says with a smile. Jessie hears the front door slam.

"Katie, I've got to go. Something's up here." She says worried.

"Ok, I'll see you at school. Bye Billy."

"Bye, Billy." Jessie says as she goes down stairs.


	40. Chance at Happiness 40

Title: A Chance at happiness 40?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

There's a knock on Grace's door. "Come in." She screams.

Zoe walks in the door. "Where's Eli?" Zoe asks as she sits down on the bed.

"He went to his mom's for the night and why do you want to know?" Grace asked.

"I just thought he'd be in here that's all. Wait you said he's going to Karen's for the night?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Yeah, I did. Why what's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Well I just… I'm shocked you didn't follow him." 

"Why would I follow him?" Grace asked.

"Because well he is your better half." Zoe says.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Eli, he's like your husband. Oh come on you had to have seen it. The two of you can't seem to sleep with out each other and well you two need other far too much." Zoe pointed out.

"Eli, my husband. Ok that's insane, Zoe. That's completely absurd. We don't need each other that much."

"Sure what ever you say Grace but when you can't go to sleep tonight, you'll see what I'm talking about." Zoe said as she started to leave the room.

"Are you doing to stay here tonight?" Tiffany asked Jake.

"I'm planning on it. That's ok with you right?" He asked.

"Actually I was hoping you would." She said smiling.

"That's a first most people in my life don't want me around." Jake said.

"Well I'm not most people and I happen to be very use to you." She said getting up.

"Oh really? How use to me are you?" He said smiling.

"So use to you that I'm going to go bed now and I'd be really happy to see you in the morning when I wake up." She said smiling and went over and gave him a kiss on the check. "Good night, Jake."

"Good night, Tiffany."

Jessie headed downstairs, grabbed her coat and headed outside. When she got outside, she saw Rick pacing. "Dad, are you ok?" She asked as she went over to him.

"I'm fine, just got back to bed, Jessie." He said as he started pacing again.

"No, you're not and I'm not leaving till I find out what's going with you." She said smiling and started pacing with him.

"Fine, then I'll tell that it's about your brother and mother." He said.

"What about them?" Jessie asked.

"You mother wants Eli to move in with her." Rick stated.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Jessie asked.

"Well for one Eli doesn't really want to." 

"So then he doesn't. This doesn't sound that complicated to me, dad."

"That's true, I guess. But your mother isn't going to just let him leave the house."

"Well she kind of has to dad, he's eighteen now." Jessie said.

"I guess, that's true."

"It's and stop worrying about this. Eli can take care of himself and mom will understand if he leaves." Jessie said.

"I hope so."

"That's what will happen, so stop worrying and go to sleep." Jessie said smiling.

"Ok, thanks, Jessie." He said hugging her.

"Your welcome and good night." She said hugging him and heading back inside.

"I've lived in this house with out you before" Grace said. She was going to move on with him and there was nothing, he could do about it. She meant what she said. She didn't really need him. But Eli needed her. Damn, why did mom do this! Everything was going great with Grace and I and for the first time ever I was really caring for someone and she was caring for me. But now, Grace was fine, she didn't need him. You don't need her. He told himself. But he knew it was a lie. He did need her. Eli rolled over and looked at the clock. "4:20" He had been having nightmares the whole night about Grace. He needed to get some sleep but he didn't know how with out Grace, he was going to that.

"my mother wants me to move in with her" Those words floated around in Grace's head. He did not even try to fight it. He just did what ever she wanted. It did not matter to him that Grace need him. "Eli, he's like your husband" was what Zoe said true, had Eli and I became so close that they were like a married couple? No that cannot be. I mean sure I was dependent on him but not that much. She was lying to her self and she knew it. She needed Eli in her life. She rolled over and looked at her clock. "4:20" This night had so long. All she ever thought about was Eli. It was killing her to have to sleep with out Eli and she knew it.


	41. Chance at Happiness 41

Title: A Chance at happiness 41?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Hey Eli…" Karen said as Eli came down stairs and headed for the fridge.

He took out the container of orange juice and drank some then put it back in the fridge and turned to Karen. "Hi." He said weakly.

"You look like you've had a rough night…" Karen started to say.

"I did." Eli said as he walked over to Karen.

"Eli did you smoke…." Karen started to say.

"Mom don't…." Eli said.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should try not ruin this morning." Karen said.

"It's ok and mom I didn't." He said as he smiled at Karen. "Now I say there some food here. Is there any chance we have plans to eat it?"

"Of course. I'm sorry." She said as she started to get up. 

Eli went over to her. "No, you sit I'll get it." He said as went over and grabbed the plate of pancakes and put them down on the table. "You know what this is nice." Eli said smiling.

"Yeah it is. Eli I'm sorr…" Karen started to say.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. Let's just enjoy the moment we have right now." Eli said smiling.

"Ok deal." Karen said as she started to put the pancakes on the plates.

"Good morning." Tiffany said as Jake came in the living room.

"Good morning to you too." Jake said as he came into the living room. "Any tea?" He asked smiling.

She laughed. "You finally gave up on the coffee?" 

"I had no choice." He walked over to Tiffany and Maddy. "So how did this one sleep?" 

"Pretty well. I think she knew her daddy was here, that's seems to help her sleep." Tiffany said.

"How about you?"

"It helps me because she's sleeping." 

"Sure, so what do the two of you have planned today?" Jake asked.

"We're waiting to see what you have planned." Tiffany said smiling.

"Well I took the day off and all I have to do today is drop by Lily's to see if Grace is ok." Jake said pouring him self a cup of tea.

"Then if you want you can spend the rest of the day with us." Tiffany said.

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Hey Gracie." Lily said as Grace came down stairs.

"Don't talk to me because I'm still asleep. At least I'm hoping." Grace said as she sat down at the table and put her down on it.

"You sound like you didn't get much sleep last night." Zoe said with a smile.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Grace screamed as she went after here.

Zoe got up and screamed.

"Grace, Zoe what's going on here?" Lily asked as she stepped in front of Zoe.

"That's a good question. Not that I don't like seeing the two of you fight but I'd like to know what's going on here." Jessie said smiling.

"Jessie!' Rick said.

"She's just being the everyday brat that she's know for." Grace said annoyed.

"I don't believe that." Lily said and turned to Zoe. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Lily asked.

"She's just upset because her husband, Eli isn't here." Zoe said laughing.

"Ok, that's it your dead!" Grace said getting up and chance after her.

"What!" Lily asked shocked.

"Eli, your husband!" Jake screamed.

"Oh this is going to be good." Jessie said smiling.


	42. Chance at Happiness 42

Title: A Chance at happiness 42?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

Eli went over to the sink and put his plate in. "Are you going to be ok, today? Cause I'm supposes to go to work?"

"I'll be fine, but thanks for caring." Karen said smiling.

"You're my mother I'm suppose to care for you." Eli said and went over to Karen and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Karen asked smiling.

"Because I love you, Mom." Eli said as he headed out the door.

"I love you too, Eli." Karen said as she started to cry..

"You know what Jessie. I have to drop you off at your mother's, how about let's go?" Rick suggested to Jessie.

"But this is much more fun then Mom's house it going to be." Jessie said smiling

"Let's go!" Rick said seriously.

"Ok, ok." Jessie said and Rick and her headed to Karen's house.

"What did she mean when she said your husband was Eli?" Lily asked serious.

"I don't know. You gave birth her, you should know. I'm only her sister." Grace said annoyed.

"Zoe, why did you call Eli her husband." Jake asked worried.

Looking at Grace, Zoe could tell that Grace was worried. She really did care about Eli that much Zoe knew. "I was just joking with her, that's all." Zoe said smiling. "It was fun you know, seeing all of you freak out. It was defiantly worth it."

"You've got to be kidding me. This was all a joke?" Lily asked shocked.

"That's what she said, mom." Grace said. "I'm going to go up to my room while you two deal with her." Grace said heading upstairs.

"Why would you do that?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Because I like annoying her." Zoe said as she sat down at the table.

"Well I most admit you did a good job at it." Jake said smiling.

"Jake!" Lily said mad. "Don't entourage this. Zoe, you've got to stop doing this to your sister."

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Because it's mean, that's why." Lily said seriously.

"Ok, whatever you say. Can I go?" Zoe asked getting up.

"Yeah go." Lily said annoyed.

Zoe headed up stairs.

"Hey Karen, where's Eli?" Rick asked as he came in.

"He went to work. Hey Jessie." Karen said and hugged her.

"Hey Mom, so how you feeling?" Jessie asked concerned.

"I'm feeling really good actually, having you and Eli around really helps." Karen said smiling.

Karen looked at Rick who was looking at the ground.

"Jessie, honey I need to talk to your dad for a second. Can you…"

"Sure I'll be in my room." Jessie said heading off.

As soon as Jessie was gone, Karen looked at Rick and said. "Thanks for not telling Eli." 

"I didn't do it for you. I did because I would like for Eli and you to be close but I do not agree with what you are doing. I don't think that Grace and Eli should be torn apart for any reason."

"Well you know Rick, it was worth it because for the first time since the accident my son told me he loved me. Do you know what that means to me, Rick?"

"Yes, Karen I do but do you really think that this not the only way you could get Eli and you close again but you don't really care about what have to say anyway. So I'm going to but Karen you better make sure you know what you're doing here." Rick said as he started to leave, he bumped into Eli.

Eli looked his mother. "I forgot my coat and I came back to get it but… Suddenly I don't think that really matter."

"Eli, what did you hear?" Karen asked worried.

"I heard everything. I heard about you are little plan to tear Grace and me apart. Mom how could you?" Eli asked horrified.

"I…" Karen started to say.

"Please don't even try to explain because I don't really care. But I do want you to know something. I love, Grace and no matter what you do you can't break us apart. Do you hear me! Because of her I've become a better person. I have stopped smoking, I am working and I was even starting to get closer to you. God! How could I have been so stupid! Of course, you want to take the one thing in my life that makes me happy from me! It's not enough for you to be unhappy but I do too!"

"Eli…." Karen started to say.

"Don't even try to say you're sorry mom because I know you're not because you goy what you wanted. I said I loved you but you know what I take that back I can't love someone who tried to take the person I love from me." He said crying and started to leave.

"But Eli…" Karen started to say again.

"You're wasting you breath because I'm going, Mom and I have no plans of coming back." Eli said as he slammed the door.

Grace started to read her poem again that she had written a couple of nights ago. (this poem is called cry and it's by: rioascjcorr10 who let me use it so please if you like it tell her and this is only half of it.)

"In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside

Was then that I realized that love was singing to me

I again found it in a place and time that I thought it

could be

It all started as a relief

To express my feelings I had to keep

Gave me hope and lifted my spirits up

Encouraged me to stay positive and never give up

Why oh why am I feeling like this once again?

After swearing that I would never fall this way ever

again?

Was it because it reminded me of something I know?

Something in which I'm also trying my best to avoid

letting my feelings show

I'll always remember, it was late afternoon

It lasted forever and ended so soon

I don't know why, maybe just because

Of my current situation and how I feel is the very

Cause"

The phone rang and Grace put the book down. "Hello?"

"Grace?" Eli asked.

"What's wrong? Eli you sound upset." Grace said worried

"I am. I just found out that my mother was trying to separate us by asking me to go over there." Eli said still upset.

"What? Oh Eli I'm sorry." Grace said meaning it.

"Grace, she can't do that. I promise you I'm not going to let her…"

"I know. Look Eli I've got to go run an errand real quick but come to the house. I want to talk to you." Grace said seriously.

"I will." Eli said. 

"So see you soon?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, see you soon." Eli said putting down the phone.


	43. Chance at Happiness 43

Title: A Chance at happiness 43?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

"Jessie, I need to go to therapy. How about I drop you off at your dad's?" Karen screamed up the stairs.

"I'll bring her back." Grace said and Karen looked up shocked.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Karen asked worried.

"Like you don't know. It seems we have some thing to discuss. Don't you agree?" Grace asked.

"I don't have that much time, Grace."

"It won't take long, Karen." Grace grabbed a seat at the table. 

"Ok, what do you have to say?" Karen asked annoyed.

"Look Karen I know you hate me…." Grace started to say.

"Grace, I don't hate you."

"You don't then why exactly did you try to the man I love away from me?" Grace asked as her tears started to flow.

"You love Eli?" Karen asked shocked.

"Yes, I do. Eli doesn't know but I do. I think he does to. One night I heard him in his sleep mention something about me helping him in life. I don't really know if that's a good thing or not." Grace said seriously.

"Grace, I never knew you loved him and I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I just… I wanted my son back. Now that I do, he hated me so it point less." Karen said as she started to cry too.

"He doesn't hate Karen, he never could." Grace said seriously. "You're his mother and no matter what you do he will always love you."

"I wish I could believe that." Karen said.

"Then do it and please stop trying to ruin his life or mine." Grace said getting up.

"Grace, I'm sorry. I really am and Grace thanks." Karen said smiling.

"Thanks for what?" Grace asked.

"For being there for Eli when I couldn't." She said.

"He wants you to be there, Karen. Just give him the chance to come to you, he will." Grace said as she left the house.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked worried.

"I did something horrible." Karen said sadly.

"I find that a little hard to believe." Henry said.

"I tried to break up my son and the girl he loved." Karen said sadly.

"Why?" Henry asked shocked.

"Because I want him back and I was sacred things would get to complicated for them." Karen said.

"And did you?" Henry asked.

"No, not at all. Actually he hates me now." Karen said sadly

"So why are here and not trying to get things back with him?" Henry asked.

"Because I don't think I can." Karen said.

"But you do know you have to?" Henry asked.

"Yes I do and maybe I won't feel so bad after." Karen said sadly.

Eli walked into Grace's room and saw her book open he went over to it and started to read and smiled.

(this is the second half)

I have felt this once before

But why is that I cannot ignore?

Always and everytime it comes back just as strong

Making me wonder "What the hell am I doing wrong?!?"

All of these I know

But still why do I love you so?

How can I fight this feeling I cannot hide

Enduring the fact that I have to keep it all inside

How can I be so blind?

I am conscious of reality but I don't mind

Utter craziness as they might say

Who cares? I'll still love you anyway

Infatuation to others as it may seem 

It's just because they cannot deem

To love with all thy heart, mind and soul

Not thinking about anything else and giving their all

Although I know you'll never know how I feel for you

I still wish you all the best that's true

Even though I can't let go no matter how much I try

Because it was you who made me cry

Grace came in here room and saw the book. "Eli!" she screamed.


	44. Chance at Happiness 44

Title: A Chance at happiness 44?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10

Grace went over to Eli and grabbed the book. "That's not yours to read, Eli!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry. It was just laying here." He said defensively.

"And you just had to read it. God! That's personal Eli." Grace said as she put the book in her draw.

"Well at least I now know how you feel." Eli said smiling.

Grace turned around shocked. "You know how I feel? How could you? You have no clue what that poem was about." Grace said defensively.

"It was about me. Grace you wrote that the night after we first sleept together." He said knowing.

"My God! You have a big head. Just because I happen to write a poem about a person I like, you just think. It has to be about you. Get over yourself Eli before you ended up embarrassing yourself." Grace said faintly laughing 

"Oh Grace, come on. Do not lie to me. I know that was about me." He walked over to her and touched her face. "I know because when ever we are together you feel the same thing I do. The amazing energy we make." Eli said smiling.

"Eli please don't…" Grace said quietly.

"Why? I know you like being around me. I know that you want me to love you and I do." Eli said staring into her eyes.

"Eli, don't do this. I am begging you. Just walk away and ignore me." Grace said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Grace, I've tried that for so long and I can't and why should I?" Eli asked confused.

"Because Eli I can't do this. I can't put my trust in another guy and get burned. My heart cannot take it. I'm sick of crying Eli." Grace said pleading.

"I'm not going to make you cry, Grace. I promise." Eli said meaning it.

"But you are Eli. The poem that you read. The title was cry because Eli that is what this love I feel for you does. It makes me cry. And I hate it!" Grace said backing away from him.

"I never meant to make you cry." Eli said walking over to her. "I love you, Grace with all my heart and I've tried to ignore it but I can't. And I don't think you can either. You would be crying if you could." He said as he put his arms around her. "Grace, just let yourself go to this feeling Grace."

She leaned into him and then faced him. "Eli, if you hurt me I promise I will kill you."

"I'll kill myself, you wouldn't have to. Now I'm going to kiss if that's all right?" He asked.

She laughed. "ok, you just killed the moment. Next time please just kiss me." She said walking away.

He followed her, turned her around, and kissed her. When he stopped it, he smiled. "Is that what you wanted?"

"That was not bad." She said laughing.

The phone rang. "I've got to go answer that, no one else is home." She said heading over to the phone.

"So let it ring, we have the house to our selves. Let's make use of it." He said smiling.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Grace asked.

Eli started to kiss her neck. 

"Stop it! I can't hear the phone." She said pleading.

He stepped back.

"Grace this is Riley."

"Oh hey Riley. Wait can you hold on a minute." She turned to Eli.

"Go to your mother's a get your stuff and please be nice to her." Grace ordered.

"Sure, but you better be here when I get back."

"I'll be waiting." She said smiling.

Eli left her room. "Ok sorry. Now what did you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Riley said sadly.

"For what?" Grace asked confused.

"For telling everyone you're pregnant." Riley and took a deep breath.

"That was you! How did you…" Grace said starting to say mad.

"I was leaving my doctor's off when I saw you and decided to wait for you that 's when I heard you say…"

"That I was pregnant. But Riley, I'm not. But what I don't understand is why would you do that to me?" Grace asked shocked.

 "I didn't mean to tell everyone I just mentioned to one person I was worried about you and then it slipped that you were pregnant. Grace, I promise you I didn't mean to." Riley said seriously.

"I know, you didn't, Riley. But…" Grace started to say.

"You're still mad?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, but I'll see you on Monday. Ok?" Grace asked.

"Yeah again I'm sorry." Riley said.

"Ok, well bye." Grace said hanging up the phone.

Karen entered the house and was shocked to see Jessie sitting at the table.

"I thought Grace brought you home." Karen said as she put her things down.

"I asked her to let me stay. I needed to talk to you." Jessie said getting up.

"About what?" Karen asked worried.

"I want to know why you don't want Grace and Eli together." Jessie said.

"It's not that. I just I was worried what might happen." Karen said seriously.

"They're in love, mom. What could go wrong when you're in love?" Jessie asked thinking about Katie.

 "Everything, but you know what Jessie I don't think this about Eli. I think this about you." Karen said seriously.

"It's both. I just if you can't stand Eli and Grace I don't think you could stand me and…"

"Look I was wrong to try to separate them I won't any more but Jessie I won't do that to you." She said.

"Even if I'm in love with a girl?" Jessie asked.

"A girl? What about Tad?" Karen asked confused.

"I don't love him. I love Katie." Jessie said as tears started to flow.

"Well in that case. Katie's very lucky to have you." Karen said smiling and hugged her tight.

"Do you mean that?" Jessie asked. 

"Yes, I won't both my children to be happy and if that's Katie for you and Grace for you." She said looking at Eli who had just come in. "Then I'm happy for you."

Eli walked over to her. "I just came to get my stuff."

"You Eli, I wouldn't lose this one because she really loves you." Karen said smiling.

"How would you know?" Eli asked confused.

"Because if this girl would come over to my house just to stand up to me, she most really love you." Karen said.

"Grace did that?" Eli asked smiling.

"Yes, and she made very sure to tell me she loves you and that if I stop trying to get you back you'd come." 

"She's know me very well." Eli said as he picked up his bag.

"So are you two dating?" Jessie asked smiling.

"That's none of your business, you nosy brat!" Eli said and started to tickle Jessie.

"So how's the park?" Jack asked Maddie. "I hope you like it. Your mother and I thought you might want a change in what you looked at all day."

"Excuse me, that was my idea." Tiffany said smiling.

"Ok, sorry. It was your mother's idea. She's a smart women." Jake said as he put his arm around her. "You've got a great mother here, Maddie. Believe me I know." 

Tiffany smiled and said. "And a great father too. He might act really mean some time but he loves you."

"I don't act mean!" Jake said defensively.

"I'm sorry Maddie. I mean he has a bad temper." She said correcting her self.

"That's better" Jack said.

"Good, now Maddie you look tired. How about the three of us go home." Tiffany suggested to Jake.

"Sound like a plan to me." He said smiling.

"So when are we going to tell the kids about the baby?" Lily asked Rick.

"The real question is where do we put the baby." Rick said.

"Well Grace and Jesse could share a room…."

"They'd kill each other."

"Zoe and Jessie…."

"They'd also kill each other."

"Grace and Zoe…"

"Again a death occurs."

"Eli and Grace…."

"Again death will happen."

"Ok explain that?" Lily asked confused.

"Jake, will kill Eli if he hears that they are sharing a room." Rick points out.

"Good point. Ok then I'm running out of ideas."

"We could always make the attic into two rooms. You know so Grace and Jessie could stand each other." Rick suggested.

"I don't. Let's wait and what the kids have to say." Lily said.


	45. Chance at Happiness 45

Title: A Chance at happiness 45?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping)

There was a knock at the door. Grace smiled. It must be Eli she thought. "Come in." She said 

Zoe walked in. "So you're dating our step-brother. That's just plain weird." Zoe said as she sat down on Grace's bed.

"Get out!" Grace screamed at Zoe and pointed to the door.

"I don't think so. Remember me, I'm the girl who stood up for you to Mom and Dad. The least you could do is let me stay in your room." She said laughing and lay down on her bed.

"Ok fine." Grace said and closed the door. "But you can't talk." 

"Sorry no deal because I want to talk to you about Eli." Zoe said smiling.

"There's nothing to talk about and why are you here? I thought mom and Rick took you with them." Grace said.

"Nope told them I wanted to "bond" with you, well mom fell for it, and there are things to talk about I saw you and Eli kiss."

"You were spying on me!" Grace screamed mad.

"So what if I was. It happened now get over it." Zoe said.

"Ok, what would I take to get you out of my room?" Grace asked.

"You don't have it so forget it. Now tell all about you and Eli." Zoe said smiling.

"She's asleep now." Tiffany said as she came out of the room.

"I'm glad because Tiffany I want to talk to you." Jake said sitting down.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked concerned.

"Does something always have to be wrong for me to want to talk to you?" Jake asked.

"Normally yes." Tiffany said smiling.

"Ok well first nothing is wrong…" Jake started to say.

"That's good to know." Tiffany said.

"The second thing is Tiffany I really can't do this any more…"

Tiffany got up. "I already told you that you didn't have to…"

 Jake grabbed her, kissed her, and then stopped. "I know that but I what I wanted to say I can't just stay here and not want to kiss you."

She smiled. "I'm very glad to hear you say that." 

"Do you really like her?" Jessie asked.

"Do you really need to know?" Eli asked.

"Yes." Jessie said smiling.

"Ok if I have to talk about Grace then you have to talk about Katie." Eli said.

"Deal, now you start." Jessie said waiting.

"Ok well yes I like her actually I love her…."

"aww, how cute." Jessie said.

"Ok, that's it. I'm not saying anything else." Eli said and faced the road again.

"Ok, ok. I want say it anymore. I promise. Will you continue please?" Jessie begged.

"Ok, since you promised. I told her today and she told me too. Then we kissed. I don't know I've dated a lot of girls but she's different…"

"Because this is the first girl that you really loved?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Ok now you tell me about Katie."

"Ok, I really like Katie a lot. And I know the whole girls loving girls thing is a little weird for you…" Jessie started to say.

"It's not any more. For what I've seen of you and Katie and how happy she makes you. I'm ok with it. She's really good for you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Eli because your opinion really matters to me." Jessie said truthfully.

"Same here."

"So if I didn't like Grace, what would you do?"

"I would still be with but I wouldn't be so happy knowing that you didn't like her." Eli said truthfully.

"Well I give you my approval." Jessie said smiling.

"I was asking for it by thanks and the same does to you, Jessie. I just want you to be happy and if Katie makes you happy then I'm glad." Eli said smiling.

Karen was sitting at her table drinking a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She screamed.

There was another knock. Karen got up annoyed and opened the door. "Are you deaf or something?" She screamed. However, when she saw Henry she smiled.

"No I'm not deaf last time I checked." He said smiling. 

"I'm sorry. Come in." She said and he followed her to the kitchen.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Henry asked concerned.

"No just a wonderful evening with me and a cup of tea." She said smiling and offered him a seat.

"Where are your kids? I would have thought that that son of yours would have come back…." Henry started to say.

"He did and Jessie, Eli and I talked. I think most of it's pretty much ok now."

"I'm glad to hear that so if you're not doing anything. I'd like to take you some where's."

"You actually want to be seen some where's with a women caring a cane?" She asked shocked.

"I'm don't care if you don't." He said smiling.

"Ok, let me change. It'll only take a minute." She said getting up.

"I'll be waiting."

"That's all I'm telling you." Grace said as she got off the bed.

Zoe smiled. "That's all I need to know any way." 

"What may I ask were you talking about?" Eli asked smiling as he walked into to Grace's room, followed by Jessie. He went over to Grace and put his arms around her. 

"We were talking about you." Grace said smiling.

"Oh really, what exactly did you tell her?" Eli asked wondering.

"That's between me and my sister." Grace said laughing.

"Ok well then you'll never find what Jessie and I talked about." Eli said back to her.

"Ok the two of you stop it. This is getting annoying. Eli, she said she loved you and you love her and that you kissed." Zoe said.

"And Grace, he said he loved you, you said you love him and you kissed." Jessie said.

"Thanks so very much." Grace said.

"Oh guess what my mother told me?" Eli asked Grace smiling.

"I have no clue." Grace said.

"Well it seems that some girl came over to her house and told her off. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Grace smiled. "No clue, but the girl must really love you if she did that." 

"Yeah I think she does." Eli said and kissed her again.

"Ok stop!" Zoe and Jessie screamed.

"What?" They asked smiling.

"We're ok with you two dating but you're my sister." Zoe said.

"And you're my brother and we don't want to see you kiss each other." Jessie said.

Grace and Eli laughed. "Ok, we won't kiss if front of the two of you , if you will promise not to tell mom and Rick."

"That's fine with me." Jessie said.

"That's cool." Zoe said.

"So you nervous?" Rick asked Lily.

"Very, I don't know how they will take this." Lily said.

"Me either but you never know they just might be happy about it." Rick said.

Lily laughed. "Our kids? I can't see our kids being happy about our house being more crowded then it already is."

"True, but this will be there sister or brother so they will have to be happy." Rick said.

"Let's just hope someone told them that." Lily said smiling.

They opened the door. "Eli, Jessie!" Rick screamed up the stairs.

"Grace, Zoe!" Lily also screamed up.

Rick grabbed her hand. "This won't be so bad."


	46. Chance at Happiness 46

Title: A Chance at happiness 46?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping)

When the kids heard Lily and Rick, they looked at each other.

"Think something wrong?" Jessie asked.

"I hope not." Grace said.

"Here's a brilliant idea, let's go down there and see what's going on." Zoe said sarcastically.

Grace hit her with a pillow.

"What was that for?" Zoe asked annoyed.

"Your sarcasm." Grace said.

Eli stepped in between them hoping to break it up. He took Grace's hand. "Let's go." He said and started to lead her down stairs.

Karen and Henry walked into the field. "Where are we?" She asked.

"One of my favorite places." Henry said leading her on to the dock. 

"It's pretty." Karen said still trying to figure out why they were here.

"Sit down." He said as he helped her sit down on the edge of the dock. "I'll be right back." He said as he started to leave.

"Don't leave me!" She begged. 

Eli and Grace were sitting across from Zoe and Jessie and Lily and Rick were sitting not facing any one specific. They all seemed nervous. 

"Ok, when are we going to start this discussion?" Zoe asked getting impatient.

"Now." Lily said. "See we have some news…"

"That will affect all of you…." Rick said.

"See I'm pregnant." Lily said.

"What!" Grace and Eli said shocked.

"Congratulations." Jessie said getting up hugging both of them. "I've always wanted a little brother or little sister." She said smiling.

"Please tell me it's a boy because we have too many girls in this house." Eli said.

Grace punched him. "Oh so we're starting to bother you?" 

"I hope it's a boy too. I already have two sister, a brother would be nice." Zoe said.

Lily put her hands up in defeat. "Wait just a second we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." 

"Speaking of this child, where exactly is it going to stay because if you haven't noticed we're kind of booked here." Grace said getting to the point.

"Grace!" Eli said shocked she was being so blunt.

"What? I know you're all thinking the same thing." She said defensively.

"That's something we do need to discuss." Rick said.

"See we're not going to force any of you to room with the other one but me do need for either Grace or Zoe to share a room with Jessie or Eli." Lily said.

"Wait why can't she move?" Zoe asked annoyed.

"Because the baby needs to be where we can hear it." Rick pointed out.

"Look we don't need an answer now because the baby isn't due any time soon but we do need an answer eventually." Lily said.

"I could always stay with Mom when the baby comes and Grace can move into the garage." Eli offered. 

Grace looked at him shocked.

"Eli, that's nice and all but we don't need to make any decision as of now." Lily said.

"Look everyone just think about it." Rick said as he and Lily got up and headed upstairs.

Tiffany laughed. "You know if we're going to be doing this all the time. You might as well just stay here."

"You'd want that?" Jake asked shocked as he put his shirt back on.

"For Maddie of course." Tiffany said smiling and slipped her dress over her head.

"Right because she'd really know the difference." Jake said laughing.

"Well you never know." She said walking over to him.

"Right so I'll move in for Maddie's sake." He said laughing. 

"So we're going to share a brother or sister." Grace stated a little unsure to Eli.

"Yes, it seems that way." Eli said as he watched her pace back and forth in front of his bed.

"How can you be so calm!" Grace said annoyed.

Eli laughed. "Come here." He said and she walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm calm about it because I know that this little child is going a great thing for this family. Also a very lucky child. I mean look at all of it's older siblings, it will have. There's not way that this child will ever be unhappy." Eli pointed out.

"True, but Eli this is weird. I've never dated a guy who I share a sister or brother with." Grace said.

"Either have I but this whole relationship is different. We knew that we started it but you know what I think we can take it and any thing else weird that comes along the way." Eli said smiling.

"You I love having some like this to calm me down." She said smiling. 

"And I love being able to calm you down." He said and kissed her.

Karen took of her shoes, laid them next to her, and put her feet in the lake.  It was peaceful out her and Karen liked it. It was easy for her to think out here and she liked it. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"You look comfortable." Henry said as he came towards her caring a basket.

"I am, and what exactly is in that basket?" She asked smiling.

"Our dinner and a few candles since well it's getting dark." Henry said as he took out two candles and lighted them.

"I was wondering about that." She said smiling. 

He started to take out the food. "You like all this?" He asked worried.

"Yes, it's really sweet." She said smiling.

Jessie went into her room and Zoe followed. "You know what I can't wait to call Katie and tell her about this." She said smiling.

"You really are too hyper about this you know." Zoe said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I've always want to a little brother or sister." Jessie said.

"I have one believe me, I'm not looking to have another one so soon." Zoe said.

"Ok you and your sister need to have an attitude change." Jessie said.

 "So says you." Zoe said sarcastically.

"So how do you think it went?" Lily asked Rick.

"Not so bad, your children don't seem that happy though." Rick said sadly.

"Is Grace ever happy?" Lily asked smiling.

"That's true but Zoe…" Rick started to say.

"Just got a little sister and I don't think she wants another one so soon." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, well at least my kids were happy." Rick said with pride.

She playfully hit him. "Stop bragging." 

He laughed. "Well if it helps I'm happy."

"It does." She said snuggling up to him. 


	47. Chance at Happiness 47

Title: A Chance at happiness 47?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping)

"Can you believe it?" Jessie shrieked. 

Katie laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you this happy before."

"Well that's because I've always wanted to be a big sister.  I think I'll be a good big sister don't you?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind of that." Katie said smiling.

There was a knock at Jessie's door. Eli walked up and sat down on her bed. "You talking to Katie?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Tell her hi." He said.

"Katie, Eli says hi." Jessie said trying to mock him.

Eli took the phone from her. "Katie, Jess has to go because I've got to tickle her to death." He said smiling

Jessie took the phone back. "If I don't show up tomorrow, it's his fault." Jessie said laughing.

Eli took the phone and hung it up.

Jessie got up and backed away slowly. "Eli, don't. Please Eli." She begged.

Eli finally caught up with her and started to tickle her. Finally, he stopped and they sat on her bed.

"So why may I ask are you so looking forward to being a big sister?" Eli asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to be? I mean come on, you like being an other brother right?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He said smiling.

"I'm not that bad." She said laughing and threw a pillow at him.

It hit him in the head. "Sometimes you are, sometimes you aren't but I love you any way." He said laughing.

"Sorry didn't know that I was so much trouble." She said sarcastically. 

"I guess we forgot to tell her." Rick said as he came up the stairs and smiled at Eli and Jessie.

"Yeah I know we were supposed to." Eli said playing along.

"Ok the both of you stop it." Jessie said pleading.

"Ok we will." Rick said as he sat down on Jessie's bed  

"So what do you want?" Jessie asked Rick.

"What I can't just come up here to talk to my children?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, because you just happened to of dropped one heck of a bomb down there." Eli said.

"But the two of you are happy right?" Rick asked.

"Yes, you didn't get that from our smiling and hugging?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"I guess we didn't smile enough, we'll have to work on that Jessie." Eli said laughing.

"No, you two were happy enough. I just wish Grace and Zoe would have been happy." Rick said sadly.

"Grace is happy now. She just needed to calm down first." Eli said.

Rick looked at Jessie.

"Sorry I'm not that close with Zoe." Jessie said.

"Ok, well maybe she'll change her mind when the baby comes." Rick said hoping.

"She might. But the question is can you take having another child around?" Jessie asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked defensive.

"It means dad, I think you're a little out of practice when it comes to babies." Eli said patting him on the back.

"So did you have a good time?" Henry asked as he helped Karen out of the car.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much." Karen said as she leaned on Henry's arm to get out of the car.

"Well I'm just glad to see you smile." Henry said as they walked up to the front door.

"Well it seems the night is over." She said as she reached for the door.

"Wait." He said.

She turned around. "What?" 

He grabbed her face and kissed her. "That's what." He said smiling, turned around, and headed back to his car.

Karen smiled and opened her door.

"So we're going to have another little sibling." Zoe said sarcastically and lay on Grace's bed.

"You know you could be a little happier." Grace said sitting next to her.

"Why should I? I've already had one little sibling, I'm not in the mood for another one." She said grumbling.

"Well for one this child is going to live in the same house as you and you're going to for the first time see what's it's really like to be a big sister." Grace pointed out.

"And this is a good thing?" Zoe asked.

"Ok if that doesn't matter to you at least think of Mom. Can't you be happy for her?" Grace asked.

"She doesn't need me to be happy for her." Zoe said.

"Ok I give up!" Grace said getting up.

"Let me try." Lily said as she came into her room and sat down on her bed next to Zoe.

"Good luck." Grace said sarcastically.

"Zoe, Grace, I really want both of you to be happy about me having this baby because this child is going to be your little brother or sister." Lily said.

"We already have one." Zoe said.

"Yes I know but this one will actually live with the both of you and will need you. And so will Rick and I because we will not be able to take care of this child all the time. Will you be willing to help us?" Lily asked and looked at Grace and Zoe.

"I will and she will too." Grace said speaking for Zoe.

"Those are your words not mine." Zoe said.

Grace hit her in the head with a pillow again. "So Mom do you really think you're ready to have a baby in this house again?" Grace asked serious.

"I think I will be." Lily said.

"Well I'll believe it when I see it." Grace said smiling.

"She looks very peaceful." Jake said as he held Tiffany and looked at Maddie.

"Well she knows that both of her parents are watching over her so she can sleep." Tiffany said.

"Do you really think she knows?" Jake asked.

"I know she does. She can feel all the positive energy coming from us." Tiffany said.

"You're probably right." He said smiling and led her into the living room.

"So the energy we're giving out is positive energy?" He asked smiling

"Yes, the energy we are giving off is positive." Tiffany said with a smile.

"That's good to know." He said.

"Yes it is. Well I am going to go get ready to go to bed. You going to join me?" Tiffany asked.

"In a minute. I want to say good night to Maddie."  Jake said as Tiffany walked off.

Jake walked over to Maddie. "Maddie, have I ever told you how much I love you and your mother?" He asked.

The baby did not move.

"I don't think I have, but it's time you know that I love you and your mother so much. I never want to lose either you." He said seriously.

Tiffany stood in her door way smiling.

"Hey, you ready to go to bed?" Eli asked as he came into his bedroom. 

Grace was sitting on his bed, trying but failing to play his guitar.  "Oh Eli, I didn't hear you come in." She said as he put the guitar down.

"You know if you really want to I can teach you."  He said picking up the guitar.

"No, I was just making the time go by." She said.

"I don't believe you." He said smiling. "And for that fact I will teach you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok, but I'm a horrible student." She said truthfully.

"You can't be much worse than Jamie." He said smiling.

"You never know." She said laughing.

"Ok you have now officially sacred me." He said laughing.

"Good, that's what I was trying to do." She said smiling.

"So you never answered my question are you ready to go to bed?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, you know it's nice to know you'll be here while I sleep." She said smiling.

"Well actually I'm just going to stay here till you go to sleep and then I'm going to my mother's but I will be here when you wake." He said worried about what she was going to say back.

"Why?" She asked thinking it was something she did.

"Because I want to take this relationship on the normal route. I want to take you on a normal date…"

"But Eli you're my stepbrother that already kind of makes this abnormal." She says.

"I know that but I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated and I don't think that if I keep sleeping with you, knowing that you love me, that I'd be able to do that." He said seriously.

"I guess that's fair but Eli?" She asked.

"What?" Eli asked.

"You do want to sleep with at some point don't you?" She asked worried.

"Yes, that seems to be the problem. See I want you right now. I want you every time I see you but Grace I want our first time to be special, to be something neither of us will ever forget." He said holding her hand.

"I want it to be too but you are right about one thing Eli and that's that I don't think we could control ourselves much longer. At least I know I can't." She said smiling.

"Well in that case, Ms. Manning. I suggest that you go to sleep before we both lose the little control we have left." He said smiling.

She lay up against him. "Good night Eli. I love you." 

He kissed her. "Good night. Grace. I love you too."

"Do you really think we're ready for another child?" Rick asked Lily nervously when she came into bed.

"Whether we are or we aren't, we're having one." She said also nervous.

"Let me guess the girls got to you too?" He asked.

"Yeah, they are right you know. We haven't had a baby around in a long time." Lily said.

"Well in that case then we better make sure we're ready for this baby when it comes." He said.

"You think we will be?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He said seriously.

"Well I guess we have six months to get ready." She said smiling.

"Only six months?" Rick said nervously.

"Don't worry though we can do it." She said laughing at how nervous he was.


	48. Chance at Happiness 48

Title: A Chance at happiness 48/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping)

Eli grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. When he saw Karen and jumped and so did she. "What are you doing up?" He asked her whispering.

"What are you doing up so early?" Karen whispered back.

"Grace." He answered. "You?"

"Henry." She answered.

"The physical therapist?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." She answered. 

"Um… why are we whispering?" He asked smiling.

"Because I thought you'd be asleep." She said talking in her normal tone.

"I thought you'd be asleep too." He also said normally.

They both laughed. 

"I've got to…" Eli started to say.

"Tell Grace hi." She said.

He smiled. "Tell Henry that I'm watching him." He said and she laughed.

"I doubt he cares but thanks." She said and they left.

"Good morning." Jake said as Tiffany opened her eyes.

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so not use to this." She said as she got out of bed and went to the sink

"I thought you liked to see me in the morning." He said shocked by her reaction.

"I do you know after I've woken up." She said as she splashed some water on her face.

"Sorry." He said getting out of bed. "You can wake up. I'm going to go get Maddie." He said as he left the room.

She sat down on the bed. "We can do this…" She said to herself trying to convince her self. 

Eli's alarm went off and Grace hit it to the floor. 

"I don't think that's helping the daylight go away." Eli said.

Grace chuckled lightly. "Got a better suggestion?" 

"Yeah, get up and come to break fast with me." He said sitting on the bed and pulling the covers off her face.

"You know you're very annoying first in the morning." She said as she got out of bed.

"Sorry but I've been here for a long time and I've let you sleep as late as possible." He showed her the clock.

"I will get you for this. You know that?" She said getting her shoes.

"I know but good morning to you any way." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

She smiled. "Good morning to you too." She said. "And before you say another word, I'm going to go and get ready for school because I know that if I don't leave know I never will." She said as she started to leave.

He smiled. "But…."

She walked back to him and kissed him. "but nothing because if I keep doing this someone will come up her and catch us someone like one of our parents." She said and started to walk off again.

"Grace…" He started to say.

She turned around. "what?" 

"You look beautiful this morning." He said and walked past her to leave.

She just laughed lightly. "No one has ever said that to me before." 

"Hey." Lily said as she drank some orange juice and Rick came in.

"Hey." He said as he kissed her. He looked around the kitchen. "I expected there to be some empty bowls out." He said.

"Sorry you're too late I already put them in the sink but if you're hungry then you can have some cereal." She suggested.

"There still some left?" He asked shocked.

"I didn't eat any cereal." She said "but I think Zoe did but check." She suggested.

"Great." He said as he opened the box and shook it. "There's none left." He said sadly. 

"Sorry, I can try to pick up some." She said. "You want some orange juice? There's a little left." She said and handed into him.

"Thanks." He said as he went and got a glass and poured some. Then he went over to Lily. "You feeling ok?" 

Grace came down stairs, took the glass, and drank it. "Good morning." She said smiling.

Rick just looked at her shocked. "That was mine." He said.

"Sorry but I bet there is some more." She said as she went out the garage.

"I'll get something on the way to work." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Again I'm sorry." She said about to laugh.

"No you're not but it's ok." He said as he started to head out the door.

Eli and Grace came back in. "Dad, what's wrong?" Eli asked.

"There's no food." He mumbled.

"You should have gotten down here earlier. I had a bagel." He said.

"Any left?" Rick asked hoping.

"Jessie ate one and Lily and Grace ate the rest. Sorry." He said.

"So everyone keeps saying." Rick said mumbling and left.

 Grace and Eli came in the door and looked at Lily. "He's not happy." Grace said.

"I know. Oh Eli can you get some things for me at the market if I give you a list?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but you have to give me money." Eli said and grabbed his keys. "Jessie, Zoe let's go!" He screamed.

Lily wrote something down real quick and handed into Eli. "Here and I'll go get you some money." She said and went to get her purse.

"What's the hurry?" Zoe asked as she came down. 

"They want to be away from the parents." Jessie said smiling.

"In that case I'm going back upstairs." Zoe said as she started to head back up.

Lily came in. "I don't think so you have school. Here Eli that should be enough. Oh and Zoe is spending the day with Jake and the baby, Jessie is going to Karen's and Grace has an appointment with Faith." Lily said.

"Ok so one to the restaurant, one to nut house, one to the mother's and me to the market." Eli said smiling.

"Hey!" Grace said playfully hitting him. "I'm not going to a nut house." 

"I know that but you belong in one." He said and ran out the door.

Lily just laughed.


	49. Chance at Happiness 49

Title: A Chance at happiness 49/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping)

Grace walked into school and again everyone was looking at her. It would never stop she knew that. She decided to start to look for Riley. It didn't take long because Riley found her.

She came up to Grace and looked a little nervous.

"What's going on?" Grace asked a little worried.

"No one told you?" Riley asked shocked.

"Told me what? What exactly is going on?" Grace asked a little too loud because everyone turned to look at her.

Riley pulled her aside. "We were told to report admitting to the gym to discuss what happened and Grace Mr. Dimitri's here." Riley said and waited for her reaction.

"Riley, I need to use your cell phone to call my parents and tell them about this." She said.

Riley dug into her purse and then gave it to her. "Sure, but it starts in like 20 minutes." Riley said.

"They'll be here." Grace said as she called Book lovers.

"What! I can't believe there even letting him back in to the school!" Jake screamed as Eli told him what Grace had said.

"Look Jake I agree with you all the way on this but getting mad right now is not solving anything we need to go now." Eli said.

"We?" Jake asked shocked.

"Yes we, Grace wants us both there." Eli said.

"Fine, let's go." He said as he grabbed his keys. He ran into Judy.

"Where are you both headed?" She asked.

"There's something going on at Grace's school. I need you to stay here and watch the store and if Tiffany comes tell her where we are." Jake said as he and Eli started to leave.

"What's going on at Grace's school?" Judy screamed back at them but they just kept walking.

"What exactly is there to talk about?" Jessie asked annoyed to Katie.

"I don't know but it's got to be big because when was the last time we all had to come to the gym for a meeting." She pointed out.

"Great, I hope this guy ends up in jail because Grace doesn't really need this." Jessie said as she looked at the stage where Mr. Dimitri was talking to the principal.

"I can't believe there even letting him walk around here, from what you told me he deserves to be dying in jail." Katie said.

"He does, but some strange reason our stupid school isn't allowing that to happen." Jessie said annoyed.

"Jessie, honey calm down please. There's no reason to get worked up until we know what's going on." Katie said and took her hand.

"Rick, what's going on here? Why are they doing this to her?" Lily asked mad as they came into the school.

"I don't know Lily. Let's just find Grace before the meeting starts." Rick said as they saw Jake and Eli.

"Lil, did you know about this?" Jake asked as they came up.

"No, I had no clue. You think that they'd at least call us and tell us this was happening." She said annoyed.

Grace came walking up with Riley. The second she saw Eli, she went to him. He hugged her. "Grace, it's all right. He can't do anything to you here." Eli said as he tried to comfort her.

"Then why is he here?" She asked Eli through tears.

"I don't know but I do know that I'm not going to let him touch you." Eli said seriously.

"Either are we." Jake said.

"Daddy." She said as she went over to him and hugged him.

"It's going to be ok." He said.

Riley came back out. "It's about to start." She said.

"You ready?" Jake asked Grace.

"Yeah but Dad if it's ok I want to walk in with Eli." She said and he nodded. She walked over to Eli.

"Ok first I know that everyone here is wondering why they are here. We are here because one of the students, Grace Manning, has claimed that Mr. Dimitri here did something illegal to her. Since Ms. Manning has yet to press any more charges or even get an attorney, the school is left with making the decision of whether Mr. Dimitri can be a teacher here again." The principal said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jake screamed.

Lily got up. "Sorry." Then she whispered to Jake. "Sit down or leave because Grace doesn't need this."

Jake sat back down.

"We understand that the Manning's don't want him back but with out a reason to keep him out of the school we can't fire him. So we are asking the students if there is anyone here who can support Ms. Manning's claim or if you have been any way hurt by this man or you have seen him do anything to Ms. Manning we are asking you to come after the meeting and tell us about it. If no claims or brought by the end of the day then we have no choice but to rehire him." The principal said. 

"You can't! Please don't!" Grace screamed and started to cry. 

Eli held her. "Can't you stupid people see what he's done to her! How can you even thing of letting him back in!" He screamed.

"We understand that both the Manning's and the Sammler's must be terribly upset but there's nothing we can do. All students are dismissed." The principal said as everyone got up but no one left.

"I said the students are dismissed. That means everyone go to back to class!" He shouted.

Some of the students started to leave. Others went up to the stage where Grace was.

One student spoke up. "Mr. Dimitri use to ask me to stay after class but he never actually wanted to talk about school." The girl said.

Grace looked up shocked.

"He would touch me when ever I asked for help in class and it made me uncomfortable." Another girl said.

Riley came over to her. "I talked to some people and well they don't want him back either." Riley said to Grace who smiled.

"He always tried to get Grace alone, no matter what we were doing." Riley told the principal. "I knew something was wrong." 

"In class he just stared at her like he was trying to intimidate her." Katie said. 

Jessie smiled. "Thanks." 

"I did it for Grace. She doesn't deserve to have to go through this." Katie said.

"Thank you so much." Grace said to her.

People kept coming up the principal.

"Will all of you put that in writing?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said.

Mr. Dimitri looked dumbfounded as they all headed to the principal's office. 

"You thought I was the only one you had to worry about. You were wrong." Grace said she walked by him, holding on tightly to Eli.

"So you finally happy?" Eli asked her.

"I'm getting there but this defiantly helps." She said as they headed to the principal's office.


	50. Chance at Happiness 50

Title: A Chance at happiness 50/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping)

"Will you be ok?" Eli asked as both he and Grace stood outside of Faith's office.

"Now that he's fired I just might be." She said smiling.

"Well you know you do have an excuse for missing this if you want to." Eli said hoping she's agree.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." He said sadly.

She grabbed his hand. "No way, you're coming in there in with me." Grace said.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because I want her to know about us and well I like having you around." She said smiling.

"Good to know because I like having you around too." He said as the door opened.

"Grace, Eli, come in please." Faith said as she held open the door.

Jessie came in to the house and was shocked to see the table set with three plates and candles out.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jessie asked a little confused.

Karen came out of the living room holding Henry's hand. "Oh Jessie honey, when did you get here?" She asked a little shocked.

"Just now… Mom what is Henry doing here?" She asked still confused.

"Um… Jessie, Henry is staying for dinner tonight. That's ok right?" Karen asked worried.

"That's fine. Henry, the only think I ask is you treat my mother right." Jessie said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Karen asked Henry shocked.

"Yeah, she really loves you Karen." Henry said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Was I like this when I was little?" Zoe asked Jake as Tiffany held Maddie.

"You were just as cute but not near as quiet." Jake said and Zoe smiled.

"That's because I wanted you to hear me." Zoe said.

"I don't doubt that at all." Jake said laughing.

Zoe looked around a noticed that some of Jake's stuff was here. "Dad, Tiffany are you living together?" She asked a little confused.

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"Your stuff is here, so I'm guessing you've moved in." She said.

"Um… Zoe your dad has just moved to help me with the baby." Tiffany said before Jake could speak.

"Ok that's cool." Zoe said ignoring the obvious looks that Jake and Tiffany were giving each other.

"So Grace I hear that there was something going on at school today." Faith asked noticing the obvious closeness between Grace and Eli.

"Yeah, they has a meeting to decided if they should fire Mr. Dimitri are not. So many people spoke up about it that they had to fire him."  Grace said happily.

"That's good to hear. So is there anything else going on?" She asked hoping that Grace would explain her and Eli.

"Well the thing is…" Grace started to say a little nervous.

"We are dating now." Eli said finishing her sentence.

Faith just smiled. "I expected as much so how are your parents taking this news?" 

"They… well we haven't told them yet. Only our little sisters know." Grace said.

"Oh ok I see. Well then I'll be sure not to mention this to either one of them." Faith said as she put the clipboard down. "I don't think there's really anything more to discuss because you seem like you're doing really well." She said as she got up.

"That's good to hear." She said as both her and Eli got up. 

"But Eli if it's ok I'd like to talk to you for a second." She said before they could leave.

"That's fine, Grace I'll meet you at the car ok?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." She said as she gave him a kiss and walked out the door.

When the door closed, Faith turned to Eli. "Let's sit down ok?" She offered.

 Eli sat down. "So what's up?" Eli asked concerned.

"I'm just worried that Grace is getting to attached to you and if the two of you were to break up…." Faith started to say.

"That's not about to happen, I've waited to long for her." Eli said.

"Let me finish, Eli I'm just worried that if you two were to even try to take different, separate paths in life then she be right back where she started. Eli, I just don't want to see that happen." Faith said.

"Either do I and it's not going to happen." Eli said getting up. "Thank you for caring but we're perfectly fine." Eli said as he left.

"I hope so." Faith said as she sat back in her chair.

"So we have the house to our selves… are we going to try to take advantage of that?" Rick asked Lily hoping.

"I don't think so, I'm just well I don't feel so good." She said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do." He asked concerned.

"It's a little too late for that." She said smiling.

"I guess so. So have you thought of what we're going to name this child?" Rick asked.

"I haven't had time to. You?" She asked.

"I don't know, I can't seem to think of any." He said.

"Well we're not going to be able to put this off forever you know that." She pointed out.

"I know but how about let's make sure these kids are ok before we make any decision about one that's not here." Rick said.

"Sounds like a good plan. So who would you like to start with?" Lily asked.

"How about we started with trying to figure out what's going on with Grace and Eli." Rick said.

"You think some things going on?' she asked.

"Well I know one thing Grace slept in Eli's room last night and I don't know where Eli was." Rick said.

"Rick, you don't think they are…" Lily started to say.

"All I know is Karen's words are starting to make sense." Rick said sadly.


	51. Chance at Happiness 51

Title: A Chance at happiness 51/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one)

"So what did Faith need to talk to you about?" Grace asked as Eli got in the car.

"Nothing really, don't worry about it so… what would like to do tonight?" Eli asked changing the subject

"It doesn't really matter to me, just as long as it's peaceful." She yawning.

"You're tired. How about we just go home." Eli said.

"But you want to do something." Grace said.

"I want to do something with you and I'll be with if we go home and that's all that matters." Eli said smiling.

"I don't what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I did." She said also smiling.

"Me too."

"So Henry is Physical Therapy the only job you have?" Jessie asked.

Karen looked shocked. "Jessie…"

"No, it's ok I don't mind answering questions. Yes, Jessie Physical Therapy is my only job. I couch a baseball team too but that doesn't pay any money." Henry said.

"So does this job pay a lot?" Jessie asked.

"It pays enough. I don't really care to much about money though as long as it pays the bills, I'm happy."

"So…" Jessie started to say.

"You know what Jessie I bet your dad and Lily are just dying to have you home. Since you're done eating how about we bring you back." Karen said hoping to end the conversation.

"Sure…" Jessie said getting up. "So who's driving? You or Henry?" She asked.

"So what's it like having a baby around? Did it change everything?" Zoe asked Tiffany.

"Of course it does, why are you asking?" Tiffany said as Jake came in.

"Why is she asking you what?" Jake asked as he sat down next to Tiffany.

"She asking if having Maddie changed everything." Tiffany said.

"Ok now that you both know can you please answer the question." Zoe said.

"Well yes, having Maddie defiantly changed my life but in a good way." Tiffany said smiling.

"Same here, like the way you and Grace did when I had you." Jake said.

"So it's all good?" Zoe asked.

"Well nothing is all good." Tiffany said.

"Zoe, why exactly are you asking about this?" Jake asked a little worried.

"Because Mom is pregnant." Zoe said.

"Where are they going to put it?" Jake asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Zoe said. 

"You're worried about what's going to happen to your life right?" Tiffany asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Zoe asked smiling.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, your life may just get better." Tiffany said smiling.

When Eli drove up in the driveway, he looked at Grace who was asleep. He got out of the car and walked around to her side. "Grace?" He whispered.

She just mumbled and didn't wake up.

"Great." He mumbled. "Grace, come on, lean up against me."  He said as he tried to get Grace out of the car. He finally got her leaned up against him. He tired to kick the door closed, with out luck. He finally got her up to his room and laid her down. He took off her shoes for her and then put a blanket over her.

Then he headed down to close the car.

"You know Jessie and Zoe are asleep and Grace and Eli aren't going to get home any quicker if you sit there." Lily said to Rick who was sitting on the couch.

"I know that. But I'd just like to know if they ever come home." Rick said.

"This isn't like when they ran, Rick. They actually went to Grace's appointment. They do have plans do come home." Lily said sitting down next to him.

"I know that but I just feel like he's keeping something from me." Rick said.

"I know the feeling, I'm getting that from Grace." She said sadly.

"Do you think they could be related?" Rick asked.

"Well to say the least they both usually know what's going on with the other." Lily said.

"So we wait and then we ask?" Rick asked.

"Sounds like a plan…" Lily started to say when the door opened.

Eli walked into the kitchen and when he saw Rick and Lily sitting on the couch, he stopped moving. "What are the two of you doing here?" He asked.

"We were waiting to talk to you and Grace." Lily said.

"Well you're out of luck, Grace's is sleeping." Eli said.

"Well then can we talk to you?" Rick asked.

"Well I came in to get water and then I'm off." Eli said.

"Where you going?" Rick asked.

"Does it matter?" Eli asked.

"Well I'd like to know." Rick said.

"Well at this point there's nothing interesting to tell you so there's no point in saying anything. But Dad I'm not doing anything that you wouldn't like." Eli said as he started to leave.

"I wish I could believe that." Rick said as he looked at Lily.


	52. Chance at Happiness 52

Title: A Chance at happiness 52/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on a name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one oh yeah and also would like it if someone could please tell me all of the parents names (Rick's and Lily's ) and also can someone tell me if Rick has any living family, same for Karen and Jake)

"Hey sleepy head." Eli said smiling as Grace opened her eyes. 

"Not again. This has to stop you know that right?" She asked as she rolled over.

"What has to stop?" He asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"This you waking me up with a smiling face before the sun comes up." Grace said.

"Sorry to break the news to you but the sun is up and you've been sleeping since we left Faith's." Eli said.

"I have? Then how did I…" She started to say worried.

"I carried you up here and put you to sleep." Eli said.

"That was nice." She said smiling.

"I am nice." Eli said.

"And you've got a big ego." She said getting out bed.

"I do not have a big ego…." Eli started to say.

"So you claim but we're not having this discussion because I want to go get something to eat." She said as she slipped on her shoes.

Eli went over to her and put his arms around her. "I don't think so you're not leaving till you admit that I do not have a big ego."

She laughed. "That's not happening and let me go off me." She said as she got his hands off her and headed down stairs.

"Just because you can't admit you have a big ego doesn't mean that I have one." Eli said following her into the kitchen.

"First I have to wake up to your smiling face and now you're going to accuse me of having a big ego! I don't thing so."  She said as she opened the door.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up at them as they came in.

"Do you do this every morning?" Karen asked as she watched Henry run around the field another time.

He came running over to her. "Do you always ask so many questions?" 

"Are you implying something?" She asked smiling.

He smiled back at her. "All I am saying is like mother like daughter."

"Ok, just because I can't walk well right now doesn't mean I won't go after you." She said trying to get up.

"Oh that's funny, you can't even get up with out me." He said laughing.

She sat back down. "Ok, then you come over to me." 

"I don't think so. You just want me to come over there so you can do something to me." He said smiling.

"Henry, come over here." Karen said again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Henry, please come over here." She said again.

He walked over to her slowly.

She took his hand and then kissed him. "See I wasn't about to do anything bad to you." She said smiling.

"Just because you didn't doesn't mean you weren't going to." He said smiling.

"So what are you plans for today?" Jake asked Tiffany as she came out the bedroom.

"Why are you in here?" She asked confused.

"Because I'm hungry." He said pointing to the eggs, he was eating. 

"That makes since I guess." She said taking a seat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, is there any chance to there's some left for me?" She asked.

Jake got up and got the extra eggs he had set on a plate for her and gave them to her. "You know if something, you can tell me." 

She ate a piece of the egg. "You know this isn't bad." 

He pulled the plate back and looked at her. "Tiffany, what's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Why weren't you in bed this morning when I woke up and why didn't you want us to tell the kids we were living together?" Tiffany asked sadly.

"First off you made it look like you didn't want to see me first thing in the morning and second I never said I didn't want the kids to know we were living together, you're the one who told Zoe about why we were living together."  Jake said shocked by her questions.

She laughed. "You right, I hate doing this…" She started to say.

"Hate doing what?" He asked.

"I hate analyzing everything little thing." She said.

He laughed and pushed the plate back to her. "Then don't."

"You woke up together?" Lily asked shocked.

 Grace looked at her like she was crazy. "I said I woke up seeing his smiling face. You know if you're going to try to repeat what I say, then please get it right." Grace said annoyed.

"Did you two sleep in the same room last night?" Lily asked.

"No, mother," Grace said aggravated.

"Then where did both of you sleep?" Rick asked Eli.

"She slept in my bed and I slept at Mom's." Eli said.

"And she'd tell me that if I called her right?" Rick asked.

"Well yes, if she was home but she's at the baseball field." Eli said sadly.

"How convenient, but you know Eli if you're going to lie at least try to make it close to the truth because you're mother doesn't play baseball." Rick said sadly.

"You know what, you're not going to believe no matter what I say so I'm out of here!" Eli said and ran out the house.

"Eli, don't!" Grace screamed and started to go after him.

"Grace, don't…" Lily said.

"You know what I don't care what you say! You are ok with him accusing Eli and that's not right and as for you…" Grace said turning to Rick. "Would it kill you for once in you life to actually trust him!" She screamed and headed out the doors.

Jessie went up to Rick. "Mom is dating a guy who coaches baseball that's why she's there and Eli and Grace aren't doing anything wrong." She said as she headed upstairs.

"She's right you know, neither one of them are doing anything wrong. You know if you can't see that then I don't know how you can take another child on." Zoe said as she also headed upstairs.

"How did this happen?" Lily asked shocked as she leaned up against Rick.

"I jumped and accused him before I had any facts." He took a deep breath. "Again and now I need to go apologize to him yet again." He said as he started to head out the door.

"Wait." She said as she grabbed his arm. "We still don't know what's going on between them and if you go and apologize then we never will." 

"So I'm just supposed to let him leave?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry about that, Grace won't let him. Plus maybe if they get mad enough they'll tell us what's going on. Because sooner or later they are going to want to explain this to us." Lily said sadly. "So yes we wait."


	53. Chance at Happiness 53

Title: A Chance at happiness 53/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on a name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one oh yeah and also would like it if someone could please tell me all of the parents names (Rick's and Lily's ) and also can someone tell me if Rick has any living family, same for Karen and Jake)

"Eli wait." Grace said as she ran after him.

"Grace... please just leave me alone." He said not facing her.

"I can't." She said.

"Then learn how to." He said annoyed.

"Eli, please just look at me." She said as walked closer to him.

"Grace, I'm going to ask you one more time, please leave me alone." He said with anger.

"And I'm going to say for the last time, I'm not going to leave you alone."

He turned around and faced her. "Ok, fine if you want to stay then you can but let's get a few things straight, one: you do not know what I'm going through..."

"But..." She started to say.

"You don't know what I am feeling and you can't not help me." He said mad.

"You know what that's fine because I don't want to help you anymore especially if you're going to be such a jerk!" She screamed. "And I don't want to wear your stupid lock any more either!" She said and threw it at him.  Then she ran inside.

Eli picked up the lock and held it tight in his hands as tears started to fall. "Well at least you didn't see me cry." 

Karen was sitting at her desk trying to work on her newest case. There was not a chance that she was going to get anything done because she just kept thinking about Henry. There was a knock at her door. She looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you Karen Sammler?" The guy asked.

"Yes." Karen said curious.

"Ok then this is for you." The man said as he gave her a signal rose and a note. 

"Thank you." She said smiling and the man left. Karen smelt the rose. It smelt so wonderful. She opened the note and read it.

Karen, 

          I was having trouble working today and was hoping you were having the same problem. So I sent you this rose and a note to remind you that I'm thinking about you. Call me on my cell phone when you get this message and we will make plans. 

                Henry

Karen put down the note with a smile and picked up the phone.

"Zoe, Jessie let's go!" Grace screamed up the stairs.

Lily and Rick walked up to her. "Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Zoe, Jessie we're going to leave with out you if you don't get you butts down here!" Grace screamed again ignoring Lily.

Lily took a closure look at Grace. "You've been crying." Lily pointed out.

Jessie and Zoe came down. "Finally, Eli's out side waiting for us. Let's go." She as they headed out side leaving Rick and Lily standing there.

"Rick, she's been crying." Lily told him sadly.

"I can see that but I don't think she wants to talk to you about it. She made that very clear." Rick said.

"I should go after her and find out what's wrong." Lily said as she started to move.

He grabbed her arm. "We have to wait, remember." He said.

She frowned. "Right, we wait…" She said sadly as she leaned up against him.

Jake was working at in his office looking at the next shipment when Judy came in. 

"You do know you have to write something down to finish that?" Judy asked as she sat down next to him.

"What?" He asked as he looked up.

"I was pointing out to you that you need to write something down on the shipment sheet." Judy said.

"I know that." He said.

"Right, well you've been in this office working on this for the last hour and you still haven't written anything down. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Judy, I'm sorry to sound rude but I'm not about to talk to you about what's going on with my life." He said annoyed.

"Fine, but if you can please finish this before the day ends." Judy said as she got up and left.

Jake looked down at the shipment again. He was not thinking about it, he could not. He was thinking about Tiffany and Maddie. He wanted to be a part of their lives but he was not sure he could tell Tiffany that.

"Ok everyone take a handout." The teacher said as she passed out the information.

Grace had not heard any of it what the teacher had been saying. She took a hand out and passed it back.

Katie taped Grace on the shoulder. "You going to be bringing Eli?" Katie asked.

"What?" Grace asked shocked by the mention of Eli's name.

"You're going to take him the dance? I'm going to be bringing Jessie." Katie said smiling.

"What dance? Katie, what are you talking about?" Grace asked confused.

"I'm talking about prom. You know the dance we have been talking about this whole class." Katie said a little confused.

Grace looked down at the sheet in her hand. "Prom, of course. I forgot. And I'm probably not going to be going. As for you and Jessie you might want to make sure she tells Tad before you make plans." Grace said.

"I will but I thought you and Eli were dating. You are aren't you?" Katie asked.

The bell rang.

"I don't actually know any more." Grace said as she grabbed her books.

"Too bad Mr. Dimitri can't go with you. I guess you'll be going stag." One of the girl told Grace.

"Just ignore them." Katie said.

"You probably won't even go." The other one said. 

"Don't hold you breath." Grace said as she tired to leave.

Katie followed her. "So you are going with Eli." Katie said.

"Great." Jessie said as she came up behind her.

"I never said that. You know there are other guys in this world other than Eli." Grace said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Yeah but you don't love any of them like you love my brother." Jessie said.

"Sometimes Jessie love just is not enough." Grace said as she walked off.

Eli looked at another book as he put it on the shelf. He was not thinking about what he was doing he was thinking about Grace. He had been thinking about her since he got there.

"Eli, you know you've been putting that one box up for the last hour." Judy said as she came up behind him.

"What?" He asked shocked to hear her voice.

"I'm just suggesting that you go a little fast." Judy said.

"Oh, ok I'll try." He said and went back to start putting up the books.

"Eli, are you ok?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine." He said as he tired to ignore her.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"And I don't care if you believe me or not Judy because I'm doing what I'm suppose to do so can't you just leave me alone." He said annoyed.

"Fine, you and Jake should work together and leave the rest of the work to us. We get more done that way." Judy mumbled as she walked off.


	54. Chance at Happiness 54

Title: A Chance at happiness 54/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on a name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one oh yeah and also would like it if someone could please tell me all of the parents names (Rick's and Lily's ) and also can someone tell me if Rick has any living family, same for Karen and Jake)

Everyone got in the car in silence. Eli was the first to talk. "Are all of you going straight home or do I need to drop you off some where's?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"We need to drop by mom's to pick up some things." Jessie said.

"I need to go home." Zoe said.

"I need to be dropped off at Faith's." Grace said aggravated.

"You were just at Faith's." Eli said.

"If I had a price to give you I would but since I don't I'm just going to clap for you for being so observant." She said as she clapped her hands. "Now I'm not asking a lot here just drop me up at Faith. Can you do that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sure." He said back annoyed.

Henry was waiting for his next patient when he started to think back on the last days. He had done something he never thought he would do. He had started dating one of his patients. He knew he should not have but he could not help him self. He liked Karen too much. He knew he had two choices one break up with her, which he did not want to do or two stop being her physical therapist. The second was something he could accept but he would have to explain to his boss why he was doing this. That would be hard. Henry heard the door open and turned around. His patient was being rolled in. He would have to decided what to do later.

"Grace, are you ok? When you called and said you needed to meet with me I was a little shocked." Faith said as she sat down.

Grace's tears started to flow. "No, I'm not. Eli and I had a fight and I'm not sure that we'll ever be ok again." 

"I'm sorry, I was afraid this was going to happen." Faith said. "I warned him…"

"You did what?" Grace asked a little shocked.

"I warned him that if you two were to break up or even go in separate directions that you might go back to what you were originally after the rape." Faith said.

"You are here to help to me and I'm allowing that but you really had no right to tell Eli anything. If you were worried about me then tell me that. He doesn't need to have to worry about that." Grace said.

"Grace, I'm sorry. I really didn't think you'd be this upset about it." Faith said.

Grace sat back down. "I should not really be, I know you were just really trying to look out for me. It just with everything that happened this morning, I just can't take anything else any more." 

"I understand, so what exactly happened?" Faith asked.

Grace started to tell Faith what happened.

Tiffany was sitting at the couch feeding Maddie. She started to think about Jake. For some reason, he was pushing her away. She did not want him to and she knew she had to tell him that. She was not sure she could though. She liked having Jake around and she knew that. She knew that Maddie and her would be better off having him around than not. How could she get her self to say that to him? She was not sure she could. Maddie started to cry and she decided she was going to have to think about this later.

"What you up to?" Zoe asked as she came into the kitchen where Lily was cooking and Rick was working at the table.

"I'm trying to cook something but I think I'm going to stop because the last time I was cooking and you came in it got ruined. So what do you have to say?" Lily asked as she took the pot of the stove.

"I just wanted to talk. Plus I wanted to see if the two of you ever decided to apologize to Eli and Grace." Zoe said.

Lily put the food back on the stove and started to cook again.

"Do they want us to?" Rick asked.

"Well they aren't talking to each other or really any one for that fact but I think you need to apologize to them." Zoe said.

"Why do you care?" Lily asked.

"Because they are just such a cute couple and so much in love." Zoe said and once she realized what she said she tried to correct her statement. "I meant they are such good friends…."

"A cute couple!" Lily said in shock.

"In love!" Rick said.

"I didn't…. I mean…. Mom, you're food it's burning." Zoe said.

Lily looked back at the food and Zoe started to leave. "Don't you dare go any where's! Sit."

Zoe sat back down.

 "Too bad you were almost out of here." Rick said smiling at her.

"You explain yourself and Rick go order some Tai food." Lily said to Zoe and Rick.

"Please just let me go." She begged. Jessie and Katie walked in laughing.

"Jessie knows what's going on!" Zoe said and Lily and Rick looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Do you know anything about Eli and Grace?" Rick asked.

"You little weasel." Jessie said to Zoe.

"I wasn't going down alone." Zoe said smiling.


	55. Chance at Happiness 55

Title: A Chance at happiness 55/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on a name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one oh yeah and also would like it if someone could please tell me all of the parents names (Rick's and Lily's ) and also can someone tell me if Rick has any living family, same for Karen and Jake)

"You two aren't in a normal relationship to begin with so you can't expect to have normal fights. Because you basically live together, things that other couples don't have to deal with you do." Faith pointed out.

"So basically you're saying we just had a fight?" Grace asked.

"In laymen's terms, yes you had a fight. Look Eli is probably not use to having his girlfriend see his fights with his parents like you do. It makes it a little weird for him. If you were to talk to him he's probably agree." Faith said.

"So basically we need to kiss and make up?" Grace asked.

"Again in laymen's terms, yes. But how about you talk, then make up and then kiss." Faith said.

"Sounds like a plan." Grace said as she got up. "Thanks Faith." 

"Your welcome and Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"Be happy you just survived your first fight." She said as Grace's left.

"Hey you." Karen said as Henry came into the house. "What's wrong? You don't look so good." Karen asked worried.

"We need to talk." He said as he sat down at the table.

"I see so I should cancel our dinner plans?" Karen asked.

"Probably." Henry said.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Karen said getting up. "And Henry please realize." She said smiling.

Karen came back in. five minutes later.  "So what's bothering you?" 

"Karen, I well quit my job." Henry said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Karen asked shocked.

"Because it's against our rules to date our patients so I quit." Henry said.

"You quit because of me?" Karen asked shocked. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because you are more important to me than any job. Look, don't worry about it I'm already hired some where's else." Henry said.

"I'm that important to you?" Karen asked shocked.

"Yes, Karen you defiantly that important to me." Henry said taking her hand.

She smiled. "That's really good to know because I feel the same way." 

"So how's Faith?" Eli asked.

"She's fine." Grace said.

"Look Grace…" Eli started to say.

"You're sorry, I know that you don't have to say it." Grace said.

"I'm what?" Eli asked in shock.

"Sorry, that is what you were going to say right?" Grace asked.

"No not really. Why did you think I was going to say that?" Eli asked annoyed.

"Because of the things you said this morning, because you want this fight to end…." Grace started to say.

"This fight? We're in a fight?" Eli asked in shock.

"Why are you shocked? You had to have known we were in a fight. We were in one right?" Grace asked confused.

"I didn't think we were having a fight. I mean I know we both said something's we didn't mean this morning but I didn't know we were in a fight." Eli said.

"So if you weren't going to say you were sorry and you didn't think we were in a fight, then what were you going to say?" Grace asked wondering.

"I was going to say that I wanted you to wear this again." He said taking the necklace out. "I was also going to say that I don't like what happened this morning and wanted to see if you were ok with forgetting it." Eli said.

"I'll take it." She said as he put it on her. "And no I don't want to forget it but rather you want to admit it or not we did just have our first fight and that's not something you forget." Grace said.

"Ok, deal but one condition." Eli said.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"That we kiss and make up." Eli said smiling.

"That's a deal." She said and kissed him.

"Welcome home." Tiffany said as Jake came in.

"Welcome?" Jake asked curiously.

"Yes, welcome, we're glad for you to be home." Tiffany said smiling.

"Ok, have you been drinking a lot of caffeine?" Jake asked smiling.

"No, I haven't been, what are you implying any way?" She asked smiling.

"I was just wondering why you were so happy, that's all." Jake said.

"What I can't be happy?" She asked shocked.

"No, you can. Actually I like you to be happy." He said walking towards her.

"Good, because I like to be happy." Tiffany said.  
"Which is something I don't think I'm helping." He said seriously.

"Ok, now where would you get that idea from?" She asked.

"Because I know I'm not." He said.

"Look Jake, I know we're not in a "relationship" right now at least I don't think we are any way. But if you'd like to change that then tell me and I will but if this is what you want then this is what we'll be." Tiffany said.

"But you want us to be in a "relationship"." Jake said.

"What I want is to be here with you and if this is what we have and this is what you want then I'm ok with that." Tiffany said smiling.

"Grace?" Zoe asked as she knocked on Eli's door.

"Come in." Grace said.

"Good you're here." Zoe said sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong? And talk fast I just took something to go to sleep and I won't be awake for much longer." Grace said.

"Ok, well this won't take long. Mom and Rick know about you and Eli and they're waiting to talk to you two." Zoe said. "Ok, well I'm going now." Zoe said getting up.

"Wait! First thing tomorrow you're explaining this to me." Grace said as she started to drift asleep.

"Sure thing." Zoe said as she walked out the door.

"Where are they?" Rick asked looking at the clock.

"I don't know. Zoe said that Grace had an appointment with Faith so maybe they are still there." Lily suggested.

"Or maybe Jessie or Zoe told them we're waiting for them and that's why we haven't seen them." Rick suggested. 

"Oh come on Rick that's crazy. There's isn't a conspiracy going on around here." She said.

"Oh so they want you to think." Rick said.

"Eli, wait." Jessie said as Eli started to head inside.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to warn that dad and Lily know about you and Grace and are waiting in the living room to talk to the both of you." Jessie said and started to leave.

"Hold it!" Jessie stopped. "First how do they know and second why are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Because I'm sacred of what you might do to me once you find out that Zoe and I told them." She said as Zoe came up and they ran into the house. 

"Great!" Eli said as he opened the door and walked into the living room.

"I hear you two want to talk to me and Grace." Eli said as he came in.

"Yes we do. Where's Grace?" Lily asked.

"She just took a sleepy pill and so she's asleep and I'm about to head to Mom's so we can do this later right?" Eli asked.

"I guess we have to." Rick said sadly.

"Good, we'll goodnight guys." Eli said leaving.

"I don't know how good it is." Rick said sarcastically.


	56. Chance at Happines 56

Title: A Chance at happiness 56/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on a name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one oh yeah and also would like it if someone could please tell me all of the parents names (Rick's and Lily's ) and also can someone tell me if Rick has any living family, same for Karen and Jake) 

"Grace, wake up." Eli said as he tried to get her up.

She opened her eyes. "Ok this time you can not tell me the sun is up because I know it's not." She said annoyed.

"You're right I can't but that's besides the point because we need to go now." He said getting off the bed.

She sat up. "Why?"

"Because if we don't leave soon then we're going to have to deal with our parents. And I don't know about you but I don't feel like doing that right now." Eli said as he handed her some shoes.

"Ok, ok but you know we can't avoid them forever." Grace said.

"I know but let's try to do this for as long as we can. Plus it's fun to see them go nuts trying to catch us." He said smiling.

"I agree it is." She said smiling. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Eli said.

Jessie and Zoe walked in. 

"They are still asleep but they won't be for long." Zoe said as she came in.

"You know this is absurd." Jessie said yawning.

"Well if you two would have just kept your mouths shut, this wouldn't be happening." Grace said.

"But that's the thing we didn't really say anything." Jessie said.

"Oh really then why do they want to talk to us so badly?" Eli asked.

"Well that's her fault." Jessie said pointing at Zoe.

"Zoe? What did you tell them?" Grace asked.

"Just that you two were a cute couple and in love. That's all." Zoe said.

"That's way too much." Grace said as she grabbed her book sake.

"Come in guys let's go." Eli said as they started to leave.

"Rick!" Lily screamed from Zoe's room.

Rick came running from their room. "What's wrong?" He asked out of breath

"They're gone. They're all gone." She said worried.

"You mean the kids?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I checked Grace's room, Jessie's room, Zoe's room and Eli's room." She said still worried.

"Well where any of they're book sack's missing or they're books?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked confused.

"Well they're smart I'll say that much." He said smiling.

"Smart? What in the heck are you talking about?" She asked aggravated.

"They left Lily before we woke up so we wouldn't be able to talk to Grace and Eli." Rick said.

She laughed. "Of course. Well that's I'm feeling stupid." Lily said.

"Don't." He said.

"Well since that's fixed. I am going to go get ready. And hey, do not forget we have an appointment with the doctor this afternoon to get an ultrasound done." She reminded him.

"We do?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Rick. I told you this yesterday before Zoe spilled the beans." She said.

"Right, I remember now." He said. "So are we or are we not going to find out the sex of the baby?" Rick asked.

"We've been through this already. I don't want to find out and you do." She said.

"I remember but come on, you sure you don't want to know?" He begged.

"Good bye, Rick. I am going to go to the station. I'll see you this afternoon." She said as she started to leave.

"Ok you've got ten more minutes to finish your drink." Eli told Zoe.

She took another small sip. "I'll finish it by then." She said smiling.

"You know she's going to hold you to that ten minutes thing. She's going to not finish it till the very last minute." Grace pointed out.

"Yes, I know. She likes to drive me crazy like you." He said smiling.

"I drive you crazy?" She asked confused.

"You didn't know?" Jessie asked shocked. "Believe me you have. He has never been like this for any girl before. It's quite scary." 

"Scary? You think this is scary, you haven't seen anything yet." Eli said to Jessie.

"Zoe, hurry up. We need to leave now." Jessie said.

"You think I care what he does to you? You could die and I would still be sitting here, drinking this coffee." She said taking another sip.

"Ok, Zoe, Jessie separate. Same goes for Jessie and Eli. There will be no bloodshed here. We're in public." She said.

"Aww, you ruin all our fun." Eli said jokily.

"Your girlfriend is a party pooper." Jessie told Eli.

"Watch what you say or I want take you and Katie prom dress shopping with me." Grace said.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked curiously.

"You know what. It's been ten minutes already. Come let's go." She said getting up.

Everyone followed her. Eli stopped her. "What are you in such a hurry for?" He asked.

"Well I just… I didn't think you'd be to happy about going back to high school even just for one night." She said.

He smiled. "Well that's sweet of you to think of me, but if you really want to go, I'm not about to stop you from going. Plus spending the night dancing with you would be worth going back to high school."

"Good morning." Henry said when Karen woke up.

"Are you always this happy in the morning?" She asked as she reached for her cane.

"Normally yes. You don't like me being happy?" He asked.

"Personally I'm not very big on people who are happy especially if they are the first face I see in the morning." She said.

"Sorry." He got and got her cane for her. "You know I would never have guessed this." He said.

"What? That I'd actually allow you to spend the night here? We'll in that case I'm glad to be able to surprise you." She said smiling and took the cane from him.

"Well I'm not complaining." He said. "Last night was nice." 

"That it was." Karen said. 

The phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Karen, I was wondering if you'd be able to come over to the house later today?" Rick asked.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Karen asked.

"I don't really know yet. But I need you to be here at about five." He said.

"Ok, I'll be there, but Rick can you do me a favor and tell what's going on?" She asked.

"Well it's just about Eli and Grace. Karen, I've got to go." He said hanging up.

"So do I." She said hanging up the phone.

"Hey." She said to Jake as he opened her eyes

"So you're trying to get back at me right?" He asked smiling.

"Well it's a start any way. I made sure to wake up before you today." She said.

"Well it doesn't really bother me that much but good try." He said getting out of bed.

"Well I'll have to work a little harder next time." She said also getting up.

"I'll be waiting." He said smiling. 

The phone rang.

Tiffany picked it up. "Hello? Oh yeah Lily, he's right here." She said handing Jake the phone.

"Yeah what's up Lil?" Jake asked.

"I need you to come by the house at five there's something we need to discuss with Grace and Eli." She said.

"What exactly is going on with the two of them?" Jake asked.

"Well you'll find out when you get here. I've got to go Jake." She said as she hung up the phone.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically as he hung up the phone.


	57. Chance at Happiness 57

Title: A Chance at happiness 57/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

(Ok I need yall's help I'm trying to decided on a name for the Sammler baby and so what I need yall to do is email me with ideas at purplehaysc@netscape.net and I'll decide which one oh yeah and also would like it if someone could please tell me all of the parents names (Rick's and Lily's ) and also can someone tell me if Rick has any living family, same for Karen and Jake)

(ok guys in my story i asked everyone for baby name ideas and i've got quite a list now, but what i need it for yall to tell me if there are any more ideas you want to add or any you think should be gone. if you have any changes i need to know soon email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net here the list: (Boys or the left and girls on the right)

Boy         Girl

Phillip     Phillipa

Aaron     Isabel

Brandon Elyza

Zander   Enya

Christopher James (Chritofer or Chris) Elizabeth

Nickolas Alexander (Nicolas or Nick)                Abigail (Abby)

Brandon Alexander                Mia

Xander   Emily

Alexander (Alex)                Jamie

Benjamin (Ben)                Hope

Leon       Iris

Matthew                Meagan

Michaël  Delilah

Sebastian                Katherine

Thomas  Hannah

Noah      Caroline  

William   Rose

Ryan       Anna

Conner   Camilia

Gerald     Jasmine

Tristan   Claudia

Ethan      Emilia

Patrick    Faith

                Lea

                Madison)

"Mrs. Sammler, Mr. Sammler, please come in." The doctor said as they entered the room. He looked at his chart. "So I see your three months pregnant?" The doctor asked Lily.

"Yes." She said holding Rick's hand.

"Ok, from what it says here. You just came to have an ultra sound. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes, we just want to make sure they baby is healthy and everything." Lily said.

"So, you know you're only having one baby?" the doctor asked.

"Well no… we just assumed." Lily said.

"If there's one thing I've learned in this business is to never assume anything." The doctor said as he put the folder down. "If you'll follow me through here, we'll get started." He said as they followed him to the examine room.

"We could have more that one child?" Rick asked worried.

"I guess, oh I hope not." She said nervously.

"Mrs. Sammler, if you would please get ready." The doctor said as he started to get ready.

"Anyone home?" Eli asked as he entered the house.

"It's strangely quite." Grace said.

"Dad, Lily?" Jessie screamed.

"They're not here guys." Zoe said as she showed them the note on the table.

Eli took it and read it out load. "We had an appointment to get an ultrasound done. We will be back a little before five. Jack and Karen are coming over and we are having a family meeting when we get back. So Eli, Grace, Zoe and Jessie be there! And we mean it this time."

"So we're going to know if we're having a brother or a sister." Jessie said smiling.

"It better be a brother." Eli said.

"It better only be one child." Zoe said everyone looked at her.

"What?" Grace asked shocked.

"I'm just saying Mom could have more than one child." Zoe said.

"God, I hope not." Jessie said.

"None of us what that." Grace said and then she thought of something. "Eli let me see that note." He handed it to her. "Oh no…" She started to say.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"My dad is going to be here when we tell them. Eli, he's going to kill you." Grace said.

Zoe laughed. "Well I for one want a front row seat to this." 

"Jake, wouldn't hurt me would he?" Eli asked.

"It was nice knowing you brother." Jessie said patting him on the back. 

"What could she possibly want?" Jake asked Tiffany.

"Maybe she has some good news about Grace's recovery." Tiffany offered.

"If that was it then Faith would be telling us that and she wouldn't have said it was about Eli and Grace." Jake said.

"Ok then what so you think it is about? The baby maybe?" Tiffany asked.

"No it's not about the baby and what ever it is it's bad, or she wouldn't want me over there." Jake said.

"Well what could possibly be wrong with Grace and Eli?" She asked.

"I don't know but if he did anything to her, he's dead." Jake said.

"So what's going with your kids?" Henry asked Karen as she started to get ready to go.

"I think Eli and Grace are going to tell Rick and Lily that they are dating." Karen said.

"Aren't they brother and sister?" Henry asked confused.

"Oh no, they're step-brother and sister." Karen said.

"Ok, I get it. I think. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Henry asked.

"A good thing for them but not so good for Rick, Lily and Jake. They aren't going to see the good things about this." Karen said.

"And you do?" He asked shocked.

"I have no choice." She said smiling.

"So do we want to find out the gender of this child or children?" The doctor asked as he put gel on Lily's stomach.

"No." Lily said.

"Yes." Rick said.

He laughed. "Oh I see, so the father wants to but the mother doesn't?" He asked.

"Exactly." Lily said.

"Ok well then we wouldn't find out. Now let's see what's going on in your stomach." The doctor said as he turned on the screen.

"So doctor how does the baby look?" Lily asked.

"He looks very well…" The doctor started to say.

Rick smiled.

Lily looked at him mad.

"Sorry I mean she…" 

Lily again looked at him furious.

"I'm sorry I mean they…."

"They?" Lily asked.

"I mean. Ok let's just say baby." He said and Lily smiled. "Let me turn on the sound so you can hear "baby" heart beat." He said as he turned on the sound.

Lily and Rick started to hear a faint heartbeat.

"That's good." The doctor said smiling.

All the sudden Lily and Rick started to hear another faint heart beat. 

Lily looked at the doctor. "How many babies does the word "baby" mean to you?" She asked.


	58. Chance at Happiness 58

Title: A Chance at happiness 58/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) 

"You sure you aren't feeling tired?" Eli asked Grace.

"No, I'm pretty sure." Grace said.

"Eli, give it up. She's not going to take a sleeping pill and go to bed." Zoe said.

"So that's why." Grace said.

"Give him a break, Grace. He's just looking for an excuse to postpone this." Jessie said.

"Well he's can't postpone this again." Rick said as he and Lily came in. 

"Boy or Girl?" Zoe asked as she jumped up. 

"We don't know." Lily said.

"You didn't want to know?" Eli asked Rick.

"No I want to know, she doesn't."

Everyone looked at Lily. "Ok everyone sit down, we need to talk before your parents get here." 

Grace and Eli took one couch and Zoe and Jessie took the other. 

"So what wrong now?" Grace asked.

"Nothing's really wrong." Lily said.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Jessie asked.

"Because… we have some news." Rick started to say.

"You're having more than on child?" Zoe asked.

"What?" Lily asked shocked.

"Ignore her she's been saying that all day…" Grace started to say but when she looked at Lily, her eyes widened. "She's right though." Grace got up. "How many children are you having? 2? 3? 4? 5? 6?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Gracie, honey sit down please." Lily said getting up.

"Tell me!" Grace said.

"Maybe two." Lily said and sat down.

"Maybe two? What do mean maybe two? You either know or you don't." Eli said.

"Well we heard two heart beats but our doctor wasn't sure." Rick said.

Zoe laughed. "Are all of you as happy now about this baby?" She asked sarcastically.

Jessie hit her with a pillow. "Yes, we all are." She said smiling. "So can we suggest some names? Or is that already taken care of?" 

Rick and Lily looked at her shocked. "You're happy about this?"

"Yeah and so are the three of them, they just don't realize it." She said. "So names?" 

Lily smiled. "We're up to any and all suggestions." She said looking at Grace and Zoe.

"Ok, ok I suggest for a girl is Madison or Rose." Grace said.

"A like Elizabeth or Bailey." Zoe said.

"For a boy, Austin or Brandon." Eli said. 

"I like Connor or Philip." Jessie said.

Lily smiled. "I like Philip too."

"How about you?" Eli asked Rick.

"All those names sound good." Rick said. "Sorry I'm not the best at picking out names." 

"Why didn't Lily pick me up?" Barbara asked as she got in the car.

"I really don't know mother. She's been really busy lately." Judy said. 

"With the…." Sam started to say but Judy stopped him.

"With the radio show becoming such a big hit and all." Judy said.

"Who are you?" Barbara asked looking at Sam and then at Jamie.

"Mom, this is Sam and that's his son Jamie." Judy said as they started to drive off.

"I want to go to Lily's first." Barbara said.

"But Mom…" Judy started to say.

"We're going to Lily's first." Barbara said stubborn.

"Let me guess she doesn't know her mother's here?" Sam whispered to Judy.

"No, I hadn't gotten around to telling her yet but I did tell Aaron." Judy said.

Sam laughed lightly. "Lily is not going to be happy about this."

"So why are we here?" Jake asked as he sat down next to Zoe and Jessie.

"You'll see in a second, please be patient." Lily said as she headed into the kitchen where Karen was talking to Eli.

"You know you should be glad, there's nothing more to hide." Karen said.

"You're forgetting about her father with the temper." Eli said.

Lily came up behind them. "Guys, we're ready to start." 

"Ok we're coming." Karen said and she looked at Eli. "Just be strong, both of you." Karen said as they headed into the living room.

She sat down on the couch with Eli and Grace.

"Ok, well we called this meeting because we seem to think that Grace and Eli are well hiding something from us." Lily said.

"Hiding what?" Jake asked.

"That's what we're hoping they will tell us." Rick said.

Everyone looked at Grace and Eli. Eli held tightly on to Grace's hand. "There is something we've been hiding from you and it's about time we told you…." Eli started to say.

"We…" Grace started to say.

Eli finished her sentence. "We've been dating for a while now." 

"What!" Jake said mad.

"Daddy please calm down." Grace begged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"Because we weren't sure you'd be ok with it." Grace said.

"We'll that because it's not ok." Jake said.

"Hold on a second, Jake." Rick said.

"Stay out of this!" Jake said. "How could you do this!" Jake said to Eli. "How could you when she was so vulnerable take advantage of her like this." Jake said to Eli.

"Daddy no!" Grace said.

Karen got up and stood between Eli and Jake. "Jake, sit back down! You do not want to do this. They love each other and believe me now matter what you do you can't stop this." Karen said.

"Love each other! You can't love each other!" Jake said.

Eli stood up. "Yet we do. Jake, whether you want to accept it or not we do." 

"Shut up and sit down!" Jake said and Eli did. Jake looked at Grace. "How could you?" He asked.

"How could I what? How could I love him? The question is how can't I." Grace said.

"Yeah, how could you love him? How could you love any one after what happened? How could let him take advantage of you?" Jake asked.

Grace got up. "You think I wanted to? God, the last thing I wanted was to have this happen. But I've loved him since before this and I love him even more after because he's stood by me." 

"But you were so hurt…" Jake said.

"And I'm not any more? Look you think this is easy? You think this is what I wanted? Hell no! I wanted to be able to be able to crawl in a hole some where's and never see another man again but I couldn't. I wish I was never raped and that I could go through a normal relationship again, but I cannot. I cannot even have the man I love hold my hand with out a chill going up my back. I cannot let him kiss me with out feeling like he's wants more and I won't be able to stop him. I can not really be happy for my mother and stepfather who are having a baby because I keep feeling like that's suppose to be me. I cannot pass someone in the hall with out wondering, "Do they know? Or they judging me?" I cannot even look at my self in the mirror any more because I know that I am going to say a weak person who still just wants to crawl into a hole and die. I am sorry if you people do not see that but it is true. I've tried to act strong because I did not want any one to know that I've still got bruises but they're on the inside, or that I cry when ever I am alone. So yes, dad I'm still hurt and now…" She looked around at everyone. "And now everyone knows." She said as she ran out the house crying.

Eli got up. Jake stopped him. "Let her go." 

Eli looked at him. "You ran her out of here." He said to Jake.

"I didn't make her this way. I just made her admit what's she has been hiding from all of us. I didn't intend to but I did." Jake said sadly.

"I knew she wasn't well." Eli said. "I knew she was hiding something and I didn't say anything." Eli said also sad. 

"Come on." Jake said trying to lead him into the kitchen. "We need to talk."  Eli followed him into the kitchen.

Rick turned to Lily. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She just cried softly. "Far from it."

"Jessie, Zoe, Karen…" Rick started to say.

"Come girls how about we go up stairs?" Karen asked.

They nodded and followed her up stairs.


	59. Chance at Happiness 59

Title: A Chance at happiness 59/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"I'm worried about her." Jake said to Eli.

"I think that's one of the few things we agree on." Eli said.

Jake sighed. "You know I don't really hate you."

"I never thought you did but thanks for the reassurance." Eli said. 

"I just don't know what to do anymore. She's my little girl and for some reason she doesn't want to be." Jake said sadly.

"That's where I think you're wrong. I think she still wants to be but she wants to be seen as strong and being your little girl prevents that." Eli said.

"But she trusts you a lot not me, doesn't she?" 

"I do like to think so but enlighten of what I just head, I'm not so sure about that." He said sadly.

"I do, you're the only person she does trust. She loves you, I see that now." 

"You're ok with that?" Eli asked shocked.

"She could have done worse."

"Thanks."

"Now I'm not saying you're the guy that I've always dreamed of her being with but you're a good guy and I can see that you're taking good care of her." 

"Thanks but you know she still needs you whether she'll admit it or not." Eli said.

Jake smiled. "Thanks for the reassurance, maybe you could get her to believe that."

"What do I do now?" Lily asked Rick sadly.

"Accept her and Eli." He said.

"Are you?" 

"Trying very hard to but after what Grace said I feel like we owe her that much."

"But there's got to be more that I can do. I am her mother, Rick. I should have seen this. I should have known."

"Should of, could of, but didn't. Lil, she was hiding it from you, and take it from someone who has been in your position, there is nothing you can do about the past now, just work ok the future. Be there for her when she needs you there and be glad she has Eli there for her." Rick said.

She smiled. "You Sammler men just can't stop from helping us Manning women can you?"

"It's something in our blood, I don't know how it got there but I sure don't want to get rid of it." He said also smiling.

"Me either, and you're right I should be glad Eli's there for her. He's a good guy like his father."

"Thank you and Grace is good for Eli. She a lot like her mother too." 

 She laughed. "You do know they'd never admit it though, don't you?"

"Not even if they were left with no choice at all, they still wouldn't." He said.

"Is Grace going to be ok?" Zoe asked Karen.

"I don't know sweetie, but she's a fighter and she's not going to give up." Karen said.

"She's a Manning women that's why." Zoe said smiling.

"You think you five our the only ones in this family that our fighters? Us Sammlers are good at fighting to. Aren't we mom?" Jessie asked Karen.

Karen smiled. "That we are. So why exactly are there boxes in your room, Jessie?" 

"Oh because we're thinking of maybe moving Grace up here." Jessie said.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"For when the babies get here." Zoe said sadly.

"The babies?" Karen asked confused.

"Oh dad didn't tell? Well Lily is pregnant maybe with twins." Jessie said smiling.

Karen laughed. "This house is getting a little small, don't you think?" 

"I do but no one else here seems to agree with me." Zoe said annoyed.

"Oh I see you don't want the babies to come." Karen said to Zoe.

"Yeah, basically." Zoe said.

"Why?"

"Because I just got use to having your kids move in and I like things the way they are. Plus I just had a baby sister." Zoe said.

"Well you know what having babies are wonderful because you know why?" Karen said smiling.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Little babies, don't know anything and they learn everything from their older sisters and brothers. You know this baby or babies are going to be waiting for you to tell them everything. And since Grace is about to leave and probably so will Eli, the two of you will be these babies only older siblings." Karen said.

"So we'd get to teach them everything?" Zoe asked interested.

"Well of course, these children are going to love you two." Karen said.

"You know this baby situation is sounding better now." Zoe said smiling.

"So are we going to go see Aaron and Miriam while I'm here?" Barbara asked.

"Well I told them you were coming so I'd think they'd want to see you." Judy said as they drove up into the Lily's driveway.

"Is that Grace?" Sam asked as he saw her crying on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, what's going on here." Barbara asked she got out of the car.

She went over to Grace. "Gracie, are you all right?" She asked.

"B?" Grace asked in shock. 

"Are you ok?" Barbara asked again.

Grace got up and hugged Barbara before she could protest. "I'm glad you came." She said.

Surprised by her affection, Barbara just smiled. "Me too, now I want to know what you're doing crying on the driveway." 

"Let me guess no one told her what happened to Grace?" Sam asked Judy.

"No, I don't think we got around to that." Judy said.

"What happened to Grace?" Jamie asked.

"You know what how about let's go inside and see who's here." Sam said to Jamie and they headed in.

Judy walked over to Barbara and Grace.

"You know Mom, Grace how about we go inside. I bet Lily is just dying to see you." Judy said.

"She can wait. Grace, I want you to tell me what's wrong." Barbara said.

"Judy's right, let's go inside." Grace said as her and Judy started to led Barbara inside.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jake asked Sam as he came in.

"We came with Judy to drop of her mother." Sam said.

"Hey Jamie." Eli said and he gave him high five.

"B's here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's out side with Grace and Judy." Sam said.

Lily came in. "My mother's here? Why didn't Judy tell me?" She asked Sam.

"She told Aaron and Miriam." He pointed out.

"I can't take her being her now, not with everything that's going on." She said as Barbara walked in.

"Ok, someone better tell me what's going on." Barbara said.

"Mom, we need to talk." Lily said and turned to Grace. "Please talk to someone." She begged and led Barbara outside.


	60. Chance at Happiness 60

Title: A Chance at happiness 60/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Lily, what's going on here?" Barbara asked concerned.

Lily took a deep breath. "Mom, you may want to sit down."

"Lily, please just tell me what's going on." 

"Ok have it your way but don't blame me if you later wish you had sat down…."

"Lily…."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant and maybe with twins." Lily said and was shocked to see her smile and laugh. 

"Where are you going to put them?"

Lily laughed. "They'll be staying in our room the first months and then either in Grace or Zoe's room."

"Boy or Girl?"

"I don't really want to know."

"Why?"

"Element of surprise I guess."

"So how the kids taking it?"

"Eli and Jessie are happy and Zoe and Grace are well…"

"Why?"

"Zoe doesn't really want another child so soon and Grace…."

"What's wrong with Grace? What happened to her?"

"I don't know how to tell you this with out just saying it, Grace was raped…."

"By who?"

"Her English teacher."

"Where is he?"

"Away from her and that's all that matter."

"No wonder she's so sad…. Lily, is she pregnant?" 

"No, well we thought she was but she's not."

"So how are you holding up?" Barbara asked.

Lily looked at her for a second. "Ok, I guess. It's just hard to know that you can't protect your daughter when she needs you to."

"Well if there's one thing I've learned from you and Judy is that the women in this family are strong and they can survive anything."

Lily smiled as a tear feel down on her face. "We learned that from you."

"I know and Lily maybe you can't protect Grace but you can at least be strong for her." Barbara suggested.

"Thanks Mom."

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she came down stairs.

"B's here." Jake said.

"That's Lily's mother right?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Florida most of the time." Rick said.

"Excuse me!" Grace screamed.

Everyone turned to her.

"Mom, wants me to "talk" to someone. So who's wants to volunteer?"

No one said anything.

"Well don't jump up all at once." She said sarcastically. "I'll choose. Dad, come with me." She said as she dragged Jake to her room.

"What's exactly is she talking about?" Karen asked confused.

"Lily took B out side to talk to her and told Grace to talk to someone." Rick said.

"So what did the three of you talk about?" Eli asked.

"Babies." Zoe said smiling.

"Why? Is someone having a baby?" Judy asked confused.

"Is Grace having a baby?" Sam asked.

"Yes someone is having a baby and no it's not Grace." Rick said.

"So who's having a baby?" Judy asked.

"Lily, didn't tell her?" Karen whispered to Rick.

"I guess not." Rick said. "Well Judy, Lily's going to have a baby." 

"What?" Judy asked shocked.

"Twins, maybe." Jessie said smiling.

"Twins, she already has two kids! Two marriages and four kids." Judy said rambling.

"Is she ok?" Rick asked Sam.

"She does this a lot, just let her keep rambling. It's quite funny." Sam said smiling

Judy turned to him. "I would have been married, I would have children, but I don't because of you." She said.

"It's not so funny now. Is it buddy?" Rick asked as he patted him on the back. "Let's go into the living room everyone." Rick said laughing.

"So I've said all I'm going to say down there so how about you?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do. First Grace I am sorry, I did not mean to upset. That really wasn't my intention."

"You could of fooled me!" Grace said.

"I love you and I never would hurt you knowingly that is. I want you to be happy, you are my little girl forever and even though you want admit it I know that you agree. I also know and see that Eli makes you very happy and I'm glad because he's a good guy…."

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I talked to Eli and told him the same thing that I'm ok with the two of you. He makes you happy and for some reason or another he's the only person you trust and I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"Oh daddy!" She said as she hugged him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well one for being ok with me and Eli and second for letting me still be your little girl." She said as she started to cry again.

"You still want to be?"

"Now and always but you got to promise me something.."

"What?"

"That you want tell anyone else about it. It'll be our little secret."

Jake smiled. "It's a deal."


	61. Chance at Happiness 61

Title: A Chance at happiness 61/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Look I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't mean to…" Sam said.

"I know you didn't but you did, you always do." Judy said.

"Always do what?" He asked confused.

"Always blow off the topic of having children, do you even want children?" She asked.

"I already have one child, remember Jamie?" He asked.

"You know Sam I'm ok with you not wanting a child right now but I'm not going to wait around forever for to suddenly want a child. You know I will raise a child on my own if I have to." She said.

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean Sam if you don't want to have a child with me then I will go to a sperm back."

"What!" He asked shocked.

The door opened. 

Lily and Barbara walked in. 

"We'll talk about this later." Judy said as she went over to her mother and sister.

"There's no doubt about that." Sam said still shocked.

"Grace?" Lily asked as she walked into the room. 

Jake and Grace looked up. "Oh hey mom." She said happily.

"Jake, is it ok if I talk to Grace for a second?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be down stairs." He said as he started to leave.

Lily sat down on her bed. "So how you feeling?" 

"Better I just… I didn't want you all to know." She said.

"Know that you were still hurting?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I guess but at the same time I didn't want you to think that I was completely recovered either." She said. "I know that makes no since but…"

"Actually it does, in a strange way it does. So do you want to talk about because I'm here…." Lily started to say.

"Actually I think I've said way too much today about everything." Grace said as she sighed. "I never thought I'd say all that all at once." She said shocked.

"It took a lot out of you didn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, when ever I talk about anything related to the rape it does." She said sadly.

There was a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" Grace asked.

"We wanted to see if we could join you." Judy said as Zoe, Jessie, Barbara and Karen stood behind her.

Lily looked at Grace. Grace nodded. "Ok, come in." 

Everyone walked in. "So are you two talking about my brother?" Jessie asked as she sat next to Grace.

"Oddly enough no." Grace said.

"Why not? Now that's it's out in the open, I want to talk about it." Zoe said.

"Now that what's out in the open?" Judy asked confused.

"That's what I'd like to know." Barbara said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Well Aunt Judy, B Eli and are dating." Grace said with a smile.

"Eli as in your stepbrother Eli?" Judy asked shocked.

"Ok which one is he?" Barbara asked.

"He's…." Grace grabbed a picture she had of the wedding and handed in to Barbara. "He's the young guy in the picture." 

"And he's who's son?" Barbara asked trying to remember.

"He's my son… and Rick's." Karen said speaking up and then she realized that Barbara might know who she is. "Oh and I'm Karen, Rick's x-wife and this one's mother." She said tickling Jessie.

 "Oh." Barbara said.

"You know something Lil, you need to call me every once a while and tell me what's going on here." Judy said tired. 

"I'll try." She said smiling.

"Ok so is the living arrangement staying?" Karen asked.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Well before Eli would stay at my house at night and come over here in the morning, allowing Grace to sleep in his room. Is that going to change?" she asked.

Grace looked at her mother. "No." Lily said.

Zoe looked at her mom and Grace and said. "You know this just isn't far." 

"What's that sweetie?" Lily asked.

"You both have a Sammler guy but there's no one for me." She said.

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry about that Zoe." Karen said smiling.

"You should be." Zoe said laughing.

"So how did your talk go with Grace?" Eli asked as Jake came down.

"Really well." Jake said as he sat down to Eli on the couch.

"So is there anything else you're going to scare us with today?" Rick who was sitting next to Sam asked Eli.

"Well there might be something…." Eli started to say.

"Oh great, what now?" Jake asked worried.

"It's just…" Eli again started to say.

"Eli, just tell us!" Rick said getting impatient.

"It's just there's nothing more to say." Eli said laughing.

"That's not funny." Rick said annoyed.

"You know dad, you should have seen your face. It's was priceless." Eli said laughing.

Rick turned to Sam who was laughing. "It wasn't funny." Rick said.

"Right, Rick, sure." Sam said trying not to laugh.

Jake looked at Jamie. "You think this is funny?" He asked.

Jamie just smiled. 

"See even the kid agrees." Eli said.

"Well if I was you I wouldn't do that again, and I mean never again!" Rick said to Eli.

"So I think we should take only two cars, that is unless Eli or Grace wants to drive the Zoe, Jamie and Jessie." Judy said.

"That's fine with me." Eli said as he grabbed his dad's keys.

"Where is Jamie?" Lily asked.

"Jamie?" Sam screamed.

"I'm watching TV come see. Grace is on the news." Jamie screamed.

"What?" Grace asked in shock.

They all headed into the living room.

"Turn it up." Rick said.

"We're reporting live from the local high school where Mr. Augustine Dimitri, who use to be the English and Drama teacher here is being hauled off by the cops. It's seems the he was caught back in the school trying to rape another girl."

"Oh no…" Grace said.

"We just got word that this is the second time Augustine Dimitri has been accused of raping a student here. Though we cannot get the name of the latest victim it seems that the identity of the first victim is know. It was 17 year old Grace Manning who was apparently a student of Dimitri's."

Grace started crying. 

"Turn that off!" Jake screamed and Jamie did.

"Grace, are you ok?" Eli asked holding her.

"Rick, is there any chance that you've told you mother about this?" Barbara asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if this news gets to her…" Barbara started to say.

"I'll call her." Rick said.

"How could they do that?" Grace asked in horror.

"I don't know." Eli said shocked. "Mom…."

"I'll see if they broke in any laws, maybe there's something." Karen said.

"Now everyone knows." Grace said sadly.


	62. Chance at Happiness 62

Title: A Chance at happiness 62/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"So what do you want to do?" Eli asked Grace.

"I want to go see my uncle." She said seriously.

"You know Grace you don't have to do this." Lily said.

"I know I don't. But I want to. So how about everyone let's go. I still want to have time to drop by Faith's." Grace said to everyone.

Karen looked at her watch. "You know what, I just realized I don't have time to go."

"You sure? Karen, I mean if you want to go then you can." Lily said.

"I know, I just told Henry I'd meet him in five minutes so I'm sorry." She said looking at Grace.

"It's ok." Grace said. 

"Bye, Karen and thanks." Zoe said smiling.

Lily looked at her questionably.

"Karen?" Rick asked. 

She turned around. 

"Can I talk to for a minute?" Rick asked.

"Sure." He followed her outside.

"You're going to the station right?" He asked.

"As soon as I leave, I know I'm not really able to do anything right now but I want them to know that you all mean business and the sooner I do it the better." She said as she headed to her car.

"You know Karen you don't have to do this." Rick said.

"I know but I want to. Tell Grace I hope she feels better, Eli I'll see him tonight and oh yeah I think I fixed Zoe attitude towards the babies."   She said getting in the car.

"Oh she told you?" He said sadly.

"Yes she did and Rick… I'm happy for you." She said starting the car.

Rick headed back in.

Judy knocked on the apartment door. 

"Aaron?" Lily asked as she opened the door.

"Miriam?" Rick asked as he followed her in.

"Where are they?" Barbara asked concerned.

"I don't know." Lily said.

"Well they've been here recently." Jake said.

"How do you know?" Rick asked.

"The stove is still a little hot." He said.

"Hey, guess what we found." Zoe said coming in smiling.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Aaron." Zoe said.

"And Miriam." Jessie said coming in.

"Where are they?" Judy asked.

"Right here." Grace said coming in holding on to Aaron.

Eli was behind her holding on to Miriam.

"They were walking home from the store when we passed them, we gave them a ride." Jamie said as he came in behind them.

"Lily, Judy." Aaron said as he saw his sisters.

"Hey Aaron." Lily said smiling.

"Hey Miriam." Rick said smiling.

"Hey Rick, Jake and…" She started to say looking at Sam.

"Sam." Sam said speaking up.

Aaron turned to Grace. "I heard you." He said smiling.

"You heard me?" Grace asked confused.

"We heard at the market. Grace this, Grace that. That's all we heard." Miriam said.

"I wasn't at the market." Grace said.

"Yes you were, he talked about you." Aaron said.

"Everyone did. And Aaron kept saying, that's my niece, my niece Grace." Miriam said.

"Oh, I see." Grace said sadly.

"Grace why are you so sad?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not sad Uncle Aaron." She said trying to smile.

"So Aaron I bet you want to introduce Miriam to Mom." Lily said speaking up.

"Grace, what happened? They were saying all these horrible things." Aaron said still looking at Grace.

"You know what Aaron, Grace really is just tired." Judy said.

Aaron got closer to Grace. "Was it truth?" He asked.

Grace stepped back and ran into Eli. "Aaron, please…" She asked.

Miriam got next to Aaron and touched his arms. "Aaron, she's sacred. How about let's do something else?" She suggested.

Aaron realizing what he did and started backing away quickly. "It's the truth. It's the truth. It's the truth…" He started to repeat repeatedly and sunk to the floor. 

Miriam went over to him. "Aaron, take out your list." She begged.

Barbara watched shocked. "What is she doing?" She asked Judy.

"She's taken care of him." She said back in return.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked Grace.

"Look how hurt he is. I did that to him." She said sadly.

"No you didn't. He's just… He's going to be fine, Grace." Eli said.

Miriam got up. "He's sorry, Grace. He didn't know." 

"It's ok, I understand. Should we go?" She asked.

"He'll be ok but yeah." She said.

Grace walked over to Aaron. "Uncle Aaron, I'm ok. Everything's ok, I promise." She said.

"He hurt you, they said he hurt you…" Aaron started to say.

"I'm fine now, see." She said smiling. "Oh Uncle Aaron guess what?" She said smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"You're going to be an uncle again. Mom's pregnant and those kids are going to love you just as much as I do." Grace said smiling.

Aaron smiled. "Aaron love Grace." He said as he started to walk away.

"Grace love Aaron." She said as she started to leave.

Karen parked her car and headed into the studio. As she walked in she saw a place full of pandemonium. "Excuse but I'm looking for Larry Cane." She said to the person at the desk.

"You just missed him." The person said.

"Can I leave him a message?" She asked.

"He doesn't work any more." The woman said.

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Might as well tell you, everyone knows by now. He made some legal mistake and they fired him. They said he was too much of a liability." She said.

"You mean with the rape case?" Karen asked.

"Is that why you're here?" She asked.

"I came here because I'm a lawyer with the Manning Family." She said.

"I knew this was coming." She dialed a number. "There's a lawyer here for the Manning Family." She told the phone. "Ok go down that all, make a right and it'll be the fifth door on the right."

"Thanks." She said a she headed to the office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Karen walked in.

"Mrs…"

"Sammler."

"Mrs. Sammler, I'm the owner of this company and I'm asked you to come in because I think my company owes your clients a big apology." He said.

"That's not all you owe them." She said.

"I know, they're probably pretty upset. I have a daughter to and if this had happened to her then I'd have gone mad too." He said.

"How exactly did your station come to get that information?" She asked.

"We didn't. Mr. Cane happened to find this information on his own; we did not give it to him. If we'd know he was going to say that we'd have stopped him." He said.

"But you didn't and you didn't go on the record and change what he said, actually by not doing anything at all sir, you support his actions."

"Ma, we'll do what ever the Manning Family wants because we seriously don't want to have this brought to court. You've got understand."

"I do but sir he broke a law. Ms. Manning is a minor and the information you gave with out her parent's or her consent was illegal and truthfully caused Ms. Manning much pain, that she should not of had to suffer. You've got to understand that this is not going to be easy to settle." 

"I never thought it would. We fired the man and if the Manning's want us to we will do another broadcast and apologize for the leak but please believe me never meant for this to happen."

Karen got up. "I will talk to her parents and an another attorney will get back to you." 

"Mrs. Sammler, just please tell the Manning's that we are truly sorry and we will do what ever we can to try to make this right." He said as she left.

"How would you feel if we were to go some where's tonight?" Eli asked to Grace when they got home.

"Where exactly?" She asked.

"Well after we got to Faith's I'd like to take you out to eat." He said smiling.

"So we can talk? Right?" She asked.

"Well that and I'd like to give you some time away from all this to calm down. It will be my treat. Where ever you want to go." He said smiling.

"That's sounds nice and you're right we do need to talk. Ok, I'll go change, give me a second." She said as she started to head upstairs.

"Grace?" He said and she turned around. "You look beautiful already." 

"So let me get this straight, they fired the man and they'll make a public apology?" Lily asked Rick.

"That's what Karen said and also something about they'd do what ever the Manning Family needs as long as we don't take them to court." Rick said.

"We could get rich." She said smiling.

"That's just not right though." He said. "It's a good idea but it's not right." He said smiling.

There was knock at the door. "Come in." Lily said.

Eli walked in. "I'm going to take Grace to Faith's and then out eat if that's ok with you two."

"That's fine just bring her home before we're asleep." Lily said.

"Do you need money?" Rick asked.

"No, I've got a job remember? But thanks for the offer and you two are ok with this right?" he asked.

"We're getting use to it." Lily said.


	63. Chance at Happiness 63

Title: A Chance at happiness 63/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"So what exactly do you think she's going to say?" Grace asked Eli.

"A lot of things." Eli said. 

Faith came over and opened the door. "Come in." She said and they followed her into the room.

"Ok I saw the news, would you two like to tell me what else has happened?" She asked as she sat down.

"Well to start off with we told our parents." Grace said.

"That's not all she told out parents." Eli said smiling.

"What does he mean?" Faith asked Grace.

"Well… I told my whole family and his what I've been feeling." Grace said.

"This is a good thing right?" Faith asked.

"Depends on your definition of good." Eli said.

Faith smiled. "Grace, how about you tell me what you said and how everyone reacted." Faith suggested.

"Ok well here goes…" She started to say.

"So what happened at Lily's?" Tiffany asked as she put Maddie down.

"Well for one we found out that Grace isn't as cured as she seemed, Grace and Eli are dating, B is in town, Lily might be having twins, some stupid news guy told all of Chicago about Grace's rape, Dimitri was arrested again but this time for attempted rape of another student and we went and saw Lily's brother and his girlfriend." Jake said out of breath as he sat down on the couch.

"Wow, that's quite a lot to happen in one afternoon. You're probably feeling pretty mad." Tiffany said sitting down next to him.

"I was but I've calmed down, had no choice but to. I wasn't doing much good being angry." Jake said.

"I never thought you say those words." Tiffany said shocked.

"We'll I'm getting wiser with age." He said smiling.

"That's good to know." Tiffany said smiling

"I learned from one of my own daughters that sometimes you just have to say what you feel." Jake said.

"Grace would be glad to know she taught you something." Tiffany said.

"And I want to start doing that now." He said and looked Tiffany in the eye. "Tiffany I can't lie about this any more…" He started to say.

"Jake… you don't have to." She said.

"Yes I do. Look Tiffany ever since you have had Maddie I cannot seem to get either of you out of my mind. I want you and Maddie in my life. I could not think of not having you in my life. The thought itself is causing me great pain. I love you, Tiffany." Jake said.

"Jake, are you sure you want to go there? You've just crossed a point we can't ever go back to." Tiffany said seriously.

"There are few things in my life that I know will never change. One is that family means everything to me, I will always protect my little girls and their mothers. Second is that I rarely tell people I love them and when I do it, I mean it." Jake said.

Tiffany smiled and let a tear slide down her face. "I love you too, Jake. I was never sure if you were every ready to feel that way towards me.  I was getting worried that you would never say it. I'm very glad you did."

Jake smiled. "I should have said it a long time ago, I was just…."

"Sacred?" Tiffany asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't get sacred."

"Yeah right." She said smiling.

"You know what I think I'd like to bring your family back in here, one at a time." Faith said as she put her folder down.

"They'd be a little hesitant to come but I can probably get them here. Who do you want to see first?" Grace asked.

"I think I'd like to start with the parents. Maybe your father or your mother and step-father, which ever one can come tomorrow afternoon." 

"Ok, I'll check with them. My father can probably get Judy to watch Booklovers and if my mom is not on the radio, she can come. But I don't know about Rick." 

"He can probably get off." Eli said. 

"Good, after that I'd like to see your mother, Eli. Then your brothers and sisters." Faith said writing the names down in that order on a sheet. "Give this to your parents." She said handing one to Grace and one to Eli. 

"Are we through here?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I think everything else will matter on your families." Faith said as she got up.

"Thanks." Grace said as they started to leave.

"You think you could take the case for me?" Karen asked the person on the phone. "Thank you. I'll send you his number tomorrow morning." Karen said as she put the phone down.

"So they now have a lawyer?" Henry asked.

"Yes and I'm very glad." Karen said as she propped the cane up against the arm of the couch.

"Well I'm glad too. This means that you can relax. You've had too much excitement for one day." Henry said as he started rubbing her shoulders.

"That feels very good. You know I think I need you around more often." Karen said smiling.

"You're just saying that because you like the way I rub your shoulders. That means your using me." He said smiling.

"You have a problem with that?" She asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to see if you'd admit it." He said smiling.

"Oh right, I forgot tell you I met my new therapist. She's not very nice." Karen said sadly.

"I know, I choose who you got. I choose someone who was good at what she does but doesn't get distracted, not even by you."  He said.

"So this is all your fault? Oh I see how it is, you like to see me in pain." She said.

"No that's not true, I just think that you need someone who will get down to business. I want you to be able to walk without the cane soon, like I know you can." He said.

"It's good to know some one has faith in me." She said smiling.

"So this is what you call taking a girl out to eat?" She asked shocked as she took out her hamburger.

"Hey despite what you girls would like to think not all of us guys have tons of money. I work at a bookstore/restaurant and believe me I don't get paid that much." He said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall into a stereotype and you know what…" She took a bite. "This really is quite good."

"You're lying but I'm going to believe you any way.  So would like to start our very much needed conversation before or after we eat?" He asked.

"During, because I'm tired and I don't want to be out all night." She said. 

"Ok well you start." He suggested.

"No, I really want to hear what you have to say first." Grace said.

"Well ok, I think that you should have told me. I hate to think that you've been feeling all of this because of me and I didn't know." He said.

"And how would I have done that, Eli? I mean it is not exactly something that your bring up in regular conversation. Plus you were so happy, I didn't want to ruin that." She said seriously.

"But Grace I would have preferred to have know rather than thinking everything was happy."

"And if I would have told you what exactly would you have done?" Grace asked.

"I wouldn't have kissed you so much, or touched you, I would have changed everything." He said.

"But I didn't want you to. See Eli; even though those things cause me pain, deep down inside of me I still want all of those things. I always have. It is just now it is heard to reach that spot deep down inside of me. And yes pain comes before happiness but all the pain I feel is worth if I feel just one second of happiness. Eli, if I did not want you to touch me or if I did not want you to kiss me, I'd tell you. Yes, I get sacred but I also get sacred walking alone at night but that's doesn't mean I don't do it."

"Kissing me is like walking alone a night?" He asked confused.

"Ok so bad comparison but you get the point. I cannot always not do something because it causes me pain or because I am sacred. If I do that then I will never have a chance to be happy again and I don't want that." She said.

"I don't want that either. How about let us just take this really slow. Whenever you want to go to the next the step, just say the word. I don't mind waiting." He said.

She smiled. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I'm glad I did." 

"So are you going to tell Tad tomorrow?" Katie asked Jessie.

"That's the plan. The problem is I do not know how to say it. How do you tell a guy who likes you that you don't like him, you like a girl?" Jessie asked confused.

"Never been in the position sorry, sweetie. I can only advice being very gentle." Katie said.

"Aren't I always?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want to believe that." Katie said smiling.

"Oh you're cruel." Jessie said laughing.

"Jessie, turn on your TV." Katie said quickly.

"Our station would like to make a public apology to The Manning and Sammler Family today. It seems one of our news people took it upon them selves to release some information that was not from a reliable source involving Grace Manning. Our station is deeply sorry about what happened, and have fired the man and am offering to the Manning and Sammler Families to do what ever we can to fix this mistake that was made." The man said. "Again we are truly sorry for any pain we have caused for this family." The man said and then went off air.

"Yeah, I bet." Grace said as she turned off the TV in living room and headed upstairs. Did they really think that they could take away all the pain that had been caused? She asked her self. If they did they were very naïve. This pain was not going away, she knew it, and she knew there was nothing they could do to change that. She grabbed some pajamas quietly, making sure to wake up her grandmother. This day had lasted excessively long and she just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything that had happened.

"So are you ready to talk now?" Sam asked Judy as he came back into the living room.

"Is Jamie asleep?" Judy asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Then sure, how would you like to start this conversation?" She asked.

"Well first I'd like to tell you. I do want to have a child with you Judy but I am in no rush to have any more kids. It is not that I do not love you. It is just… I'm not sure that your need for children has anything to do with me." Sam said.

"What do you think it has to do with then?" She asked.

"I think you're jealous of Lily and you're worried that sooner or later you're sacred you're going to be too old to have kids." He said.

"You think you know everything don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Usually I don't but I think I've gotten this really on the dot this time" He said.

"Well are the reason so wrong?" She asked.

"No I guess not but until I'm sure I'm ready for another child, I don't want to have to worry about you trying to get pregnant." Sam said.

"What are talking about?" She asked confused.

"When I'm ready to have a child, then we can start trying. But until then Judy, I don't want to have to worry about you getting pregnant." He said.

"Well in that case, I better go home." She said getting up.

"Judy…?" He said.

"What?"

"I do want children with you just not at this time and I know you'll make a wonderful mother, when the time comes." He said.

"So how did your talk go?" Jessie asked as Eli entered his apartment.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked annoyed.

"Waiting to talk to you." She said.

"Well I'm all talked out, go talk to Zoe." He said.

"No, you're not getting rid of me that easily." She said smiling.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"I want to talk to you." She said.

"Yeah, got that much, you think you could tell me a little bit more." He suggested.

"Actually I could."

"Good."

"I need your advice." She said.

He laughed. "Well this is a first, not that I'm not glad to hear this but I'm a little shocked. So how can I help you?" 

"Well I need your advice on how to tell Tad about me and Katie." She said.

"I have no clue. I've never had a girl tell me she was in love with a girl." He said seriously.

"Ok then I'm lost. I have no clue how to tell him, but I know I have to tell him and soon." She said agitated.

"Well then if I was you I'd go to sleep and think about it in the morning." Eli said.

"How would that… Wait I see what you're doing, you're trying to get rid of me." She said.

"And now I see why people always said you were the smarter of the two of us." He said sarcastically.

"Well I am." She said smiling.

"If that's what you want to believe then do, I can't stop you." He said. "But I can get you out of my room. I've got to go pack my stuff to go to Mom's." He said getting up.

"Ok, I'll leave but I'll be back." She said as she got up.

"I know and I'm make sure not to be here." He said as she threw a pillow at his head.

"So is everyone asleep?" Rick asked as she got into bed.

"Let's hope so because I'm too tired to take anything else happening." She said as she yawned.

"So am I, this day has been exhausting. But two good thing have come out of this." He said.

"What's that?" She asked half asleep.

"Well we finally have a place for all our kids, future and present. And we know there are no more secrets."

She laughed. "We don't know that for a fact. I mean a life with out any secrets, is a little too much to hope for." 

"OK, then a life with out…." He started to say yawning. "Late, sleepless nights."

"Now that I like." She said smiling.


	64. Chance at Happiness 64

Title: A Chance at happiness 64/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

Grace woke up and was shocked not to see Eli there. She grabbed her robe and stepped over one of her boxes. She slipped on her slippers and headed to the kitchen. When she opened the door, no one was there. "Ok, this is a little strange." She said as she headed upstairs to see what was going on. She passed Zoe's room, who was sleeping, then her room where B was still sleeping. She head up to the attic to see if Jessie had woken up. She was shocked to see Jessie sitting on her bed staring in to space. "Jessie, what's going on around here?" Grace whispered.

Jessie shocked to hear some else's voice turned around. "Oh Grace, you sacred me. What are you doing up?" Jessie asked.

Grace came further in. "I was planning on going to school to day. What about you?" Grace asked confused.

Jessie laughed. "Actually I was thinking about skipping, you want to join me?"

"I would love to but I don't think our parents would allow it. Speaking of, why is everyone still asleep?" She asked with a smile as she sat down on Jessie's bed.

"Grace, we've got about an hour before this house usually wakes up. So I'm wondering what are you doing up?" She asked confused.

Grace looked at the clock in Jessie's room. "You know I really need to put my clock in Eli's room, he took his. I mean I really could have sworn that I was late getting up." 

Jessie laughed. "It happens to the best of us."

"Ok I know what I'm doing up, but what are you doing up?" Grace asked.

"I'm thinking, I've got to tell Tad today about Katie and I." She said sadly.

"And you're worried about how he'll take it?" Grace asked.

"Exactly, and how I'm going to tell him, if what Katie and I have is real, if this is the right thing to do…"

"Wow, slow down. I just woke up. I can only take so many things at once." She said putting her hands up.

"Sorry." Jessie said.

"You know what how about you come down stairs with me and we eat breakfast and we can talk about this, because until I get something in my stomach I'm not much of a help to anyone." She said getting up.

"Deal." Jessie said getting up also. "Plus I've been starving since I woke up and that was a few hours ago." 

Judy knocked on Sam's door. She waited a few seconds and then tired again. Finally Jamie opened the door.

When he saw Judy and what she had he smiled, "Dad, Judy brought breakfast, so stop trying to salvage some food!" He said as he headed inside and Judy followed him.

Sam came up to her and gave her a kiss. "My savior!" He said as he took the donuts. He turned to Jamie. "Ok, eat up and then it's off to school." 

Jamie grabbed a donut and started to head off but Sam stopped him and nodded to Judy. "Thank you very much, Judy." Jamie said through clenched teeth.

"You're welcome." Judy said.

"Can I go now?" Jamie asked Sam annoyed.

"Yes, and please hurry up." Sam said as he ran off. "Sorry about that, he just…." Sam started to say to Judy.

"He's just not ok seeing another women with his father, it's ok. He has always been like this. So are you glad to see for reasons another than that I brought food?" She asked.

"Of course." Sam said as he kissed her. "You also brought a car which goes right by Jamie's school."

Judy hit him with her purse. "I don't think so. If that's all I'm useful for then I'm leaving." Judy said as she started leave.

Sam grabbed her arm. "Stay and we'll both take him to school. I was only joking you know?" He asked hoping.

She turned around smiling. "I knew you were, I was just playing with you." Judy said but she was not so sure she believed him.

"We're off. Oh Mom, Rick do not forget you have a meeting with Faith today at lunch. Please do not be late. And mom if you could call dad and Tiffany and reminded them they had an appointment at 4, ok? Oh and Rick call Karen and tell her appointment is in a hour." She asked as she grabbed her books.

"Come on, Grace. We need to go." Eli said as he came in again for the third time.

"I will not forget bye, Grace." Lily said as she left.

"Ok, what exactly is that women going to say to us?" Rick asked as she sat down on the stool.

"I thought you went to one with Jessie?" Lily asked sitting down next to him.

"That was for eating disorders not for rape. I think this is a little different." He said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"You're probably right. Well I guess we will see. I mean this lady can't be that bad can she when Grace's isn't there?" Lily asked worried.

"I'll protect you." Rick said smiling and kissed her.

Barbara cleared her throat and they stopped. "I swear you two act like you're still on your honeymoon."

"We're are in a way, we haven't even been married a year yet, Mom." Lily said.

"Almost a year though next week and it'll be a year." Barbara said a she grabbed a bagel.

"Next week?" Lily asked Rick.

Rick took out his calendar. "Yes, we've been so busy we almost forgot." He said smiling.

"That's not a good sign." Barbara said as she left the room.

"No it's isn't. If my mother with Altimeter's can remember our anniversary and we can't, that's a bad sign." Lily said.

"There are calendars all around this house, she probably just read one." Rick suggested.

"Well speaking of calendars I scheduled another appointment for us." Lily said.

"With the same doctor?" Rick asked.

"No, some one he recommended. I think we drove him nuts." Lily said smiling.

"I think that's defiantly true." Rick said.

Grace and Jessie walked into the school. "I'm going to go find Tad." Jessie said.

"Good luck." Grace said as she headed off. Grace headed to her locker and opened it.

Riley came up. "I came to warn you, Joey's friends are looking for you and they aren't happy."

"What would Joey's friends what we me?" Grace asked confused of why the most popular group in her school would want to talk to her.

"You didn't hear?" Riley asked shocked.

"Didn't hear what?" Grace asked.

"Joey was the girl who Dimitri tired to rape." Riley said.

"And how is that my fault?" Grace asked annoyed.

"I don't know but what I do know is they are pissed." Riley said as they came up. 

"Grace Manning, we need to talk to you." Jen said.

"Well sorry to tell but I don't want to talk to you." Grace said as she started to head off.

Jackie came after her and grabbed her arm. "You have some explaining to do." She said.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to Joey, if I could talk to her and apologize I would."

"You can't she's in the hospital." Jen said. "Because of you."

"Wait, is she ok? I mean is she like seriously hurt?" Grace asked concerned.

"No, she just got bruised up badly but you don't care." Jason said.

"That's not true, I do. I didn't want this to happen." Grace said defensively.

"Yeah right, if you really wanted to put a stop to this, all you had to do was bring him to trial but no you didn't. So instead Joey ends up in the hospital." Jan said.

"Look I didn't meant to… I promise you I didn't." Grace said.

"Yeah right, you know what Manning, this is all your fault and sooner or later, when Joey gets back you'll pay." Jen said as they started to leave.

Grace ran into the bathroom. Riley was in there. "I need your cell phone now."

Riley handed in to her.  "Grace are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"No." She dialed the restaurant. Some worker answered. "I need to speak to Eli Sammler." She said quickly.

Eli finally came to the phone.

"Eli, I need to leave school now. Please come and pick me up. Please." Grace said crying.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Eli said as he put down the phone and told Judy was what going on.

"Good morning?" Jake asked as Tiffany came into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked 

"I'm about to go. Not that they really need me. They seem to work fine with out me." He said.

"I doubt that. Maybe they just want you to think they can do it on their own so you will trust them more." Tiffany suggested.

"Well in that case then it's working. But let's forget about work for a second. What exactly are you doing today?" Jake asked.

"Well I'm going to go look for a job actually. I feel like I need to be working again." She said as she sat down.

"But what about Maddie?" Jake asked concerned.

"Well I can probably get a really good day care center or a good babysitter for her. I mean you work, Jake. Why can't I?" Tiffany asked.

"You mean you want to start working now?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm looking for a job that doesn't start immediately, I want to make sure that Maddie's taken care of first. Jake, why is this such a problem for you?" She asked worried.

"It's not a problem, I just assumed that you were planning on staying with Maddie…."

"You didn't expect that to last forever did you?" Tiffany asked.

 Jake did not say anything.

"Oh you did think I was. I cannot believe this! Jake, I love our daughter to death but you can't possibly expect me to do something that you wouldn't even consider." She said getting up. "I'm getting a job, and there's nothing more to say about it."

"Hey Jessie." Tad said as he came up behind her. "You know I can't wait to take you to Prom." 

"Tad, we need to talk." Jessie said.

"I agree, we need to make plans." He said smiling.

"Tad, I'm not going to prom with you." Jessie said.

"What? Who are you going with? What guy asked you?" Tad asked mad.

"Tad, please… let's go some where's else." She said as she dragged him into her Spanish classroom.

"Ok, Jessie tell me what's going on. Please?" He begged.

"I'm going to prom with Katie." She said and waited for his response.

He just laughed at first and then said. "Is this because of what happened to your sister? Are you just scared to be with me now?" He asked hoping.

"Stepsister and no Tad, Katie and I are dating and I know I should have told you…." Jessie started to say.

"You're dating? You and Katie?" He said as he started to pace the room. "They weren't lying. Everyone told me, something is going on with your girlfriend. Her and Katie are becoming close. But did I believe them? No, I stood up for you time and time again." Tad said mad.

"Tad, I'm sorry. I really am." Jessie said meaning it.

"So how long as this been going on?" He asked.

"Not long, really." Jessie said.

He laughed again. "What a fool I was! God, you could have fallen for another guy? See that I could take but no, you fell for a girl!" 

"Tad, please calm down."

"Calm down, yeah I guess I should. I would not people to think that you had been cheating on me. That would just be plain pitiful. I'll tell them that I broke it off a while ago and then you decided to tell me about this."

"If that's what you want but Tad we haven't told anyone else." Jessie said.

"Fine, don't worry I won't spread your little secret. But Jessie I hope this is really what you want because you just really caused a lot of pain for Katie." He said as he started to leave.

"It is Tad and I'm really sorry, I hope you believe me." She said as she closed the door.

"Where exactly are we?" Henry asked as Karen and he got out of the car.

"This is where's Grace's doctor's office is. She said she wanted to see me." Karen said as she grabbed her cane.

"And why am I here?" Henry asked.

"Because I didn't feel like driving and plus I don't really want to be alone with her." She said.

He smiled. "I really don't think she's going to attack you if that's what you're worried about. But I'll protect you if she does." He said almost laughing.

"You're not taking me seriously, and I don't appreciate that." She said sadly.

"Come on Karen, think about this you're sacred of a women who councils rape victims for a living."

"I know I know. It's ridicules but can you play along please?" She asked smiling.

"Ok deal, we'll go very careful and I'll make sure to always stand in front of you." He said smiling.


	65. Chance at Happiness 65

Title: A Chance at happiness 65/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Welcome Mrs. Sammler." Faith said as she let Karen and Henry into the office. "And….?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my boyfriend Henry, I brought him because I'm having a little trouble driving with a cane." Karen said and her and Henry sat down.

"That's right Eli mentioned you were hit by a car." Faith said as she sat down. "Ok well start off I'd like to tell you that I'm very glad to see that you were so supportive of Eli and Grace. They obviously trusted you a lot to let you be the first one to know." Faith said.

"Oh that's not really what happened…." Karen started to say.

 "Ok Karen, how about you tell me what happened." Faith said as she put her folder down.

"Grace, what happened?" Eli asked as she got the house.

"It was all my fault. I know it was all my fault." She said crying.

"Grace, what was all your fault?" Eli asked.

"What happened to Joey, if I had just told my parents to bring him to court…" Grace started to say.

"Joey was the girl who Dimitri tried to rape?" Eli asked.

"Yes, and now she's in the hospital and it's all my fault." Grace said still crying.

"Did she tell that? Because Grace if she did she was lying. There is no way this is your fault." Eli said looking her in the eyes.

"No, she's in the hospital. I already told you that." Grace said annoyed.

"Then who said that?" He asked.

"Jen, Jackie, Jason, Jan and the whole group. Their all Joey's friends." Grace said.

Eli let out a small laugh. "You're listening to a group of people who have start with the letter J. You have to see how ridicules this is." 

"Actually I don't and I don't appreciate you laughing about this." She said trying to be mad.

"I'm sorry. Look would it help any if we go and see Joey?" Eli asked.

"What good would that do?" Grace asked.

"You can hear straight from Joey that she doesn't blame you. Come put on your seatbelt we're going." He said as he started driving again.

"Mr. Sammler, Mrs. Sammler, please come in." Faith said as she opened the door.

Lily and Rick walked in and took the two chairs across from Faith.

"Ok, first thank you for fitting me into your busy schedule. I'm glad to see that the two of you see how important this is for Grace and your whole extended family." She said sitting down.

"Well we'd want to be as much help as we can to Grace's recovery." Lily said smiling.

"Of course, now I'd like to start with asking the two of you what you think of Grace and Eli's new relationship and our course the rape." Faith said as she put her folder down.

"Well we're learning to accept the relationship, we think it's in Grace's best interest to make things as least complicated and stressful as possible." Lily said.

"So you wouldn't be this accepting had Grace not been raped?" Faith asked questionably.

"That's now what she mean she just meant that…." Rick started to say.

"Mean what exactly that Grace deserves special treatment or something?" Faith asked.

"Tad, have you seen Jessie?" Katie asked as she walked over to him.

Tad smiled. "Your girlfriend is in the Spanish classroom."  He said and started to walk off.

Katie headed to the classroom. She opened the door and saw Jessie sitting in one of the desk crying, the lights were off. Katie went over to her, "Honey, are you ok?"

"I hurt him so much. He doesn't deserve that." Jessie said through tears.

"Tad, is going to be fine but I'm really worried about you. Are you going to be ok?" Katie asked stroking her hand.

"Katie, I saw the pain in his eyes, the pain that I put there. I felt horrible." Jessie said.

Katie smiled. "You care to much. Jessie, you did what you had to do."

"But I wish I could of done with out hurting him." Jessie said.

"But you couldn't. Jessie, you definitely did what had to be done. You should not feel bad about this. You do not deserve this." Katie said.

"But neither does he." Jessie said. "You this isn't fair. Love shouldn't cause so much pain." Jessie said sadly.

"I know but if I have anything to do with it won't cause you any more pain." Katie said holding Jessie.

 "Mr. Manning, Tiffany and this must be Maddie." Faith said smiling.

Tiffany smiled. "Yes this is Maddie. Is it ok that I brought her? I could not find anyone to watch her."

"No, that's perfectly fine. Please sit." Faith said as she sat down.

Tiffany, Jake and Maddie sat down.

"Ok, I'll start off by saying that I'm glad to see that both of you can come. I think we have a lot to discuss here. I'd like to hear from both of you what you think we need to be covered in these meetings that can help Grace get through this horrible time." Faith said who was starting to notice that separation between Jake and Tiffany.

"Well I think we need to discuss Jake's anger he is feeling and the way he handles it." Tiffany said.

"I think we need to discuss the fact that Grace doesn't seem to have anyone in life other than Eli to talk to." Jake said.

"Ok, well then let's start this…." Faith said a little hesitantly.

"Grace, you might want to actually go into the room." Eli suggested.

"I'm going to go, I just well…." Grace said a little nervous.

"Ok, first I don't believe that you really are going to go in that room and second I think you need to go in that room are you are always going to believe that you are to blame for what happened to Joey." Eli said seriously.

Grace knocked on the door and then opened and whispered to him. "See I was actually going to go in here. You don't know anything."

Eli just followed her in smiling. 

"Joey?" Grace asked as she came near the bed.

Joey shocked turned off the TV. "Grace?" She asked.

"Yes, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok." Then she saw Eli. "Eli…. Sammler?" she asked smiling.

Eli tried to see if he remembered her. "Um… I know you?" 

"You knew my sister, she was in your grade but forget it. The two of you are stepbrother and sister are right?" She asked.

"No, well yeah we're also dating but yeah." Grace said quietly. "So Joey are you sure you ok? I'm so sorry if I had…"

Joey put her hand up. "Don't, you didn't do anything wrong. This was not you are fault and I'm not near as bad I look. I just have a lot of buries but Dimitri has a whole lot more." Joey said smiling.

Grace smiled back. "I wish I could say the same but sadly enough he got off with out a single scratch on him."

"I know I heard. So um… are you ok? You know I'm sorry for telling everyone about the whole pregnancy thing." Joey said sadly.

"So you're who Riley told. But hey forget about it, that's in the past. I just want to make sure that you are ok." Grace said.

"Well I don't know you forgetting about it so quickly but thank you. And Grace, there is something you can do." Joey said.

"Sure anything. What?" Grace asked.

"I got a lawyer to take my case and I need your help to get Dimitri." Joey said.

"Sure, I guess." Grace said a little hesitant.

"Well Mrs. Sammler, there really isn't much for me to advice but I would like to continue this. I think the best thing you can do is just be very supportive of Eli and what he doing for Grace." Faith said getting up.

"Well this really wasn't that bad. At least not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Karen said smiling.

"Well I hate to think what you thought it was going to be like." Faith also said smiling.

"You wouldn't like it." Henry said smiling.

"Ignore him, please." Karen said as she started to leave.

Judy wiped her mouth with a washcloth and sank down the floor. She most be sick. She thought. She could be pregnant. No, I cannot be. She told her self. But the thought stuck in her mind. She didn't want to think about. She got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She almost grabbed a coke but put it back down. She decided she need to make an appointment and soon.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Sammler, I think we're done here." Faith said getting up. "I just advice that you don't try to treat Grace any differently then you normally would. She does not want that, she just wants to know that both of you are going to be there for her and that's she going to be ok.. And I'd like to see the two of you again."

"We'll do out best." Lily said as her Rick got up.

"Oh and I hope you're pregnancy goes through with out complications." Faith said.

"Thank you." Rick said as they started to leave.

"Ok, Mr. Manning, Tiffany we're done here. I would like to see both of you again though I'd like it be separately. Is that ok?" She asked.

"That's probably a really good idea." Tiffany said getting up.

"A really good idea." Jake said as they started to leave.


	66. Chance at Happiness 66

Title: A Chance at happiness 66/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"How about you mom, do you get along?" Faith asked Grace. 

"My Mom doesn't really get me. She tries but she just doesn't get me." 

"Do you think she cares?"

"Oh I know she does when she has time she does."

"Does she normally not have time?" 

"No, yes I mean she's just busy a lot. I mean don't get me wrong, she's a good mother she just well… She's my mother and that's all I can say."

"Grace, can I talk to you?" Lily asked as she came into Eli's apartment. 

"I'll be back." Eli said as he left.

"What happened at school?" Lily asked as she sat down on the bed.

Grace put the guitar away. "Some girls just tried to make me feel bad but I'm use to it."

"Use to it? Do they do this a lot?" Lily asked concerned.

"Mom, don't worry I cant take it, it's just since the rape they've gotten worse."

"Worse, how?"

"Nothing really just spreading rumors, no big deal."

"Do the teachers do anything?"

"What can they do?"

"Like stopping it. Grace, you should not have to come home because of those people. I think I will say something to the principal." Lily said getting up.

"Mom, don't." Grace begged.

"Don't worry, it'll help."  She said leaving.

"Oh did I mention that my mother loves to ignore me for a long time and when she notices me, she overreacts over nothing." Grace said sighing heavily.

"So how would you describe Grace and your relationship?" Faith asked Lily.

"We're close well as close as a mother and daughter can be any way." Lily said.

"So you're not really close?"

"It's not that I don't want us to be. It's just sometimes I don't understand her."

"But she knows that right?"

"I'd hope so. I think so."

"Do you consider your self to be overprotective of her?"

"No not really, I just I don't want her to be hurt… Not that she's not already hurt." 

"Do you blame yourself?"

"How can I not? She's my little girl, she's hurt, and I couldn't stop it or protect her."

"How about your step father, Rick, do you like him?" Faith asked Grace.

"Do I like him? Sure I do as my mother's husband, I do. I'm not so sure I like him as a father."

"Do you think he wants to be your father?"

"I think he wants me to act like he's my father, I've tried. But he's just not."

"So do you consider him a part of your family?"

"A member of my extended family."

"Do you get along with him?'

"Sure, when he doesn't try to be a parent to me."

"He tries that a lot?"

"Some times but not a lot. I think he's scared of how I'll react."

"You'll react?"

"Well last time I… I lost it and screamed at him. He hasn't tired since."

"Hey Grace." Rick said as he came into the apartment. "Where's Eli?"

"He's getting something to eat. Is something wrong?"

"Not really, just wanted to talk to him." He sat down. "So are you ok?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Me?"

"Well you know with me and Eli…."

"Oh right, well I'll be ok with it. I just was shocked. That's all."

"You sure you ok with it?"

"Grace, you need to understand something. Most of Eli girlfriend I could stand. I never really liked them but I stood them. Now you, I like." He said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. It means a lot really." She said smiling.

"Over all I like him, he's really nice." Grace said smiling.

"So do you and Grace get a long?" Faith asked Rick. 

"Sometimes."

"Do you consider you and Grace to be close?"

"I guess not, it's hard. She loves her father so much and I think she thinks if she's loves me that's like saying she doesn't love him."

"Are you ok with her and Eli?"

"Not at first but they're good for each other and that's what matters. I just don't want either of them hurt."

"So you care about Grace?"

"Like she's my own daughter."

"Does she know that?"

"I told her but I'm not sure she really believes me. I hope she does but I'm just not sure."

"So how close are you and your father?" Faith asked Grace.

"My father, I love him but I just don't see him that much."

"You wish you saw him more?"

"I don't know, he's got another daughter to raise and he has Tiffany, I don't think he really needs me."

"You want him to need you?"

"Not really, yes. I mean I don't know. He has his life and I have mine."

"That's ok with you?"

"It has to be. I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Ok, so you never really answered me are you two close?"

"I think we are, in a way that he's like a big kid when he's not mad that it is."

"Does he get mad a lot?"

"No but when he does it is scary. I don't like him like that."

"Have you told him?"

"It doesn't matter what I tell him, he's just keeps doing it."

"Hey anyone home?" Jake asked as he came into the house.

"In here." Grace said from living room.

Jake went in. "How are feeling?" He asked kissing her head.

"Good, how about you? How's my youngest sister doing?" She asked smiling.

"She's doing really well. She's worried about you though. I heard you didn't stay at school today."

"Mom, told you. Well I'm fine now so forget it."

Jake sat down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV, actually surfing there's nothing on."

"Well there never is."

"I know. It's rather annoying." She turned off the TV. "Ok, entertain me." She said smiling

"Oh, I think I can do that." He said as he grabbed her started to tickle her.

Grace laughed. "He's really the most fun person I know. And it's hard to believe he's my dad."

"Do you think that you and Grace are close?" Faith asked Jake.

 "I think we're close when we need to be, but I wish we were closer." He said sadly.

"You think there's anything you could do?" She asked.

"I do a lot already, I don't know what else to do."

"Ok, that's fair. Do you think Grace's could be a little scared of you?"

"What? Why would she be scared of me?"

"Well you do have quite a temper. You do not think that bothers her?"

"I guess but I don't think I'd go so far as to say it scares her. At least I hope not."

"So you're open to the possibility?"

"I just hope it's not true. It can't be." 

"So what do you think of Tiffany?" Faith asked Grace.

"Tiffany? Well she's Tiffany."

"You don't think she plays a role in your life?"

"Yeah sure every one does but Tiffany well she's just Maddie's mother, that's all."

"So you like her?"

"No, I stand her. She's nice and all but I just don't see why she's here. She's just different that's all."

"And different is bad?" 

"Not always but in Tiffany's case, it is just want Tiffany is."

"Jake, we need to go." Tiffany said as she came in.

"He's talking to Zoe." Grace said for the living room.

"Oh hey Grace." She said smiling.

"Hey Tiffany." She said as Tiffany came carrying Maddie and sat down on the couch.

"So how you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, though I don't think anyone believes me." She said laughing.

"I know what that's like."

"I bet you do. So how are you feeling?"

"Good, actually something about this house is so warm and I don't know nice."

"That's what everyone says." Grace said sarcastically.

"Tiffany is like one of those people who you will never understand but you wish you could be as happy as she is."

"So what do you think you and Grace are like?"

"Well I guess I'd say we're kind of I don't know people who know each other. I don't think she really likes me. She never has."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I was her father's girlfriend and she just didn't want her father to date at all especially not before they were divorced."

"She knows this?"

"She found out some time ago. She didn't take it well but I think she's ok with the idea now."

"Well do you think that Grace has opened up to the idea of you?"

"I think she prefers to not have to think of me as being in her life but I think she's starting to like me a little better. At least I hope."

"So do you like Eli's mother, Karen?" Faith asked Grace.

"She can pretty nice, when she wants to be."

"She isn't normally?"

"Well at first she wasn't but she really nice now."

"Do you consider her someone you can trust?"

"I think I'd go to her before I went to my own mother yeah but that's only because I know she won't tell my mother."

Faith smiled. "But you talk to her?"

"I'd like to get to know her better but no I haven't really talked her that much."

"Why would you like to get to know her better?"

"Because she's Eli's mother and right there that makes her someone important in his life and that's makes her someone important in my life."

"Ok Karen, I'm sorry but I must tell your son packs like a girl." Grace said as she came in carrying another box of Eli's.

Karen laughed. "You noticed that too. Yeah, he seems to have a whole lot of things, that he can't live with out."

Grace smiled and sat down at the table. "So how is your therapy going?"

"It's going well, I should be walking with out the stupid thing soon." She said pointing at the cane.

"That's great."

Eli came up the stairs. "Are you two going to help me are just sit there?"

"Just sit here and talk about you." Grace said smiling.

"Karen a very nice person, to me but I'm not so sure that Eli has set to really bond with her. I wish he would."

"So what do you think you and Grace are in each other lives?" Faith asked Karen.

"What we are… hum I guess I say we are becoming friends in a way."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want to get to know her and I'd like her to trust me but I think I'm just a little to old to be one of her friends."

"You think age matters?"

"I think that it will and it always does."

"Why do you think Grace trusts you so much?"

"Because I'm not her mother and she can pretty much tell me anything because I don't know her very well."

"Are you ok with that?"

"I'm ok with Grace talking to me because I think she needs someone to talk other than Eli."

"You mean you think she needs a women to talk to?"

"I think that's a good idea."


	67. Chance at Happiness 67

Title: A Chance at happiness 67/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Congratulations, Mrs. Brooke and Mr. Blue, you're having twins." The doctor said smiling.

"What?" Judy asked shocked.

"Twins? That means two babies right?" Sam also asked shocked.

Judy woke up in a deep sweat. She looked at her clock. She had ten minutes to get her appointment. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Aaron?" Barbara asked as she opened the door.

Miriam came out of the back room. "He's getting dressed, it'll be a little while." She said to Barbara.

"Ok, Miriam?" Barbara asked as she followed her to the table.

Miriam turned around. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad my son has just a wonderful person looking at for him." 

Miriam looked at her shocked. "We look out for each other."

"Either way I'm just glad he has you."

Miriam smiled. "Thanks."

"Mom?" Aaron asked he came out.

"Oh Aaron, honey, I'm so glad to see you." She said as she walked over to him.

He walked past her. "Are you staying to eat with us?"

"No, honey, I've got to go." Barbara said as she started to leave.

"Thanks, Barbara." Miriam said as Barbara left

"Hey you." Grace said smiling as Eli finally came back into the house.

"Yeah, you can smile, you haven't been working to death trying to move your stuff into my room."

Grace walked over to him. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very funny." He said sitting down at the table. "Now if you can please get me something to drink."

She laughed "I'm not your slave, get your own."

"Oh you say this after I've moved all your stuff into my apartment." Eli said.

"Yes, I do and what are you doing to do about it?" She said smiling as he walked over to her.

"I think I may just hug you, kiss you and rub my very sweaty hands all over you." He said smiling.

She kept stepping back until she ran into the wall. 

He started to hug her.

"Please stop, take a shower, please I beg you." She said pleading.

He laughed. "No can do not until I drive you completely crazy."

"That won't take very long I promise you." She said.  "Now please stop please…."

He stopped her by kissing her.

Lily cleared her throat. 

They stopped and turned around smiling.

"Eli, how about you go take a shower." Rick said.

"That's what I've trying to convince him to do but does he listen to me." Grace said annoyed.

"Something you'll learn about Sammler men they don't like to do anything we ask them to." Lily said smiling.

"I'm going to ignore that comment and blame into on the fact that you're pregnant and I'm going to go talk to my son." Rick said as he followed Eli up stairs.

"Jessie, I'd like you to meet my horrible family." Katie said as they came into her house.

"Where exactly are they?" Jessie asked as she looked around the house.

"Or maybe no one is here." She said annoyed. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a note, she read it aloud. "Katie, we left, food's in the oven, use the cell if you need to get in touch with us." 

"Let me guess they are not usually here?" Jessie asked sitting down at the table.

"No they aren't maybe that's the reason I haven't come out yet because they're ever here for me to tell them." Katie said sitting down.

"I wish I had the house alone for once in my life but no my house is always loud and full." Jessie said laughing.

"Well we have the house to ourselves so what would you like to do?" Katie asked.

"I'd like to send a lot of time with you." She said smiling.

"Mrs. Brooks um the tests aren't going to be back anytime soon. But I am going to call you when they get back. You know if I was you I would breathe a little. If you are pregnant then this stress isn't doing your baby much good." The doctor said as she put her folder down.

"Yeah I bet, but in my life there is always stress so if there is a baby in me it's use to it." She says as she started to leave.

"You know Mrs. Brooks, you might want to tell the "maybe father" he may just be able to relive some of this stress."

Judy laughed. "Then you don't know the "maybe father". She said as she left.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Barbara asked as she came into Booklovers.

"Sure, I've got all the time in the world for you B." Jake said smiling as he waked over to her.

"I'd like to ask you to do something for me, for Lily, for Rick, for everyone." Barbara said.

"Sure, what it is it?" Jake asked.

"You know that Lily and Rick's anniversary is coming up next week and I would like to have a surprise party for them on the 11th, their anniversary." She said.

"Sure, I'd just have to check with Judy but she'd probably love the idea." Jake said sarcastically.

"You know Jake, it means a lot to Lily for you to do that even though she may not say it." Barbara said smiling.

"Hey can we talk?" Rick asked as he stopped Eli from going into the bathroom.

"Ok, what could possibly want that is more important than me taking a shower?" Eli asked annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Grace." Rick said.

"I better get comfortable because this is going to take a while." Eli said sarcastically.

"Is there something so wrong with me wanting to talk to my son?" Rick asked.

"Yes, especially when your son needs to take a shower so he can spend much need alone time with his girlfriend." Eli said smiling.

"Ok what I have to say may affect that much needed alone time as you call it." Rick said.

"What you got some rules to tell me about or something?" Eli said joking.

"Actually…."

"I was just kidding about it but obviously you're not." Eli said as he took a deep breath. "Ok what are these so called "rules"? and you might want to tell me so I know what to break." Eli said smiling.

"Are you and Judy planning on having any kids?" Jamie asked Sam asked he walked into the kitchen.

Sam dropped the dish he was holding in hands. "Why are asking?"

"Because I was just wondering, so are you?" Jamie asked.

"Well we're not planning on having any kids today if that's what you're asking." Sam asked.

"That's not really answering my question which means that the answer isn't no." Jamie said annoyed.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it really matter what I think." Jamie said walking off. "And I think the real question is if you can't take care of someone else's daughter how do you think you can take of your own child?" 

"Ok well to start off with Eli's is not going to be treated any differently than any of your other boyfriends." Lily started to say.

"My other boyfriends what other boyfriends?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Let me continue." Lily said aggravated.

"If you must." Grace said sarcastically.

"I must, ok well then let me finish. What I meant is that Rick and I are not going to allow you two to get away with anything that let's say we wouldn't allow you and another guy get away with."

"And what exactly brought on this set of rules?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes because I'd like to hunt it down and kill it." Grace said smiling.

"You know Mrs. Sammler I think you may be ready very soon to get rid of this cane." The therapist said.

Karen looked at her shocked. "You actually just told me something good, what's wrong with you?"

"Ok fine, if you rather me tell you that you will never be able to walk again because you're a pitiful excuse of a human being, then I will do it." She said.

"No, this is fine, I was just wondering." Karen said.

"Now you know that's your real problem you think way too much." She said.

Eli laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! This is nuts!" 

"I never said I completely agreed with it." Rick said,

"Ah ha so Lily did suggest this." Eli said smiling.

"I never said that."

"Does she know that you use to let me sleep with my girlfriends in your apartment?" Eli asked.

"My guess it yes kind of, but this is different this is Grace." Rick said.

"And how does that change the ruled exactly?"

"Because she's my step-daughter, I care about her, and I care about you See the problem?"

"Not really, but if you want to do it this way then fine, I'll try not to break all your rules too quickly." He said as she headed into the bathroom.


	68. Chance at Happiness 68

Title: A Chance at happiness 68/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Can you believe this?" Judy said shocked to Lily.

"Judy, you really don't know if you're pregnant or not, right?" Lily asked.

"No not really. I mean the doctor hasn't called me yet but I know, you know?" Judy asked.

Lily put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "Yeah, I know." 

"Hey Mom, do you think I'd be ok if Grace and I stayed over here tonight?" Eli asked Karen.

"I guess, so. Henry and I are going out, so you'd have the house to yourself." Karen said.

"Good, because we need to get out of the other house. There are just too many people in there." Eli said annoyed.

"Will your dad and Lily be ok with this?" Karen asked.

"Sure, as long as we get back before curfew." Eli said.

"They gave you two a curfew?" Karen asked confused.

"Yes, it's one of their many new rules. It's crazy." Eli said.

"They probably have their reasons for making them." Karen pointed out.

"They probably do but I still think they're nuts." Eli said as he started to leave.

"Mom?" Rick asked as Peg picked up the phone.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Peg asked.

"Nothing's really wrong, I'm calling to give you good news." Rick said.

"I love good news, so what is it?" Peg asked.

"You're going to be a grandmother again." Rick said.

"What? Ok that's not what I expected but congratulations." Peg said smiling.

"I'm very happy about this, you know we might even have twins." Rick said.

Peg laughed. "Twins? You two couldn't have one child your first time, you have to twins."

Rick smiled. "I want you to be here when they are born." 

"If you give me a due date then I will be. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said.

"I wouldn't want you to miss it. And mom?" Rick asked.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being mad I didn't tell you what happened with Grace." He said.

"How did you know I knew?" she asked shocked.

"Barbara is here and my guess is she told you. She's sly that way." Rick said smiling.

"Yeah well I'm glad someone in that house is."

"Ok so don't forget after school today you and Katie, that's if you want to bring Katie, and Zoe have a meeting with Faith. Eli's going to bring you and Judy will pick you up." Grace said as they got to school.

"Why exactly do we have to meet with her?" Jessie asked.

"Because she wants to meet with everyone who is in my family." Grace said as she got of the car.

"Why is it that you only think of me as being your family when you need me to do something?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"How about you figure it out." Grace said smiling as she grabbed her books.

"Judy?" Sam asked as he knocked on the door. There still was no answer. He tried the knob. It was unlocked. He went in. "Judy?" He called and there was no answer. He put his coat on the coat rack and sat down on the couch. The phone rang. He decided to answer it. He did not find the phone in time. The answer machine picked up. "Ms. Brooks this if Dr. Cane calling to tell you your results from your pregnancy test. Please call me back at the office if you have any questions and congratulations." She said as the answer machine turned off. Sam just kept looking at the answer machine. Had he really just heard what he thought he heard? Could Judy pregnant? Sam turned around quickly as he heard the door open. It was Judy.

"Zoe?" Jamie asked as he tried to catch up with her.

Zoe stopped and turned around. "Jamie, what do you want? The bell is about to ring."

"I wanted to ask you something." Jamie said.

"Ok but make it quick." Zoe said.

"I wanted to know how you're handling your mother's pregnancy." Jamie said.

She laughed. "I'm not handling it but why do you want to know?"

"Because your aunt is pregnant and I don't want to have another brother or sister." He said sadly.

"Ju-Ju is pregnant?" She asked and then she smiled. "Look how about we meet after school and talk about this?" She offered.

"Yeah sure, but you better help me with this." Jamie said as he headed off.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Karen asked Henry.

"I don't know." Henry said sadly.

Karen a little shocked by his answer was quiet for a minute but she finally spoke. "How can you not know?"

"It is just work, someone just quite so I'm getting a lot of his patients. I may be here all night." Henry said not happy.

"That's not good, because I had a surprise for you." Karen said sadly.

Henry distracted by someone who was trying to use the phone missed what she said. "You know what, Karen I have to go." He said.

"Ok, call…" Before she could finish her statement and hung up. She was stuck back into her thoughts of when Rick use to work until all hours of the night and she never saw him

"Do you want to come with me to this thing?" Jessie asked Katie.

"Do you want me to come?" Katie asked as she put her books in her locker.

"It'd be nice to not have to go through this alone." Jessie said as Katie and her headed to their first hour classes.

"Then I'll meet you after school and we'll go." Katie said smiling.

"Good, so bye…" Jessie said as they came to Katie's class.

"Bye, I'll see you in a few hours." Katie said smiling.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Jake asked Tiffany.

"I don't know if I'll have time to do anything tonight, I'm still looking for a job."

"Oh, well I'd like for us to do something." Jake said seriously.

"So would I." Maddie threw some of her food on the floor. "Jake I have to go, Maddie's having a little trouble eating." She said as she went over to her.

"That's fine, just don't be surprised if I'm there when you get home." Jake said as he hung up the phone.

Grace sat next to Riley. "Who's this?" She asked about the teacher.

"I don't know but she really likes silence." Riley said annoyed.

"Well then she came to the wrong school." Grace said smiling.

The intercom came on. "Attention students and faculty, we ask for complete silence at this time." The principal said.

The teacher pointed her ruler at Grace and Riley.

"I think that means we have to be quiet." Riley said.

Grace laughed. "Either that or just likes pointing that thing."

"Due to some events that have happened in our school, we are enforcing a new rule that allows zero tolerance for any and all rumors or name calling to be said at this school. We have had many parents calling in to our school and complaining that their children have been subject to rumors and name calling at this school. This has to stop. If the faulty hears of any of this being done here, you will be sent straight to my office and will be dealt with." 

Grace smiled. Well at least one good thing has come out of my mother over reacting. She thought.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Sammler, please come in." The doctor said as she let them into her office. She looked at their chart. "I see your were referred by another doctor."

"Yes, there was little problem with communication." Lily said.

"Don't worry, you're not the first, he usually refers me all of his twin cases." The doctor said.

"Twin cases? So we are having twins?" Rick asked.

"He didn't tell you?" The doctor asked confused.

"He hinted at the fact that we might have twins but never once said he knew for a fact if we having twins." Lily said.

"Ok, well in that case then we need to get an ultrasound done and see if you are in fact having twins. That's ok with the two of you, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's what we wanted." Lily said.

"So have you got this approved by Judy yet?" Barbara asked Jake.

"Yeah, she's fine with it. We're just going to close Booklovers for the night so we can have a private party." Jake said.

"That's sounds good to me, so if that's set and planned then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me, why would you think something was bothering me?" Jake asked worried.

"I just can, now tell me what's going on, maybe I can help."


	69. Chance at Happiness 69

Title: A Chance at happiness 69/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Dr. East, can I speak to you for a minute?" Faith asked as she tried to catch another doctor.

He stopped. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really I just think I may have a patient for you."

"Ok, male or female?" He asked.

"Male, his name's Jake Manning, he's the father of one of my patients. I would like him to come see you. I think you'd be able to help him." Faith said.

"I'll try, just give him my number and we'll try to set up an appointment." Dr. East said.

"Good, this guy really could benefit from you."

"I hope so." The doctor said as he started to head off.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked as she came in the door.

"I came here to see you, the door was open." He said still a little confused.

"Well I'm glad, I guess because we need to talk." Judy said as she put her coat up.

"Yeah we defiantly do." Sam said.

Judy looked at him. "Ok, I know what I need to talk to you about but what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked confused. 

Sam went over to the answering machine and pressed play. 

"You have one new message. "Ms. Brooks this if Dr. Cane calling to tell you your results from your pregnancy test. Please call me back at the office if you have any questions and congratulations." "End of messages."

Judy looked at Sam. "I was going to tell you when I knew…."

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't sure, I was waiting for the doctor to call me back with the results."

"You should have told me." 

"Why? So you would be as freaked out as I am?"

"No, so we could be freaked out together. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Why not? This baby is inside of me, not you. You don't see a ring on my finger do you? That means I'm alone." Judy said sadly.

"That shouldn't make a difference, you know I want to be a part of you life even with out a ring, you should know that." Sam said. "You do know that, right?"

"What I know is that if worse comes to worse Sam I will raise this child on my own." 

"But why would you? If I can and I want to be involved in the raising of this child, why shouldn't?" He asked.

"Because… Because I'm not sure it's yours." Judy said lying.

Sam stepped back. "What?" He asked shocked.

"You heard me I'm not sure that this baby is even yours." Judy said.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said and looked at Judy. "You expect me to believe that?" He asked.

"You don't have a choice, Sam. That's just how it is." She said.

"Well I know that you haven't slept with anyone else so what did you do? Did you go to the sperm bank or something?" Sam asked.

Judy did not say anything.

"You know what fine, if that's how you want it to be, then that's how it will be. I'm going and if you decide you want me involved in this baby's life, call me." He said as she slammed the door.

Judy put her hands on her stomach. "Well little baby, that was your father."

 "Ok let's start with Eli." Faith said to Grace.

"Eli? Ok what would you like to know about Eli?" Grace asked.

"What ever you're willing to tell me." Faith said. 

"Ok well I really like him, he's always there to watch out for me and I love that. He wasn't always though." Grace said.

"Oh really why not?" Faith asked.

"He had other girlfriends. He's many girlfriends." Grace said.

"So he dated a lot. Did you?" Faith asked.

"Not really, it was never anything as serious as Eli and I." Grace said.

"Do you want it to be serious?" Faith asked.

"What I want is him." Grace said smiling.

 Tiffany walked away from her last job interview tired. She looked down at Maddie who was sleeping. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I should have stopped this a long time ago." She said as she kept walking. "I got the job though, now all I've got to do is find you a place, then we'll be all right." She said as Maddie just smiled. "You know you're father may be home when get there. I hope he is." Tiffany said as she headed to her car. 

"Come in Eli." Faith said as she opened the door.

Eli walked and took a seat across from Faith. 

"Ok I guess we'll start with you telling me a little bit about you and Grace." Faith said as she sat down.

"Ok Me and Grace, we'll we're finally together and it took a long time, too long." Eli said.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, her's, both of us. We both thought this was never going to work, I think. And we were a little worried about acting on it. It's a little strange you know?"

"How's that?"

"Well how many people do you know who are dating their step-sisters?" Eli asked.

"And that matters to you?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't be dating her." He said.

"Ok, you've been the person that she seems to trust the most. Why do you think that is?"

"For the life of me I can't figure that out, no one else trusts me, I don't know why she does."

"Why doesn't any one else trust you?"

"Because I've screwed too many time for them to forgive me any more."

"So you're just giving up?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"That crazy women, wants me to see another doctor, someone who specializes in anger management. Is that not crazy?" Jake asked Barbara who was ordering something.

"How do you know if it's crazy, if you never been to this other doctor?" She asked.

He smiled. "Don't do try to make me change my mind. I'm not going to go." 

"Who ever said I was trying to change you mind? I just suggested that you not knock something until you've tried it." Barbara said.

"But to do that I'd have to try it and I don't want to." 

"What would it hurt Jake? I mean what are you so afraid of?" She asked.

"I'm not afraid. What's there to be afraid of?" He asked.

"That's what I said." Barbara said smiling.

"So what do you think of your little sister, Zoe?" Faith asked.

"She's my little sister, I have to love her but that doesn't mean I have to like her." Grace said.

"So she's annoying or something?"

"Very, she's always trying to get me in trouble."

"But you still love her?"

"Yes, I really do. Even in her most annoying times, I still love her."

"Does she know this?"

"Probably not."

"Ok well how do you think this whole thing has affected her?"

"I didn't really think about it."

"You don't think that having her sister raped does not affect her?"

"I guess it does but she has not told me it has."

"Have you asked her?"

"Should I?"

"I would think you would have already."

Karen got home from her appointment. She headed to her answer machine and pressed play. 

"Karen, it's Henry, it looks like I'm going to be here all night, but I'll try to drop by when I get off if it's not too late. I'm sorry." 

Karen sat down in a chair and let out a heavy sigh. She really wanted to see him. She wanted to show him what happened. She wanted him to be the first one to see her walk with out her cane. She put the cane next to the table and got up. She was going to get this right, so when he saw her she would have it perfect. She grabbed on to the side of the dresser and used it to balance herself. Then she let go and tried to walk. She made three steps. It hurt so much. She wanted to get her cane, but it was too far away, she could not get her self to walk back. I am stuck, she thought. I can do this. She tried to tell herself.  I have to do this. She tried to make another step and lost her foot holding and she started to fall. She tried to grab for a chair but she could not reach it. Her head hit the side of the dresser as she fell.

"So do you get along with you sister, Grace?"

"Most of the time no." Zoe said.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I like annoying her." Zoe said smiling.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

"Because that's only think I can do to her."

"The two of you don't ever just hang out?"

"No, I'm too young for her to hang out with."

"Do you want to hang out with her?"

"Yes, especially now, I feel like there is something I should do."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know. I am not really sure I understand what happened. All I know is that I want to talk to her about it."

"Ok come on." Eli said guiding her to the front door.

"You're mother's ok with us being here alone?"

"Yeah, she's said she'd be out with Henry so we could stay here."

Grace smiled. "I'm glad, its way to hectic in our house." She said as Eli opened the door.

"Well maybe we can try to have a peaceful evening just the two of us." He said smiling.

"Eli…." Grace started to say worried.

"What?" He asked.

She turned him around and pointed to Karen.

"Oh my god." He ran over to Karen and put her head in his lap. "Mom, please wake up."

Karen did not move.

"Eli, that's quite a bruise she has on the back of her head." She told him.

"Grace, call 911 and tell them we have an unconscious women." 

Grace ran to the phone.

"Mom, please wake up. Mom, you have to wake up. I can't lose you again." Eli said as he started to cry.

"Eli, what's the address here?" Grace asked.

He started to tell her as tears began to fall harder.

"Ok, Lily let's see how your babies are doing." The doctor said as she put the jell on her stomach. "This is going to be a little cold."

"I'm use to it." Lily said.

"Ok let's turn this on." She hit the power button. "Ok I see a head and a foot….."

Rick's phone went off. "Excuse me." He said and he headed off. "Hello?"

"Dad, Grace and I are in ambulance."

"What happened?" Rick asked worried.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Eli, speak louder I can't hear you." Rick said.

"We found mom unconscious at her house. She had a bad bump on her head. We called 911 and now we're headed to the hospital."

"We'll be right there." Rick said as he hung up the phone. He walked over to Lily.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Lily, that's was Eli, Grace and him are on their way to the hospital with Karen."

"What happened?"

"He doesn't know. He said they found Karen on the floor with a bump on her head."

"Ok, let's go." Lily said.

"Ok how about your step-sister, Jessie?" Faith asked her.

"Oh well we didn't get along at first but I think we're starting to." Grace said.

"Why didn't you get along?"

"Because we were… I don't know we just didn't get along."

"So what's changed?"

"I don't know really, she's just been there for me through this whole thing with Dimitri and then Eli."

"It's seems like you've found a friend." 

"I wouldn't go that far."

"We're looking for Karen Sammler, she was brought in a little while ago." Rick said to the nurse.

The nurse looked at her sheet. "You sure it was this hospital?" she asked.

"Yes, look we need to find her." Rick said.

"Dad…" Eli said.

Rick turned around. "Eli, are you ok?" He asked.

"I… she's in surgery." Eli said.

"Come here." Rick said and hugged him tightly.

 "Gracie, are you ok?" Lily asked as Grace got up.

"Mom, she was just laying there… it was so scary." Grace said as she hugged her mother.

"Dad?" Eli asked.

"What?"

"Jessie needs to know." Eli said.

"She's at Faith with Judy. I'll call her." Lily said.

"Good, tell her she needs to get over here right away." Eli said.

"Welcome Jessie…."

"Oh this is my girlfriend, Katie." Jessie said.

"Well nice to meet you Katie." Faith said. "Ok, well how about let's start with you telling me about how the recent events that happened to Grace have affected you."

"Ok, well it scares me for one, just to know that a teacher can do that to a student."

"I understand."

"That's why I was so willing to help her." 

The door opened.

"Excuse me, um Jessie we need to go." Judy said as she walked in.

"What's wrong?" Jessie worried.

"It's your mother, she's in the hospital, and apparently Eli found her unconscious and called an ambulance."

"Is she going to be ok?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, sweetie, let's go and see." Judy said.

Jessie turned to Katie. "She better be ok, I am not ready to say goodbye to her yet." She said as she started to cry. Katie held her.  


	70. Chance at Happiness 70

Title: A Chance at happiness 70/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"How's she doing?" Grace asked as she came in and sat down next to Eli. 

"She's still sleeping." Eli said.

Grace took his hand. "The doctor said she'd fine. She just needs to rest."

"I know and I really want to believe that but there's the little voice in the back of my head that keeps telling me it's not true." Eli said sadly.

"Don't listen to it. Because if you're mother could survive being hit by a car then believe me she can survive this." Grace said. "She's a fighter like the rest of your family."

"I hope so. I was just… I just didn't want to lose her. I couldn't take that." Eli said.

"I know, believe me I know." Grace said as she held him.

He pulled away. "You know what, how about I go get us some coffee?" 

"Sure, I'll stay here and watch her." Grace said as Eli left.

"How you holding up?" Lily asked as she walked over to Rick.

"I'm ok. It's the kids we should be worried about." Rick said.

"I've worried about the kids, now it's time to worry about you." She said.

"I'm fine really." Rick said.

"I don't believe you. If that was Jake in there I wouldn't be fine." 

"Ok so I'm not, but I can't really do anything." 

"Yes, you can you can be there for her and be there for the kids."  

"You'd be ok with that?" 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She said smiling.

"How about you try to rest? There's nothing you can do." Katie said to Jessie whom she was holding.

"She's my mother, she's always taken care of me, now I need to take care of her." Jessie said yawning.

"You're tired you should go to sleep, I'll wake you if we get anymore news." Katie said.

"But…"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore, you need sleep and you're going to sleep." Katie said smiling.

"Ok but just for a little while." Jessie said as she snuggled up to Katie and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked Zoe.

"I'm fine, this is just a little weird. I mean she just got out of the hospital and now she's back in." Zoe said.

"Well at least this time it's not as bad." Jamie said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah I know, I just I feel sorry for Jessie and El. They don't need this again." Zoe said.

"They'll be ok." Jamie said.

"I hope so. I just don't know how they can stay so strong." Zoe said.

"They have to. They're just doing what they have to do." Jamie said.

"Yeah, you're right. This just really has to be getting to them." Zoe said.

"It's would get to anyone, but they can take it." Jamie said.

"Barbara, where is everyone?" Peg asked. 

"There all at the hospital. Something happened to Karen again." Barbara said.

"What? Is she ok?"

"Oh she's fine. Rick, just called and told me. So how are you doing with the news?"

"You mean of the twins?"

"Right, Rick did call you right?"

"Yeah, I guess I owe you a thanks for that."

"Yeah, well I thought you should know."

"I'm very happy for them."

"Me too, but aren't you worried about the fact this house may explode?" Barbara asked smiling.

"Well if they can fit everyone in there then that's luck. So I think I'm just going to wish them luck."

"They'll need it. So when are you coming down here?

"In the last months of the pregnancy. I figure you will all need a lot of help."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Barbara said smiling.

"Where's is she? Marcy, where's is Karen?" Henry asked frantically as he came up to the nurse's table.

"Um… Henry's she in room 212. She's all right you know." Marcy said.

Henry didn't hear the rest of what she said because he was already off to the room. When he came up to the rest of the family, He asked not to anyone in particular, "Is Karen ok?" 

Rick got and went over to him. "You're Henry right?" Rick asked.

Henry just nodded.

"I'm Rick, the x-husband." He said as he guided him away from the family. "She's going ok, she's resting now. But you might try to not scream, we just got Jessie to sleep and she's a little frantic."

"Sorry, are sure she's ok?" Henry asked again.

"The doctor said it was a minor injury and that she'd be fine." Rick said.

Henry sat down in a chair. "When I heard, I was at work and I freaked out. I just… I should have been there. She wanted me to be there." 

"Hey don't be so hard on your self, you had no way of knowing. And take it from me Karen is the type of person who would have done what ever she wanted no matter what you would have done." Rick said.

"I know. Does anyone know how this happened?" Henry asked.

"Not really, we're hoping Karen will tell us when she wakes up. She didn't have her cane near her so we know she wasn't trying to walk." Rick said.

"Yeah I guess we'll wait. Can I go see her?" Henry asked.

"Sure, oh and we're sorry we didn't call you, we're just not used to having to call someone other than us." Rick said.

"It's ok, I understand." Henry said as he headed to the door.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked Judy.

"Like this is not real. You know I accepted the fact that the car hit her, she was going to be ok, and now she is back here. That's just too much." Judy said.

"And she's going to be ok again, Judy. This is not near as bad as the car accident. She'll recover quickly and be out of here soon." Sam said.

"I hope so." Judy said.

"I'm really worried about you though don't you think you should be trying to get some rest." Sam said.

"Why?" 

"Because you're carrying a baby and you shouldn't be let your self get drained because that can't be good." Sam said.

She smiled. "Ok I'll try to sleep but I'm only listening to you just this once and only because I'm so tried." She said as she snuggled up to him.

Karen opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room that much she knew. She tired to lift her head but she could not. She noticed Grace was sitting in the chair by her bed. "Grace?" Karen asked weekly.

"Oh you're up." Grace said smiling. "How you feeling?"

"Like something just ran head on in to my head." She said sarcastically.

Grace smiled. "Well that would make sense, you did hit your head." Grace got up. "Do you want me to go tell everyone else?"

"No, sit down. I'm not so sure I want everyone to see me yet." Karen said.

"Ok." Grace said sitting back down. "So how did you hit your head?"

"The last thing I remember doing was walking with out my cane, then I fell, and well then I'm here." Karen said.

"You tired to do that alone?" Grace asked shocked.

"Well I didn't think I'd fall, I thought I'd be fine." Karen said.

"I guess that makes since. And you are fine. The doctor said you'd recover prefect well." Grace said.

"Well that's better news than I got when I was in here before." Karen said.

"You sure you don't want me to get someone else? Eli and Jessie have been waiting and I think Henry's here." Grace said.

"Henry? Oh great." Karen said sadly.

"Do you not want to see him?" Grace asked.

"No, I just wanted this whole walking thing to be a surprise for him and well…"

"I don't think he's going to care, I think he's just going to be glad to see you." Grace said.

"Ok, well I guess let him in." Karen said.

Grace got up. "Karen, I'm glad you're ok because when Eli and I found you, we were so worried."

"That's right, I forgot to tell Eli, that I was going to be home."

"I'm glad you didn't, I would hate to think what would have happened if we hadn't gotten there." Grace said.

"Then don't." Karen said as Grace left.

Tiffany opened up her door and looked around. Jake had not been here, Jake was not here and Jake was not going to be here. She did not know why she ever believed he would. She slammed the door mad and went over to her machine, hoping he left her a message. "You've got three new messages: "This is the manger…." "I'm calling about the…" "Tiff, it's Jake I'm heading to the hospital right now I'm sorry I can't come over there. Karen was in an accident and Grace and Eli found her. I'm going to go check on the girls." End of Message." Tiffany sat down. Well at least he had a good reason. She looked at Maddie and started to think. Maybe she should go and check on them.

"Where's Grace?" Jake asked as he came into the hallway. 

Lily got up. "She's in there with Karen." 

"Is she ok? How's she taking this?" Jake asked.

"Better than most people." Lily said.

Grace came out. "She's awake and she wants to see Henry." 

Henry got up. "Thanks." He told Grace.

"Grace…" Jake said as he went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm ok Dad, I'm really ok." She said to him.

Zoe came up. "So am if you wanted to know." 

Jake looked down at her. "I'm glad you're ok too." He said smiling.

Eli came down the hall. "Grace, what happened? Why aren't you in there?" 

Grace walked over to him. "She's ok. She woke up and asked for Henry." 

"Thanks God. I was so worried." Eli said as he hugged her. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with her." Eli said.

"Oh that, I didn't mind doing it. I like her."  She said smiling.

"Well for what ever reason, I'm just glad you were with me." He said.

"Me too."

"How are you doing?" Henry asked as he came in the room.

"I'm ok, I just feel like my head ways a ton." She said smiling.

"It probably does. That's a pretty normal reaction." He said.

"Henry…" She started to say.

"What?"

"Please come over here." She said.

He walked over and took her hand. "I know you're probably mad, I should have been there. I could have stopped this." 

"Stop." She said putting a finger to his mouth. "I knew what I was doing when I decided to walk with out my cane and I did it any way. This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. Karen you tried to get me to come…" Henry started to say.

"Please, don't do this. You know this whole time while I was sleeping I kept dreaming of being with you and now that I am, I don't want to ruin this with us arguing." She said

"Ok, then we won't." He said smiling.

"Henry, if I tell you something you promise me you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"I promise."

"I was scared when I started to fall, I was terrified actually." She said as her tears started to fall.

He just held her tightly.


	71. Chance at Happiness 71

Title: A Chance at happiness 71/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together)

"Hey, you're still here." Karen said as she woke up and smiled at Henry.

"Of course, I'm still here. Did you think I was going to leave?" He asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. So how long have I been sleeping?" Karen asked.

"I don't know I lost track when I fell asleep." Henry said smiling.

"I'm just glad you're here. It's nice to see you when I open my eyes." 

"I'm glad to make you happy. You know you should be going home soon. That's what the doctor said." 

"So I'll be fine?"

"Well you'll have to be in a wheel chair for a little while but you'll be fine. That's as long as you don't try to walk anymore with out your cane by yourself."

"I won't I promise." She said smiling.

"Good, now let's talk about your plans for what you're going to do when you get out of here."

"I need plans?" Karen asked.

"Well maybe you won't have to make them, everyone out there and I can make them for you." 

"That's probably a good idea, I don't really feel like doing anything right now."

"You won't have to."

"Good morning." Grace said as Eli opened eyes.

"Where am I?" Eli asked a little confused.

"You're in the hospital, remember?" She asked.

"Oh so that wasn't a dream, my mother is really in the hospital again." Eli said sadly.

"Yeah, but she's doing better." Grace looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping. She turned back at Eli smiling.

"Ok, I know that face and I know that means that you have something on your mind and in that case forget it." Eli said.

"You don't have any clue what I have planned." Grace said.

"I don't care, I'm not going along with it." Eli said.

"Come on, just come with me believe me you'll like it." Grace said as she got and tired to pull Eli with her.

"But my mom…."

"Will be here when you get back, I promise you." Grace said as she started to pull him away.

"You know if we get in trouble for this, you're going to have to tell them this was your idea." Eli said.

"I doubt that will make much of a difference. And what are you worried about I thought you liked trouble?" Grace asked smiling.

"I do I was just checking." He said following her.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked as Judy opened her eyes.

"Like I don't want to wake up yet." She said smiling.

"But you already have woken up." Sam said.

"No I haven't this is all just a dream and I'm not really talking to you." Judy said as she closed her eyes.

"Fine, just as long as you keep talking to me you can do what ever you want."

"Ok, what would you like to talk to me about?" 

"I would like to ask you a question."

"Then ask it." 

"Ok, Judy Brooks, will you marry me?" He asked.

She laughed. "Ok, this is a joke right?" She asked.

"No, I'm serious. I want to marry, so you'll never be lonely again."

Judy jumped up. "Oh Sam…. I'll get right back to you on that." She said as she went looking for Lily.

"I'll be waiting." Sam said sadly.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Eli asked as they got in the car.

"Some where's." Grace said as she started up the car.

"Ok, you're going to have to give me a little bit more than that." Eli said.

"No, that's all you're getting."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to get out."

Grace locked all the doors. "I don't think so."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you some where's against your will." She said smiling.

"You do know you're crazy right?" 

"Of course."

"Tiffany…." Jake said as he slightly nudged her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked as she woke up.

"What exactly are you doing here and where's Maddie?" Jake asked.

"Oh Maddie's with B, she said she didn't mind." Tiffany said still a little asleep.

"Ok, now what are you doing here?"

"I was worried."

"Worried, why?"

 "Because of you message, just the word hospital, is enough to make me go nuts." 

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know, but this is your family and I kind of feel like it's mine too and when something's goes wrong…"

"You worry?"

"Yeah, that's ok with you right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad to know that you do worry." 

"Rick?" Lily asked as she hit him.

He woke up with as start. "What? What's wrong?"

"Grace and Eli aren't here." Lily said worried.

"Maybe they went to the cafeteria for food."

"It's not open yet. Do you think they left?"

"Where would they have gone?" 

"I don't know. All I do know is neither one of them is here and I'm worried."

"Maybe they left a message with someone." Rick suggested.

They got up and headed over to the nurses station. "Excuse me did you see…"

"You son and daughter leave?"

Lily nodded.

"Yeah they seem to be the only people who were awake in this whole area. I saw them leave a little while ago together."

"Thanks." Rick said.

"Either they just really don't care enough to tell us or they just are trying to make us very mad." Lily said.

"Maybe they just went home and you'll get a call from them soon."

"I hope so." Lily said mad.

"Lily?" Judy asked as she came up.

"What? What's wrong?"  Lily asked.

"Um… he proposed and I'm pregnant." She said to Lily.

"What?" Rick asked shocked. 

"You know what Rick. If it's ok I think I need to talk to Judy alone for a second, please?"

"Yeah sure, I'm going to go talk to Sam for a second." He said as she started to head off.

"Ok, call my crazy but to me our house isn't really a big thing." Eli said as they got out.

"Will you please just shut and follow me but be quite." Grace said as she started to drag him into the house.

"You know this isn't much different the hospital, I still have to whisper and you're dragging me around." Eli said.

"What part of shut up didn't you understand?" Grace asked.

Eli did not say anything.

Grace headed into the kitchen and grabbed a container of orange juice, a thing of bread, a thing of butter and two cups. 

Eli just watched her. "Would you like some help with that?"

"No." She grabbed a bad, put them all in it, and then said. "Follow me."

"Sure, why not I mean you're not the sanest person I ever meet but hey I'm going to follow you any way." He said as she dragged him out the house.

"Katie, wake up." Jessie said as she opened her eyes.

"Why? I was having a nice dream." Katie said.

"I bet you were but I've been sleeping for hours and you were suppose to wake me up." Jessie said.

"If we got any news which we haven't so I let you sleep. You looked so peaceful." Katie said.

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time. So what was your dream about?" Jessie asked.

Katie smiled. "I'll tell you later, when the little people aren't around." She said pointing towards Zoe and Jamie.

"That's probably a good idea." Jessie said.

"You know we're not really asleep we can hear you." Zoe said.

"I know that, I'm not stupid." Jessie said.

"You sure of this?" Jamie asked.

"Ok the little one dies." Jessie said to Katie as they got up.

"Maddie did you hear something?" Barbara asked as she carried the baby down stairs. She looked around and did not see anyone. "How about I get you a bottle of milk and me some orange juice." Barbara said as she opened the refrigerator. "That's strange, I could have sworn there was some orange juice in here." Barbara said confused. "oh well, I guess I'll have some water and some French toast." She said as she got the baby's bottle and went to get some bread. "Ok I know there was bread here. Where exactly did it go?" She asked. Maddie just smiled. "At my old age, I'm losing my mind." Barbara said as she sat down.  


	72. Chance at Happiness 72

Title: A Chance at happiness 72/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together) Hey I'm sorry I didn't send anything out on Friday, It's just I started my finals on Thursday so it's a little hard to post them. But I'm still trying. 

"Can I take the seat next to you?" Rick asked as he came over.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do then talk to you." Sam said sadly.

"So I hear you having a baby." Rick said sitting down.

"Yep." Sam said.

"I hear you proposed to Judy." 

"Yep."

"Are you going to explain any of this to me or just sit there saying just yep?" Rick asked annoyed.

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Well you're a grown man so you get to decide but you're also one of my good friends and I like to think that you'd want to talk about this."

"I do, I just I don't really known what to say."

"Do you really want to marry Judy?"

"Yes, I know that much I do want to marry her."

"Ok that's a start and what do you think about having a baby?"

"Another child, I can barely handle Jamie neither less another child but I'm going to have one and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Is the child, why you're proposing?"

"I don't know Rick, I really don't know."

Rick laughed. "I understand, I don't know why but I understand." 

"You know it's really small in here?" Eli said as they entered the playhouse.            

"I know and no one will ever look for us here, plus it's kind of cozy." Grace said smiling.

"So we're hiding out like fugitives now?" Eli asked.

"Well yes we're hiding out but no we're not fugitives."

"I never once guessed that we were. So, what are we doing in here? Are you finally ready to tell me?" 

"Are you finally ready to listen to me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's means that you haven't seriously been listening to me since we found your mother."

"Grace… I really don't want to talk about my mother."

"See there you just proved my point, you're not listening to me." 

"I'm sorry, now what do you want to say?"

"I want you to really talk to me, E. I've opened my heart to you so many times and you have done it for me too but Eli I've always felt like there was something you're hiding and I don't like it."

"That something meaning my mother?"

"That something that seems to go deeper into your heart when your mother is around."

"So how do I start bringing it out?"

"By talking about it, I mean it's a start."

"Ok on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You give me some food and something to drink."

"Judy, how about you sit down." Lily said as they took the two seats that her and Rick has been sitting in.

"Lily, I don't know what to do. I want to marry him but I am not sure he really wants to marry. What if he is just asking because I'm pregnant?" Judy asked crying.

"I am sure that is not what is happening, sweetie" Lily said trying to comfort her.

"How do you know? I mean come on this is Sam we're talking about, not a saint or anything." Judy said.

"Well if he is doing this because you're pregnant then you kind of put you self in this position." 

"What? I can't believe you'd say to me." Judy said shocked.

"Well what do you expect me to say, Judy. You became pregnant before either of you were married and now you're shocked he's proposing?" Lily said. 

"Oh don't act so high and mighty, Lily. Because I remember a time not so long ago when you thought you were pregnant with Rick's child and you two weren't married." Judy said mad.

"That's was different."

"How was that different? You and Rick were not married. Either or Sam and I." Judy pointed out.

"Ok I guess you're right, I just… I can't believe you're in this position." Lily said.

"Neither can I, Lily, I just don't know what to do." Judy said crying.

Lily held her. "It's all right sweetie, It'll all be all right."

"Come here, Jamie." Jessie said as she tried to get near him.

"You know I'm not that stupid." Jamie said hiding behind Zoe.

"Jamie, I promise I won't hurt you." Jessie said lying.

"Ok even I don't believe that." Zoe said to Jessie.

"I'll help." Katie said as she went around the other said of Zoe.

"Back away from us by the count of three or I'm going to scream." Zoe said.

"You're not serious." Jessie said as she took a step forward.

"1…"

"She can't be serious can she?" Katie asked.

"2…"

"I think she is serious." Jamie said.

"3… Mom!" Zoe screamed. 

"I told she was serious." Jamie said smiling.

"Hey hand me some of that orange juice please." Eli said reaching over Grace.

"Wait give me a second and I'll get it." Grace said as she put some butter on the bread.

"But I'm thirsty." Eli said and tried to reach over her again.

"Eli, watch out…" She said but it was too late he had spilled the orange juice on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said trying not to laugh.

She rung out her shirt. "This is not funny." She said through clenched teeth.

He burst out laughing. "You know what I beg to differ. This is very funny."

"Oh you think this is funny?"

He nodded.

"Well let's see how funny you think it is now." She said taking the butter and smearing it on his face.

"Ok, that's…" He took some of it off his face. "Not funny."

She laughed. "Yes it is. It defiantly is."

"Oh well let's just see about that." Eli said taking the orange juice and poured the rest of it on her head.

"Ok this is war." She said as she went after him. 

"What's going on out there?" Karen asked Henry as she heard some screaming.

"Ignore it, please ignore it." Henry pleaded.

"No, I want to know what's going on." Karen said.

"If I promise to go and find out will you promise me to get some sleep?" Henry asked.

"Yes I promise." Karen said smiling.

"Ok I will be right back. Don't go any where's."

"Like I have much of a choice."

"Great you know what we have to go take a shower now." Grace said smiling as she tried to get some bread out of her hair.

"Here let me help you." He said as he tried to get some bread out of the back of her hair.

"Do you think we can sneak into my apartment with out my grandmother seeing us?" Grace asked.

"Sure but there's a problem." 

"What?"

"I have no clothes here." 

"Right, well we will stop by your mother's on the way home. Come on." She said dragging him out of the playhouse.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Jake asked mad as he came down the hall followed by Tiffany where the kids where.

"She did it!" Zoe said pointing at Jessie.

"I don't think so. He did it." Jessie said pointing at Jamie.

"They started it!" Jamie said pointing at both Jessie and Katie.

"Shut up! I do not care who started it. I just want it stopped." Jake said still made.

"What's all this noise about?" Sam asked as he came down the hall followed by Rick.

"That's what I'd like to know." Rick said.

"She did it!" Zoe said pointing at Jessie.

"I don't think so. He did it." Jessie said pointing at Jamie.

"They started it!" Jamie said pointing at both Jessie and Katie.

"Not again!" Jake said annoyed.

"What's going on here?" Lily said as her and Judy came around the hall.

"Don't answer that!" Jake said to everyone. "I don't want to here it!" 

Lily looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'll give you the summary, Zoe says Jessie did it, Jessie says Jamie did it and Jamie says Jessie and Katie did it." Jake said sitting down.

"You come with me." Lily said pointing to Zoe.

"You're in trouble." Jessie whispered to her.

"You come too." Rick said to her.

"Now who's in trouble." Jamie said.

"Jamie!" Sam said.

Katie just laughed.

"Look there's Eli and Grace." Zoe said trying to get the attention off her self.

"Where have you been?" Zoe asked before her mother could say anything.

"It's none of your business." Grace said.

"But it is mine." Lily said smiling.

"Mine too." Rick said looking at Eli.

"Follow us." Jesse said smiling at Eli.

"Come with us." Zoe said smiling at Grace.

"So how's she doing?" Judy asked Henry.

"Ok, I guess." Henry said.

"You didn't tell her about how serious this was did you?" Tiffany asked.

"Why would you think that?" Henry asked.

"Because Karen would be freaking out if you had told her how serious her injury was." Judy said.

"Ok, so I didn't tell her. Is that such a bad thing?" Henry asked.

"I guess not but it depends on why you didn't tell her." Tiffany said.

"Well it's kind of a selfish reason." Henry started to say.

"You felt guilty?" Judy asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Henry asked sadly.

"No, it's just well I know I would feel that way if I was in your place." Tiffany said.

"So would I." Judy said.

"Great, so I'm suppose to feel this guilty. Thanks for telling me." Henry said sarcastically.

"We didn't mean to we were just saying we understand if you do." Tiffany said.

"Exactly." Judy said.

"So what is your excuse?" Lily asked Grace.

"We needed to get away." Grace said.

"Why do I have the sudden urge for bread and orange juice?" Jake asked.

"And butter, don't forget the butter." Zoe said.

"Be quiet you two." Lily said and then turned back to Grace. "And you didn't think to tell us you were leaving?" 

"The thought crossed my mind but I just forgot sorry." Grace said. "Stop it." Grace said to Zoe who was sniffing her.

"Zoe, please." Lily pleaded. "But Grace remember the rules we set…"

"Yes we aren't suppose to be alone…"

"And you're suppose to tell us when you two go some where's." Lily said.

"But as I've already pointed out to you, we sleep together so that whole us not be alone together is kind of pointless." Grace said.

"And as I've already pointed out to you, I don't care." Lily said.

"You made rules?" Jake asked smiling.

"It is you! You're the one that smells like orange juice, bread and butter." Zoe said to Grace happily.

"What exactly did the two of you do?" Jake asked confused.

"What happened?" Sam asked Jamie.

"We were having some fun." Jamie said smiling.

"Good to know, now how about giving me a little bit more of an explanation."

"Well Jessie and Katie just didn't take our fun that well and decided to attack us." 

"I'm not stupid Jamie, now please tell me what happened." Sam said exhausted.

"On one condition and that is that you tell me what's wrong with you." 

"So what were the two of you doing?" Rick asked.

"Eating…" Eli started to say.

"Bread and butter." Jessie stated.

"How do you know that?" Rick asked confused.

"He smells like that and oranges?" Jessie asked Eli.

"We drank some orange juice." Eli stated.

"So why exactly do you smell like the food and drink you had?" Rick asked.

"We kind of go into a food fight." Eli said smiling.

"And you didn't think to take a shower?" Rick asked.

"Oh we did but it's kind of hard to get the smell off." Eli said.

"Separately right?" Jessie asked.

 "Jessie!" Rick said shocked.

"Yes, separately, you nosy brat." Eli said smiling at Jessie.

"I'm not a nosy brat." Jessie said defensively.

"Let me prove it to you." Eli said as he went over to her to start tickling her.

"I don't think so."  Rick said who was sitting between them. "First I want to know why you ignored the rules." 

"I told you I was going to break them." Eli said smiling.

"But this quickly? Come on E, you could have taken at least a week or so before you broke them." Rick said pleading.

"So you're not mad I broke them?" Eli asked.

"Remember me, I never really agreed with them to begin with but …"

"You're going to enforce them for me." Lily said walking up.

"Exactly." He said getting up and walking over to her.

"Ok, well this is what we've decided. Eli is going to take them to school and on their way home they will pick up bread, butter and orange juice and then clean the play house." Lily said.

"You forgot something." Grace pointed out.

"And then I'm taking Grace, Jessie and Katie shopping for dresses and we're going to go to anther appointment." Lily said.

"Sounds good to me." Rick said. 


	73. Chance at Happiness 73

Title: A Chance at happiness 73/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together) Hey I'm sorry I didn't send anything out on Friday, It's just I started my finals on Thursday so it's a little hard to post them. But I'm still trying. 

"Hey, Manning, wait up." Joey said as she ran up to catch up with Grace.

"Um… Joey, what are you doing?" Grace asked as everyone in the hall turned to look at them.

"Yeah Kale what exactly do you think you're doing?" Riley asked stepping in front of Riley.

"Riley, it's ok, right Joey?" Grace asked stepping in front of Riley.

"Yeah Page everything is fine." Joey said smiling at Riley. "So Manning, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Grace said putting her stuff in her locker.

"You've got to be kidding me, Grace. Joey Kale, it's someone you don't want to get involved with." Riley said to Grace.

"Look, thanks for worrying about me, Riley but nothing's going to happen." Grace said as she started to walk off.

"So you claim but when something goes wrong you'll come back and I'll make sure to tell you I told you so." Riley said as she started to walk away.

Grace just laughed.

"Lily, you got a second?" Judy asked as she came into the station.

Les came out of the office. "Lily, this isn't in your families meeting place."

"I know that Les." Lily said as she went over to Judy. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk about the baby and Sam." Judy said.

"Don't you have a restaurant/bookstore to run?"

"Yeah, I think I remember running something like that." 

"How exactly did you get away from Sam with out giving him an answer? Lily asked as she showed her a seat.

"I told him I was feeling sick which in some ways is true." Judy said.

"So what are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Judy said sadly.

"Ok, let's say that Sam took away the offer, how would you feel?" Lily asked.

"Very sad, I wouldn't like it at all." Judy said sadly.

"Ok, let's say that you and Sam got married, how would you feel?" Lily asked.

"I'd be happy, really happy." Judy said smiling.

"Then there's your answer, Do what ever makes you happy." Lily said getting up.

"Is it that easy?" Judy asked.

"It can be." Lily said.

Les came in as Lily and Judy were starting to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I have a doctor's appointment, Les."

"A doctor's appointment?"

"A doctor's appointment about the baby." Lily said as she left.

"You're pregnant?" Les asked confused as they both left.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about, Joey?" Grace asked as they entered an empty classroom.

"Just wanted to see how you were." Joey said sitting down.

Grace laughed. "I don't believe you."

"Then you're smarter than I thought you were."

"Again I'm going to ask you what it is you need to talk to me about." Grace said.

"You get right to the point don't you, Manning." Joey said.

"I prefer not to waste my time on meaningless drivel." Grace said smiling.

 "I agree, I'm the same way." Joey said smiling.

The door opened. "Joey?" Jen asked.

"What do you want?" Joey asked looking up.

"We were just looking for you… What is she doing here?" Jen asked annoyed.

"I'm talking to her, you got a problem with that?" Joey asked getting up and walking to the door.

"No, um… we'll catch up you later?" Jen asked.

"Probably." Joey said rolling her eyes as Jen closed the door.

"What did you do that for?" Grace asked.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate those people?" Joey said sarcastically.

"I thought the were your friends?" Grace asked.

"They're just hanging around me to be cool, they aren't my friends." Joey said.

"Sam, are you actually planning on getting any work done today?" Rick said walking and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Do I have to work?" Sam asked begging.

Rick looked at his watch. "You have only ten more minutes left."

"Good, I think I'll leave early." Sam said getting up.

"Please don't." Rick said.

Sam sat back down. "I can't work at all."

"I've noticed." Rick said pointing to the empty sketchpad in front of Sam.

"I keep thinking about Judy and why she hasn't answered me." Sam said worried.

"Sam, you proposed to her this morning, give her time like I did." Rick said.

"I'm not about to model my life after you." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a divorcee, with a child from my first wife who plays the guitar, so far I'm already modeling your life." 

"Well you did propose to a Brooks women and she's having your baby so I think whether you want to or not you have modeled my life."

"Great!" Sam said with a sigh.

"So are we meeting after school again?" Katie asked as she came up on Jessie.

"Yeah we're going to my house first. So did you ever ask your mother about coming with us?" Jessie asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kate said.

"I guess not by Lily kind of wanted her to come." Jessie said.

"Well she's not coming, she couldn't possibly make time for her own daughter." Katie said as she slammed her locker.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. Do you want to talk about it?" Jessie asked concerned.

 "Not really and I'm sorry Jessie for snapping at you, I didn't mean to." Katie said.

"It's ok, really it's ok."

"Can you believe that?" Jake asked sitting down.

"Is it that crazy? You know some people do get married when they become pregnant." Tiffany said.

"We didn't."

"Well we're not the marrying type any way."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well for one we're not married or we?" 

"Do you want us to be?"

"Does it matter anymore, Jake?"

"I guess not, I just keep thinking we could be doing what they are doing."

"But we're not and personally I'm glad."

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"Having to plan a wedding at that time would have been just too much to worry about."

"So you do want to marry me?"

"Are you asking?"

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Well in that case I'm going to say yes and end thiw discussion."

"He proposed to her, did you hear that he proposed to her?" Jamie asked screaming as he walked up to Zoe.

"Who proposed to who?" Zoe asked confused.

"My father proposed to your aunt." Jamie said.

"I'm so happy, I can't wait to congratulate JuJu." Zoe said smiling.

"I wouldn't be in such an hurry, she's hasn't answered him yet." 

"What? Why?"

"I would ask your aunt if I was you."

"What do you not want them to get married?" 

"First they are having a baby and now they're getting married. I can't take this."

Zoe laughed. "We'll talk about this later, I've got to go."

"You can count on that."

"Ok so what are you hiding?" Karen asked as Henry as he came back into her room.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't lie to me, I always know when you're lying." Karen said smiling.

"Oh you do? And how can you tell?" Henry asked questionably.

"I can see it in your in eyes. It's all there." 

"Great, I really wish I could change that." Henry said sitting down.

"You can start by telling me what's going on." 

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to be freak out."

"Freak out about what? Henry what are you talking about?" Karen asked worried.

"I'm talking about your injury. It wasn't as minor as I led on."

"I didn't think it was any way."

"And you didn't mind telling me that?"

"I wanted you to tell me."

"Next time please don't wait so long to share with me this kind of information."

"Same goes for you."

"Hey do you have what we need to clean this place up?" Grace asked as she came into the house.

"I've got everything we need from two buckets to two sponges." Eli said as he carried the things out.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate cleaning things?" Grace asked.

"It's a little too late to tell me that, don't you think?"

"Well I don't care, I'm not cleaning this up?" She said sitting down.

"I don't think so you caused this mess too and you're going to help me clean this up." He said throw a sponge at her head.

"Oh you're going to get it for that." Grace said running after him.

"Welcome back, is there any chance that we may actually get through this appointment?" The doctor asked.

"Well we hope no one else in our family ends up in the hospital but there's no promises." Lily said.

"Ok, in that case both of you turn on your cell phones and I'll turn on this monitor." The doctor said smiling.

"We already have." Rick said.

"Well let's see what we have here." The doctor said.

"Is that….?" Lily started to say.

"Yes, that's a small head, that's two small heads, three feet…."

"Three?" Rick asked.

"Yes, so I guess there is a congratulations in order for the two of your having twins."

"Twins." Lily said smiling and Rick.

"Yes, twins." Rick said smiling and kissed her.


	74. Chance at Happiness 74

Title: A Chance at happiness 74/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together) Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't sent anything out in a week that's because I've been working out of the city and haven't had a computer but I did write this chapter and I've got even worse news starting on Sunday I will be working out of the state again with no computer for 3 and ½ weeks but I will write (hand write some more chapters).

"Hey" Sam said sadly as Judy came into the house.

"I'm sorry." She said sitting down and taking his hands.

"No, I am… maybe I should have waited."

"No, I don't think I could have stood waiting any longer." Judy said smiling.

"But I made you think that it was because of the baby…"

"Which in a way it is and I'm ok with that."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"Because I was scared, I mean a man who is known for being not big on commitment proposed to me, what would you expect me to do?"

"I'm still not big on commitment but I love you and I know this is right but I know you don't agree…"

"Sam, yes."

"But I'm still… wait what did you say?"

"I said yes Sam, I want to marry you." Judy said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes really that's if the offer is still available…"

"Of course it is." Sam said kissing her.

"Grace if you don't start actually working, I'm going to soak you." Eli threatened as he held up the hose.

"We already discussed this. You work and I'll supervise." Grace said turned the page in her book.

"Grace, I love you and you know that…"

She smiled. "Oh Eli I love you too."

"But if you don't start working by the time I count to three…"

"You'll soak me? Yeah right, You don't have the guts."

"1…" Eli said stepping closer.

"You're a horrible actor, Eli."

"2…"

Grace got up. "Eli, please I'm your girlfriend, your stepsister, you love me…"

"3…"

Grace covered her head.

Eli walked over to he, kissed her on the head, took her hands down, and kissed her. 

"You two are always kissing, it's sweet. Oh and by the way I got some more orange juice, bread and butter from the store." Barbara said as she headed in.

"But B…" Grace started to say but Eli stopped her. "But…"

"Just let it go."

"So we're having twins?" Rick asked.

"Yep, our 5th and 6th child."

"5th and 6th!" Rick said sighing loudly.

Lily laughed "That's not that big!"

"Ok you didn't seriously say that." Rick said shocked.

"Look at it this way this is our first children we won't have to share with any of our x's, these children wouldn't be your step or my step; they'll be the first children that we both created. Rick, I love your children like they were my own and I know you love my children the same way but these children will in fact be our own."

Rick smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad and I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I promised the girls that I'd take them shopping for prom dresses."

"You're forgiven."

Lily laughed. "Thanks."

"Katie, where's your mother? I was hoping to meet her." Lily said as they entered the mall.

"Um… she was busy." Katie said.

Jessie looked at Lily and mouthed the words "Drop it."

"Ok so how about we headed over here." Lily suggested.

"If it's ok we'll split. I'd like to surprise her." Jessie said smiling at Katie.

"Sure that's fine so Grace and Jessie come with me. Katie meet us is a half an hour at the food court." Lily said as they separated.

"You know I wish my mother could be here." Jessie said to Lily.

"I know sweetie but Henry is moving her in today and the doctor said that alone would exhaust her."

"What are you thinking about?" Tiffany asked Jake as she sat down next to him.

"About marrying you."

"What?" Tiffany asked shocked.

"You know since Sam proposed to Judy, I've been thinking that maybe I should have too."

"Jake, you're not Sam and I'm not Judy so we don't do what they do."

"But what if what they are doing is right?"

"For them or us?"

"Couldn't it be both?"

"Not yet?"

"Not yet?" Tiffany asked shocked.

"Hey, you actually cleaned it." Rick said shocked as he entered the house where Eli was sitting at the table.

"Well that was our punishment right?" Eli asked sarcastically.

Rick sat down next to him. "Yes but you don't normally do your punishment." Rick said tired.

"Ok I know why I'm tired but what's your excuse?" 

"We're having twins." Rick said.

Sam started laughing as he entered the house.

"Hey shut up! What's to say you're not having twins?" Rick asked.

"I don't… We can't…" Sam started to say.

"You can, maybe it runs in the family." Rick said.

"What did you have to ruin my good mood for?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Good mood?" Eli asked.

"Yeah she said yes." Sam said.

Eli got up laughing. "I feel very sorry for the both of you."

"Ok, I'm going to put your wheel chair here, ok?" Henry asked Karen.

"That's fine." Karen said from her bed.

"So how are you feeling?" 

"I'm glad to be back at home but…"

"You want to be with Jessie?"

"Yeah, I mean I want her and Lily to be close but…"

"This is something you think should be mother and daughter?"

"Exactly."

"Well you'll have two more time to do this. Plus Jessie is probably missing you already."

"You can bet on that." Karen said smiling.

"Ok we're finally done." Lily said sinking into the chair at Book lovers.

"I should have gone." Zoe said.

"No, you shouldn't have." Jessie said.

"You are too annoying." Grace said.

"Grace!" Lily said.

"What it's true." Grace said back.

"How did that ever happen?" Judy asked sitting next to Lily.

"I don't know. We were never like that." Lily said.

"Yeah right." Barbara said walking in.

"Oh really?"  Zoe asked curiously.

"I knew you were lying to me." Grace said.

"Mother!" Lily and Judy said.

"So what it's true." Barbara said sitting down.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." Jessie said.

"I want a front row seat to this." Zoe said.

"I wish I had a tape recorder." Grace said.

"You know you just made my life worse. First twins now this." Lily said to her mother. 

"What about me? One of my daughters is pregnant but not married…."

"Engaged." Judy said showing her ring.

"Congrats Ju Ju." Zoe said.

"Thanks Zo Zo." 

"I'm happy for you." Grace said.

"Thanks." 

"Ok so engaged and the other one is having twins so I'm a little tense too."

"Welcome Mr. Manning." The doctor said as Jake entered his office.

"Hi." Jake said sadly as he sat down.

"Let me guess you don't want to be here?" He asked.

"No, I don't but I have to; for my girls."

"You have three?" The doctor asked reading his chart. "Grace, Zoe and Maddie?" 

"Yeah Grace and Zoe are from my first marriage and Maddie is my girlfriend's child."

"Ok." The doctor said writing something down. "And this anger management problem?"

"I don't have an anger problem!" 

"Then why did Dr. Harris recommend you to me?"

"That lady just likes to meddle."

"And she shouldn't?"

"She's here to here to help my daughter not me." Jake said angry.

"And this bothers you?'

"Yes."

"Which part?"

"Well I hate that my daughter has to go to her and that she meddles in my business."

"Mr. Manning…"

"What?" Jake said loud.

"Can you please release my mug before you break it?"

Jake looked down at the mug he was about to break and he put it down. "I'm sorry… So how about we talk my anger management problem?"


	75. Chance at Happiness 75

Title: A Chance at happiness 75/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together) Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't sent anything out in a week that's because I've been working out of the city and haven't had a computer but I did write this chapter and I've got even worse news starting on Sunday I will be working out of the state again with no computer for 3 and ½ weeks but I will write (hand write some more chapters) (ok well I'm back and here's a chapter and then I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week and a weekend)

"Hello?" Peg asked as she entered the house.

No one answered.

"Anyone home? Rick? Eli? Jessie? Lily? Grace Zoe? Barbara?" 

Still no one answered.

Peg put her stuff down in the living room. "Ok I guess, I'll wait." She said sitting down.

"You should have seen the two of them…" Barbara started to say.

"Well I'd like to say in my own defense, she was trying to annoy me." Lily said.

"I know what that's like." Grace said laughing.

"That's all she'd ever say "It's her fault." Judy said. "But it wasn't!" 

"I know how you feel." Zoe said.

Jake walked in. "Is there any chance that I can get any of you to help me?"

Judy got up. "Sorry guys I'm being called away."

"And so am I." Grace said getting up and walking over to the door where Eli was standing. "How long have you been here?" 

He looked at his watch "Um 10… 15…"

"Why didn't you say something?" Jessie asked.

"The stories were good." He said smiling.

Lily got up. "Your father will never hear about them right?" 

"What do I get for not telling him?" He asked.

"Life." She said smiling.

"Sounds like a deal. Come on, Grace let's go." 

"Be back by eleven." Lily screamed.

"Good night." Henry whispered as he started to get out of the bed.

Karen grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just want you to stay." She said drowsily.

"Fine but once the medicine kicks in you will not even know I'm here."

"I know but I can tell you're here now." She said smiling.

"Ok, I'll stay until you fall asleep." Henry said getting back in bed.

"I'm." She said smiling.

"Where exactly are we going?" Grace asked as she got into the car.

"Home." Eli said.

"No! I'm not going home." Grace said annoyed.

"Wait clam down. I mean my other home, my mother's home." 

Grace relaxed.  "Ok, I'm calm now. Now why are we going to your mother's house?" 

"So we can watch a movie in silence." He said smiling.

"Sounds like a good plan, but what about your mother?"

"We will not bother her plus I want to check on her."

"You are such a good son." Grace said smiling.

"Don't ever repeat that to anyone."

"So have you set a date?" Rick asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ok you must be really be drunk because that's the fifth time you've asked me that." Sam said laughing.

"So what if I am? And you still haven't answered me, that's why I keep asking." He said also laughing.

"Let's stay here." Sam pleaded ignoring Rick's comment.

"My wife and your fiancée would kill us." Rick said.

"Didn't we agree to leave our comments at home?"  Sam asked annoyed.

"Yes, but I to go home to mine." 

"Your son's right we are pitiful." Sam said sadly.

"It's pretty bad if my non-collage, guitar playing, pot-smoking son thinks we're the pitiful ones." Rick said laughing.

"Well buddy, get a cab, we need to go home." Sam said putting his arm around Rick.

"Lily? Zoe? Grace? Rick? Eli? Jessie?" Barbara asked as she came into the house.

"Barbara?" Peg asked as she got up and came into the kitchen.

"Peg?" Barbara asked smiling.

"Finally someone gets home, I was beginning to think I had the wrong house." She said also smiling.

"Grandma?" Jessie said as she came running in the house and hugged her.

"I guess I don't." She said smiling at Lily and Zoe as they also entered.

"Where's your brother?" Peg asked Jessie. "Band rehearsal?"

Jessie smiled. "He's out with his girlfriend."

Peg looked at Zoe and then at Jessie whom were both smiling. "Ok who's his girlfriend?" Peg looked at Lily.

"Remember Grace?"

Peg nodded.

"That's his girlfriend." 

Peg looked at Barbara. "Why didn't you mention this to me?" 

Zoe looked out the window, not really paying much attention when she saw Jamie heading to Grace's room. Zoe headed out to the house and no one noticed.


	76. Chance at Happiness 76

Title: A Chance at happiness 76/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together) Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't sent anything out in a week that's because I've been working out of the city and haven't had a computer but I did write this chapter and I've got even worse news starting on Sunday I will be working out of the state again with no computer for 3 and ½ weeks but I will write (hand write some more chapters) (ok well I'm back and here's the next chapter)

"Are you comfortable?" Eli asked as Grace snuggled up to him.

"Yeah but you need to check on your mother." Grace said.

Eli got up. "Pick out a movie while I'm gone." He said as she started to head upstairs. He got to Karen's room and cracked open the door. He saw Karen and Henry snuggled up in bed. He got out quickly and headed back downstairs. 

Grace looked up when she saw him. "How is she?"

"She and Henry are asleep." Eli said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh well I guess we will not be disturbing them." 

"Probably not so did you choose a movie?" 

"Yeah but I've got to tell you your mother has a horrible collection so I choose the best one…."

"Which one?" 

"Steel Magnolias."

"A Chick Flick?"

"Yes but there wasn't anything better." 

"I guess then I have no choice but to watch a chick flick." Eli said sadly.

"With your girlfriend so you should be happy." Grace pointed out.

"True, but I might just fall asleep."

"You know you don't seem that shocked about the stories you just heard." Judy said to Jake.

"That's because I've heard them al before and plus I have other things on my mind." 

"Is something wrong with Tiffany or Maddie?"

"No, they're fine. It's just…." Jake stopped and then started to talk again. "You know I never told you congratulations."

Judy looked at him a little shocked. "Was that some strange attempt at switching subjects?"

"Yeah, didn't work?" Jake asked. 

"No, but it did make me not believe you that nothing is wrong." 

"Ok well it's Tiffany and I but it's not really our fault actually… it's yours." 

"What? I don't even know what's wrong how could I possibly be responsible." Judy asked shocked.

"If you hadn't said yes to Sam then…"

Judy interrupted him. "Then you wouldn't be thinking about marrying her?"

"Exactly."

"But you do want to marry her?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean yes I think."

"If it's yes then propose if it's yes it think then don't."

"You make it sound easy."

"It should be. I mean is there any reason not to?"

"Well the last marriage…."

"This isn't your last marriage and Tiffany isn't Lily." 

"I know."

"Jake if you love her then propose and take it from someone who knows don't wait too long, she just might be gone."

"Jamie." Zoe whispered as she followed him to Grace's apartment.

"Good you saw me. We need to talk." He said as he opened the door and went in. 

"You are one strange kid you know that." Zoe said annoyed as she followed him in.

"I'm about to be one strange cousin in law to you." He pointed out.

"Please show me how that's a good thing." Zoe said.

"You're not very funny, you know that." Jamie said to her smiling.

"Hey I'd watch what you'd say to me, because with one word you can be sent back home and in a lot of trouble." Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah right, my father and Rick are probably so drunk right now they don't even know where they are. So I seriously doubt they know that I'm even over here." Jamie pointed out.

"Drunk? What are you talking about?" Zoe asked confused.

"Rick and my dad left about an hour ago so depressed that they were heading to a bar. That's why I'm still over here." Jamie said;

"What did you come over here in the first place?" Zoe asked.

"To talk to you."

"To talk to me about what exactly?" Zoe asked still confused. 

"The marriage, the baby… all the things you told me you said you were going to talk to me about, remember?" 

"But you had to sneak into my house to talk to me? You do realize how crazy that is, right?" 

"Do you think I really care if you think I'm crazy or not. Please just help me." He begged.

"Ok fine whatever, just start telling me how I can help you." Zoe said down on the bed.

"Ok I think they may all just be asleep so come in." Rick said as he led Sam into the house.

"I just need to get my keys and I'm out of here before your wife sees me and tells Judy." Sam said as he came in the house.

"Well you're out of luck." Lily said as they came in.

"I'm leaving now." Sam said as he started to leave.

"Some things never change." Peg said smiling as she came in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Rick asked shocked.

"Mrs. Sammler?" Sam asked equally shocked.

"Here catch." Peg said as she threw Sam's keys at him.

"Thanks, I think." Sam said confused.

"Mom, what exactly are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"I came here to help take care of the family until Lily had the babies and the help with the babies but it looks like you may also need help." Peg said.

"Did you know she was coming?" Rick asked Lily.

"No clue, what so ever. Not that is a shock, I mean I didn't even know where you were." Lily said agitated.

"Um, sorry to interrupt here but I just wanted to make sure that Lily didn't mention this little incident to Judy." Sam said.

"Sam, leave now." Lily said aggravated.

"Sam, I'd take her advice and just go if I was you." Rick advised.

"Ok, I'm leaving but Lily please…."

"Sam leave!" Lily screamed.

The phone rang. 

"Hello?" Peg asked.

"Mrs. Brooks?" Katie asked.

"No, this is Mrs. Sammler, who's this?"

"This is Katie."

"Oh Katie this is Jessie's grandmother, it's nice to finally be able to talk to you." 

"Same here, um… is Katie there?"

"Yeah let me go get here." Peg said as she put down the phone. "Jessie?" Peg screamed.

Jessie came running downstairs. "What?"

"Katie's on the phone." Peg said.

"Thanks." Jessie said as she grabbed the phone and headed to her room. "Katie?"

"Jessie, can I come over?" Katie asked.

"Katie, is everything ok?" Jessie asked worried.

"Not really, look I need to get out of this house, so I can please come over?" Katie pleaded.

"Sure I guess but it's too late for my dad or Lily to let you come over." 

"That's ok I can sneak in and out before they even notice I'm there."

"Ok I guess we can stay in Grace's room until she gets back." Jessie suggested.

"That's fine, I'll be over soon and thanks so much Jessie."

Henry came walking down the stairs looking for something to drink. He headed into the living room and was shocked to see Eli and Grace on the couch. He looked at the clock. It was midnight. He walked over to the both of them. "Eli? Grace? Wake up."

Grace woke up first. "Huh? What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Grace, it's midnight, you're at Karen's house…." Henry started to say.

"Midnight! Eli! Eli, wake up. Please wake up!" Grace screamed at Eli.

"What?" Eli asked confused.

"We need to go now. We're an hour past our curfew and we're still at your mother's house." Grace said still panicked.

"Ok we'll go now." Eli said as he started to get up.


	77. Chance at Happpiness 77

Title: A Chance at happiness 77/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so if you have any suggestions email me purplehaysc@netscape.net or im me at purplehays10 (ok I'm going to use the kiss that happened on the last eps with Karen and Henry as if it did already happen but that's the only thing I'm actually keeping) (oh and I'm keeping Miriam and Aaron together) Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't sent anything out in a week that's because I've been working out of the city and haven't had a computer but I did write this chapter and I've got even worse news starting on Sunday I will be working out of the state again with no computer for 3 and ½ weeks but I will write (hand write some more chapters) (ok well I'm back and here's the next chapter)

"Are you going to tell me what you two did and why you did it?" Lily asked as she came into the bathroom where Rick was sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"Not right now please." Rick begged.

"No, I want to know Rick and I want to know now." Lily said angry.

"I'm tired, Lil and I'm sick, can we do this tomorrow please?" Rick said as he leaned up against the wall. "And please turn off the light?" 

"Fine, what ever you want. I'm going to bed." Lily said as he slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Don't slam the door…" Rick wined. "It's way too loud."

"Katie, no one should be in here so come on. But you have got to promise me something." Jessie said as she stopped in front of the door.

"What?" Katie asked.

"That you'll tell me what's going as soon as we get in the room." Jessie said.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything, I promise." Katie said smiling.

"I believe you." Jessie said as she opened the door.

"Well that's understandable, Jamie. It's is." Zoe said to Jamie who were both sitting on the bed.

"What are you two doing in here!" Jessie screamed as soon as she saw them.

"What? What are you two doing in here? I know no one gave you permission to have her over." Zoe said.

"I'd say the same for him." Jessie said back to her.

"Does it really matter? You know what you two need to just leave." Zoe said mad.

"I don't think so this isn't your room." Jessie said annoyed.

"It isn't yours either and besides I was here first." Zoe pointed out.

"Like I care, not get out!" Jessie screamed.

"Tiffany?" Jake asked as he came into the apartment.

No one answered him.

"Tiffany?" He asked again.

He walked into their bedroom and saw Tiffany asleep on a chair. He smiled. He took the blanket on the bed, put it over her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He headed into see Mady. She was asleep in the crib. She looked so peaceful, that Jake just had to stay and watch her. "I hope that I'm doing the right thing." Jake said to Mady. "I hope your mother says yes and I hope all three of us are happy." Jake said as he sat down in the chair next to Mady's crib. 

"Grace, calm down please, what's the worst that they will do to us?" Eli asked as he pulled up in the driveway.

"They could not let me go to the prom, is that you want?" Grace asked mad.

Eli laughed. "Honey, I didn't mean to upset you, it just well they know I'm going to break the rules any way. I told my father that."

"Doesn't that really matter! Are you even listening to me!" Grace screamed.

Eli laughed again. "I'm am and I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else please? How about the prom? When am I going to see this dress of yours?"

Grace started walking to her room. "You're not till the night of the prom."

"What? That's insane." Eli said.

"No it isn't and I mean it, I don't want you under any circumstance to see my dress. Is that understood?" Grace asked Eli as she stopped in front of her door. 

"Yes ma." He said smiling as he opened the door.

"I'm not leaving." Zoe said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you are!" Jessie screamed back at her.

"No, see all four of you are going to leave!" Grace screamed.

All four of them turned and looked at her and Eli shocked.

"So Lily was right." Judy said as she entered Sam's bathroom.

"I asked her not to tell you." Sam said.

"She's my sister and we tell each other just about everything. Here take these." Judy said as she handed him two caplets.

He took them. "Thanks, I think." He said as he got up.

"Why don't you just go to sleep? You look horrible."

"I tried that but I ended up in here." He said as he splashed some water on his face.

"How exactly are you going to work tomorrow if you don't get any sleep?" She asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"I wouldn't see both Rick and I are taking a sick day." Sam said as he headed into the bedroom.

Judy followed him. "Well sick is defiantly something the both of you are." 

"I'm not denying that." He said as he lay on the bed.

"Good night, Sam." She said as she started to leave.

"Judy?" Sam asked.

Judy stopped. "What?"

"Can you please turn off the light for me? It's too bright." Sam said.

Judy aggravated turned off the lights and slammed the door behind her.

"What is that noise?" Rick moaned as he got up off the floor. He followed the noise to Grace's room. When he opened the door, he saw all the kids and some more arguing. "Shut up now!" Rick screamed at all of them.

They all stopped.

"Hi dad." Jessie said nervously.

"Don't "hi dad" me. What are you two doing here any way? I know you aren't suppose to be here." Rick said aggravated.

"Are you sure about that, Uncle Rick?" Jamie asked smiling.

"I might have a little hang over but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. And my guess is Jamie that you father has no clue that you are here either. Would you mind calling him?" Rick said.

"A little hang over? Dad, from the way you smell I think it's a big hangover." Eli said smiling.

"Don't start with me. You know what how about you bring home Jamie and Katie and then bring yourself to your mother's." Rick said.

"But…" Eli said as he started to protest.

"Eli, do it! And don't think I don't realize that the both of you were late getting home, I heard the car." He said.

"Come on, Katie, Jamie." Eli said as he started to walk off.

"As for the three of you… First Jessie, Zoe go to bed in the house. We will talk about your uninvited guest tomorrow. Grace, you need to go to bed too. Oh yeah after the prom, if I was the three of you I wouldn't be making any plans." Rick said as he started to leave.

"You know your dad's is very grumpy when he drinks." Zoe said to Jessie.

"Go to bed quietly!" Rick said as he let them walk in front of him.

"Good morning." Karen said as she opened her eyes. 

Henry was sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looked at his watch. "You're crazy women, it's not morning. It is still night."

She looked at the clock next to her bed and laughed. "You're right, sorry it's the meds, I swear."

"Yeah sure, blame it on the meds." Henry said smiling and walked over to her. "So how do you feel? Any pain?"

"Stop that! You're not my doctor any more." She protested.

"But you're my girlfriend and I care about you." He said.

"Ok, I feel fine and just a little bit of pain. Nothing to worry about, doctor." She said smiling.

"Ok now you're going to get it." He said smiling.

"Put this on your head ." Lily said as she handed Rick a pack of ice.

"Thanks." Rick moaned as he took the ice and put it on his head.

"What exactly went on in Grace's room any way?" She asked as she sat down on the floor next to him.

"You heard them?" Rick asked shocked.

"Well I did when Zoe and Jessie came back in griping." Lily said.

"Well it seems Jessie and Zoe both had friends over, and Grace and Eli had just gotten in." Rick said.

"I told that girl eleven!" Lily said annoyed.

"You don't care that both Zoe and Jessie sneaked people in here?" Rick asked.

"No I do, its just Grace and Eli knew." 

"And the other two didn't?" He asked shocked.

"Oh give it up, the only reason you are so mad about those two are because they were louder and gave you more of a headache." Lily said.

"Doesn't that matter?" He asked.

"Yes, because you refuse to explain the head ache to me." She said annoyed.

"You know what I am feeling tired." He said as he leaned his head up against the wall and closed his eyes.

Lily walked in to the bathroom and came back out with a cup of water. She poured it on him. "You should be wide awake now!" She screamed.

Rick jumped up. "That had ice in it!" 

"Do I look like I care?" She asked.

"Ok Lily, I'm going to go sleep on the couch and let you calm down." He said as he grabbed his pillow and headed out the room. 

As the door slammed, Lily screamed. "You wuss!"


	78. Chance at Happiness 78

Title: A Chance at happiness 78/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so… (Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't sent anything out in a week that's because I've been in another city where there is no internet so well here it is)

"Eli?" Grace asked as she woke up and did not see Eli next to her. She grabbed her robe and started to look around. "Eli?" She asked again. She noticed her closet was open. She headed to the closet. "Eli?" She asked once more. 

Eli stepped out of the closet with his hands behind his back. "Um… Grace, good morning."

"Eli, what were you doing in my closet and what is behind your back?" Grace asked.

"Nothing…" Eli said.

"Eli…" She reached behind his back to try to grab what he had.

"Grace, please um…." He started to say.

"This is my dress." She said as she grabbed the bottom of her dress.

"Grace, I'm sorry." Eli said as he tried to pull the dress back.

"Eli, let go." Grace begged as she pulled the bottom of the dress again.

"Grace, I'll just put it back." He said as he pulled it again.

"Please let go." She begged again as she pulled it and then she heard it start to rip "Oh no, please no…" She said as Eli finally let go. 

"I'm so sorry." Eli said as he watched her hold on to her dress, which was now in two pieces. 

"I brought food." Judy said as she opened the door to Sam's apartment.

"Can I get up now?" Jamie asked as he looked at Sam.

"Fine as long as Judy doesn't slam the door." Sam said in pain.

"Have you tried any medication for the handover?" Judy said as she slammed the door.

"Yes, I have but nothing is helping." Sam said.

"Is there any food left?" Jamie asked Judy.

"A little enough for you but I'm guessing your father isn't hungry." Judy said as she handed the boxes to Jamie.

"You're right about that." Sam said.

"Why is the first box of donuts empty?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Because I got hungry on the way." Judy said.

"You ate a whole dozen donuts?" Jamie asked still shocked.

"You know I am pregnant and I'm feeding for two now." She told Jamie.

"To put it simply you're a pig?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, you're already in a lot of trouble don't make it more." Sam screamed at Jamie.

"You know what I'm going to go and I'll leave food. Bye guys." Judy said as she walked out the door.

"Good morning ladies." Lily said as Jessie and Zoe came into the kitchen.

"Why is she so happy?" Jessie asked Zoe.

"Hormones, it must be hormones." Zoe mumbled tried as she sat down at the table next to Jessie.

"I heard that and we need to talk." Lily said as she handed them both a bowl of oatmeal.

"I don't eat this." Jessie said as Lily put the oatmeal in front of her.

"And I don't care." Lily said as she headed into the living room. "Rick!" She screamed up stairs.

"What is her problem?" Jessie asked as she looked at the oatmeal with distaste.

"Hormones, it must be hormones." Zoe said again as she took a bite out of her oatmeal and then spit it back out.

"I'm down, what's the problem?" Rick asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Lily said as she also gave him a bowl of oatmeal.

"I don't eat this." Rick said.

"She doesn't care." Jessie said and Lily smiled.

"We as in all three of you and Grace and Eli when they come down are all going to talk." Lily said.

"Oh what fun." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Jessie!" Rick said in reply.

"So your head feel any better?" Zoe asked Rick.

"What?" Rick asked shocked that Zoe was asking him anything.

"Your hangover, you know most men who have hangovers can't stand loud noises. How about we test that theory?" Zoe asked smiling.

"That's it I'm getting out of here and going back to bed." Rick said getting up.

 "Get away from me!" Grace screamed as she came in followed by Eli.

"I've already told you I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you a new dress?" Eli asked.

"No, I want you to travel back in time and make yourself not rip my dress!" Grace screamed at him.

"What's going on?" Rick asked confused.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lily said entering the kitchen. 

"Mom, he ripped my brand new dress." Grace said going over to her.

"Why did you do that?" Rick asked Eli.

"I didn't mean to, seriously I didn't mean to." Eli said.

"Grace maybe I can fix it." Lily offered. 

"I don't know…" Grace said a little hesitant.

"I promise I'll make it look good." Lily promised.

"Ok, I guess. Here it is." Grace said as she handed in to Lily.

"You did that?" Rick asked Eli.

"Yes, that's my work." Eli said sadly.

"Oh shut up you two." Grace said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Good job, Eli!" Zoe said smiling.

"Zoe!" Lily screamed.

"What? I couldn't of done a better job myself." Zoe said smiling.

"Zoe go get ready for school now!" Lily screamed.

"Yes ma!" Zoe said as she marched up stairs.

"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked Jessie mad.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said as she started to get up and leave.

Then Lily turned to Rick and Eli. "What are you going to do about this?" She asked as she held up the dress.

"Come Eli, let's talk." Rick said as she brought Eli into the living room but grabbed a beer first.

"Do you really think you should be drinking that?" Eli asked smiling as Rick took a big gulp.

"This is my second one, it numbs the pain any way." 

Eli laughed. "Yeah right. So can I borrow a credit card?"

"Why?" Rick asked.

"To buy a dress for Grace." Eli said.

"Sure, why not." Rick said as he took another sip.

"Which one?" Eli asked. 

"Here take this." He said as he handed him his wallet.

"Thanks, I think." Eli said as he took it.

"No problem." Rick said as he took another sip.

"Zoe, Jessie! Come on! I'm ready to go!" Grace screamed as she came back into the house.

"Grace…." Eli started to say.

"Zoe, Jessie! I'm about to leave you!" She said ignoring Eli. 

Zoe and Jessie came down. "Man, you made her mad." Zoe said to Eli.

"I wish I could take credit for it." Jessie said to Eli as she ran out the house.

 "Hey, how you feeling?" Henry asked.

"Is it really morning this time?" She asked drowsy.

"Yes, it is. It's about the time that you would be at work." Henry said as he got up.

"What are you doing?" She asked questionable.

"I'm getting your meds for you." He said as he handed her two pills. "You need to take these every two hours so drink up." He said as he handed her a glass of water.

"You take such good care of me." She said smiling.

"But like a boyfriend not a doctor right?" He asked.

"Yes like a boyfriend." She gulped down the pills. "Will this put me to sleep again?"

"Not right away but it will make you a little drowsy. So no operating heavy machinery, ok? 


	79. Chance at Happiness 79

Title: A Chance at happiness 79/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so… 

Oh and I wanted to thank someone who really helps me out a lot with my stories, she's kind of my sounding board and it's sad that at the 79 chapter I finally remembered to say something. So to my sounding board, Kris and my best friend thanks for helping. Ok on to the story.

"Lily?" Eli asked as he came into the house.

Lily looked up from her lunch. "Yes?" She asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Eli said as he sat down.

"Sure, what is it?" Lily asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I brought Grace a dress but I don't want to give it to her." Eli said.

"Why exactly don't you want to give it give to her? Because understand this I'm not going to fix her other dress if you already have another one for her." Lily said.

"No, it's not that. I just want it to be a surprise. Plus I'm not sure that she'd take anything that I give to her right now." Eli said sadly.

"So you want me to give it to her?" Lily said.

"With out telling her though. That's if you don't mind." Eli asked.

"You do realize you could just give it to her and that would be a lot easier?" Lily asked confused.

"I know that but I want it to be surprise and her not to see it till she has to change." Eli said.

"You know she's going to be mad at you till she sees the dress. Are you ok with that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but it will be worth it." Eli said as he left but slipped Rick's wallet back on the counter first.

"So how you feeling buddy?" Rick asked Sam on the phone.

"Well if Judy doesn't kill me this headache sure will." Sam said laughing.

"I know the feeling but you know what I found helps the headache?" Rick asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Beer." Rick said smiling.

"Don't you think you and I have both had enough of that for a long time." Sam said.

"You sure you haven't talked to wife recently because it sure sounds like some thing she would say."  Rick said sarcastically.

"No, I wouldn't dare. She hates me right now just as much as Judy does. You know what next time we decide we're upset and we need to talk, how about we not drink." Sam suggested.

"Yeah good plan. Got a question though how are you going to tell Judy about why we got drunk?" 

"I don't know, I'm going to try the truth. I know she want like it all together but it's the best think I can think of right now."

"I guess I'll tell Lily too but she'll think I don't want the babies." 

"She's know you do just like I hope just Judy knows I want our baby too."

"Hey guys we're home!" Jessie screamed upstairs as her, Zoe and Grace came in the house.

"I'm going to call Jamie. We still have some stuff to discuss." Zoe said.

"You really think that after what happened last night, we're even allowed to use to phone." Jessie said.

"Well all I know is until they tell me not to, I'm going to keep doing it." Zoe said as she started to head up stairs.

"No unless you beat me there first." Jessie said as she ran upstairs trying to get there before Zoe.

Grace just laughed. 

Eli came in the door. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Grace said getting serious.

"Ok, fine. I'll guess I'll be going out tonight then." Eli said as he went to get something to drink.

"Going out? Who exactly are you going with?" Grace asked suspicious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eli said smiling. "But you're not talking to me so my mouth is closed." He said as he headed into the living room.

"I don't think so." Grace said as she followed him into the living room.

Eli just sat there watching TV.

"Eli, talk to me." Grace said pleading.

Eli just smiled.

"What in the hell did you do with my boyfriend!" Grace screamed at him.

Eli sat there just trying not to smile.

"Yeah I'll make sure to call you when I get back in town." Peg said and then she laughed. "Yes I know, you just can't wait to see me but watch what you say, one of the kids might pick up the phone." 

Jessie came up to the door of Grace's room 

"I love you too, Tom." Peg said as she hung up the phone.

"Um… who's Tom?" Jessie asked as she came in the room.

"You were listening in on my conversation, I see." Peg said as she got up.

"No I just happened to be passing by and I wanted to see if you were using the phone, I wanted to call Katie." Jessie said as she sat down the bed.

"Well I'm off and what was your question?" Peg asked as she sat down next to her.

"Who's Tom?" Jessie asked again.

"That would be my boyfriend back home." Peg said smiling. "Would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Sure." Jessie said.

Peg went and took a picture out from under her clothes. "That's the both of us. We had gone to a party of some sort."

"You look happy."

"I was, I mean I am."

"Then why didn't you tell us about him?" Jessie asked questionably.

"Well you know how your father doesn't really like the idea of you dating?" Peg asked.

"Yeah but I think that's mainly because I'm dating a girl." Jessie said.

"No I think it's because he likes to look after the girls in his life. He is the same with me. I just don't think he'd be comfortable with the idea of his mother having a boyfriend. You understand?"

"Yeah I guess. Don't worry grandma I want tell dad. And you know I'm glad to see you happy." Jessie said as she got up.

"I'm glad to see you happy too." Peg said.

"You know you really don't have to touch that." Karen said as the nurse started to close the blinds of her windows.

"But it's dark out side." The nurse pointed out.

"Look, ever since you've got here you've been rearranging my stuff, turning on the lights, then turning the off, same with the TV…" Karen said as she started to ramble.

"That's my mother for you, always wanting everything perfect." Eli said smiling as he came in the room.

"Hey Eli." Karen said as she smiled.

"Um, Emily you can go. I'll stay with her." Eli said to the nurse.

"But Henry…" The nurse started to say.

"He is ok with it, I already talked to him." Eli said.

"Ok, well then Mrs. Sammler, I hope you get better soon." Emily said as she started to leave.

"Her name is Emily?" Karen asked Eli shocked.

"Yeah, you've spent most of the day with her and you haven't figured this out yet?" Eli asked equally shocked.

Karen laughed. "Well I guess I've been too busy screaming at the girl to get her name."

Eli laughed too.  "In that case I feel sorry Emily."

"Ok so is everything in order for Sunday?" Barbara asked Judy, Jake and Tiffany.

"Yeah it seems that way." Judy said sadly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Barbara asked concerned.

"Nothing really. Would it be ok with you guys if I go?" Judy asked.

"Yeah sure we're done here." Jake said.

"Thanks." Judy said as she left.

"So how are you guys?" Barbara asked as she turned to Jake, Tiffany, and Mady.

"We're doing good, right?" Tiffany asked Jake as she put her hand in hers.

"Yeah, we are. We're doing great." Jake said smiling.

"Good, I'm really glad to here that." Barbara said. "And I'm going to go." She said as she got up.

"Bye, B." Jake said as he gave her kiss on the check.

"Good night Jake." Barbara said as she left.

"Are you tired?" Jake asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, a little." Tiffany said as she yawned.

"I think you're more than a little tired." Jake said.

"Maybe I am. Is there something you wanted to do?" Tiffany asked.

"No, it can wait for later." Jake said as he put the box back deep in his pocket.

"Good, let's go home." Tiffany said smiling.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan." Jake said as he took Tiffany and Mady home.

"Lily?" Rick asked as he came into their bedroom.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Lily asked as she looked up from her book.

"No, well yes. Look Lily we need to talk." Rick said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah we do. Are you sober enough to talk this night?" Lily asked.

"About as sober as I'm going to get tonight. Look Lil I wanted to explain about last night." Rick started.

"And I'm listening." Lily said waiting.

"Yesterday, Sam came over and told me about Judy and I guess we both just I don't started to think about all we were giving up for the babies..." Rick started to say.

"So you're unhappy about the babies? Rick, you should have told me." Lily said.

"Wait let me finish. But after that night and a couple of time of rolling off the couch, it hit me. It's not that I'm not happy about the babies. It just that I don't know Sam was so depressed about the possibility of Judy having twins and he's my friend and so I become sad but…."

"Rick, what are you saying?" Lily asked confused.

"I'm saying that I'm happy we're having the twins and that last night was a mistake. That I love you and I can't wait for you to have the babies." Rick said smiling.

"You mean that?"

"If you promise you me that you want spill any more ice called water on me or fed me any more oatmeal, I' won't do that again." Rick said.

"Well I'll try not to." Lily said.

"Hey are you ok?" Zoe asked as she came into Grace's room.

"I'm fine." Grace said as she put her journal away.

"I don't believe you." Zoe said as she sat down on the bed. "You're still mad at Eli, right?"

"What are you doing in here?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Trying to talk to my sister, is that so hard to believe?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah it is." Grace said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll leave but I just wanted to tell you that Eli is at Karen's." Zoe said as she closed the door.

"Hey I'm glad you came over." Sam said as Judy came in.

"So you headaches are finally gone?" Judy asked as she sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"Yeah just about look Judy can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure I have something to tell you to." Judy said.

"Oh really?" Sam asked suspicious.

"Yeah but you go first." Judy said.

"Ok I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night I shouldn't have gone out with Rick and gotten drunken. It was just everything just kind of hit me and I had to do something.  But I want you to know something. I'm very glad to be having this baby with you." Sam said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that so do you want to hear my news?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's good news."

"It's great news. I went and I got an ultrasound done today. And I know what sex the baby is." Judy said.

"Oh really? So what are we having a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

"A girl which means we need to start thinking of names." Judy said.

"Ok any suggestions?" 

"How about Tammy?"

"No, how about Taylor?"

"Ok not bad, how about Alex?"

"For a middle name?'

"Yeah, it's that ok with you?" 

"How about Alexander?" 

"That's not bad so Taylor Alexander Blue?" Judy asked.

"Yeah I liked that, I like that a lot." Sam said smiling.


	80. Chance at Happiness 80

Title: A Chance at happiness 80/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

"Good morning, Grace." Faith said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning." Grace said sarcastically.

Faith laughed. "Is this a little too early for you?" 

"Not really, I got a lot of sleep. It's just Eli and I are in a fight." Grace said sadly.

"A fight? Aren't you supposed to be going to prom together tonight?" Faith asked confused.

"Yeah we still are and it's because he well he ripped my dress." 

Faith laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No, strangely enough I'm not." Grace said laughing.

"It was an accident, right?" She asked hoping 

"Yeah." Grace said hesitantly.

"Grace it either was or wasn't. Which one was it?"

"It was." Grace finally admitted. 

"It sounds like that took a lot out of you."

"Well it did."

"You've been trying to blame him?" 

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I know you."

"Well tonight should be interesting." Grace said smiling.

"That I don't deny. Now I want you to tell me every last detail." 

"Good morning, Mr. Manning." The doctor said as Jake came in.

"Ok let's make this quick. I have a many things to do." Jake said seriously.

"Many things? Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Yes I would care to elaborate."

"Ok well tell me about tonight. It's prom right?" 

"How did you know that?"

"You told me; last meeting remember? And how is that whole proposing plan coming?"

"No, I don't remember telling you about this at all. You sure I was there?" Jake asked confused.

"Yeah I taped it if you want to hear it."

"No, I guess I'll have to take your word on that."

"So have you been able to stay clam? Keep your anger controlled?"

"Had no problem, things have been really nice."

"Well that's good to hear; anything else?"

"Not that I can think of but after tonight; I'll have a lot to talk about." Jake said.

"Hey Jessie." Eli said as his little sister came into the kitchen.

"You're smiling can you tell me why?" Jessie asked as she took the seat next to him.

"Actually it's a surprise."

"But I'm your sister." Jessie said.

"I know that but it's still a surprise." 

"If you can't tell your little sister, your own fresh and blood, then who can you tell?" Jessie asked being dramatic.

"My sister the drama queen." Eli said laughing.

"I am not a drama queen." Jessie said defensively.

"Yeah right, and the Oscar goes to Jessie Sammler." Eli said laughing.

"Well I'd deserve it of course." Jessie said playing along.

"My sister a little ego I see." Eli said.

"Compared to yours mine is nothing." Jessie said smiling.

"Ok some one wants to be tickled to death I see." He said smiling.

"No Eli please. You will ruin my hair." She said getting up.

"You just woke up. Your hair is all ready ruined." Eli said going after her.

"Oh Eli look Grace just got home." Jessie said pointing towards the door.

Eli looked and Jessie ran. "Oh that's not funny." Eli said as he chased after her.

"So I hear you don't like Emily." Henry said as he came into the kitchen.

"Who told you?" 

"Emily I just passed her and she said and I quote "Mrs. Sammler hates me." That was my first clue. Now why would she think that?"

"Well I might have corrected her a little."

"A little! From what Eli told me, I heard you were screaming at her."

"So I lost my patience a little. I'm sorry, ok?"

"Well tell Emily that because she's scared to come back." 

"I will but do you think you can stay here tonight because Jessie, Katie, Eli and Grace are coming over before the dance and I'd like to get some pictures. But…"

"You can't do it by yourself?"

"Exactly so will you help me?"

"Of course, this is a big deal for you isn't it?"

"Yeah you know I never would guess that Eli would ever go to something like this and Jessie I thought I'd never see her this happy."

"Grace, how was you meeting?" Barbara asked as she came out her room.

"It was interesting. B, have you seen my mom? I need to know is she finished my dress."

"Her note said she hung it on the door and she wanted to tell you that your father, Tiffany and the baby are coming over before you leave for Karen's."

"Where exactly is my mom and Rick any way?"

"I don't really know. They left a note on the table say something about the dress, Jake and they'd be back in time."

"Ok well I'm going to go get ready and thanks for coming B." Grace said as she stated to head to her room.

"So how long exactly are we staying here?" Rick asked Lily as he took another sip of his coffee.

"We'll give them three hours tops." Lily said.

"And what are we going to do for three hours?" Rick asked.

"We have two children on the way and a house that's no prepared for it. Your best friend and my sister are getting married, and we have gotten them anything. Not to mention the fact that they are also going to have a baby…." Lily said as she started to ramble.

"What exactly is it that I could do to get you to stop rambling?" Rick asked pleading.

"You could go shopping with me." She said smiling.

"Is that the only thing I can do to get you to stop rambling?" Rick asked again pleading.

"Well that's the only thing that you can do in public any way." She said smiling.

"Ok let's go." He said smiling as they left.

"So we're going to actually get to see what our baby looks like?" Sam asked Judy as they waited for the doctor.

"Well actually I've already seen the baby but this is for you to see what she looks like." Judy said.

"So I finally get to see our daughter looks like." Sam said smiling.

"I never thought you'd be this happy about having a child." Judy said.

"Well I think it just took me a little while but knowing that I'm having a little girl and naming her kind of helps."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Judy said smiling.

The doctor came in. "Ok so Ms. Brooks, Mr. Blue are your ready to see your daughter?"

"Taylor." Judy said.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked confused.

"We named the baby Taylor." Sam said.

"Ok, any way…" The doctor said as she turned on the monitor. "Ok that's your daughter. That's her little foot…."

"That's our little girl." Sam said smiling.


	81. Chance at Happiness 81

Title: A Chance at happiness 81/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

"You look very handsome." Karen said smiling as Eli came down the stairs.

"Thanks, I think." He said nervously.

She laughed. "Having a problem?" She asked as he came over to her.

"This tie, I just can't get it." Eli said as he tried tying it one more time.

"Here let me help." Karen said as he came closer

"Thanks and people wonder why I don't ever wear these. This is why." Eli said smiling.

"So why are you here? Why aren't you getting ready at your dad's?" Karen asked.

"Because Grace would kill me." Eli said smiling.

"The dress thing? I thought you said you brought her another dress?" Karen asked confused.

"I did but I made sure not to tell her till… well until she puts it on." Eli said.

"That was very sly and dangerous." 

"Dangerous?"

"Well if I was her I would have killed you by now."

"Well that's why I'm not there, that's why I'm here." He said smiling.

"Ah, so there is some sort of a brain up there."

"Yes and every once and while it decides to work." Eli said laughing.

"You know I just got to say it one more time…" Karen started to say.

"No, I'm leaving." Eli said as he grabbed his keys.

"Bye E, I love you." She said as he started to leave. "And you look very handsome." She said as he slammed the door.

Jessie slipped on her baby blue dress and spun around. For the first time in a long time, she actually thought that she looked good in a dress. She hoped that Katie thought so. 

"You look beautiful." Rick said from the doorway.

Jessie jumped. "You scared me." 

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Rick said as he came into the room.

"Do I really look beautiful?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Almost too beautiful, too beautiful for me to let you go out." Rick said smiling.

Jessie sat down on her bed next to Rick. "That means a lot, it really does." She said smiling.

"I've got one question." He said.

"What?" She asked worried.

"What did you do to my little girl?" He asked.

A tear slid down Jessie's face. "She's still here, she just happened to finally decided to grow up."

"Well is there any way I can get her back?" Rick asked.

"Maybe if you are really nice to me, she'll come back but just for you." Jessie said smiling.

"Ok I'll work on that." Rick said as he got up. "And I'm going to let you finish getting ready.

"Yeah well now that you've ruined my makeup, I have a lot of work to do." Jessie said sniffling.

"Sorry about that." Rick said as he gave her a kiss. "And you really do look beautiful." He said as he started to leave.

Grace came out of the bathroom, her hair was fixed but she was still in her bathrobe. She was a little scared to see what her dress looked like. It was hanging on her door under a bag. "Ok well let's get this over with." Grace said as she opened the bag. "Oh my God." Grace said as she looked at the dress. It was a dark red dress, with two slits on both sides and spaghetti straps that crossed three times in the back. There was a necklace hanging on the hanger that was black rose with matching earrings. She took the dress off and slipped it on. It fit her perfectly. She found a note pinned on the bottom. She took it off. 

"Grace, I hope you like the dress. It took me and Coop hours to find the perfect one, but if you like it then it's all worth it. Can't wait to see you in it. Love, E."

Grace smiled and laughed. "Only you E, Only you." She said as she put the jewelry on.

"That can't be my eldest daughter can it?" Jake asked.

Grace turned around shocked to see Jake standing in her door way. "Daddy." She said as she hugged him.

"Watch out, you wouldn't want to ruin you make up." Lily said as she came in.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Grace asked her.

 "We both did. She called me." Jake said.

"So how does it look?" She asked both of them.

"Gorgeous, just gorgeous." Jake said smiling.

"And you? What do you think?" Grace asked her mother.

"I think you are going to have one of the best nights of your life." Lily said tearing up.

"Is something wrong?" Grace asked.

"You just… I didn't think you'd grow up this fast." Lily said.

"Well you still have Zoe to go through this with and you also have Mady." Grace pointed out.

"Not the same thing." They both said at the same time.

Grace laughed. "I know, um I don't mean to be rude but I need to finish getting ready. If that's ok with you two?" 

"Yeah we get the hint." Jake said getting up. "We'll see you down stairs." Jake said as he gave her a kiss and left.

"Gracie, I want you to know that you will never be replaced no matter how many daughters I have." Lily said.

"I know mom believe me I know."

"Dad, where is Grace and Jessie? We've been here for ten minutes." Eli said.

"Oh I don't mind. You're family's nice." Katie said.

"You say that because you don't really know them." Eli said.

"Eli!" Rick screamed.

"What it's true?" Eli said defensively.

"What's true?" Judy asked as she came in.

"That you can't really like my family." Eli said.

"Now I'd have to agree with him on that." Judy said.

"Hey you're a member of this family. How can you say that?" Lily asked defensively.

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Jessie…"Katie said getting up.

"What do you think?" Jessie asked nervously.

"That you are the most beautiful girl I ever seen." Katie said smiling.

"No, I think I come into a close second to you." Jessie said.

"How did you ever get her down here?" Rick asked Peg.

"With much hard work." Peg said.

"E, thanks for bringing Katie here." Jessie said as she walked over to him.

"No problem. So it looks like you did finally get your hair fixed." Eli said smiling.

"Yeah no thanks to you." She said sarcastically.

Eli smiled. "Well I did warn you."

"Yeah you did. So where exactly is your date?" She asked.

"I don't know." Eli said as he looked at Peg.

"Hey don't look at me! I sent Barbara to get her. She got the harder one I think." Peg said smiling.

"I have no doubt about that." Jake said smiling.

"No doubt about what?" Grace asked from behind him.

"Grace, you look…." Eli started to say.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, come on which one?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"I was going to say you look sensational, but if you'd prefer…." Eli started to say.

"No don't." She said smiling.

"Grace, you look very pretty." Aaron said and Grace turned around.

"Uncle Aaron, what are you doing here?" Grace asked as she hugged him.

"Judy's boyfriend came and picked Miriam and I up." He said smiling.

"Thanks Sam." Grace said as she saw Sam come in followed by Miriam and Jamie.

"No problem." Sam said smiling.

"So where are you going?" Aaron asked Grace.

"I'm going to prom with Eli. You remember Eli, right?" Grace asked as she led him into the living room.

"Yeah I do." Aaron said as he looked at Eli.

"Aaron." Lily said as she went over and hugged her.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Very." She said smiling.

"Ok we're finally leaving. And please don't try to stop us. There are no more picture that can possibly be taken." Eli said as he tried to pull Grace away.

"Aww come on." Rick said smiling.

"No, we are all pictured all." Jessie said with her hands up.

"So people say your goodbyes because we are leaving." Grace said.

Lily went over to Grace. "Have a good time, sweetie." She said as she hugged Grace.

"I'll make sure of that." Eli said smiling.

"And you be careful." Rick said to Eli.

"Well shoot, you just ruined my whole driving off the cliff plan." Eli said joking.

"That humor of yours may just get you off a cliff." Jake said smiling.

Eli laughed. "I know many people have told me that."

"Bye Jessie, I hope you have fun." Lily said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Lily, but I don't think you have to worry. Katie here will make sure I have fun." Jessie said smiling.

"I don't doubt that for one second.." Rick said smiling as he came up.

"Eli, be care with my granddaughter will you?" Barbara said as she came up to him.

"I'll treat her with the up most care." Eli said smiling.

"Yeah you better." Judy said walking up.

"You know my grandson's very lucky." Peg said as she came up to Grace.

"Thanks, I think but I think I'm the one who is lucky here." Grace said.

"I wouldn't bet on that one." Eli said as he came up to her.

"Katie, I wanted to thank you for making my granddaughter so happy." Peg said to her.

"Well Mrs. Sammler I didn't really do that much." Katie said.

"Don't sell your self short, you did a lot." Jessie said as she walked up.

"Ok I want one more group picture." Karen said.

"Ok it is official I am seeing spots." Grace said as she tried to walk and almost fell.

Eli caught her. "Mom, please I beg you no more pictures. I'd like for my girlfriend to actually be able to walk straight when we get there." 

"Yeah or they may just thinks she is drunk." Jessie said laughing.

"That's a possibility that didn't cross mind." Grace said.

"Well Jessie has one of those special minds that no one else has." Eli said smiling.

"Ok, I'll stop if two don't start one of your brother/ sister fights." Karen said pleading.

"Promise, plus I wouldn't let him ruin my hair again any way." Jessie said smiling.

"That's not the only thing I'd ruin." Eli said.

"Please don't rip another dress." Grace said pleading.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey guys, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Katie said as she looked at her watch.

"So mom, that means we have to go." Eli said.

"I know I know." She said.

Eli walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you." He said.

"Same here and Grace thanks for letting me get one chance to see him dressed like this." She said as she smiled at her.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, whether he wanted to or not." Grace said smiling.

"Ok will two ladies stop plotting against Eli, please." Henry said.

"Thanks Henry, finally a man who agrees with me that these monkey suits are horrible." Eli said smiling.

"No problem." Henry said smiling.

"Ok my turn." Jessie said as she came up.

"Jessie, honey you look wonderful and I mean that." Karen said as a tear fell down her face.

"That means a lot." Jessie said.

"And Katie thank you so much for making my daughter so happy." Karen said.

"I don't really think I'm responsible…" Katie started to say.

"Take it, Katie because she doesn't say many nice things very often." Henry said.

"That's not true." Karen said defensively.

"Ok before you two start arguing more, I'm going to say bye." Jessie said as she gave Karen a kiss.

"You three be careful." Karen screamed as they closed the door.

"Tiffany, is Mady asleep?" Jake asked as Tiffany came into the room.

"Yeah, finally." She said as she came into the room.

"Good because I have something for you." Jake said smiling.

"Should I be scared?" Tiffany asked smiling.

"Depends on what scares you." Jake said as he took out the box.

"Jake…. What are you doing?" Tiffany asked worried.

"I'm about to ask the women I love to spend the rest of her life with me." Jake said as he opened the box. 

"Oh my God!" Tiffany said shocked as Jake got down on one knee.

"Tiffany, will you spend the rest of your life with me even though you know all my faults?" Jake asked.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you with all your faults that I love so much." Tiffany said.

Jake got up, took out the ring, and slipped it on her finger. "This may just be the biggest mistake you've ever made in you life." Jake warned.

"I don't care." Tiffany said as she kissed him.

"So are two ready for everything?" Eli asked Jessie and Katie.

"Yes, I think we are finally ready." Jessie said as she took a deep breath.

"Well whatever happens we'll be here for you." Grace said.

"Thanks that helps." Jessie said smiling.

Eli led Grace into the room, followed by Jessie and Katie.

"Hold on to me tight." Jessie requested.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not leaving your side." Katie said as she held her hand tight.

(I knew I loved you by Savage Garden started to play)

"How about we dance?" Katie asked as Jessie.

"I liked that." 

"Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question.

Like in your eyes 

I see my future in an instant"

"Can I have this dance?" Eli asked Grace.

"Definitely." She said as Eli led her to the dance floor.

"And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend"

"How do you feel?" Katie asked Jessie whose head was rested on her shoulder.

"I feel like we're the only two people in the room." Jessie said smiling.

"In my mind we are." Katie said as she rested her head on Jessie shoulder too.

"I know it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe"

"I hope this never ends." Grace said.

"Why's that?" Eli asked.

"Because I've never felt this loved before in my life." Grace said.

"I know the feeling." Eli said smiling.

"I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life"


	82. Chance at Happiness 82

Title: A Chance at happiness 82/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

"I can't believe she actually showed up." Jen said to Joey.

"Why wouldn't she?" Joey asked.

"Well I mean her "date" is in jail." Jason said.

"Funny, that's her date." Joey said pointing to Eli and Grace.

"What did she do pay him?" Jackie asked.

"No that's her boyfriend and he's not in high school."

"So what." Josh asked annoyed.

"So neither one of you could possibly say that you can get a guy who's that hot and out of high school." Joey said smiling and walked up to Grace and Eli.

The J group was left mad.

"Grace, Eli I'm glad to you came." Joey said.

"Thanks, so where's Jeremy?" Grace asked.

"Left him home; I just well I'm a little sick of having to live up to the whole perfect couple thing. You know?"

"Not entirely but if you're happy then that's good." Grace said.

"Hey can't I get in?" Riley asked smiling as she came up with her date.

"I'll go, have fun Grace." Joey said as she left.

"Who's this?" Grace asked.

"Drew." Riley said.

"Hi." Drew said.

"He doesn't talk much." Riley said. "Kind of like your date."

"That's not true." Eli said defensively.

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone." She said as she dragged Drew off.

"You have some very weird friends, Grace." Eli said.

"And a weird boyfriend but you don't hear me complaining." She said smiling.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" Tiffany asked Jake.

"Well I want to wait till after Rick and Lily's party to tell everyone. I wouldn't want to take that away from them."

"I understand but I can't wait to tell everyone. How do you think everyone will react?"

"Well I hope everyone will be very happy for us but I can't promise that." 

"It doesn't matter any way, just as long as we're both happy that's all that should matter."

"What do you think is up with those two?" Jan asked John.

"I don't know but they look really close, too close." John said.

"Do you think they are dating?" Janna asked.

"I wouldn't be shocked." Jaclyn said.

"Let's go find out." Joseph said as they walked over to Katie and Jessie.

"You two make such a cute couple." Jaclyn said smiling.

Jessie turned and smiled. "Thanks." She said as she looked back at Katie.

Janna laughed. "So it's true you two are dating?" 

"Yes, we are. Have a problem with that?" Katie asked.

"Well yes actually I do and I'm probably not the only one." Janna said.

"Well get over it." Eli said as him and Grace came up.

Janna turned around shocked. "I don't really think this involves you."

"That's my sister you're talking to so yes it does involve me." Eli said nodding at Jessie.

"And this is suppose to mean something?" John asked.

"Yeah that you and your little group are going to walk away or going to be forced to walk away." Eli said.

"Oh I'm scared." John said laughing.

"You should be." Grace said speaking up.

"Look there's no reason for any fighting." Jessie said.

"You know how about you just shut up and talk to your girlfriend why I deal with your brother." John said.

"Leave her alone!" Eli said as he grabbed his arm.

"What's going on here?" A teacher asked as he came up.

"Nothing, we were all just talking. Right John?" Joey said as she came up.

"Yeah right." John said as he looked at the floor.

"There better not be any more problems tonight." The teacher said as he walked away.

"How about everyone get back to having a good evening." Joey suggested. "John go with Jan and leave everyone else alone." 

"Fine whatever." John said as him Jan, Janna and Jaclyn walked off.

"Thanks, I think." Jessie said.

"No problem, they're jerks any way." Joey said as she started to walk off.

"You ok?" Eli asked Jessie.

"I'll be find I guess, thanks though." She said smiling.

"No problem." Eli said as he hugged her. 

"How about let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Grace suggested.

"Will do." Eli said as Grace and him walked off.

"That was horrible." Katie said to Jessie.

"I know but let's try to forget it and just have a good evening." Jessie suggested.

"I like that idea." Katie said smiling.

"You ok?" Henry asked Karen.

"I'm fine, I just… I don't know it was just so sad to see how quickly those two have grown up."

"Well maybe that's a good thing. I mean look at who they have become. If I was you I'd be proud."

"I am, I really truly am." Karen said smiling.

"Good night." Jessie said to Katie as she gave her a kiss.

"Good night and I'm sorry." Katie said.

"For what?" Jessie asked.

"For what happened, I should have done something…"

"Look we knew it was going to happen and I don't mind any way, at least now there is nothing to hide anymore."

"Yeah that's good because I wanted everyone to know about you."

"Same here, and now that they do we can just be happy and not worry."

"Yes, that's a good thing." 

"So are you coming with me tomorrow?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, but I want to leave early." Sam said.

"Why?" 

"Because I want you just to myself tomorrow after the party that is." 

"I like that idea." Judy said smiling.

"Does this night have to end?" Grace asked Eli as they came into her apartment.

"Sadly enough it does." He said as he closed the door. "So did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it's one of the best nights I've had hands down." She said as she sat down on her bed.

Eli sat down next to her. "Me too."

"I really don't want you to leave. Can't you stay just for tonight?" Grace begged.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you leave then that would mean that this night would be over with. Plus I like the feeling of having you near me." She said smiling.

"Well I'll ask my mother, but I can't promise anything." He said.

"Good." She said smiling.

"They're all home." Rick said as he got into bed.

"Finally no more worrying." Lily said. "So did Eli leave yet?"

"No, but I don't think Grace really wants him to leave, she seemed very happy."

"She is, for the first time in her life I think she really is and I'm glad."

"Same here, I really think this is the first time all of our kids are actually happy." 

"Yes, let's cherish the moment please." Lily begged.

"Will do."


	83. Chance at Happiness 83

Title: A Chance at happiness 83/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

"Good morning." Grace said smiling as Eli woke up.

"I'm still asleep." Eli said as he rolled over.

"I don't think so, we have a place to go."

"Just act like I never woke up." He begged.

"Not going to work, sorry. Now get out of bed before we are late." Grace said getting up.

Eli got up too. "So where are we headed any way?"

"To Booklovers we have to help set up for the party, plus we're the reason that mom and Rick end up going there."

"This sure sounds like a lot of fun." Eli said sarcastically.

"Well we'll have to make it fun."

"Rick, did any of the kids tell you that they had any plans to go any where's?" Lily asked as she came into the living room.

"Not that I know of, why?" He asked as he turned off the TV.

"Because none of them are here."

"Well last time I checked that was a good thing, maybe they thought they'd give us the house to our selves for our anniversary."

"Well if that's what they did then I'm glad I guess."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, let's just enjoy the peace and quite now that we have it."

"How can we help?" Zoe asked as Jamie and her walked up to Barbara.

"Well did you ask your dad?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, he sent us to you." Zoe said.

"Ok, well go see if your dad or Judy needs help." Barbara said to Jamie.

"They'll probably just send us to someone else." Jamie complained.

"It's like they think we're too young to do anything with out messing everything up." Zoe said.

"Then let's leave, we know when they're calling your parents, we can be back by then." 

"That's sounds like a good idea, let's go." Zoe said as they headed out of the door.

"Hey is there anything we can do?" Karen asked as her and Henry came in.

"Hey Karen, I didn't think you'd come." Peg said as she went up to her.

"Well I wanted to celebrate with everyone. Oh Peg this is my boyfriend, Henry. Henry this is Rick's mother Peg." 

"Nice to meet you." Peg said reaching out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said smiling.

"Mom, you came." Jessie said walking up with Katie. "Eli, Mom's here!" Jessie screamed to the back.

Eli came out. "Hey I'm glad you two came, we could use Henry."

"Well I feel useless." Karen said as Henry and Eli left the room.

"Don't feel bad, we've been put in charge of the food and drinks plus he's not going to let you work." Grace said coming in.

"Well she wouldn't be much help any way, you are in a wheelchair." Judy said walking up. 

"You know I'm not completely useless."  Karen said.

"We never said you're useless, you'll be a lot of help with cooking." Barbara said.

"Probably better than me." Tiffany said as she came up with Mady.

"Show me to the kitchen." Karen said.

"I'm offering a toast." Rick said as he poured Lily a glass.

"I can't drink this." Lily said as he gave the glass back.

"It's nonalcoholic, don't worry about it." He said as he pushed the glass back.

"Well then what is the toast for?" She asked smiling.

"To us that we've made it through this year and we're still married." He said holding up his glass.

 "And we're still crazy for each other." Lily said smiling and clicked his glass.

The phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Rick begged.

"I have to it could be the kids." Lily said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom, I'm at Dad's with Zoe, Eli, Jessie and Katie we need you to come and pick us up, my car won't work." 

"Sure, we'll be there soon." Lily said as she put the phone down. "We have to go to the restaurant."

"Great!" Rick said sarcastically.


	84. Chance at Happiness 84

Title: A Chance at happiness 84/86

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

"So are they on there way here?" Eli asked Grace as he came up behind her.

"Yeah, I just called them and I got this weird feeling like I interrupted something." She said worried.

"You probably did." He said sitting down next to her.

"I hate it when people do that to me, I don't think they'd like it." 

"Well once they see why you interrupted them, they'll be ok with it."

"I guess, you know I really can't believe they've only been married a year. It seems like it's been forever."

"Yeah well, with all the things our families has gone through it should seem like a long time."

"But at least we're still a family."

"We'll always be one, maybe not a "normal" family but we will always be a family."

"Ok there's Grace's car, you want to check it out?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn't dare, my guess is Jake already did and I don't want to second guess him." Rick said.

"Probably a good idea." Lily said as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked.

"I think it's a party for us." Rick said.

"It is." Barbara said walking up. "Happy Anniversary Lily, Rick." Barbara said hugging both of them.

"Thanks Mom, did you put this all together?"

"Not by myself, your kids helped and so did Jake, Tiffany, Judy, Sam, Karen, Henry… Just about everyone."

"So are you surprised?" Peg asked coming up.

"Yes so is this why you came in so early, Mom?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Barbara called me and told me about what she want to do and I thought I'd try to be here."

"Well I'm glad you are." Rick said smiling.

"So can their kids get in here?" Jessie asked as she came over with Zoe, Eli and Grace.

"Sure, so which one of you planned the whole sneaking out before we woke up and scaring us too death?" Lily asked.

"Well I talked to B a couple of nights ago and we decided that it would be best if you two didn't see us leave." Grace said.

"You four must be exhausted though, we heard you come in late last night." Rick said.

"And that's why we're not staying all night." Eli said.

"Well it would be nice if you all could stay." Lily said.

"Can't, dad already asked us to leave after the first hour, I think he wants to have a more adult party after we leave." Zoe said.

"What about Jamie?" Rick asked.

"Sam's going to pick him up at our house after the party is over with." Jessie said.

"Ok, ok let the x's through please." Jake said as he pushed Karen through.

"Sure, thanks for letting us use the place." Rick said.

"No problem." Jake said. "It's nice for us all to be together for a good reason." Jake said.

"It's been a long time since we've done that." Lily said.

"Yeah, we need to try to do this more often." Karen said smiling.

"Well with the wedding on the way and the babies, we should have more of these soon." Rick said.

"Tiffany, is that a ring I see?" Lily asked.

"Um… Yes…" She said hesitantly.

"Jake, when were you going to tell us?" Lily asked.

"Well we really were going to wait till after your party." Jake said.

"Well now all that we have to wait on is Henry and Karen to get engaged and then everyone will be." Rick said.

"I think your jumping the boat here, Rick. As for Jake and Tiffany, congratulations." Karen said.

"Ok, it's her brother and sister's turn now." Judy said walking up with Sam, Aaron and Miriam

"Hey you four." Lily said smiling. 

"Happy Anniversary Lily, Rick." Aaron said.

"Thanks Aaron, it means a lot that you came." Rick said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Miriam said.

"It's good to see you too, Miriam." Lily said.

"So did we ruin a really good evening?" Sam asked Rick.

"Well I'm not going to deny that we were having a really good night before you called." Rick said.

"So what do you two think of the engagement?" Jake asked Zoe and Grace.

"Well I for one I am very happy for you." Grace said.

"And you?" Jake asked Zoe.

"I guess I have to be happy for you." Zoe said.

"In other words, she's trying to say she's glad." Grace said giving Zoe a look.

"Hey come on its time." Eli said as he came over to Grace.

"Time for what?" Jake asked confused.

"You'll see." Zoe said smiling.

"Hey everyone, can I get your attention for a second." Eli screamed.

Everyone looked at him. 

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

"You'll see." Eli said.

"Ok well as most of you know the six us are about to have to leave so we'd like to give the first toast…." Grace started to say.

"You see we're the only ones, well not including Jamie and Katie, that live with this married couple all the time, so we get to really see what they are like and believe me it's not as wonderful as you think." Eli said.

Everyone laughed.

"In our defense we have to live with those four." Lily said.

"And because of that we've gotten to really know each other really well, not all of us did this by choice, may I add." Jessie said.

"She's talking about me in case you were wondering." Zoe said.

People laughed.

"So we know how much of a struggle this has been for them. See we're not the easiest people to live with." Grace said.

"Oh really." Rick said.

"And because of everything we've put them through, we think it's quite a miracle that they've survived." Eli said.

"So we've all four decided that we have something we wanted to say to you two." Jessie said.

"Oh this should be interesting." Lily said.

 "I'll start." Zoe said. "Well I know that sometimes my arguing with everyone and anyone gets on both of your nerves. I know Mom is used to it but Rick it must have killed you. So I guess I owe you a thanks for not just killing me." 

"Well it did cross my mind." Rick said.

"And mom, I'm sorry for all the dinners I ruined because of my well big mouth." Zoe said.

"I'm use to it." Lily said.

"Ok my turn." Jessie said. "Well Lily I've got tell you, you've been such a good stepmother to me and it took me a long time to see that. You were so understanding when the things with my mom got bad and when things with Katie and I started getting together." She started to say.

"Well it's hard not to be nice to you." Lily said.

"And Dad, I'm glad you found Lily because I've never seen you so happy before and I hope I'm that lucky when I get married." Jessie said.

"Ok my turn now." Grace said. "Well as most of you know this year for me and my family hasn't well gone as planned. It seems that everything that could go wrong did go wrong and I know that was hard on everyone but especially on the people living with me. I know I'm not the most positive person a lot of the time and that's really doesn't help. So I must admit I was hard on a lot of them especially Rick. Rick, I know I don't act like it a lot but I'm glad you are my step father."

"Thanks." Rick said.

"And I know that you had no clue what you were getting into when you married my mom and I know that Zoe and I were a shock to you.  But I'd like to think that things have gotten better. I know some mornings you were wondering why you ever did this. Like the mornings when the food was all out and we were all arguing which is just about every morning at our house. I just want both of you to know that I'm love you both and I hope that you two will last many more years to come."

"Ok well I'm I not sure I can do much better than that." Eli said. "But I'll try. I know that I'm a pain a lot of the time. It seems whereever this is trouble I am right there but for some reason, Lily you did not see that a lot of the time. And I have to thank you for that. I know sometimes you both felt like killing me and I am glad you didn't because I did finally realize how lucky I am to be in a family like this. We may not all get a long a lot of the time, most of the time. But deep down I know we all love each other and we're all very glad, though we will never admit this again, that you two got married. You two gave us all the chance to meet people who in normal everyday life we would never meet. So if everyone one will raise their glasses for me and say a toast to a marriage that has survived just about everything and I hope that they survive everything else to come."

"I am so tired, I think I'm going to fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow." Grace said as she entered the house.

"Me too, I didn't get any sleep last night." Jessie said.

"Well what about you two?" Eli asked Zoe and Jamie.

"We're not tried, but you can all go to sleep we'll be fine." Zoe said.

"Should we believe her?" Eli asked Grace.

"No, but I don't really care right now, I'm too tired to care." Grace said. "And you're not going to care either, you're going to come with me." She said dragging him off.

"All I'm going to say is please don't break any laws." Eli said as he left.

"We'll try not to." Zoe said.

"So how do you think the party went?" Eli asked as they got into her room.

"Pretty well." She said yawning.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Eli asked.

"Not with out you because I know you're just as tired." Grace said.

"Ok, so if I lay down with you, will you go to sleep?" He asked.

"Defiantly." She said as they both lay down on the bed.

"Good night, Grace." Eli said.

"Good night, Eli." Grace said falling asleep.


	85. Chance at Happiness 85

Title: A Chance at happiness 85/86

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

"Grace! Grace! Wake up!" Eli screamed.

Grace rolled over. "Ok, I just got to sleep a little while ago, what could you possibly need?" Grace asked annoyed.

"We need to go to the hospital now." 

Grace woke up quick. "What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Our parents just called they're on there way to the hospital. Lily's water broke."

"When did they call?" 

"Just a few minutes ago, come on we have to go." Eli said starting to leave.

"Ok let me put my shoes on and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Grace said as she slipped on her shoes.

"So what exactly is the room suppose to look like?" Grace asked as she looked at the mess that used to be her room.

"It doesn't look that bad." Rick said defensively.

"This looks worse than the room I made for our baby." Sam said.

"Will you shut up and work!" Rick said annoyed.

"To answer your questions we are painting the room yellow, blue and pink. We're planning on putting a crib on each side of the room and a changing table over there." Lily said walking up.

"It sure doesn't look like that now." Grace said.

"Eli, get your girlfriend away from here." Rick said annoyed.

Eli came out. "You're going to have to leave before my father loses it."

"I'm going mom come with me, he probably doesn't want you around either." She said as she led Lily away.

"So do we know how far a long she is?" Grace asked Eli as he walked over to her.

"She is still in there and there not telling us anything." Eli said sitting down.

"How long does this normally take?" Zoe asked annoyed.

"I can't wait till Jamie gets here to shut you up." Grace said.

"Do you really think that arguing is a good thing right now?" Jessie asked.

"Stay out of it!" They screamed back out at Jessie.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Judy and Sam asked as they came up holding hands with Jamie following them.

"I haven't been a maid of honor in a long time." Lily said to Grace as she helped Grace fix her dress.

"Mom, do I actually drop the flowers or just the petals?"  Zoe asked coming up.

"We've been trying to explain this to her for the last ten minutes with no avail." Jessie and Katie said coming up behind her.

"And I've been trying to explain to the three of them to come back here so we could get started." Karen said walking in with a cane.

"Ok will you five be quiet because we're about to start. Wait where's Miriam?" Barbara asked coming in.

"I'm right here I was just getting ready." Miriam said coming in.

"Ok finally now all we're missing is the bride." Barbara said.

"Who is right here now come on you seven get out there." Judy said.

Lily walked by her. "You look wonderful, Judy."

"Thank you Lily."

"Aunt Ju Ju, you look gorgeous." Zoe said.

"Thanks Zo Zo."

"Judy, I've never seen you happier." Grace said.

Judy laughed. "I've never been happier." 

They all walked out in the main hall.

"You ready?" Rick asked Lily as she grabbed his arm.

"You know I'm glad you're the best man because I wouldn't want to walk down the aisle with any one else." Lily said.

"Aaron, it's time to go." Miriam said to Aaron as she grabbed his arm.

 "Ok you two go on, you're next." Grace said to Jessie and Katie.

"You ready to walk down the aisle together?" Jessie asked Katie.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Katie said.

"Are you ready?" Eli asked as Grace.

"Yes, I am." Grace said smiling.

"Then take my arm please." He said reaching it out to her.

"I will." She said taking it.

"Come on we're next." Jamie said walking over to Zoe.

"Then let's go." She said taking his arm.

"So are you calmer now?" Jamie asked Zoe.

"I hope so if not I may just have to kill her." Grace said.

"Look do me a favor and calm her down, Eli before Zoe loses it too." Jamie said.

"Grace, how about let's move." Eli said getting her up.

"Fine, so are you still hoping we get two little brothers?" Grace asked.

"Yes, let me guess you still want two little sisters?" He asked.

"No, not any more." Grace said.

"You're just saying that to make me happy." Eli said.

"No I really am serious." Grace said.

"Serious about what?" Jake asked coming up with Tiffany and Mady.

"Two weddings in one month this must be a record." Zoe said to Grace.

Grace laughed. "Yes, I defiantly think it is. Tiffany, how are things coming in there?" Grace screamed through the door.

"Um… I'm a little nervous." Tiffany said.

"Zoe, can you please go check on dad and the baby?" Grace asked.

"Sure what ever but if this things doesn't go on, I'm going to be very mad." Zoe said leaving.

"Tiffany? Can I come in?" Grace asked as she opened the door.

Tiffany was sitting on the counter of the bathroom.  "Hey Grace."

"Hey, are you ok?" Grace asked sitting down next to her.

"Depends on your definition of ok." Tiffany said.

"Well you don't look ok but I understand why I think."

"You do?"

"Well you're very nervous about if marrying my father is the right thing."

"Do you think it is?"

"I think that if you've stuck with him for this long that you must think it is. You do know that deep down right?"

"Yeah I guess, hey when did you get so smart?" Tiffany asked.

"Months and months of therapy." Grace said smiling. "Look I'm going to go tell everyone you'll be out in ten minutes and you please convince yourself to come out there please because Tiffany, Zoe and I be greatly upset if you didn't become our step mother." Grace said leaving. She walked into the hall where Jake, Zoe, Mady and Eli were. 

"So is she ready?" Jake asked worried.

"Yes, she just needs to fix her makeup, that's all." Grace said. "Dad, you know you look very nice and happy."

"Thanks and I am, I really am." Jake said smiling.

"Well then get out there I think she's ready." Grace said as she heard Tiffany door crack open. 

"Thanks for being so understanding both of you." Jake said as he gave Zoe and Grace a kiss.

"Ok, once he gets to his position you and Mady walk out there, ok?" Grace asked Zoe.

"Got it, so I'm like going to go, ok?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

Grace just smiled. "This is the last wedding you get to walk me down the aisle for. Isn't that sad?" 

"No because that means I don't have to wear this stupid outfit again." 

Grace laughed. "You are so sentimental sometimes, Eli, it makes me want to cry." She said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up and just walk with me." Eli said.

"I'll walk with you but the chance of me shutting up are pretty low."

"Yes, I know, I realized this years ago." 

"Our family does realize this isn't supposed to be a freaking family gathering?" Grace asked annoyed to Eli.

"No I don't think so but I don't want to be the one to tell them that." Eli said.

 "You know I'm a little scared the hospital may just ask some of us to leave." Grace said.

"I sure hope not." Karen said as she walked up with Henry.

"Ok look I don't know where we are going to put everyone but we'll figure out something." Karen said as everyone came in the door.

"You did invite us all, didn't you?" Grace asked confused.

"Yes, I did, I'm sorry it just this is the first time we've ever had all of you over." Karen said.

Henry came up behind her. "But we're glad to have you over, that's what she meant to say." 

"Yes, we really believe you Henry." Eli said joking as he came in. "Hey mom." He said as he gave her a kiss and then he went over to Grace.

"So what exactly is going to happen here?" Katie asked Jessie as they came in.

"You've eaten here before the only difference now is that there are more people." Jessie said. "Hey Mom, Hey Henry that's for inviting us."

"Do you need help?" Judy asked Karen as she came in with Sam, Jamie and Zoe.

"If I did I wouldn't ask you any way." Karen said.

"What is exactly is the suppose to mean?" Judy asked mad.

"It means that you are about as useful as I was in a wheelchair, now that you are so far along." Karen said.

"Thank you so much." Sam whispered to her.

"Hey Karen, do you…" Lily said as her and Rick came in.

"Don't even finish that sentence because your sister just asked me the same thing and she's not near as pregnant as you are." Karen said.

"In other words, Lil, please sit down and relax." Rick said as he ushered her into the living room.

Karen closed the door. "Remind me why we are doing this again." She asked.

"Because you wanted to see everyone together for something other than a wedding." Henry said.

"You know Eli, your mother and Henry look very cute together."  Grace said. 

"I know, I really think she found the person who she was meant to be with." Eli said.

"Eli, I've got a favor to ask." Karen said as she came up.

"Sure, what is it?" Eli asked.

"If I gave you like forty dollars you think you could go get us all some food?" Karen asked.

"Sure, no problem." Eli said.

"Wait maybe that's not the best idea…" Karen started to say laughing.

Eli and Grace were in the living room watching something on the TV; Rick was in the kitchen reading the mail.

"I don't seriously see why you look this show." Grace said as she continued to watch "The Rerun Show" with Eli.

"I never said I liked it, I just I wanted to watch something and last time I checked this is something." Eli said.

"What exactly is this!" Rick screamed.

"What's wrong with him?" Grace asked.

"Probably got some mail he didn't like." Eli said.

"I guess it's some bad credit card bill." Grace said.

Eli started to get up.

"Two hundred dollars on a dress!" Rick screamed.

"Grace, I'll be back." Eli said as he started to leave

"I don't think so." Grace said as she tried to stop him.

"Fifteen dollars on jewelry! I didn't buy this stuff!" Rick screamed.

"Grace, please let me go." Eli pleaded.

"No, you're staying right here." Grace said smiling.

"Wait this was on…. Eli!" Rick screamed.

"Ok now you can go." Grace said as she let go off Eli.

"Eli! Stop right there." Rick said as he came in the living room.


	86. Chance at Happiness 86- last chapter

Title: A Chance at happiness 86/86

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net oh and if you want to get a reply from me during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my first once and again fan fic so any ideas or comments you have would be great. So please email me with them. J oh people I have been reading the reviews and the very least I can see if first OMG! I am so shocked I have gotten so many reviews. If you have any other questions then email me at purplehaysc@netscape.net Oh and after finding out about the cancellation of the show I've found it harder to write some reason because when I watch the show inspiration comes so…

(Ok I know you're all thinking it's the last chapter I can't believe she actually can shut up enough to stop writing this, but miracles do happen and I finally am writing the last chapter and I hope you like it. And if you're wondering yes I am planning on a sequel that shouldn't be near this long, actually I'm planning on it being quite short so well I'll send it out when I'm done with it and thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for this long you're wonderful and as for everyone for helped me: Kris, Tweeky….. I know I'm leaving some people out. It's not on purpose. Just everyone thanks for all your help. You've all been great.)

A nurse came out and looked around. 

Eli, Grace, Zoe and Jessie went over to her. "Is there any news?" Eli asked.

"Oh no one told you?" She asked.

"Told us what?" Grace asked worried.

"Your mother had the babies. Five beautiful little girls." She said smiling.

"Five beautiful girls? Lady, you must be very confused because my mother went in there to have twins. I know that for a fact." Zoe said.

"Yes I'm pretty sure of it their names are Isabel, Elizabeth, Abigail, Caroline and Hannah." The nurse said. "And of course congratulations."

"What was the last name?" Jessie asked not really believing her.

"Mantella." The nurse said.

"We're the Sammler family." Eli said.

"Oh I'm so sorry then where is the Mantella family?" The nurse asked.

"Try the other family." Grace said pointing to the family sitting in the other in of the waiting room.

"Thank the Lord, that was a close call." Jessie said laughing.

"What was?" Rick said as he came out of the waiting room.

"Rick! Did she have the babies yet? What are you doing out here?" Grace asked him quickly.

"I came out here to tell you that she had the first baby and it's name is Bailey Madison, now I've got to go." He said as he headed back in.

"So one boy down one to go." Eli said smiling.

"Well he never said that was a boy." Zoe pointed out.

"That's true." Grace said.

"Come on Bailey Madison, That's defiantly a guy's name." Eli said back to them.

"I know girl's name Bailey." Jessie said.

"I don't care what you three say that baby is a boy." Eli said stubbornly.

A few minutes later, another nurse came out. "Is the Sammler family any where's?" She asked.

"That's us." Grace said.

"Um… your mother is asking for you." She said.

"So she had the other baby?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, she did. Now follow me." The nurse said.

All four of them followed her to the room. When they entered, they saw Lily sitting up in the bed and Rick next to her.

"Where exactly are the babies?" Grace asked confused.

"They are getting cleaned up." Lily said. "Come over here ok?"

They all walked over to her. 

"So do we have two baby brothers or is there only one new baby brother?" Eli asked.

"How do you know you had a baby brother?" Rick asked.

"You told us the name and he thinks that it is a boy's name." Grace said.

Lily started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked.

"Bailey Madison is your new little sister." Lily said.

"New little sister? We have a new little sister?" Jessie asked smiling.

"And a new brother named Austin Philip." Rick said.

"Austin Philip?" Eli asked smiling. "So I finally get a brother?"

"Mrs. Sammler?" The nurse asked as she came back in.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"Your son and daughter are ready." The nurse said as she pushed the carts into the room. "Are you ready to hold them?" She asked.

"Yes." Lily said smiling.

"Ok here's Bailey." The nurse said handing her to Lily. "And here's Austin." She said handing him to her. 

Lily smiled. "Would you like to meet your new brother and sister?" Lily asked. 

"Yes." Jessie said happily and quickly.

Everyone laughed. 

"Yes, we'd all like to meet them." Grace said.

"Ok Grace, Zoe, Eli, Jessie, I'd like you to meet your new brother, Austin Philip and your new sister, Bailey Madison." Lily said smiling. "Austin Philip and Bailey Madison, this is your new family. I'm your mother Lily and that's your father Rick. Now those crazy four people over there are your brother and sisters: Eli, Jessie, Zoe and Grace. Do you want to hold them?" She asked.

"I'll take them first." Rick said. Lily handed them to him. Rick smiled. "Hi, I'm your father, Rick and I love you both so much and I'm so glad that you are in my life." He said as he started to cry.  "Ok someone take them before I start sobbing worse them I am." 

"I will." Eli said as Rick handed them to him. "Hi I'm your big brother Eli. I have been waiting for another boy to come a long so Austin I'm glad you're here and I picked out your name by the way. And as for Bailey, you're lucky because you're going to have me always watching over you." 

"Ok so can I have them now?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Eli said handing them to her. 

"Um hi I'm your eldest sister, Grace and I'm so glad you're both here. You are exactly what this family needed. You just don't understand how lucky the both of you are right now. You have wonderful parents, three wonderful sisters, and a great older brother. And by the way Bailey I picked out your middle name." Grace said smiling at Eli.

"Ok my turn." Jessie said.

Grace handed the babies to her. 

Jessie took them. "Hello, Bailey and Austin you are both so cute and I am so glad you're here because I've been waiting for a long time to be an older sister. Now I get to be one two times over so I have never been happier. And by the way Austin I picked out your middle name and you're named after a great man. Your grandfather." 

Lily, Grace and Zoe smiled.

"Ok can I hold them now?" Zoe asked.

"If you sit down." Lily said.

Zoe sat down in a chair.

"Ok she can hold them now." Lily said.

Jessie handed the babies to her. 

"Hi, I'm Zoe I'm the sister that's closest to the two of you in age. I know you are probably looking around and thinking that there are too many crazy people here. You have not seen anything yet. There are so many more crazy people out there waiting to meet you and they are going to want to hold you two all the time. But they love you, you shouldn't ever have to worry about that. And if you ever need help with any of these crazy people, come to me. I know how to handle them. And Bailey I picked out your name." Zoe said smiling.

"Did you mean all that?" Lily asked everyone as tears started to fall down her face.

"Yeah, we're a family and it's about time we started acting at like one." Jessie said.

"I agree with her and you know that's rare. These kids are lucky you know." Zoe said.

"Yeah I don't think I know many people with a family like ours." Eli said.

"Yeah that should not have anything to worry." Grace said.

"Did you hear that Lil, we're finally a family once and for all." Rick said.

"Yeah, I heard it and I love it." She said smiling.

"Those babies are just adorable." Barbara said as she looked at them one more time.

"Yes they are and I can't wait to send everyone I know picture of them." Peg said.

Grace just laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked.

"This, you know our lives now. Who ever would of thought we would all ever be this happy?" 

"No one but that's what great about it because we proved everyone wrong." Eli said.

"Yeah we did and I for am glad about that. Now let's just hope we can stay this happy." Grace said.

"We will, I promise you we will." Jessie said walking up.

"Me too, I want us to stay this happy too." Zoe said walking up.

"Ok then we're a family and we're going to work at staying that way." Grace said. "Agreed?" She asked.

"Agreed." Eli said putting his arm around her.

"Agreed." Jessie said putting her arm around Eli.

"Ok well then I guess I have to two. Agreed." Zoe said trying to put her arm around Jessie. "I can't reach. Help!" 

Everyone laughed.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Eli asked.

"Let's get her!" Jessie said as three of them went after her.

THE END!!!! L 


End file.
